


Not a Cheap Date

by ChompJames



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, College, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Puppies, Shelters, homeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: Nicole doesn’t even know when her next meal will be, or when she’ll be able to take a shower next. A mysterious brunette suddenly appears and makes Nicole a offer she can’t refuse.





	1. Soup Kitchen or Dogs?

**Author's Note:**

> Had this pop into my head today, had to write it out. Hope you enjoy it!

Nicole tugged her backpack tighter across her shoulders as she walked on the deserted sidewalk of a busy intersection. Checking her watch, she realized she only had fifteen minutes left to make it to the soup kitchen if she wanted to eat tonight. Head down, and picking up the pace of her already long strides, Nicole wondered if she’d be able to dorm surf tonight or if she would have to head to the homeless shelter again. 

 

“Hey you!” 

 

Lifting her head, Nicole looks around noticing a brunette with large sunglasses in a red convertible stopped beside her at the red light. 

 

“Me?” Nicole asks pointing at herself.

 

“Yeah, wanna make a quick five hundred dollars?” The mysterious brunette yells out.

 

On one hand, Nicole doesn’t want to get murdered, or be mistaken as a sex worker. On the other hand, five hundred dollars would put her up in a hotel for a week and be kept fed. Or maybe she could buy that tent and set it up near campus so she wouldn’t be harassed at the homeless shelter anymore. 

 

“Doing what?” Nicole asked cautiously, walking closer to the car.

 

“Get in and you’ll find out.” The brunette teased, gesturing towards the passenger door.

 

As desperate as she was, Nicole shrugged while opening the car door. Taking in the brunette Nicole figures if the girl tried anything she would be able to take her. The brunette was short, that much she could tell. 

 

The brunette took off like a bat out of hell once the light turned green, it took everything Nicole had to not demand she pull over and let her out, or at least let her drive. 

 

“I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” She offered, hoping the tiny brunette would offer up her name as well.”

 

“Haught? I like that, suits you well. I’m Waverly.” 

 

Swallowing hard, Nicole looked out the open window trying to figure out where they were going.  _Waverly_.  What a gorgeous name, never one she had ever heard before. Could also be a pseudonym she told her willing victims before she killed them. 

 

“Waverlys a really pretty name.” Nicole utteredfinally, looking over towards her. Noticing how wavy and long Waverlys hair was, blowing in the wind thanks to the convertible, Nicole self consciously pulls her beanie further down over her own barely shoulder length hair. It had been a couple days since she was able to actually wash it, not just rinse it at the shelter. When it came to food versus shampoo, food had won out. 

 

“Thank you, I don’t think anyone has ever told me that before.” Waverly blushed, or maybe that was just the sun pinking her skin, Nicole thought.

 

“That can’t be true, and if it is then that’s a real shame.” Nicole smiled feeling her dimples deepen. She wasn’t flirting per say, in fact most people called her a natural charmer. 

 

“Well, you know how guys can be. Sexy this, hot that. Pretty, beautiful, and adorable are never in their vocabulary.” Waverly dismissively waved her hand. 

 

“Can’t really say I know how guys can be honestly. Not exactly my type.” Nicole laughed, not really sure how her new companion would take it. 

 

All Nicole received back was a smile and nod from Waverly before the car came to a stop.

 

“Well, we’re here.” Waverly smiled, quickly putting the car in park. 

 

Nicole glanced at the building they had arrived at, extremely confused. “The animal shelter?”

 

“Yeah, I come every other day to walk the dogs with a friend, she bailed on me today and I’d feel really terrible if only half the dogs got walked and played with today. That okay?” Waverly asked seemingly nervous now.

 

“Five hundred dollars to play and walk dogs? Are you kidding me? That’s great. I love dogs.” Nicole nodded in excitement. 

 

Although now Nicole was starting to feel bad. Could she take this strangers money for walking shelter dogs? Kinda feels like stealing from a charity. She really could use it for good though, especially now that she most definitely wouldn’t be making it to the soup kitchen for dinner. 

 

“Well, come on slow poke!” Waverly clapped, walking towards the door and holding it open for Nicole.

 

 

==

 

“How’d you know I wasn’t some serial killer or crazy psycho?” Nicole finally asked Waverly after settling into a nice leisurely pace with a very excited Great Dane on the end of her leash.

 

 

“I like to think I’m a pretty great judge of character, plus I figured anyone who went to Purgatory University couldn’t possibly be a serial killer.” Waverly hummed, as the black lab she was walking pulled her a few feet ahead of Nicole.

 

Nicole took in Waverlys body. The girl was wearing short denim cutoffs, showing that while the girl was short, her legs were long and muscular. Topped with a floral shirt that she must’ve cropped herself, midriff appearing showing off the girls well defined abs. Maybe she wouldn’t have been able to take her on after all, especially once Nicole’s eyes drifted to her arms straining against the leash, and those biceps would give her own a run for their money. Still not able to see Waverly’s full face yet, I mean who even makes sunglasses  that big, Nicole could only guess Waverly was probably pretty. 

 

 

Shaking her head Nicole wonders how Waverly knew she went to PU. “How’d you know that’s where I go to school at, or even that I go at all?”

 

Still a few feet ahead of her, Waverly can only look over her shoulder momentarily before giggling and point at her head. “You’ve got a PU athletics beanie on.”

 

Oh right. 

 

With just a couple strides, thanks to her and the Great Danes long legs, Nicole is side by side with Waverly again. Appreciating the warmth of the giggle Waverly let out when the black lab chomped at a flower. They walked in relative silence, besides the laughing every so often when one of the dogs did something the other seemed adorable. Weirdly, it didn’t feel awkward. Nicole actually felt like she was walking with a friend, not some random stranger who was paying her five hundred dollars to walk homeless dogs.

 

“Do you have a dog?” Nicole asked, while they made their way back to walk different dogs. 

 

“Mmmm, no. Dorms don’t allow dogs.” Waverly rolled her eyes. “Totally should though. What about you?”

 

“Used to, nice little Dalmatian named Hero. He lives with my parents now. I see him when I go home.” Nicole half lied. She used to see him when she went home, but she wasn’t allowed home anymore. “So, uh...you got to PU? I’ve never seen you around.”

 

Holding her finger out to indicate she’d answer in a moment, Waverly unleashes her dog, leashing up another right away, Nicole takes stock and does the same. Giving a kiss and final pat to the Great Danes head before leashing up a brindle Pit Bull.

 

“Yeah, I took a year off last year but came back. So now I’m a 21 year old sophomore, pretty lame.” Waverly huffed lowering her head slightly. 

 

Nicole knew exactly how Waverly felt, with a wave of her hand Nicole tried to play it off coolly. “Not as bad as being a 25 year old senior.” 

 

Nicole wasn’t exactly sure why her immediate thought was to try to comfort Waverly, she didn’t even know this chick. She had her own problems to deal with sure, but that didn’t mean showing kindness to someone else wasn’t the right thing to do.

 

 

==

Two hours later and Nicole is begging for five more minutes. Waverly had been standing in the doorway of the tiny playroom Nicole had found herself in an hour ago. 

 

“We can’t, the shelter’s closing for the night, we’ve gotta go.” Waverly giggles watching the redhead pick up each and every puppy giving them a final hug and a gentle kiss.

 

Standing, Nicole heads for the door while looking over her shoulder, frowning at the pile of puppies running after her. 

 

“How can anyone just drop those tiny precious things off at the shelter.” Nicole’s breath hitches, “this isn’t a kill shelter right?”

 

Nicole watches as Waverly lifts her glasses off of her face, revealing the most beautiful eyes. Not quite hazel, more of a green/gray, and god damn if Nicole didn’t instantly get lost in them. Almost like her eyes held the universe or a different galaxy in them. They held a kindness to them, a kindness Nicole hasn’t felt in a long, long time. 

 

“Oh no, this is a non kill shelter. They have plenty of fosters and some people take dogs home over the weekend to give them a break from the shelter. It’s a great thing honestly, one of my favorite places to come to.” Waverly said with admiration in her voice. 

 

Nicole was able to tear her eyes away from Waverly’s long enough to take in the rest of her face. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her beauty was unfair to the rest of the world, there’s no doubt that Waverly downplayed her looks, but it was a natural beauty that couldn’t be contained. 

 

“You do this every other day?” Nicole inquired.

 

“Yup, I love animals, and it’s fun giving back to the community. I’d be here everyday if it wasn’t for school, studying and homework.” Waverly shrugged, getting into the driver seat. “You hungry? I could really go for a burger.”

 

Nicole’s stomach rumbles immediately, it’s been close to twenty four hours since she last ate. “Yeah that sounds amazing, got a place in mind?” Nicole asks as she settles into the passenger seat.

 

Nicole doesn’t get an answer, just a blinding smile and the rev of the engine.

 

“Shorty’s, I’ve been here a few times.” Nicole hesitates before opening the door for Waverly. 

 

“Really? I tend bar here sometimes, I’ve never seen you around, and believe me I’d remember a face like yours.” Waverly steps through the door and much to Nicole’s amusement everyone in the bar yells out for Waverly.

 

“It was a few years ago.” Nicole concludes, not wanting to offer more to her story. Seemingly like she understands, Waverly guides them to a booth in the far back, waving at the bartender on shift. 

 

“My usual Rosy, and whatever my friend Nicole here would like, just put it on the tab.” Waverly winks.

 

Boeing her head and leaning in close Nicole begins to whisper. “I can’t have that, you’re already paying me five hundred dollars for spending time with puppies, I feel like I’m robbing you blind.”

 

Waverly just smiles that beautiful smile and waves her off, “you did me a favor, please.”

 

With no leg to stand on, Nicole obliges. Ordering a double burger with fries and onion rings, and a beer to wash it down with.

 

The silence between them is still surprisingly not awkward, but that doesn’t mean Nicole doesn’t have some questions. 

 

“Why did you pick me?” 

 

Waverly stares a beat too long, but tilts her head to the side, looking Nicole up and down. “You looked like you could handle yourself, and I know some of the dogs can be a bit rowdy.”

 

Nicole nods, a couple of those dogs were pretty rowdy, but who could blame them when they’re kept in a tiny cell for most of the day. “Well, I’m on the basketball team so we have to keep in pretty good shape. Got full tuition scholarship for it, just left out boarding. Which really sucks.”

 

Waverly opened her mouth to reply, but Rosita interrupted with their order. Nicole glances at the whiskey Waverly had, not what she would have pegged the girl to drink. 

 

“Is that, is that a vegan burger?” Nicole chuckled, already bringing her burger to her mouth. 

 

Waverly nodded before taking a sip of her drink. “Best in town! I’m a vegan.”

 

“That’s great of you, good morals. I like that.” Nicole winked on accident.

 

There was no way she should be flirting with Waverly, she had nothing to offer her. She was homeless, barely scraping up enough money to even eat most days. Flirting should be the last thing on her mind.

 

With a small laugh, the couple began eating, making small talk when food wasn’t in the way. Waverly even got Nicole to take a bite of her vegan burger, which Nicole admitted tasted like the real thing.

 

Beer and whiskey finished, Nicole watched as Waverly stretched her arms above her head, trying to stifle a yawn before reaching down to her purse and pulling her wallet out.

 

“Wait. I don’t think I can take your money, this has been one of the best days I’ve had in forever.” Nicole shyly admitted.

 

Nicole watched a twinkle in Waverly’s eye pass over.

 

“I’m a woman of my word Nicole Haught, you did me a massive favor and I intend to pay.” With that, Waverly pulled five crisp one hundred dollar bills from her wallet, shoving them into Nicole’s hand. “Also, I’ll have you know, I rarely take no for an answer.”

 

Nicole gasped at the money in her hand, it’s the most she’s had in a year or so. Still, she felt awful bad about taking it, but she knew at the end of the day it was going to good use. 

 

“Well, I really do appreciate it.” Nicole said, eyes cast downwards. 

 

Both women stood and exited the booth, making their way to the exit. “Do you live close, or can I drop you off somewhere?” Waverly questioned.

 

“I’m close, less than a block.” Nicole lied pointing in a random direction. 

 

Nicole moves over towards the car to collect her book bag, not knowing if she should hug Waverly or not. Before long Waverly made the decision for her, wrapping her arms around Nicole waist and pulling her into a firm hug. 

 

“Maybe we’ll run into each other at school, or even the shelter. I’m sure I’ll see you there with how in love with the puppies you are.” Waverly smirked.

 

Releasing each other at the same time, Nicole waves awkwardly as Waverly gets into her car and speeds off. Clutching the five hundred dollars like they could magically disappear, Nicole starts to walk towards the only hotel within walking distance. It wasn’t expensive, but it wasn’t cheap either. She was excited to be able to wash her hair, body and clothes. 

 

What Nicole didn’t know, was a red car trailing her movements as she entered the hotel lobby. 

 

 


	2. A Quick Ride or Facing The Inevitable?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has her first game of the season, and she helps herself to some backpack snacks. 
> 
> Waverly offers her a ride with a stipulation that Nicole should have thought harder about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free breakfast food isn’t stealing if you harbor some in napkins for later...right?

_Bacon, waffles, sausage, eggs, potatoes..._

 

Free continental breakfast at the hotel and Nicole was shoveling as much free food in her mouth as she could. Wrapping up extras in napkins for the rest of the day, with a basketball game tonight she needed all the nourishment she could get. She stayed up too late last night, relishing in being able to use the laundry room, and actually showering. Complimentary shampoo, conditioner and soap wasn’t top notch, but it was free and Nicole enjoyed being able to finally wash her hair and body with soap. 

 

Taking a mental note to ask for a few more bars of soap, she’d be able to stow them away and use them at the shelter or when she crashed at a friends dorm room once her hotel stay was over. As she shoved another handful of bacon and a waffle into a napkin, stuffing it into her overcrowded book bag, Nicole’s mind wanders back to Waverly. 

 

Basically a complete stranger. A beautiful, kind stranger. Seriously who gives five hundred dollars to help them walk shelter dogs? With no real reason to distrust the brunettes motives, Nicole could only believe her reasonings. Picking up her book bag, making her way to the hotel’s exit, Nicole caught a glance of a brunette at the front desk. She looked oddly familiar from the back. From the looks of it, the guy manning the front desk was diligently agreeing to everything this woman said, going as far to take notes and assuring her everything would be taken care of. 

 

Shrugging, Nicole exited the hotel making her way towards the university as she snacked on a waffle folded in half with bacon in the middle. It was a pretty genius makeshift breakfast sandwich, if she did say so herself. Her inner monologue was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

 

“Hey you!”

 

Nicole smiled, knowing the voice belonged to the brunette that ran through her mind most of the night. Feeling more confident than she did yesterday, Nicole turns her face just enough for Waverly to see one dimple.

 

“Hey stranger, headed to class?” Nicole asked, walking towards the car.

 

“I am, want a ride?” Waverly offered, gesturing towards the passenger door.

 

Nicole didn’t have to be asked twice, it was a couple mile walk to campus and she needed to save all the energy she had for her game tonight. However she caught a hint of mystery in Waverlys face once she got settled in. 

 

“Beforeeeee we go, wanna make a quick hundred bucks? I try and stop by the homeless shelter and drop off food at least once a weekand I kind of over did it. If I did it all by myself, I’d be late to class, you’d be doing me a solid. Please? Cherry on top?” Waverly teased.

 

On one hand, Nicole didn’t want to keep taking money from this obvious angel sitting next to her, but on the other, she was a broke homeless student just trying to make her way in life. 

 

“How about, you come to my basketball game and treat me to dinner after. Sound fair to you?” Nicole asked making up her mind. 

 

In all honesty, so far she really liked hanging out with Waverly. What wasn’t to like, she waskind and had an insanely huge heart that felt the need to give back so much. Plus I mean, come on, the girl was gorgeous. Even if she was in no shape to be anyone’s girlfriend, it didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate Waverly.

 

“I can do that.” Waverly agreed, before throwing the car into drive and once again speeding like it was the only way to drive.

 

 

 

==

 

Nicole should have thought this through, but when a pretty girl offers you a ride to campus, you don’t really say no. Here she was standing in front of the same homeless shelter she frequents often, and will more than likely be back in, in a week.

 

Nicole pulled her newly washed beanie farther down her face as Waverly handed her a box of canned goods to drop off. With only a hope and a prayer to go off of, Nicole prayed she wouldn’t see any of the volunteers she knew as she headed into the donation door, with Waverly on her heel.

 

Nicoles heart drops to her stomach as she hears “ _Hey_...” come from one of the volunteers, head dropping further down, not even able to see where she’s going, Nicole hopes they don’t recognize her.

 

“Hi Miss Lucado! Just here to drop off some boxes!” Waverly chirps as she lays her box down on the donation table. 

 

“Waverly my love, you are too good for this world.” Lucado sighs, as Nicole lifted her head. She’d never seen this woman before, quickly dropping her box on the table, Nicole all but runs out of the room to grab another box. 

 

Leaning against the car to try and even out her breathing and steady her heartbeat, Nicole closes her eyes. She was supposed to have a stress free day, slept in a real bed finally, belly full and squeaky clean. Here she is however, trying to talk herself off an anxiety attack, all because a pretty girl asked her for a favor. 

 

With three more boxes left in the car, Nicole takes a deep breath and stacks them all, hoisting them up and walking slowly back to the donation door, passing Waverly on the way in. With her head down, Nicole doesn’t notice the longing look of appreciation Waverly sends her way as she takes in Nicoles muscles straining under the weight of the boxes. Quickly putting the boxes on the table, Nicole makes a run for it, almost knocking Waverly down as she flies through the door. 

 

“Sorry, sorry...” Nicole mumbles, catching Waverly by the elbows, “just really don’t want to be late to class.”

 

Nicole watched Waverly smile, and felt a tingle as Waverly’s fingers brushed against her forearms, seemingly unaware of the anxiety coursing through Nicoles veins.

 

“No, it’s fine. That was super helpful actually, you’re really strong.” Waverly hummed, her index finger drawing a line down Nicoles arm.

 

Nicole freezes at the warm touch from Waverly, dropping her arms immediately, pointing towards the car. “We should probably get going.”

 

She doesn’t notice the disappointed look in Waverly’s eyes.

 

 

==

 

Slyly taking the last waffle out of her book bag, Nicole happily chomps away at it in the locker room, changing into her basketball uniform. Stretching her legs out before she sprints out onto the floor, Nicole can feel the tension in her legs give way.

 

Always the first on the floor, casually dribbling a ball and throwing 3 pointers, each one making the satisfying ‘swish’ sound they always did as every attempt was sunk. She knew she had about twenty minutes before her teammates joined her, Nicole was brought out of her day dreaming when she heard shoes on the sidelines. Long wavy hair caught her eye, as she absentmindedly started to walk towards her, ball in her hand forgotten.

 

“Am I extremely early?” Waverly asked looking around the empty gym, brow furrowing in confusion.

 

Chuckling lightly, head cocked to the side, Nicole glances around. “By like an hour.”

 

“Well shit.” Waverly laughs, stomping her foot on the ground. 

 

Nicole couldn’t help but think the pout and stomp was adorable, literally everything this girl did seemed to mesmerize her. 

 

“Well, you could go and buy one of those butt cushions, maybe a foam finger or two. That’ll take up some time, and I’ll be able to find you in the crowd.” Nicole winked. 

 

Silently berating herself for once again flirting, Nicole glances back at the court, throwing her thumb behind her. “I’ve gotta start my routine, but I’ll find you after the game, yeah?”

 

 

Nicole watched as Waverly made her way out of the gym, wishing her circumstances were different. 

 

==

Nicole’s never felt more pressure than in this last quarter, with thirty seconds left in the game, she’s been elbowed more times in the ribs than she can count, double teamed and once triple teamed. They opposing team knows she can sink a 3 from pretty much any spot, and they’ve been making sure she hasn’t had her hand on the ball for the last ten minutes. 

 

Wiping her brows with the bottom of her jersey, Nicole looks out into the crowd, spotting Waverly immediately with those silly foam finger. They were holding the lead, but barely. 

 

Nicole watched as her teammates worked together to get the heat off of Nicole, allowing her to cross over, ball finally in hand. It was mechanical at this point, arms raised and a flick of her wrist, she already knew her shot was good, right as the buzzer went off. The crowd erupted into loud cheers, as Nicole joined her team mates in celebration.

 

==

 

Changing quickly, Nicole found Waverly in the middle of the court, having abandoned the foam fingers. 

 

“Sorry if I stink, the girls locker rooms showers have been broken for months now.” Nicole apologized as she approached Waverly. “Since every dorm has a shower, they don’t feel the need to fix them quickly.”

 

Waverly nodded slowly, Nicole watched something pass over her eyes, unsure of what however. 

 

They slowly made their way to Waverly’s car, making small talk about the game. Waverly admitted it was her first game, but surely wouldn’t be her last. 

 

“Where we headed?” Nicole asked as she settled into the passenger seat of Waverly’s car, throwing her gym bag in the back seat.

 

In no time they arrived at Shorty’s, once again with a round of yelling as soon as Waverly entered. Nicole wondered if Waverly was a great bartender or if everyone just seemed drawn to the girl.

 

“You really like this place, don’t you?” Nicole smiled as Waverly led them back to the same booth as before, waving down a different bartender. 

 

“Something like that.” Waverly giggled as an older woman approached them.

 

“Sweetheart, what can I get you?”

 

“Hey Gus, I’ll have my regular, and whatever Nicole wants. Oh! And 3 shots each of tequila. Just put it on the tab.” Waverly winked as the older woman rolled her eyes.

 

“You better be staying upstairs then.” Gus scoffed, “Cant have you drinking all that and then driving home or to the dorms, you know that. What can I get you darlin’?”

 

Nicole sat dumbfounded, she never agreed to shots, and she found it a little cute at the older woman treating Waverly so nicely. 

 

“I’ll take a personal sausage pizza, a double cheese burger, and fries. With a beer. Please.” Nicole confidently said, she worked up quite the appetite and she no longer had any book bag snacks from the hotel’s breakfast, plus she could probably save half of the burger and take it to go.

 

“Can we get some pretzel bites too Gus, oooh and chips and salsa? Please, pretty please?” Waverly begged in a soft voice.

 

“Girl, quit your begging. You know you can have whatever you want.” Gus laughed while fluffing Waverlys hair.

 

Nicole watched as Waverly’s hand and fingers started dancing dangerously close to her own, before she felt Waverly’s hand on her own giving it a slight squeeze. “That last shot you took, was really great. I don’t think you missed a shot all night.”

 

Nicole couldn’t deny the warm electrical feel of Waverly’s hand in her own. How perfectly both hands seemed to fit together, like a tiny puzzle. 

 

“You seem pretty popular around here, and you have your own room upstairs?” Nicole raised her eyebrows.

 

Waverly rolled her eyes, “That’s just Gus, such a worry wart. Do you wanna see the room?”

 

Nicole dropped Waverly’s hand with a loud thud to the table. “ ** _I’m gay_**.” She all but shouted out, before ducking her head to the table feeling the cool wood against her forehead. 

 

“And I’m bisexual, now do you want to have a tour of the room or not?” Waverly asked lightly, already standing.

 

Slowly lifting her head from the table, Nicole nodded dumbly, lifting herself from the booth, appreciating the view in front of her as Waverly walked towards a set of stairs. Staring so hard, Nicole almost stumbled into her, not realIzing Waverly had stopped to unlock the door they somehow already seemed to come upon.

 

Waverly opened the door with a warning. “I stayed here last week, but my sister might’ve stayed after me, so don’t be surprised if it’s a mess.”

 

To Nicole’s amusement, the room was perfectly clean. It wasn’t a small room by any means, but it wasn’t the largest. Reminded her of her own studio apartment last year, except hers was a bit larger. Eyes roaming towards the queen sized bed, Nicole blushes slightly wondering what Waverly wears to bed. 

 

“This is it, a tiny kitchenette, back here.” Waverly points, “bathroom is through this door, and the bed, well obviously you can see the bed.” Waverly said, taking a step closer towards Nicole.

 

“There’s a couch and a table with a TV through this door. Do you wanna move our food and drinks up here?” Waverly asked sweetly. 

 

 

“Sure.” Nicole shrugged.

 

==

 

All six shots laid untouched and abandoned on the table in front of them. Nicole was drunk off of Waverly, and that was enough. The TV was on, for low background noise alone as Nicole listened to Waverly talk. That sweet angelic voice could be telling her how she planned to murder Nicole and it would still soothe her. She had Waverly talking almost non stop for the last two hours, mostly because she was interested in what Waverly had to say, but also selfishly she didn’t really want to answer any questions. 

 

“So basically, personal opinion alone here, Spanish is the sexiest to speak and hear, Greek was the hardest and Latin...well it was the most interesting to learn.” Waverly concluded with a smile.

 

Nicole wanted to kiss her, God did she. The way Waverly was tilting her head at her, the subtle way Waverly kept moving  _just_ a little closer after every story. 

 

“What’s a unique talent you have?” Nicole questioned, moving more to face Waverly, arm coming dangerously close to Waverly’s arm laying on the back of the couch.

 

_Fuck_ . The way Waverly’s forehead scrunched up when she actually had to think of an answer was sexy.

 

“I don’t know that it’s unique or a talent, but I happen to be an amazing reverse pick pocketer.” Waverly sighed, leaning forward to pick up her tumbler of whiskey, revealing dimples on her lower back that Nicole couldn’t help but stare at.

 

Nicole watched as Waverly took a generous sip, elegant throat bobbing with the liquid moving down. Waverly barely had time to put the glass back down before Nicole’s lips replaced the glass that had previously taken up residence there. Instantly Nicole felt soft hands on either side of her jaw as soft lips kissed her back. It was pure addiction, how soft and sweet Waverly’s lips moved against her own, until she tasted copper. 

 

“ _Nicole...Nicole_..” Waverly laughed trying to get Nicole’s attention.

 

Copper. Blood. Nicole shook her head, releasing her lower lip from her teeth, feeling the tiniest bit of blood as she shook herself from her fantasy. Under different circumstances, she would have kissed Waverly for real. If she wasn’t homeless and broke, she would have asked Waverly on a proper date by now. 

 

If only.

 

“Sorry, food coma.” Nicole lied, smirking slightly to let her dimples do the talking for her. 

“I should probably head out, early practice tomorrow.” 

 

“I’ll walk you out, you live near here right?” Waverly asked, standing from the couch.

 

“Yeah, not too far.” Nicole answered, making her way to the door.

 

Nicole let Waverly guide them through the now bustling bar, and out to her car. Gathering her gym bag, Nicole ponders something.

 

“What time do you normally head to the animal shelter tomorrow? I’d really like to go again.” 

 

“Weekends I go a bit early, around noon. Do you want to meet here and I can drive us over?” Waverly asked eagerly.

 

“I’d lo-like that, a lot actually.” Nicole gushed, already thinking about the room full of puppies she couldn’t wait to hug and kiss.

 

“Amazing. I can’t wait. I’ll see you tomorrow, noon sharp.” Waverly winked, pulling Nicole into a tight hug, and Nicole felt a wave of emotion crash over her. 

 

It wasn’t often Nicole broke down about her circumstances, she did in the beginning a lot, not so much now. However, knowing she had some sort of feelings for this beautiful girl, and not being able to act on them almost broke her. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed Waverly back before releasing her.

 

“Thanks for dinner, and talking. It seems I’ve only been having great nights when I’m around you.”

 

“Guess we should make it happen more often then, don’t you think?” Waverly teased.

 

If only it were that easy.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Waves.” Nicole said, quickly turning on her heel towards her hotel, looking over her shoulder to see Waverly’s face again before turning the corner. 

 

==

 

Nicole entered the hotels double doors, greeted by the same guy whose been manning the front desk. “Miss Haught?”

 

Nicole turned quickly, face red. “Look, it just said free breakfast, it didn’t say anything about not being able to take any to go. If you didn’t want that, you should put up a sign.” She rambled out, quickly stuffing her hands in her back pockets.

 

What the...

 

Nicole pulled a one hundred dollar bill out of her back pocket, along with a sticky note.

 

_‘I told you the first time we met, I’m a woman of my word, and I rarely take no for a answer. Here’s my number, do with it what you wish.’ -W_

 

She really was a great reverse pick pocketer. 

 

“Miss Haught, did you hear me?” 

 

“Sorry, no.” Nicole apologized, stepping to stand in front of the front desk.

 

“I said no worries on breakfast, we don’t care about that. I’m talking to you because the owner of the hotel has done a monthly raffle and it turns out your room was picked to have free boarding and room service through your extended stay.” 

 

The guy was nervous, especially as he handed Nicole back the five hundred dollars she initially paid for the week. Psychology 101 was a interesting credit she needed for a degree in criminology, and very useful.

 

Calmly she took the money, leaning over the counter “Whose the owner?”

 

“Uhh, the owner remains anonymous because they like to keep things...anonymous.”

 

Nicole wasn’t buying it. Not one bit. Panic and fear swirled in her stomach and her eyes. She raced to her room, quickly grabbing the few personal items she actually had, noticing a gift basket on her bed.

 

Curious, she grabbed that as well before she raced back downstairs. 

 

“You tell this ‘mysterious owner’ I don’t need pity, and I’m a not a charity case.” Nicole all but sobbed out.

 

_Shit_.

 

It was too late to go to a homeless shelter, either she had to walk the couple miles back to campus, hoping Eliza was actually at her dorms and was going to buy the whole ‘my roommate is having a orgy again’ or she was going to have to sleep in the park. 

 

Worse though....someone knew she was homeless...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have Waverly’s POV in the next chapter, let’s get into her head and see what’s going on!


	3. A Date or Not a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly talks about her crush, and gets a scolding about her antics.
> 
> Nicole cries at the animal shelter.
> 
> Someone is always putting someone else’s food on their tab. 
> 
> Drunken lips do more talking then sober ones ever will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited to see what you guys think!

Waverly rubbed her hands together as she watched Nicole walk away from her. Realizing once again, she knew basically nothing about this beautiful woman she had a massive crush on. Nicole had sat and asked  _her_ questions, questions about class, what she liked to do, her interest in the languages she spoke. Usually she had to pay her therapist just so she had someone to talk to who actually listened, besides Wynonna of course.

 

Gathering herself as she opened the door back up to Shorty’s, Waverly trudged up the stairs daydreaming about the red head. She wondered where she lived, what her favorite color was, if she liked quiet walks around the park holding hands. With a dreamy sigh, Waverly opened the door to the small apartment. 

 

“Baby girl!” 

 

Waverly felt like her spirit left her body as she jumped in the air, completely startled by her sister. She hadn’t even seen her in the bar earlier. 

 

“Jesus Wynonna.” Laughing, Waverly shut the door as she strolled over to her older sister, collapsing on the bed next to her. “I didn’t see you down at the bar, where have you been hiding?” 

 

Waverly tilted her head towards her sister waiting for an answer, pulling her phone out of her pocket wondering if Nicole found her number on the sticky note yet.

 

“I’ve been around. I was in the back helping Gus with inventory, who was up here with you?” Wynonna asked lifting her head up, nodding towards the couch.

 

Sighing, Waverly cuddled into the bed dropping her phone onto her stomach. She knew she had to have a love sick puppy look on her face, but she didn’t even care.

 

“This girl I met at University. Well, actually I didn’t  _meet_ her there. I saw her at orientation, from far away. I’ve seen her at school almost everyday, but haven’t been able to work up the courage to talk to her. Until the other day, I saw her walking and offered her five hundred dollars for a favor. She looked pretty skeptical at first, which looking back on it now, that’s a little creepy.” Waverly gasped, taking a pillow and throwing it over her face. 

 

Waverly heard her sister groan before Wynonna yanked the pillow off of her face. She was prepared for the speech Wynonna was about to give her.

 

“Waverly, we have talked about this. You can’t offer people money to hang out with you. That’s how you get ‘friends’ who are just using you for money. Do I need to bring up Samantha Baker and Stephanie Jones again?” Wynonna scolded, laying the pillow back over Waverly’s face gently.

 

Embarrassed at her antics, Waverly flung the pillow from her face. Wynonna was right, she had, at points in her life been taken advantage of and it was always embarrassing. ‘Friends’ would ask to have a spa day with her, yet when Waverly would show up, they expected her to pay for them all. And then pay for dinner, and then a hotel room. It was hard for her to make real friends and have real relationships when all they did was try to use her. 

 

“Didn’t your relationship with Champ start by you offering to pay his bill at the grocery store?” Wynonna hissed, breaking Waverly from her own thoughts. 

 

That was true. He looked so cute in his jeans and hat that she couldn’t resist trying to butter him up for a date. Every date after though, she was expected to pay, and when they didn’t go out anywhere, she was just a expectant lay. 

 

“I’m working through it Wy, but this girl...ugh she’s different I promise. When we went to dinner that night, she tried to refuse the money but I wouldn’t let her. Today, I kind of offered her a hundred dollars to help drop off food at the homeless shelter. She said no, she’d help but she wasn’t taking my money again.” Waverly stopped talking to reminisce about Nicole’s biceps when she carried three boxes of food by herself. 

 

“I went to her basketball game and we came back to eat here. She asked  _me_ questions about  _myself_ the whole time. She was interested in  _me_. Thennnn...I might’ve slipped a hundred dollar bill in her back pocket with my number.” Waverly finished, staring at the ceiling waiting for Wynonna to scold her again.

 

Waverly could feel the death glare Wynonna was sending her way, as a phone started to ring breaking the icy silence that had enveloped them since she had stopped talking.

 

“We are going to talk about this, once I get off the phone.” Wynonna warned her. 

 

Once sure Wynonna had turned her back, Waverly flipped her off with a giggle. As nosy as she could be sometimes, Waverly made sure to stay close to her sister as she seemed to be having an intense conversation.

 

“What do you  **mean** she took off? Did you tell her it was a random draw?! God Jeremy, I knew I should have been the one to do it. It’s because you have a shit poker face.  _Yes you do_. No, I’m sorry. I know, it’s okay. Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Wynonna sighed as she hung up her phone, turning to catch Waverly trying to act casual like she wasn’t just eavesdropping. 

 

“What was that about?” Waverly asked running her hands across the back of the couch. 

 

“Well, you know that whole ‘good deed of the month’ thing you basically forced me into? I had noticed someone walking to the homeless shelter and soup kitchen a few times a week. Noticed they stopped in the hotel and booked a week, so I had Jeremy tell them they won a raffle and had free room service and free extended stay. I guess they didn’t want charity or pity, so they ran off. I even put a gift basket in the room.” Wynonna finished with a shrug.

 

Waverly stood shocked at the news, Wynonna had never done anything this big for her good deed of the month. Also, rude. She didn’t force it onto her, she simply asked  _nicely_ . The sad look of defeat on Wynonna’s face made Waverly snap back to attention though, taking steps to be closer to her, gathering her into a hug. 

 

“Some people just aren’t willing to accept help, maybe in time they’ll be comfortable enough to ask, who knows maybe they’ll come back tomorrow and be ready.” Waverly tried to soothe her sister. “Do you know their name? What they look like?”

 

Waverly felt her sister relax into her hug, so she stroked through her hair as she waited until she began to speak.

 

“No I know it’s a girl, but I was never close enough to see what she looked like. I don’t know her name either, I’m sure Jeremy does from when she first checked in, but I’m not going to invade on her privacy more than I already did. I really thought I was doing a good thing.” Wynonna sighed. “Enough about my failures, let’s get ready for bed and you can tell me all about your crush.”

 

Waverly squealed as she ran to get into her pajamas.

 

~~

 

Standing in front of Shorty’s at 12:15 Waverly starts to pace back and forth wondering if Nicole was standing her up. Not that it was a date or anything. Was it? No, probably not. Right?

 

After spending an hour laying with Wynonna spilling her guts about how gorgeous she thought Nicole was, and how thoughtful she was. Plus, she loved puppies. Well she said she did, and she sure acted like she did at the shelter. Maybe she didn’t though, and she really was in it for the five hundred dollars. 

 

Checking her phone, seeing she still didn’t have a text from Nicole and it was now 12:17, Waverly flung herself dramatically onto the bench outside of the bar, closing her eyes and berating herself for thinking Nicole could have ever actually liked her. Everything was always about money to people. 

 

“H-hey! So-sorry I’m late.” Nicole huffed, out of breath, landing in the bench right next to her.

 

Waverly eyes popped wide open, turning her head to look at Nicole. “No worries, I knew you’d be here. You’re too in love with those puppies to ditch them.” 

 

Oh Christ, did she have to have those adorable dimples? 

 

“Practice let our super late, and my roommate has been a real bitch lately so I couldn’t even take a shower. I’m probably really smelly right now, I ran all the way here.” Nicole admitted, and Waverly thinking of other ideas of Nicole sweaty was really inappropriate, but here she was thinking them anyway.

 

“You want to pop in the apartment upstairs and take a quick shower? The puppies aren’t going anywhere. Promise.” Waverly teased, standing and heading towards the bar already.

 

As if she knew Nicole was about to protest, Waverly went on a teasing ramble about how the dogs would probably avoid her because of their extreme sense of smell, which caused Nicole to laugh, which Waverly instantly became addicted to. 

 

~~

 

“So, I never got a text or anything from you.” Waverly shyly admitted once they were settled into her car, chancing a glance at the redhead. Who now seemed to be blushing and tugging at the straps of her book bag laid at the floor of her feet.

 

“Ah, well for one, you are a excellent reverse pick pocketer.” Nicole started, and Waverly watched with a nervous anticipation.

 

“I would have texted you, but I don’t have a phone right now. Well I mean, I have a phone. I’m just not on a phone plan right now, I can’t really afford it at the moment.” Nicole finished, and Waverly could clearly see the embarrassment flooding her face. 

 

Feeling like a total shit ticket, Waverly rests her hand on Nicoles thigh, “it’s okay, everyone has struggles. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

 

Hope and fire ignited in her veins when Nicole grabbed her hand and held it. If she didn’t need that hand back to actually start her car, she would have never let go. Giving a slight squeeze, and running her finger along the palm of Nicole’s hand, reluctantly she lets go. 

 

“It’s a shame, I’m an excellent texter.” Nicole sent her a wink, causing Waverly’s foot to hit the gas as hard as her heart was beating out of her chest.

 

 

Waverly decided as soon as she parked her car that she really needed to stop having a lead foot, at least when Nicole was in her car. She barely had a chance to say two words before they had arrived at the animal shelter and Nicole was bounding out of the car towards the door. She did find it endearing that Nicole waited for her though, and even held the door open for her.

 

“Waverly! Good to see you!” One of the volunteers chirped out, with a huge smile on her face.

 

“Hey Beth. Nice to see you too.” Waverly sighed, with the best fake smile she could put on. Beth had always been jealous of her, which is why Waverly knew Beth’s schedule and always made sure to come on days she wasn’t volunteering. 

 

“Hi, I’m Nicole.” 

 

“Anyways, I’m out of here. Pauline told me to tell you she has special cases for you today if you’re interested. She’ll be up here shortly.” Beth rudely said, ignoring Nicole completely.

 

As soon as she left the building, Waverly turned towards Nicole and fake gagged, making the taller girl laugh. “She’s a complete bitch. Don’t ever mind her.”

 

“Waverly! Hi doll face! Oh, you brought a friend. How wonderful!” Pauline gushed, before her face became sullen. “We have some hospice dogs in today, all the dogs have been walked but none of the other volunteers have had the heart to be with the hospice dogs.”

 

Waverly’s heart immediately broke, especially when Nicole looked down at her and seemed confused. “The hospice cases are here to live out their final days in peace. They get brought from kill shelters, they’re terminally ill and don’t have much longer.”

 

Nicole’s hands immediately went to her chest, as if Waverly had shot her in the heart, which to be fair, Waverly kind of felt like she had done. 

 

“How many are there?” Nicole asked, Waverly taking note of her bottom lip trembling. 

 

“There’s two today.” Pauline answered. 

 

Checking the time on her phone, Waverly looked between Nicole and Pauline. 

 

“I don’t have to be at work until five, so we can spend four hours with them, switch after two?” Waverly hesitated, remembering Nicole was excited to see the puppies. “Or we can do an hour each and then the puppies?”

 

Shaking her head, Nicole turned towards Waverly. “The puppies will still be here in a couple days.”

 

Waverly knew for sure if she didn’t already have a massive crush on the tall, mysterious redhead, she absolutely would now. “Lead away Pauline.” 

 

~~

 

Sitting with a relatively young Beagle in her lap, Waverly couldn’t help the smile on her face as the dog rolled over for belly rubs, tongue sticking out of his mouth. 

 

“You’re a playful boy aren’t you Jack, just a little ball of love.” With a pat to the belly and a small giggle, Waverly found herself laying on the floor as Jack bound around and on top of her. He had more energy than any of the other hospice dogs she had ever sat with, making her happy and sad at the same time. Maybe he didn’t know his fate yet, which could be a good thing. Or maybe he did know his fate and decided to make the best out of it. All Waverly knew was that she was going to play and do whatever else his little heart desired.

 

Once her two hours were up, with a extra snuggle and kiss, and yeah okay one too many treats, Waverly went next door to let Nicole know it was time to switch. She was left speechless however when she opened the door to the room to find Nicole in tears, holding a very still puppy. 

 

“Nicole...”

 

“I called for Pauline, but she said there was nothing they could do. He was born with a severe cleft palate. He was having trouble breathing, she said she’d take him, but he looked up at me. I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t abandon him.” Nicole sobbed out as Waverly rushed to her side, holding her as best she could. 

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not going to tell you it gets easier with ever case, because it doesn’t, but I’ll tell you that it takes a very strong person to hold a dying innocent animal and be there for them through their last breath. It meant more to the little pup than you know.” Waverly tried to console Nicole, knowing words wouldn’t do  much  right now.

 

Knowing the pup passed, Pauline came back in the room after a few minutes to gather the puppy. Thanking Nicole for staying with him until the end. 

 

Grabbing Nicole’s hand, Waverly led them to Jack’s room. She could see a hint of happiness glisten over those big chocolate eyes, as Nicole wiped away tears that were falling. “This is Jack, he’s very playful.”

 

“Hi Jack!” Nicole hiccuped, and hearing it broke Waverly’s heart. She watched as Nicole sank to her knee’s, calling for the dog and laughing a little as Jack bounded into her chest.

 

“He’s got some energy!”

 

Waverly nodded with a huge grin, “he loves belly rubs.”

 

Jack leaped out of Nicole’s arms, landing and slipping on the floor, causing both girls to start to laugh. Nicole reached for a toy rope while Waverly threw him another treat. Jack chased the rope around the room as Nicole side stepped to make sure Waverly didn’t get caught up underneath her. 

 

“Next time you come back, do you mind if I come with you again? I’d like to see Jack again if he’s still here.” Nicole whispered, looking at Waverly with watery eyes.

 

“Of course, anytime you want to come. You’re always welcome. Always.”

 

~~

 

“What are you doing after work?” Nicole yawned as she settled into the passenger seat.

 

Did it make her a huge loser if she said she didn’t have any plans on a Saturday night? Probably. Did she care? Not one bit.

 

Waverly turned her head a smidge, eyes still slightly on the road. “Nothing at all actually. I get off at nine, did you want to hang out?” 

 

She almost sideswiped a parked car when Nicole smiled brightly at her, and then bit her lower lip before replying. “I’d like that.”

 

It didn’t take a genius to know that Nicole was emotionally and probably physically drained though, she was yawning and her eyes were only half open. Still not knowing where she lived, Waverly was half expecting Nicole to say never mind. 

 

“You look exhausted, why don’t you take a nap in the apartment upstairs while I work. It’ll probably be easier than dropping you off and then you walking back afterwards.” Waverly blurted out, perhaps a little too loudly for a parked car. “Whenever you wake up, you can come down and grab something to eat until I’m off, on the...”

 

“Waverly, I swear if you say on the house again, I’m going to rub my dirty basketball socks in your face.” Nicole teased, playfully reaching towards her book bag. 

 

“Nicole Haught, you wouldn’t dare!” Shrieking, Waverly jumped from her car running towards the bar door, not realizing Nicole is right behind her giving chase, until her feet are no longer hitting pavement but are gliding through air. 

 

She’s pinned on the side of the bar away from the street and the bar door, playful teasing turned quickly into face’s within inches from each other. Waverly tucked a few stray strands of hair behind Nicole’s ear, chest rising and falling quickly, eyes flitting between pretty lips and gorgeous eyes. 

 

“I just realized, I don’t even know your last name.” Nicole rasped.

 

“It’s E..”

 

Before Waverly could finish her sentence, the bar door slammed open, shaking the side of the building. “ _Waverly_! Where are you?!” Gus shouted out.

 

 

Whatever encompassed them both, quickly flew away, with Nicole taking very large steps backing away from Waverly. “I am pretty exhausted, is it still okay if I take a nap upstairs?” 

 

“Of course.” Waverly insisted, “the door is probably locked, I’ll grab the key for you.”

 

Apologizing sweetly for being late, Waverly hurried behind the bar, grabbing the apartment key for Nicole. “Just come down whenever you want.”

 

Watching the redhead climb the stairs, she could only wonder what would have happened if Gus had just waited  _one more minute_.

 

 

With only an hour left in her shift, Waverly couldn’t wait until she got off. She had more than once daydreamed about getting off later in a totally different way as well. 

 

“We really need a new bar back. That Tucker boy gives me the heebie jeebies.” Gus shuddered as she poured out a round of shots for a birthday party in the corner.

 

Waverly hummed agreeing, it was true, Tucker was extremely creepy. A few women had complained that they thought he was about to follow them into the bathroom the last time he worked. 

 

“I’ll put out some feelers at school. Offer up the apartment as well, since it’ll most likely be a college student.” Waverly mumbled, hopefully someone would take the job soon, the sooner Tucker was out, the better.

 

With her mind on creepy Tucker, Waverly hadn’t noticed Nicole coming down the stairs until she plopped on a stool right in front of her. 

 

“You look well rested.” 

 

“Thank you for the nap, it was needed.” Nicole smiled, and for fucks sake all Waverly wanted to do was drown in those dimples.

 

Plopping down a glass in front of her, Waverly filled it with a generous serving of Johnnie Walker Blue. “Anytime. This is on the house, and only this. You’ll have to pay for everything else, but this is my treat, for the pup.” 

 

Quickly pouring herself a glass, the two toasted the pup, each draining the amber liquid in their glass. “What’ll it be?”

 

“Double burger and fries, and a water. Please.” Nicole stated. 

 

~~

 

Gracefully skipping to the back room, Waverly just about ripped her apron off before she grabbed her purse and car keys. 

 

“Gus, I’m taking a bottle of whiskey!” She called out as she passed the back office, not waiting for a reply. 

 

Slowly and stealthily, she creeped behind Nicole without being caught, leaning in close towards her ear. “What’d you have in mind?” She whispered, giggling as Nicole jumped a few inches in her seat.

 

“I never paid my tab.” Nicole questioned, eyebrows raised.

 

“I know, it’s the craziest thing. Someone said to put it on their tab?” Waverly teased, walking towards the door, nodding her head.

 

She was sure she heard a sigh come from the redhead, but when Waverly Earp set her mind to something, it usually gets done. 

 

“You wanna star gaze? We can walk to the park?” Nicole offered, finally catching up to her. 

 

Now if that didn’t sound romantic, she wasn’t sure what did. 

 

“Sounds good.” She shrugged, hoping she didn’t sound too eager. She was pretty sure she had made her intentions clear, she flirted, touched, made eye contact. If Nicole told her to back off, she’d do it immediately though. 

 

“What’s your favorite color?” Waverly asked, it was such a innocent question yet she was unsure why it mattered so much.

 

A heartwarming laugh escaped Nicole, which Waverly appreciated. “Green. But the variation of green depends on the day. Today? It’s more of a olive green.”

 

Such a simple question, with a elegant answer. Waverly knew Nicole could have just left it at green, but she was grateful she dove into the different aspects of it. 

 

“What are you majoring in?” 

 

“Criminology and Psychology.” Nicole answered quickly. 

 

“What do you want to use them for?” Waverly’s curiosity was peaked.

 

“FBI, I’d really love to be in the BAU one day. That’s the goal.” Nicole tilted her head and smiled at her. 

 

 

It didn’t take long before coming across a bench in the park, which Waverly was grateful for, having been running around the bar for the last few hours. Gesturing to sit, Nicole slid in beside her. 

 

“Want a pull?” Waverly asked, taking a gulp out of the bottle, not so ladylike.

 

Shrugging, Nicole took the bottle from her, matching the gulp she took, and then taking another, before coughing lightly. 

 

Shouldering her, Waverly mumbled a “lightweight” before grabbing the bottle back. 

 

“What’s your favorite candy?” 

 

“Chocolate wise, have to go twix, maybe butterfinger. But all in all cotton candy, one hundred percent. Especially fresh, like at the fair. That’s the best.” Nicole sighed, gently taking the bottle back from her, “what about you?”

 

“Skittles.” Short and sweet, she wasn’t allowing Nicole to make it all about her again. “Favorite food?”

 

“Expensive wise. Steak, sorry I know you’re vegan. Not so expensive, I love Chef Boyardee ravioli.”Nicole snorted, “its childish but, it’s just sooo goooood.”

 

Waverly could start to feel her lips going numb, a sure fire sign that she was on her way to drunk. “Are you feelin’ this? I’m starting to feel it pretty nicely.”

 

“Yup, I’m a lot more honest when I’m drunk.” Nicole admitted, a lopsided grin plastered on her face. “You’ve mentioned your sister, what about the rest of your family?”

 

Well shit. 

 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

“Yup, Wynonna. That’s my sister, she’s your age, 25 right?”

 

“Well, I’ll be 25 at the end of the year. Still 24.” Nicole admitted.

 

“Good to know. Gus, that’s my Aunt. My uh, moms sister. I had another sister, Willa. But...Willa and my mama and daddy died last year in a plane crash. That’s why I was gone from school for a year.” It wasn’t often she had to explain what happened to her family, everyone in town knew it the moment it happened. It was all over the news. She only cried about it sometimes now, but it wasn’t going to be tonight. 

 

Almost as if Nicole could sense the inner turmoil going on in her head, Waverly felt a arm around her shoulder, and then being pulled into a warm, tight hug. “I’m sorry Waves, that’s terrible. Nobody should have to lose their parents so young.”

 

She wasn’t going to cry, but that didn’t mean a stray tear or two wasn’t going to make an appearance on Nicole’s shirt. “Ugh, I’m sorry. I’m totally being a downer. Tell me about your family.”

 

Immediately Waverly could feel the tension and rigidness in Nicole, and if she could take back her question, she absolutely would. 

 

“My family. Well, they kicked me out last year. Cut me completely off. Nothing. Nada.” Nicole spat, releasing Waverly from the rigid hug.

 

“I’m sorry, is it because, you know, you’re gay?” 

 

It wasn’t a normal laugh, it was kind of evil sounding when it escaped Nicole’s beautiful mouth, “that’s what everyone always asks. They were actually pretty cool with me being gay, I came out when I was like 15. Nope. I didn’t want to be apart of their fucking cult anymore. Scientology. Can you believe that bullshit ‘religion’ it’s a fucking cult. And once you abandon the ‘religion’ you’re forced out of the family.”

 

Waverly watched Nicole take a insanely large gulp from the bottle, unsure of what to do or say at this point. 

 

“Anyone who chooses to follow blindly into a cult, doesn’t deserve someone as special as you. I’m just sorry it had to be your parents.” Waverly whispered, grabbing ahold of Nicole’s hand, interlacing their fingers. 

 

“Thanks Waves, I’m still really caught up in the whole thing. There’s a lot of stuff that’s holding me back. From things I want.” Nicole mumbled, “I slept on this bench last night.” 

 

She wasn’t sure if Nicole meant she literally slept on this very same bench or not, but she couldn’t understand why, if she actually did. “Come on, let’s go back to the apartment. We can sleep this off.” 

 

Waverly was actually really impressed that while drunk, Nicole was very coordinated. In fact, Nicole had to guide Waverly up the stairs to the apartment door, even if she did giggle a lot while she did it. 

 

Then they both ended up giggling, as Nicole didn’t have any sleepwear with her, and the thought of fitting into Waverly’s pajamas made them bust into a laughing fit. Until Waverly remembered her sister always kept a spare set of pajamas there. 

 

“You sleep in the bed, I’ll take the couch.” Waverly slurred, “cause like I’m a lot smaller.”

 

“You’re very small, but our hands fit together like a puzzle piece, maybe you’re my perfect other half.” Nicole babbled, right before her face hit the pillow and she was out like a light. 

 

Waverly didn’t even have time to agree with her. Which she totally did. It was a hard task to get a blanket out from underneath Nicole’s body, but it felt like a satisfying win when she accomplished it, even draping a sheet over Nicole in the process. “Night Nicole.”

 

“Night Waves, you’re really beautiful.” Nicole sighed. “I wish my circumstances were different, I’d totally kiss you.” 

 

“What?” Waverly asked, interest piqued as her eyelids started to drop.

 

“Wha.....” Nicole snored.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP PUP
> 
> sorry. 
> 
> Also, did anyone think Waverly didn’t know about Nicole being homeless? Seemed like a majority thought Waverly knew. Interested to see what you guys think now.


	4. Jack or Bust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets a call from the animal shelter early in the morning, leaving Nicole half naked and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a loose lipped drunk when you’re trying to get to know someone?

Waking up with a splitting headache and an extremely dry mouth, Nicole couldn’t help but sniff the air and smell, could it be pancakes? French toast, maybe.

 

“Ughh. What time is it?” Nicole groaned, lifting her face off the pillow, a little embarrassed as she wiped drool off of the pillowcase.

 

“8:30.” The most chipper voice in the world chirped from the next room over. 

 

“Why are you up? Why don’t you come back to bed.” Nicole huffed out, before shooting up in the bed. “I meant back  _to_   bed, in general. Not in bed. With me.” 

 

Nicole could hear Waverly snort, along with rustling of pans on the stove. “You know, if you weren’t so cute when you’re nervous, and if I didn’t know you wanted to kiss me, I might be offended right now.”

 

“What was that now?” Flinging herself off the bed, Nicole’s foot gets trapped in the sheet resulting in a loud heavy thud on the floor. Jumping up before further embarrassment ensues, Nicole clears her throat. “What about kissing you?”

 

Nicole watched on, almost in a trance as Waverly moved around the tiny kitchenette with such grace. Sure, maybe once or twice her eyes drifted down to stare at Waverly’s ass, but only once or twice. It wasn’t until Waverly plopped down two plates full of food on the table did the trance end. Normally free food would excite Nicole, right now though all she wanted to do was run. Run far, far away. 

 

“You told me, right before you passed out, if your circumstances were different, you’d totally kiss me.” Waverly shrugged, plopping herself down onto a chair.

 

It was right around when Waverly started buttering her third piece of toast that Nicole decided she could just walk out and never look back. Before she could take one step though, every muscle instantly relaxed, under a spell of a soft soothing voice. 

 

“First, you steal my bed. Then I wake up first and make breakfast, are you going to just watch and make me eat alone as well?” Waverly teased, pointing at the free chair.

 

Unsure of how her body was even moving, Nicole found herself somehow sitting in the empty chair. 

 

“I think you have magical powers over me.” Nicole huffed with a quirk of her eyebrow.

 

Watching Waverly’s face, Nicole couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face. 

 

“Mhmm most people would call that something else, but sure, we’ll go with magical powers for now.” Waverly laughed, and Nicole almost fell out of her seat when Waverly winked.

 

“So...the shelter called.” Waverly started out slowly.

 

“ ** _Jack_** ”

 

Jumping to her feet immediately, Nicole stripped off the borrowed pajama shirt, pacing back and forth trying to find where she had flung her shirt. With her back turned, Nicole missed how wide Waverly’s eyes got. She also missed the ogling that was going on behind her. 

 

“Where’s my shirt?!” Turning around abruptly, Nicole tossed her hands in the air, letting them smack her thighs on the way down.

 

It was then, that Nicole realized she was standing in front of Waverly, who argument-ably was by far the prettiest woman she’d ever laid her eyes on, in just a sports bra and pajama pants. The look in Waverly’s eyes though, Nicole knew that look. She’d seen that look before, plenty of times. It felt nice, and sent a surge of confidence through her, and maybe she flexed a little bit, but only a little bit. 

 

Slowly she watched Waverly get up from the table and walk over towards her, never losing eye contact. 

 

“Has anyone ever told you, you have a flair for the dramatics?” Waverly asked while poking Nicole in the chest. “Jack is fine for now, but the shelter wanted to know if one of us could take him for a bit.” 

 

Picking up Nicole’s shirt that was literally five feet from where Nicole stood, Waverly handed it to Nicole, with what seemed like hesitation. “I can’t take him because of the dorm, and I know you’ve said your roommate is a total bitch. So, did you want to stay here for a while with him? When you have practice I can be up here studying with him, and when I’m working you can be up here with him?” 

 

 

With too much information coming at her all at once, Nicole stands there with a shirt in her hand, still half naked and confused. She’s pretty sure she heard Waverly say that Jack was okay for now, but everything else didn’t make any real sense.

 

“So Jack is okay?” 

 

With a nod of Waverly’s head, Nicole decided to try and figure out everything else.

 

“And they want us to take him?”

 

Although rude, it was adorable the eye roll Waverly gave her. What was even more adorable was the look of pure determination on her face. 

 

“Alright doofus, let me break it down for you. You stay here. Jack stay here. A lot of hospice dogs do better out of the shelter, they’re happier and sometimes live a bit longer. Are you interested or not?” Waverly declared, hand on hip and everything.

 

“How much does this place usually cost?” 

 

“Are you asking if you’ll be charged, to stay here and help a dying dog live the rest of his life, happily?” Waverly gasped and she looked quite offended actually.

 

Sighing, Nicole tried running her fingers through her hair, but found way to many knots to complete a run through. 

 

“Well, I guess not. Is Gus going to be okay with it?” Nicole questioned, finally putting her shirt on and finding her jeans. 

 

All Waverly did was smile, and what a intoxicating smile it was.

 

~~

 

Sinking to her knee’s in front of Jack’s cage, Nicole excitedly opened it, laughing when Jack came running out. It was a little funny when he slipped and crash landed in her lap. 

 

Pauline and Waverly stood near the door smiling from ear to ear. Nicole could overhear their conversation, how Jack had been moping around his cage, not eating as much and not really interested in playing. 

 

“We’ll fix that right up, won’t we boy” she whispered into his neck. “We can go on walks, and chase squirrels. Maybe Waverly can sneak you into my basketball game on Friday.” 

 

A small part of her wanted to be selfish and walk away from Jack, knowing his future wasn’t going to be long and would leave her heartbroken. The bigger part of her however, was picking him up and cradling him in her arms, with a big smile plastered on her face. She didn’t mind waiting around the office as Waverly argued with Pauline, something about not needing to take the shelters donated food. Nicole didn’t mind, because Jack seemed content to just dangle in her arms as she lazily pet him. 

 

Eventually when Waverly and Pauline emerged, Nicole begrudgingly handed Jack over when Waverly asked so sweetly if Nicole could carry Jack’s crate to the car. Even though she was one hundred percent sure Waverly was capable. She was surprised when she found Waverly curled up in the passenger seat, Jack spread out on her stomach and legs. 

 

“You can drive. Ive got to work today, so I’m taking all the cuddles while I can.” Waverly gushed, gathering Jack further into her lap.

 

Not about to complain, because frankly Nicole thought Waverly could use a few driving lessons, and maybe to remember what a speed limit actually means, she just shrugged and got into the drivers seat. 

 

“We have to stop at the pet store, he’ll need the essentials.” 

 

~~

 

Waverly was a shopaholic, Nicole was sure of it. They spent close to two hours in one enormous pet shop, the ‘ _essentials_ ’ started to look a lot like cute sweaters and bow ties. Standing awkwardly next to Waverly at the check out was stressful, honestly she felt obligated to chip in on the total, but watching it rise was giving her heart palpitations. She felt faint and more pale than usual when she saw the final price and let out a low whistle, hand instinctively going to her back pocket for her wallet. 

 

Almost immediately she felt a cold small hand on her own, stopping her movements. Also, that hand was kind of on her butt, which felt nice. 

 

“Don’t even think about it, I’ve got this.” With a definitive squeeze of her hand, Waverly released Nicoles, and subtly grazed her fingertips over her belt. 

 

Watching, Nicole’s eyes widened at the crisp hundreds Waverly forked over, grabbing the reusable bags also bought on a whim. Once outside, with the bags loaded up and Jack peacefully sleeping in the seat, Nicole softly grabbed onto Waverly’s wrist pulling her close to her.

 

“You shouldn’t carry so much money around, someone could see it and something could happen to you.” Nicole whispered, looking around to make sure no one was close to them. 

 

With how clear Waverly had been, it shouldn’t have caught Nicole by surprise when Waverly curled her finger underneath Nicoles chin, making sure to capture her attention. And capture her attention did she. With eyes locked for longer than necessary, only breaking when Waverly smiled as she unashamedly let her eyes wander down to linger at lips. With a quick pull on Nicole’s jaw, Waverly whispered “everyone knows not to mess with me.” into Nicole’s ear. Trying to stifle the shiver she felt was futile though, especially when Waverly playfully patted her on the jaw. 

 

In an instant Waverly was no longer in front of her, but skipping away back to the passenger side of the car. With a shake of her head, Nicole realized no matter how hard or long she shook her head, Waverly wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

Somehow they made it to the park in one piece, with Nicole’s mind literally everywhere besides the road. Technically, at the moment she wasn’t homeless. Yeah, sure she didn’t know for how long, that all depended on how long Jack had left in this world. Nicole hoped for a long time, not because she had a free place to stay, but because holding the pup in the shelter as he passed was heartbreaking enough, she wasn’t sure she could do it so soon again. Watching Waverly slip Jack’s brand new teal collar on him, accompanied by a matching teal leash, she let herself think that maybe, just maybe she could ask Waverly on a proper date. 

 

“I love this park.” Waverly hummed, handing Nicole the leash, effectively pulling Nicole out of her daydream. 

 

Nicole snorted as she looked around the park, it was a nice park sure, she would know though. She’s spent plenty a night on a bench trying to sleep through the night, or laid out underneath a large tree with a couple of hoodies acting as a makeshift cot. Rolling her eyes as she passed a bench she  knows  she slept on, damn thing was nearly a foot to short for her tall body, and it had showed the next day at practice. 

 

She gave her best dimpled smile towards Waverly though, “Yeah, it’s one of the prettiest parks I’ve seen.”

 

“Why’d you sleep on that bench.” Waverly asked, pointing towards the bench they sat on the night before. 

 

Poor little Jack got a little choked as he continued to walk, but was stopped short when Nicole abruptly stopped walking and whipped her head towards Waverly. _‘_ _I knew she had some sort of magical powers, Hogwarts is real.’_

 

“What now?” Nicole dumbly asked, not sure what else to say. Was the cute brunette with universal eyes able to read her mind? Did she hear everything Nicole just wondered in her own mind.

 

“Last night, before we got back to the apartment, you said you had spent the night on that bench the night before.” Waverly recounted.

 

Nicole realized she  _really_ _needed_ to keep her lips shut when she was drinking, but she’s always been a loose lipped drunk. 

 

Shrugging, Nicole continues her walk, bending to pet Jack. “Oh that, I was walking home and stopped to admire the stars, must have fallen asleep cause I woke up sometime in the morning.”

 

**_*bark**bark*_ **

 

Thankfully Jack happened to spot a squirrel running from one tree to the next. Sparing Nicole from having to try and explain her lie even further.

 

“Get him boy.” Nicole laughed, walking faster with Jack towards the squirrel.

 

“Don’t encourage bad behavior, Nicole.” Waverly shouted trying to catch up with the duo, shaking her head all the while.

 

“Waves, he’s a beagle. He’s got a pretty high prey drive, it’s in his nature.” Nicole declared, nodding her head towards Jack sniffing around the trunk of the tree.

 

Nicole stood amused as Waverly came up along beside her, stomping her foot and pointing between Jack and Nicole. 

“No dog of mine will be scaring little animals half to death.”

 

“How’d we get a dog without us even being together yet.” Nicole teased and watched Waverly’s eyes light up at it. Instantly she regretted the word  _yet_ .

 

“You said yet.” Waverly sighed out, previous semi argument seemingly forgotten. 

 

“Nope, I don’t think I did.” Nicole stammered, waving her free hand awkwardly around her head. 

 

She regretted saying that even more as Waverly seemed to deflate a bit. She wasn’t sure why this girl seemed to determined to be around her, but damn if it wasn’t complicating her life a bit. 

 

As Waverly opened her mouth to say something, Nicole opened hers at the same time, both speaking at once.

 

“I think..”

 

“ ** _Go on a date with me_** ** _!_** ”  Nicole shouted way too loudly and for no reason in particular. 

 

Waverly’s face twisted up in confusion, and Nicole winced for causing the poor girl to go from zero to one hundred and then back down. 

 

“Wait, what?” Waverly asked, obviously still confused.

 

Nicole took a deep breath while looking up at the sky, figuring she might as well give this a shot. She took a step forward and with her free hand took ahold of Waverly’s. 

 

“Go on a date with me. Let me take you out, anywhere but Shorty’s because there’s this beautiful pesky little feisty thing who always puts things on her tab.” Nicole gushed with excitement, suddenly wincing at the reminder she doesn’t have a vehicle. “You’ll have to drive, or I can drive your car. Sorry about that.”

 

Waverly’s eyes shined bright, “a date? You want to take me on a actual date?” Nicole heard Waverly say, almost with a hesitation to it.

 

With a tilt of her head, Nicole didn’t quite understand the hesitation behind Waverly’s question. Nicole quickly interlaced their fingers, and started walking again. Seeing as Jack has gotten bored sniffing around the trunk of the tree. 

 

“Well yeah, don’t tell me you’ve never been on a date before.” Nicole chuckled, smiling down at their joined hands. Finding it very cliche’ walking around the park.

 

“Does it count if I’m always expected to pay at the end.” Waverly grumbled, all the while adorably twisting her face in annoyance. 

 

“Well, they count as dates. Just with a bunch shit heads apparently. So, is that a yes? Saturday? I think it goes without saying, but I’ll be the one paying.” Nicole smirked, feeling her confidence rise with every passing step. 

 

Walking through the park hand in hand, with a dog no less, had Nicole feeling like she was on top of the world, better than she had been feeling in a long time. It seemed like  all the _good days_ she had been having, had something to do with the petite brunette attached to her hand at the moment. 

 

~~

 

With one last grunt, Nicole had put away  _everything_ Waverly had bought for Jack, his crate was set up, food and water bowl station was situated and even his tiny sweaters were hung up. Admittedly Nicole initially rolled her eyes at hanging up his sweaters, but at Waverly’s insistence, they were hung up where Nicole’s clothes also hung. What little she had anyway. Waverly told her once she was done, to come down and eat, on the house of course. It had been a long but productive day, after several walks around the park, and several more short walks, whenever Jack seemed to want to go, Nicole was hungry and tired.

 

After getting Jack settled into his crate, Nicole walked down the stairs to the bar, smiling as she watched Waverly seek her out over everyone. Waverly even produced a plate setting it right in front of the stool before she sat down. 

 

“Double burger, and fries. And a beer.” Waverly winked, setting the beer next to the plate.

 

Nicole could only laugh at how predictable her meal choice seemed to be. Picking up the beer and just about draining it, she noticed Waverly’s eyes lingering on her throat, lips parting with every gulp she took. Before she even put down her glass, Waverly was filling another glass. 

 

“Thirsty?” Waverly asked as she set the second glass down, taking the empty one.

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Nicole teased, enjoying the way it made Waverly speechless. 

 

“I lied the first day we met.” Waverly blurted out, wiping furiously at the bar top.

 

Nicole raises her eyebrow suspiciously, trying to think of anything Waverly could have lied about, not coming up with anything on her own, she finished swallowing what was in her mouth. 

 

“About?”

 

“I saw you walking as I was driving down the road, I didn’t just pick you because you seemed like you could handle a few rowdy dogs. I had been trying to work up the courage to talk to you since orientation.” Waverly admitted, finally stopping her intense wiping. 

 

Nicole thought back on orientation day, having had been almost two months prior, she had no recollection of meeting or even seeing Waverly. “Did we meet or...”

 

“Oh, uh..nope. Saw you as you were walking towards the psychology building. Literally stopped me in my tracks, not even kidding. So, when I saw you walking, I thought it would be a perfect chance to meet you. Also, when I told my sister about it, I realized how creepy I initially sounded. Sorry about that.” Waverly apologized, a red tint starting at her exposed cleavage. Not that Nicole was staring or anything.

 

Nicole could only chuckle, if only Waverly knew she had saved her from the kitchen soup that night, and plenty of nights after. One day she’d admit it to her, just not tonight. 

 

“Well, I’m awful glad you did. I was a bit worried I was about to be murdered. Or mistaken for a prostitute, so the animal shelter was a massive surprise to me.” 

 

As the playful back and forth continued, Nicole could no longer suppress the yawns that had been dying to escape for the last half hour, finally giving in as Waverly pushed her to go upstairs and to bed, not before taking Jack out for a walk and potty break one more time however. After a shower, and changing into just boxers, Nicole cuddled into bed feeling the day take over her body.

 

It was hours later when she thought she heard the door open, and seconds after when she definitely felt someone jump and land on her in the bed.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” A angry crass voice yelled out, throwing punches on top of the blanket.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Nicole shouted equally as angry. 

 

Nicole heard the unmistakable click of a gun. Holding her breath, she really wished the stranger would just go back to punching at her over the blankets.

 

“I’m Wynonna, now _who the fuck are you_?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where’s Waverly when you need her? Amiright? We’ll have Waverly’s POV next chapter. Probably.


	5. Champ or Nicole?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to Waverly’s POV while Nicole is setting up everything for Jack upstairs. Champ appears. Ew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update we will be back to Nicole who still happens to have a gun pressed to her head, after getting punched over blankets.

 

Deciding to only be semi helpful in carrying all the bags up to the apartment in the bar, Waverly instead watched Nicole. Not in a creepy way though, in a admiring sort of way. She’d been attracted to plenty of people in her life, there had never been a shortage of handsome men and beautiful women to look at. Nicole though? She was beyond a beauty that Waverly had ever seen.

 

“Are you goin’ to keep staring at my ass, or are you going to help?” Nicole asked her without even turning around. 

 

Shocked, Waverly stood from the chair immediately. Although thinking in her own head, it wasn’t her ass she was staring at, but Nicole’s arms. Nicole wasn’t overly muscular, but the bicep and tricep definition was absolutely there, and her forearm, she could drool over her forearm all night. Snapping out of her own thoughts before she could even begin to think of Nicole’s beautiful hands and long fingers, Waverly dumped out a bag full of Jack’s clothes onto the table.

 

“We should hang these.” 

 

Waverly watches in amusement as Nicole whipped around with a confused look on her face. It was adorable, really. Anytime Nicole’s face wasn’t twisted up in what looked like a mix of anxiety and nervous energy, had Waverly swooning. Well, even her anxiety ridden face had Waverly swooning, if she was completely honest with herself. 

 

Not being able to help herself, Waverly tapped Nicole on the nose with her index finger, “well you’re certainly not making the most out of this closet.” Gesturing towards the three shirts and two pairs of pants currently hung up.

 

Nicole looked away quickly, Waverly thought maybe she saw a hint of embarrassment pass over her face, but she wasn’t sure. Not really understanding what there even would be anything to be embarrassed about, Waverly realizes that she did kind of spring the whole ‘live here with a dying dog’ thing on Nicole last minute. Nicole probably hasn’t even had time to make it back to her own apartment with that bitch of a roommate, to pick up more clothes.

 

Moving to stand in front of Nicole again, she see’s that nervous energy radiating off of her. “Sorry, I just realized that you probably haven’t had any time to go back home and pick up more clothes. I could go with you, if you want. Your roommate wouldn’t stand a chance against me.”

 

**“NO!”**

 

It wasn’t so much a angry yell or a scream as much as it was a shocked shout, it still stunned Waverly. Eyes wide, and voice caught in her throat, all Waverly could do was nod. She wasn’t exactly hurt, just confused and maybe a little hurt actually. Did Nicole not want her roommate to meet her? Was Nicole hiding something from her? Was her roommate actually her girlfriend, or maybe a secret wife?!

 

Nicole at least had the decency to look apologetic as she approached Waverly, Waverly looked into those big chocolate eyes momentarily before casting her eyes down. 

 

“Waves, I’m really sorry. It’s just...” 

 

Looking back up, Waverly watched Nicole’s face go from apologetic to what looked like pure shame. Grabbing one of the hands that couldn’t decide if it wanted to run through red hair, or keep tapping along her leg, Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand. Instantly it looked as if a weight had been lifted off of Nicole.

 

“It’s just that my roommate really is a bitch. If she were to say anything to you, I’d be inclined to fight her. You don’t want to have to bail me out of jail, now do you?”

 

Not even the slightest bit convinced that Nicole was telling the truth, Waverly laughed anyway. Whatever secret or maybe even secrets Nicole was keeping, she had a right to them. As long as that shit wasn’t contagious, and besides, Waverly was sure she’d be able to bring them out of her at some point. It just took patience, and for a Nicole, Waverly was starting to realize she had a lot of it.

 

Pulling the red head closer to her, Waverly buried herself into a hug. Relaxing more into it when she felt Nicole hug her back, putting her chin on top of Waverly’s head. All Waverly could think about, well besides how warm and amazing Nicole smelled, was how they truly did fit together perfectly. 

 

Not at all wanting to break this embrace, reluctantly Waverly gives a hard squeeze before stepping back. “As much as I’d love to stay, I have to go work. Please, whenever you’re done come down and get something to eat. And seriously, hang up Jack’s clothes.”

 

With that, Waverly shot Nicole a wink with two finger guns, stepping towards the door before crouching to give Jack a cuddle. Jack was honestly the strangest hospice case she had ever had, she made a mental note to keep an eye on him and maybe even take him to a more prestigious vet. Looking back one final time, Waverly held the giggle as she watched Nicole try and figure out how to hang tiny dog clothes on large hangers.

 

~~

 

Waverly wasn’t behind the bar more than ten minutes before she heard him. Champ freaking Hardy. Not one to shy away, Waverly looked him right in the eyes as he strode to the bar, with that smile that used to charm her pants off, that now just looking devilish and stupid. Yeah, sure he had a great body and he actually was cute, but selfish, ungrateful and terrible in bed over rode the fact that his shoulders were broad. 

 

“What do you want Champ?” 

 

Champ had the audacity to pout. He  _fucking_ pouted at her.

 

“Aww babe, what kind of greeting is that?” Champ asked, leaning way too far into her personal bubble.

 

“Babe?  _Babe_?!  Seriously Champ? You lost that right a year ago, when on the day of my family’s funeral, you were giving Stephanie Jones orgasm less sex.” Waverly hissed, remembering walking in on them after the funeral.

 

“You were moping around for a week babe, I thought you didn’t want me anymore. What’s a man supposed to do? And I never heard you complain in the bedroom when we were together.” Champ recalled, trying to grab one of her hands.

 

Quickly moving her hand away from Champ’s sweaty meaty hand, Waverly rolled her eyes “Yeah well, when there’s no foreplay, and sex lasts two minutes, there’s not much time to complain.” 

 

Champ looked a little hurt, which brought a smile to Waverly’s face. For far too long he had used her, for money, sex, and free drinks at the bar. She knew he was doing it all along, but when you  _crave_ affection and attention, you can put up with a lot of shit. 

 

“What are you still doing bartending anyway. You own the fucking bar now Waverly, your stick in the ass dead family left it to you in the will. Maybe if you weren’t flirting with every man and woman who ordered a drink, I wouldn’t have cheated on you.” Champ shrugged. Tapping his fingers on the bar top, “I’ll take a pitcher, on the house?” 

 

That was the last straw. Sure, Waverly felt that since her father and mother were always working and holding meetings, that she didn’t get the loving hugs and kisses she needed as a child, but they loved her the best they knew how. No one was going to talk shit about her dad, no one. 

 

Grabbing the sawed off shotgun from under the bar, which was totally not illegal, Waverly pumped it once, aiming it Champ’s chest. **“** **OUT! NOW!”**

 

The bar became dead silent, it wasn’t the first time they had seen Waverly pull out the gun, but it was the first time that they were all actually rooting for Waverly to shoot it.

 

Hands up in surrender, Champ once again tried to turn on his boyish charm, which made Waverly want to vomit in her mouth. 

 

“Babe, look. I’m sorry okay. I was a terrible person. Just, let me take you out on Saturday. One more chance, that’s all I ask.” Champ stuttered, keeping his eyes on the shotgun. 

 

Laughing, Waverly walked from behind the bar, edging Champ backwards towards the door. “Why? So you can make me pay, like all the other times? Even fill up the gas in your car for you? Pay for the valet? Besides, I have a date Saturday.  **_She’s_** going to pay for me. For once, I get to be taken out.”

 

Still aiming the gun at Champ and moving him towards the door, Waverly finally aims the gun down when Champ basically dives towards the bar door, landing in his ass on the sidewalk. Even as he’s literally on his ass outside of the bar, he manages to smirk up at her.

 

“Yeah, sure Waverly. Just wait a couple days and she’ll be asking for favors, or money.  _No one wants to be with you_.  You’re clingy, always need affection and attention, people are only your friend and nice to you because you give them money. You’ll be back, I guarantee it.” Champ spat, getting to his feet and walking away. 

 

This wasn’t the first time someone told her this, she knew she had a problem with giving people money just to fit in or find friends. Ever since she was old enough to realize that people liked money. Especially when it was free. Especially when it was given away like monopoly money. It made Waverly feel alive when she had ‘friends’ around her, but God did it make her feel empty when she was alone, knowing deep down they were only around because of her money.

 

It also wasn’t the first time Champ had told her that no one would ever be with her, for anything other than her money. Maybe that’s why subconsciously she hadn’t told Nicole her last name yet. Nicole at this point, had no idea exactly how rich she was. Sure, she’d seen her with hundreds in her wallet, but that was nothing compared to what was in her bank account. 

 

 

Not letting Champ’s words sink into her soul and bones, Waverly makes her way back to the bar, just in time to catch Carl trying to steal a beer. Once again, she pointed her gun and watched as Carl ran from behind the bar, tripping on a bar stool. 

 

“Stupid Carl.” 

 

Rounding the bar, setting her trusty shotgun back on the lower shelf, Waverly poured herself a whiskey neat. She deserved it after all. With one quick gulp, the amber liquid was gone, hopefully chasing away the intrusive thoughts with it. 

 

Nicole couldn’t possibly only be hanging out with her for her money, could she? Had Nicole asked around school about her and found out her last name, playing buddy buddy with her for now until she sank her teeth in and started using her? 

 

No, Nicole was different. She could tell. All those other ‘friends’ and potential girlfriends and boyfriends, Waverly knew from the start they were going to use her. She felt something different from Nicole though, Nicole was genuine, kind, and a absolute softie. Sure Waverly had suspicions about Nicole, she knew Nicole was lying about something, she just wasn’t sure about what yet. 

 

She did know however, that she already missed Nicole. She missed her smile,  _god those dimples_ ,  she missed her hugs, the small touches, and the hand holding. Not to mention her body, she had almost fainted when Nicole absentmindedly ripped off her shirt. She kept her cool though, surprisingly. Also, that gorgeous face and amazing hair. All in all, Waverly missed Nicole, who happened to be just right upstairs. 

 

Groaning and putting her head on the bar, she knew she had it bad. She spent all day with Nicole, Nicole who was literally just right upstairs, yet she missed her. Knowing she would probably be down soon, Waverly walked in the kitchen, ordering ahead so Nicole wouldn’t have to wait for her food. 

 

Within fifteen minutes, Waverly saw a flash of red hair at the top of the stairs, and she  _knew_ she had to have the biggest grin on her face as she leaned up on her tippy toes, as to not lose a second of looking at the gorgeous red head. Nicole was smiling right back at her, and it was a real smile. Not a ‘sure I’ll smile at you because you’re giving me free stuff’ smile. 

 

Proudly placing Nicole’s food in front of her, along with a beer, Waverly couldn’t help but watch Nicole’s throat flex as she drained the beer fast. The only thing that came to her mind was to say “thirsty?” Which...was stupid. Nicole must’ve caught her staring, as she threw it right back at her, in a more teasing way. 

 

A little embarrassed, and a little self conscious still, Waverly blurted out how she had lied to Nicole about their first meeting, and honestly the look Nicole gave her made her weak in the knee’s. Honestly, it felt good to come clean about having a crush on her since orientation, and it seemed that Nicole didn’t mind the little white lie. She seemed grateful actually, for the honesty and for being picked up that day.

 

Changing the conversation, Waverly nodded towards the apartment door. “How’s Jack doing? Is he settling in okay?” 

 

Nicole tilted her head, which always made Waverly want to just grab her by the cheeks and kiss her breathless, and nodded. “Yeah, he was running around the apartment. Took him on a walk, but you didn’t see us. Ran into some angry buff guy, and he acted like he was going to kick Jack. I could have killed him.”

 

Waverly nodded, knowing it was probably Champ. “Yeah, that was probably my ex boyfriend. He left a little angry after I refused a date with him Saturday.” There was no reason to mention the illegal sawed off shotgun, right?

 

Nicole frowned, dragging a French fry through ketchup. “Should have killed him.”

 

Noticing the yawns coming from Nicole, Waverly was a little sad. They both had classes the next day, and Nicole had practice, but Waverly wanted maybe even needed to spend more time with Nicole, but deep down she knew she had to urge Nicole to go on up to bed. 

 

“I’m excited to be able to shower right after practice now, since the showers still aren’t fixed.” Nicole yawned, getting up from the bar stool and holding her arms out for Waverly to barrel into. 

 

Making a mental note to have a private in office conversation with the Dean tomorrow, Waverly reluctantly released Nicole. Watching as she disappeared into the apartment. 

 

Eventually Gus took over the bar, allowing Waverly to go back to her dorms since she had a early morning. Unlocking her private suite, she gathered a long t-shirt and headed to take a shower, something in the back of her mind nagging at her that she forgot to do something. Once in bed, the nagging only got worse, but she couldn’t for the life of her remember what it was. 

 

Drifting off into a Nicole induced happy sleep, it wasn’t until her alarm woke her for the next morning that she forgot to text Wynonna about Nicole living in the apartment in the bar. Checking her phone, she had about a dozen texts from Wynonna, but the one she focused on the most made Waverly almost faint.

 

 

 

**{4:28 AM}** Just pulled Peacemaker on your crush. Oops?  **_{Wynonna}_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could Waverly, the planner...forget to text her sister. Nicole has taken permanent residence in her brain.


	6. Fight or Flight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna come face to face. Will Wynonna recognize her, or will she just be the crazy chick pointing a gun at a poor innocent Nicole?

_Who the fuck are you?” A angry crass voice yelled out, throwing punches on top of the blanket.  
_

_“Who the fuck are you?” Nicole shouted equally as angry._

_Nicole heard the unmistakable click of a gun. Holding her breath, she really wished the stranger would just go back to punching at her over the blankets._

_“I’m Wynonna, now who the fuck are you?”_

 

 

Wynonna.

 

Nicole remembered that name. Waverly has mentioned her sister once or twice, failing to mention her toting around a gun and pulling it on random people however.

 

“ **_Waverly_**...” was all Nicole managed to choke out, still very aware that there was a gun vaguely pointed at her. 

 

Immediately the bed sprung back, which only prompted Nicole to bury herself deeper under the blanket. As if the material was bullet proof.

 

“Shit, is Waverly here? Did I just cock block her?! Well, cock less cock block her?” Wynonna asked in what seemed like a nervous chuckle.

 

Nicole could hear Wynonna shuffling about the room, touching and picking up things. With a lot of hesitation, she pokes her head out of the blanket. Just barely though. “She’s not here. She asked me to stay here with the dog.” 

 

Within seconds the ‘bullet proof’ blanket was ripped off of her, Nicole yelped while covering up her bare chest. So far Wynonna and Waverly seemed on  _complete_ opposite ends of the friendly spectrum.

 

“So, Waverly started bringing home two legged strays now?” 

 

Nicole scrambled off the bed quickly, one arm still covering her chest while the other worked fast to put a shirt on.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nicole asked, turning around to face the rude yet somehow familiar woman standing at the end of the bed.

 

Nicole watched as Wynonna said nothing, just eyed her up and down, moving across the small apartment, picking up things as she went. It wasn’t until her arms were filled, that Wynonna came back to the bed and threw everything she carried down. 

 

“Think I’d recognize what I put in a gift basket.” 

 

Nicole’s eyes fleeted down to the pile of goodies that now were strewn across the bed. There was no way. Quickly steeling herself, her eyes wandered back up to Wynonna.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Those are mine.” Nicole countered. 

 

This had to be a big cosmic joke, if Wynonna gave her the gift basket, that meant she paid for her hotel room. Wynonna and Waverly are sisters. Wouldn’t that mean that Waverly knew she was homeless? All of this, was just some fucked up way of making her out to be a charity case? Why would Waverly be constantly hitting on her though, that surely made no damn sense.

 

“Listen Big Red, they’re yours because I put them in a gift basket. In a room of the  _hotel I own_ , that you up and left. Claiming you didn’t need charity. Yet, I find you here. In the apartment  _I own_ , above the bar... _I own_.”  Wynonna said, there seemed to be no malice or anger in her words that Nicole could find. 

 

 

Fight or flight. Nicole felt like a injured animal cornered against a cage. What do injured animals do when they’re cornered, they fight until they’ve won the battle and can flee. 

 

Shoulder pulled forward slightly, caving in on herself, confidence from earlier swept away like a dust bunny, Nicole sighed. “What do you want from me?”

 

Wynonna seemed to shift uncomfortably at the question. Maybe she was looking for a fight, or maybe she felt just bad, Nicole wasn’t too sure.

 

“I just want to make sure you’re not using my baby sister like every other person in her life has. She’s smart as hell, with a huge heart. Her huge heart though, makes her a bit naive.” Wynonna sighed, plopping down on a kitchen chair. 

 

Nicole thought about that, Waverly had told her about her treacherous dating history, and how her ‘friends’ had used her before. It was Waverly though, who sought her out. Not the other way around. 

 

“Look, I didn’t even know you owned the bar, or the hotel. I figured out pretty quickly Waverly had some cash, but I didn’t know how or how much. She’s the one who actively searched for me. Not the other way around.” Nicole admitted, sinking into the seat opposite of Wynonna. 

 

“Yeah I know, she told me about her proposition that made you out to look like a hooker.” Wynonna chuckled, smile fading quickly. “How did you not know? Earp is a pretty famous name around here.”

 

Earp. Waverly Earp. She never did get around to asking again what Waverly’s last name was. It made sense now. 

 

“I just moved here at the beginning of summer, before school started. Of course I’ve heard of the Earp’s, but Waverly never mentioned her last name.” 

 

Wynonna said nothing. She had a look of understanding on her face. Feeling vulnerable and a little scared, Nicole sighed.

 

“Does she know?”

 

Nicole watched as Wynonna tilted her head, confused momentarily. Then it was like a light bulb went off in her head.

 

“That you’re homeless? No, she has no idea. All this helping that she’s doing, it’s just who she is. That’s why I wanted to make sure you weren’t taking advantage of her. She owns the bar and hotel with me, when our folks and Willa died...we got a hefty inheritance.” Wynonna admitted. “Like a huge one. She only works the bar because she wants to stay close to the community, and make sure it’s running okay. She doesn’t need the money, believe me on that.”

 

That made sense, Waverly was always trying to insert herself into the community. Could she be doing the same thing to her though? Inserting herself into Nicole’s life, not to be in it, but to try and help her like she helps the homeless shelter. 

 

Yeah, sure Wynonna said Waverly doesn’t know, but that chick also pulls guns on people and Nicole  _really_ doesn’t know this crazy chick. She knew Waverly though, as much as you can know someone in a week anyway. Maybe she’d get Waverly drunk again, they both seemed pretty loose lipped when drinking.

 

 

Glancing at Wynonna, she noticed Wynonna was typing furiously at her phone. “You’re not telling her are you?”

 

“Look Haught, I’m not here to pity you, make you feel like a charity case, or embarrass you. You’re homeless, well, not really at the moment, but you’ve done good for yourself so far.” Wynonna emphasized. “You did what you had to, shelters, soup kitchen. You should be proud of what you’re accomplishing through it all. Of course I’m not telling Waverly, that’s you’re personal business.”

 

Nicole took it all in, with hot tears blurring her vision. No one knew she was homeless, except Wynonna now. No one had known the struggle she was under. Classes, basketball practice and games, sleeping outside or being harassed in a shelter. No one knew these things, but hearing from a perfect stranger that she should be proud of how well she was handling it, yeah well...cue the water works.

 

Even weirder, Nicole lunged forward, wrapping Wynonna is a awkward hug. Finally reaching a sense of catharsis. Something she didn’t even know she longed for or needed, and it didn’t matter that she didn’t know Wynonna from Adam. It didn’t matter that it was four in the morning and she had classes in a few hours. What mattered was someone knew her struggle and instead of belittling her or pitying her, they thought she was strong. 

 

After absolutely soaking Wynonna’s shirt with her tears, Nicole pulled back with a slight awkward smile. “Sorry. Just, no one knows and your words hit me pretty hard.” 

 

Wynonna patted her on the back while standing up, “well, I should probably go. I already texted Waverly about pulling a gun on you, so be prepared for a lot of lovey dovey, icky-gooey, over the top smitten drama tomorrow.” 

 

Nicole stood up, walking Wynonna out. Whole body aching, wondering if it’s from interrupted sleep, or fighting yourself to make sure your biggest secret is kept under wraps, until you lose the fight. “Hey, how’d you know my last name was Haught?” 

 

Wynonna just smirked at her as she opened the door, “baby girl talks about you.  _A lot_.  Meet down at the bar sometime tonight, we can have a nice chat.” 

 

With that, Wynonna shut the door. Not really giving her a choice in the matter it seemed, seeing as Wynonna knew were she lived and all.

 

Turning towards Jack in his crate, Nicole bends down while giving him a stern look.

 

“You don’t have to be a guard dog, but a little warning when some stranger enters our house would be appreciated next time buddy.”

 

Jack of course just let out a low huff and ignored her, instead opting for more sleep. He was the smart one. Nicole on the other hand, was unsure if she should try and calm her body down enough to get  _maybe_ another hour of sleep, or go ahead and jump start her day. 

 

~~

 

Deeply regretting her decision this morning of jumpstarting her day, Nicole sits on the bleachers in the gym. Extremely exhausted and unsure of how she’d manage the trek home, not including the many walks Jack would be needing. 

 

Eyes closed and head resting on hard bleacher wood, Nicole was just about to push off and grab her gym bag when a plumbing crew interrupted her peaceful torment. Followed by hearing the sweet angelic voice she’d missed all day.

 

“Hey cutie.” Waverly sighed with a wave. Nicole noticed she wasn’t alone, beside her was the Dean of the school. 

 

Not wanting to interrupt, Nicole stayed sat on the bleachers, watching and waiting until Waverly was through. Hurrying up, Nicole gathered her bags, jogging slightly to reach her.

 

She looked embarrassed and conflicted. Both things Nicole wanted to get rid of, immediately. 

 

“Need a ride to the bar?” Waverly asked, going in for a hug. “Yeah, yeah, I know you’re sweaty. I don’t care.”

 

Nicole smiled, rolling her eyes and accepting the hug anyway. Waverly was literally the perfect height for her, she could rest her chin on her head and fully envelope her in a tight hug. It really was like a puzzle piece. 

 

“What’s with the plumbing crew and the Dean?” 

 

Feeling Waverly shift a little, Nicole released her from the hug, looking down at her. Waverly’s face was again riddled with embarrassment. “Come on, I’ll tell you in the car.”

 

Nodding, Nicole instinctually grabbed for Waverly’s hand. Only registering it when she felt cold against her warm and pretty sweaty hand. Smiling to herself, she interlaced their fingers as they walked together to the parking lot and the car. Opening up the drivers door for Waverly, Nicole finished loading her bags before getting in.

 

She had barely even closed the door before Waverly turned to face her, wringing her hands and fingers red.

 

“I’m so so so sorry. I meant to text Wynonna about you staying above the bar. I completely forgot about it because I was flustered when I had to chase Champ out of the bar with my shot gun. Then you came down and...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you my last name. It’s just....”

 

Nicole had to stop the rambling. Also, when the fuck did Waverly chase Champ out of the bar? This tiny angel has a shot gun? Guess Wynonna isn’t the only one toting a gun around. 

 

“Waves, wait a second. You don’t need to apologize, okay? There’s nothing you should feel sorry for. I totally get it. It would have been nice to know Wynonna carries a gun and pulls it on random people though.” Nicole said with a smile. 

 

It was adorable really, the way Waverly’s hands sprung up to her face to hide the embarrassment. The embarrassment wasn’t cute, but she sure was. 

 

“No no no, it’s okay. We had a nice talk. I’m actually going to have a few drinks with her at the bar tonight. She seems... nice. ” Nicole hesitated before releasing the last word. Nice was both a under and overstatement. 

 

“Well Nicole Haught, I’m Waverly Earp. Nice to  _officially_ meet you.” 

 

Nicole had to duck her head to hide her red cheeks. Never in her life had a girl flustered her as much as Waverly did. Even just by properly introducing herself, Waverly had Nicole tongue tied.

 

“Is Waverly Earp going to let me in on why there was plumbing and the Dean in the gym today?”

 

Waverly looked a bit proud of her self, at the least. Sitting up straighter in the car, a sparkle in her eye.

 

“I talked to the Dean this morning about fixing the showers. My family didn’t donate the Psychology building and tons of money over the years for them to not fix a simple issue like plumbing.” Waverly declared, hand finding its way to Nicole’s thigh. 

 

Nicole Haught doesn’t panic. Except right now. And everyday for the past eight months since her family kicked her out, but who was counting really. Internal panic. This had nothing to do with the fact that Waverly was super rich and she didn’t even have more than three shirts at the moment, right? No. She panicked every time Waverly touched her. 

 

It hit Nicole like a ton of brick right then. Waverly was powerful. Nicole has complained about those showers for weeks, with nothing to show for it. Waverly talks to the Dean this morning, and its already getting fixed. It was both sexy and terrifying at the same time.

 

“You’re amazing. You know that?” Nicole reached out, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Waverly’s face. Fingers lightly grazing over her cheek. She really was beautiful.

 

~~

 

 

As usual, Waverly didn’t know that a speed limit was law, and not a suggestion. Making it back to Shorty’s in record time. With a promise to see each other later, Nicole made her way in the bar and up the stairs. Wanting nothing more than to take a nap, she leashes up Jack instead. How can she even be in the slightest grumpy mood when Jack is so excited? 

 

Realizing that just because she’s tired, shouldn’t hinder Jack. Jack might not have much longer on this earth, and damnit if she wasn’t going to try and make sure he enjoyed every second of it. There was no time to be tired, or slightly terrified of the fact that the girl you have a major crush on is basically the president of the town you live in. No big deal, right?

 

Dogs are funny. In the literal sense of the word, and figuratively. Here Jack is, sniffing every tree, nipping at blades of grass like they were snacks, and tripping over his own feet. He didn’t know he had a death sentence, but here he was living his life the best he knew how. Whereas Nicole, she knew life would one day end. It could be tomorrow, getting hit by a bus, but here she was agonizing in her own head about where Waverly and she stood. 

 

What was more nerve wracking now, was their date. Waverly was rich, what if she expected a 5 star dinner and a three hundred dollar bottle of wine? With only six hundred dollars to her name, there was no way that was happening. Then again, Waverly, the Waverly she’s come to know, loved Shorty’s bar food. She was laid back and didn’t seem power hungry. 

 

‘ _**Bark**_ ’

 

A well timed, and adorable yip from Jack brought her out of the hell that was her own mind. Smiling down at Jack, she throws a pink tennis ball, thanks Waverly, across the park. Watching him run at full puppy speed, only tripping once or twice. Bringing it back with such pride and joy that only a dog can possess. 

 

“You’re really something, aren’t you boy?” With a ear rub, Jack reluctantly releases the ball, eagerly awaiting the next throw. After a few more tosses, and a couple more laps around the park, Nicole and Jack made their way back to the bar. 

 

Entering, not seeing Wynonna is sight, Nicole let out a sigh of relief. She was tired, and actually had some homework to square away. Also very hungry, but at least that could wait. With Jack running around the apartment, because he obviously had endless energy, she set out to study and do homework.

 

~~

 

At eight PM, Nicole could no longer ignore the rumbling of her stomach, reminding her she hadn’t eaten since this morning. With most of her work done, showering and grabbing some drinks and food down at the bar sounded amazing. 

 

Knowing Waverly was bartending, it’s not like Nicole took extra time doing her hair, or making sure her outfit wasn’t wrinkled or anything. Why would anyone assume that? 

 

Stopped at the top of the stairs, Nicole took a deep breath, Waverly looked stunning. Her long wavy hair was in a nice and neat side braid, her Shorty’s crop top that showed  _just_ the right amount of midriff. Those jeans, dear lord those jeans. What was even better though, was the way Waverly’s eyes lit up and the smile that accompanied it when they locked eyes. It really did take Nicole’s breath away. 

 

The shift of Waverly’s eyes changed though, and Nicole followed them as she walked down the stairs, Wynonna. Drinking with her shouldn’t be a bad thing right? They sort of developed a friendship over a cocked gun, and a loaded conversation. It’ll be fine. She hopes.

 

“Hey Haught! Over here!” Wynonna yelled out, right as Nicole reached the bar. With a wave, Nicole sat on a stool right in front of Waverly. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

“Hi yourself, are you sure you’re fine having a few drinks with my sister? I can call her off. I know it must be weird, or awkward. I mean we aren’t even together, or gosh, gone on our first date yet. Which, by the way...I’m super excited about.” Waverly rambled, playing with a coaster on the bar top.

 

Nicole just stared at her, her ramblings were so adorable and it was a confidence booster that Waverly got flustered around her. 

 

“I really want to; she seems  _eccentric_ to say the least. We will either butt heads or be best friends, it’s a toss up at this point.” Nicole laughed, reaching her hand out to stop Waverly’s fidgeting. “I’ll be fine babe, don’t worry about me.”

 

Babe.  _Babe_?  **_Babe_**?!  Where the hell did that come from, it felt like butter rolling off of her tongue, so easy. So right. By the ecstatic look on Waverly’s face, it seemed like she liked it as well. The light brushing of her fingertips along her forearm only confirmed it further.

 

Nicole had her fair share of college hookups, the dimples really did work their magic. One‘serious’ girlfriend, but their touches never quite felt like the warm electrical feeling she got when Waverly so much as brushed against her. This girl was either going to break her in two, or make her whole. Either way, there was no denying that Waverly Earp had a hold of her.

 

“You must be starving, what do you want?” 

 

Nicole thought about it for a second, wanting to steer away from her usual. “Can I get some hot wings and fries? And whatever I’m supposed to be drinking with your sister?”

 

Waverly our her finger to her chin, as if she was contemplating it before giggling and putting her order in. Waverly handed Nicole two empty tumblers and a bottle of whiskey. “You’ll need it!” Was all the warning she gave her, before sending her off towards Wynonna.

 

The vast contrast between the sisters was evident. Where Waverly got cheered and flocked upon, Wynonna was more of a loner. Well, honestly who wouldn’t be kind of scared of a gun toting chick. 

 

As soon as she made it to the booth, Wynonna already had a devilish smile upon her face. Unsure if it was a good thing or not, Nicole quickly poured out the amber liquid into the two tumblers. 

 

“Watch this.” Wynonna whispered, pointing towards a skinny kid with glasses.

 

Nicoles eyes followed suit, as Wynonna stood on the bench seat of the booth. 

 

“Hey Tucker, get your ass over here.” Wynonna hissed, and by the looks of it, she meant business.

 

Tucker, looked around nervously before approaching, if at all possible turning more pale as the seconds ticked by.

 

“Y-Yes Wynonna?” He stuttered, looking anywhere but at her.

 

“You’re fired, get you’re creepy, stalkerish ass out of my bar. Don’t. Ever. Come. Back.” Wynonna tapped her gun with every word. 

 

Nicole never saw someone run out as fast as Tucker did. He could have been a wide receiver in the NFL at that moment. With wide eyes she turned to Wynonna with questions.

 

“He’s been video taping the girls restroom, stalking Waverly. Sending her inappropriate texts, he had to go.” Wynonna answered unasked questions. “But Waverly is _to_ _sweet and nice_ to do anything about it.”

 

If that didn’t make Nicole’s blood boil, she wasn’t sure what would. Quickly downing her glass of whiskey, almost choking on the string liquid. It was either occupy herself, or run after the string bean and beat him half to death. She still had half a mind to do it actually.

 

“Want a job? It’s just bar-backing. We can work with your school and practice and game schedule. You’ll work with me at the start, I only split my tips twenty percent though.” 

 

Was this pity? She had distinctly toldWynonna she wasn’t a charity case. She didn’t _need help_   from anyone. Now she has two Earps trying to help her and one who actually knew her situation.

 

As if Wynonna could hear the thoughts in Nicole’s mind, she rolled her eyes. “Look, we need a bar back. You’re strong, and it’s just a fucking job. You’ll be doing hard work, it’s not charity for Christ’s sake.”

 

It would help her, especially if they did work with her schedule. It wasn’t a handout, it was a job. She knew she had to stop being stubborn and accept help when it was given. It should be a easy decision, but something was weighing on her mind. 

 

“I feel like I’m taking advantage of the two of you. I’m already living in the apartment, rent free and now you’re offering me a job? I get free food and drinks here, I feel like I’m taking, more than I’m giving. I don’t want to be like one of Waverly’s friends who took advantage of her.” Nicole confessed, refilling her glass, letting the amber liquids burn satisfy her momentarily. 

 

Wynonna looked conflicted, but she had the same type of sparkle in her eye Waverly does when she’s satisfied with herself.

 

“If you don’t take it, Waverly, Gus and I will be doing twice the amount of work. Plus, it’s a job Haught. Making your own money. It’s not helping you out, or you taking advantage of us when you’re doing a job.”

 

She could buy more clothes, lord knows she needs a new outfit for her date with Waverly, she could stock up the fridge, she could buy flowers or chocolates for Waverly. That was enough to sell her on the idea.

 

“I’m all in. When do I start?” Nicole asked, eyes trained on Waverly as she approached their table with her dinner.

 

Wynonna noticed, bringing a huge grin to her face. “Baby girl, we got ourselves a new bar back! Nicole here has volunteered, she’ll be starting with me tomorrow!”

 

Waverly’s face went from adoration to determined, as she set down the plate in front of Nicole. Putting her hand on Nicole’s shoulder, which sent electricity through her veins.

 

“Well she better have off Saturday or I’ll just close the bar for the day. I’m getting my date.” Waverly snapped at Wynonna, before turning and facing Nicole, eyes and face back to complete adoration. 

 

“That’s great! Tucker was so creepy, and now once you’re done training with Wynonna, I’ll have some eye candy at work.” Waverly winked and skipped away, leaving Nicole speechless.

 

Wynonna smirked, refilling Nicole’s glass for the third time. “She’s determined, I’ll give her that. She’s been non stop talking about your date since you asked her, annoying little vegan.” 

 

The date. 

 

It’s not like it slipped her mind at all, but now she was even more nervous. What if she screwed it up? She already didn’t have a car, and would have to drive Waverly’s. 

 

“Any tips or hints on where I should take her? She’s so infinite, so smart and breathtaking. It’s hard to figure out exactly what kind of date it should be.” Nicole asked, downing the glass Wynonna had refilled. She was starting to get a little bit of a buzz, and damnit to hell she knew how loose her lips where when drunk.

 

“That’s all on you Red Haught. All on you.”

 

~~

 

Two hour later and Nicole was gone. Physically she was still in that booth, slurring and making jokes with a equally drunk Wynonna. When she wasn’t making eyes at Waverly that is.

 

And boy did they make eyes at each other. It was almost a force that drew them to look at each other. Nicole didn’t mind at all, even though she was sure her face was as red as her hair. She didn’t care at all when she thought about how soft Waverly’s lips probably were, wondering if Waverly was a mix of aggressive and shy in the bedroom as she was in life in general. Should she be thinking these thoughts while conversing with Wynonna? Probably not. Did she give a flying fuck. Not at all.

 

“You listen to me Haughty, I’m going to put you on my, uh, what’s it called. Oh. Phone plan, it’ll come out of your paycheck. But I need you to have a phone. Cause I’ll miss you, you know. You’re just. Just. Awesome.” Wynonna slurred, grabbing into Nicole’s hand, with a grip of a full size gorilla.

 

“* _**hiccup**_ *  you listen to me, you gorgeous human being. If I see that it’s not being taken out, I’ll riot.” Nicole giggled.

 

It’d be nice to have a working phone again. Maybe Waverly would send pictures of herself. Both of the G rated and maybe if she was lucky R rated version. Plus, she could text that beautiful goddess through out the day. That would be amazing. 

 

 

Nicole has no intention of getting completely shit faced, but that’s where she ended up. When Waverly closed the bar down, Waverly offered to drive Wynonna home, after helping Nicole take Jack on his last walk. Wynonna agreed, as she laid her head down on the booth table, presumably to sleep.

 

Leashing up Jack, Waverly took ahold of a very sweaty hand, interlacing their fingers together. Nicole swore her internal temperature rose about fifty degrees.

 

“Sorry, sorry you have to do this after working all night.” 

 

Waverly just smiled up at her, and God why did she have to have the most amazing smile?

 

“Anything to be able to spend time with you, is worth it. Plus, you’re a really, really cute drunk. Got any more secrets to spill?” Waverly asked, in the most adorable way possible.

 

She was putty in Waverly’s hands. Literal putty. Waverly could make her do just about anything. However, Nicole still had her wits about her to make sure not to mention that whole homeless, super poor thing.

 

“I, I really love when you talk about what your passionate about. It’s very sexy.” Nicole shrugged, hoping to come off flirty instead of drunk at the moment.

 

The way Waverly’s breath hitched, told her it worked. 

 

“When I’m sober, I’d love to hear more about you running Champ out of the bar with a shotgun. Not only does it sound badass, but it sounds hot as hell.” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear, lingering just enough for her to see the shiver that encompassed Waverly’s entire body.

 

“You’re a smooth drunk Nicole, but you’re going to get yourself in trouble.” Waverly teased.

 

“How’s that?!” 

 

Watching Waverly think, which had become one of Nicole’s favorite things to do, Nicole anxiously awaited the answer, while also gushing over how Jack was such a good boy.

 

“Well, I guess you can’t be in too much trouble. If you were sober maybe, because I’d cut this walk short and take you to bed.” Waverly said, brushing her chest across Nicole’s arm. Which by the way, should be illegal.

 

With her jaw open slightly, and completelyspeechless, all Nicole could think about now was what exactly was under that Shorty’s shirt. Waverly was a gift, one she couldn’t wait to unwrap, but at the same time, wanted to cherish and make sure it was done right. No body could ever say Nicole wasn’t a gentlewoman. She treated women right, even if sometimes she had down right dirty thoughts.

 

 

“You’re trouble, Waverly Earp, but I’m willing to dive right in.” Nicole sighed, squeezing the hand still interlaced with hers.

 

Usually it was Nicole who was the confident one, making moves. Seeing something she liked, and doing everything within her power to make sure she was able to get it. Whether it be a date, one night stand, or in this case, perhaps a girlfriend. All consensual of course. She did like the boldness of Waverly though, and all fear she had of being slightly terrified of the power Waverly seems to hold, seemed to vanish. 

 

Nicole’s confidence was gaining though, she was clean everyday, had a steady place to rest her head at night, food, and to top it off, she had a pup. Her classes were going well, basketball couldn’t be better, and at the moment, even super wasted, she had a amazing woman holding her hand.

 

Was it technically lying if she omitted that she was homeless before? What if Waverly thought she was beneath her when she found out? She’d be kicked out of the apartment, probably lose her job, and be forced to sleep in the park or the shelter again. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Waverly asked, forehead crinkled. “Looks like you’ve got a heavy load on your shoulders right now.”

 

Well shit.

 

“Just thinking about how much my life has changed since meeting you, it’s a little crazy. Right?” 

 

It wasn’t a lie, technically. 

 

Waverly just bummed her agreement. Which was super cute. Turning them back around towards the bar, she leaned in more towards Nicole. “I’ve got my eye on you Nicole Haught.”

 

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?! Drunken stupor and cryptic messages do not mix well together.

 

As they reached the bar, Waverly let them in, guiding them towards the apartment. Waverly stopped at the threshold though, as she handed Nicole Jacks leash. 

 

“I’d come in, but it’s late and I know you have classes tomorrow. I have a free day, so...as long as it’s okay with you, I can come by and pick Jack up and we can go on an adventure.” Waverly gushed, playing with Nicole’s fingers.

 

“Of course Waverly, he’s both our responsibility. I’m sure he’d rather be with you, than in some crate all day.” Nicole whispered, watching Waverly’s pretty fingers. 

 

In an instant Waverly’s mouth was on her cheek, and if it wasn’t the warmest, softest kiss she had ever had, well then God could strike her dead then and now. 

 

“Okay, well good night,  _Nicole Haught_. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with a wink, she was gone. 

 

Left alone with her heart pounding out of her chest, it took far to long than she would ever care to admit to recover from a kiss on the cheek. Finally, she undressed, allowing Jack in the bed with her. Final images and thoughts being that of Miss Waverly Earp. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we have our WayHaught date. If Nicole can think of where to take her that is.


	7. A Date or Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some WynHaught bonding time and finally the WayHaught Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly shows a bit of jealousy early on, and Wynonna hazes Nicole. All in good fun though, right?
> 
> Also everyone should thank @DubiousOrange17 on twitter because she’s had all the good ideas.

Nicole was tired. Halfway through her first shift, and she wasn’t sure if Wynonna was just hazing her or if this job was  _that intense_.  It seemed like every five minutes she had to go around back and carry in a new fifty pound keg. Wynonna didn’t even ask her to hook them up, which had Nicole leaning more on the hazing. Sporting Barbie bandaids on 3 fingers from cutting herself while slicing oranges and limes, Nicole’s face instantly brightened when she saw Waverly strut in, carrying Jack like a baby.

 

It wasn’t just the lingering look Waverly gave her, or the fact that she made Nicole feel like nobody else was in the room when they were together. No. It was the kindness, the sweetness, which at the same time, scared the hell out of her. Waverly held out a finger, probably indicating that she’d be at the bar shortly. 

 

Turning to look at her new friend, Nicole smiled at the grimace Wynonna was sporting. Sure, Wynonna had been giving her shit all day, but it was out of friendship, and Nicole could really use a friend. Especially a friend who knew things about her that no one else did. Wynonna had demanded the cell phone Nicole had, promising to hook it to her plan the next day. Nicole kinda felt that maybe, Wynonna needed a friend too.

 

“You done hazing me yet? With the over abundance of kegs, and _the_ _pink Barbie bandaids?_ ” Nicole teased, leaning her elbows on the bar beside Wynonna. 

 

“This is just the beginning Tater Haught. You should see what I’ll have you doing when we run out of cherries.” Wynonna teased, nudging Nicole’s shoulder. “I’ll bring you your phone tomorrow, once you get to the bar.” 

 

Nicole nodded, but before she could reply, Waverly appeared out of thin air, smacking the bar right in front of her. All thoughts of Wynonna went straight out the window. How could anything else occupy her mind when Waverly was wearing a short bright blue sundress. Sunglasses sitting on top of her head, that gorgeous wavy brown hair cascading down those tanned lean arms. 

 

“Is Wynonna being good? She can be a real ass when she wants to be.” Waverly asked, leaning her head on her hand.

 

Nicole laughed, dimples popping out. If only Waverly knew how good Wynonna was being. 

“A bit of hazing, nothing I can’t handle though. Plus I get twenty percent of her tips tonight, so I’d say she’s being nice.” 

 

Waverly nodded, looking around the half empty bar. “Probably won’t be too much tonight, kind of slow.  _Plus_ when you work with me, you’ll get thirty percent. I  _always_ get more tips than her, no one cheers when she walks in the bar.” Winking, Waverly reached out and grabbed her hand. 

 

“You’ll finally be able to experience my excellent texting soon. Wynonna and I came up with a plan to put me on her phone plan, and she’ll take it out of my check every month.” Nicole said, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

It made Waverly laugh, which was the goal. Anything to make the woman happy was now Nicole’s goal. She still wasn’t sure exactly how this all happened to her. One day she’s homeless, hurriedly walking to the soup kitchen, and moments later she’s in a car with the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Fast forward and she has a job, a apartment, a puppy and she was holding the hand of said gorgeous woman. It was straight up crazy.

 

“Do you still have my number, or should I give it to you again?” Waverly teased, playing with the ends of Nicole’s fingers. It felt nice, better than nice. It felt like fire seeping into her veins, and instead of being worried about burned, she was thrusting farther into the fire.

 

Whipping out her wallet, Nicole pulled out that sticky note, almost in pristine condition, save for the fact it was folded in two. Maybe she should be embarrassed about it, but she sure as hell wasn’t.

 

“I would  _**never**_ lose a number from a gorgeous woman.” Nicole flirted, she felt on her game. If for some reason Waverly was smitten with her when she was a panicking nervous wreck, she’d have Waverly melting in her hand with her actual moves.

 

She saw something passover in Waverly’s, what, she wouldn’t be able to tell you. With time, she’s sure she’d be able to know what every glint in her eyes, every fidget of a finger, every tuck of a strand of hair meant. She just needed the time.

 

“Well then, guess I’ll have some competition then. Gorgeous women will be lining up to throw their numbers at you when they see you behind the bar. Since you could never lose a number and all.” Waverly declared, that same glint in her eye returning. 

 

“Wh-what?” Just like that Nicole was back to being a nervous wreck. There didn’t seem to be any real jealousy or sadness in Waverly’s however. “Wait. No, I meant. What I meant, was uh, that I would never lose  _**your**_ number.”

 

How did Waverly have her stuttering? She wasn’t a stutterer. Never in her life, well except maybe early on in picking up women, had she stuttered. Usually all that involved her taking anyone home was a few choice words, a smile and the dimples. She’d have them slammed against the nearest wall in a matter of minutes, and in bed in half an hour, or a couch...or a car. Okay and once or twice in an alley right outside a bar, but those weren’t her finest moments.

 

“Hey Big Red, not paying you to flirt with my sister, go wipe down some tables.” Wynonna shouted with a shit eating grin, throwing a dirty rag towards her.

 

Flirt. If only she was even halfway capable of doing that. The only thing she was capable of was stuttering and mumbling at this point. Yet, looking at Waverly, all she could see now was pure adoration in her eyes. 

 

“Well Nicole, I will let you get back to work. See you tomorrow?” Waverly asked, with a soft touch to her cheek. 

 

Out of reflex, Nicole nuzzles further into Waverly’s hand. It’s cold, her hands are  _always so cold_.  Nicole always ran warm though, so maybe it was another sign. Or maybe Waverly just needs to wear warmer clothes. 

 

Then, she was gone. Skipping out of the bar like she hadn’t made Nicole’s whole day or anything. Like she hadn’t made Nicole a anxious stammering mess.

 

Wynonna on the other hand, fake gagged as Nicole made her way to the tables, causing Nicole to smile. They would get along just beautifully. She was sure of it.

 

~~

 

“One more day...one more day.” Nicole kept repeating to herself as she moved hangers, trying to find something suitable to wear for her date with Waverly. With seventy five dollars in her pocket, thanks to the cut off of Wynonna’s tips, she couldn’t afford Gucci but she could afford something at the thrift shop. It was better than the stuff you had to fight over at the homeless shelter anyway. 

 

With only an hour to spare before she was due back at the bar, Nicole was unsuccessfully trying not to panic. She wanted to look nice, casual, but nice. She spent hours, literal hours researching the perfect date for Waverly. Not the most expensive, but something that catered to what Waverly had a passion for. Now she just needed a outfit acceptable for the occasion. Mainly, she was looking for newer looking jeans and a nice flannel, the ones she had were starting to get holes in places she couldn’t easily hide. 

 

As if lesbian Jesus, Hayley Kiyoko herself was granting her wishes, Nicole stumbled upon a pair of black jeans, with just enough knee rip in it, that it would still be casual, and even more important, her size. The flannel options were a bit limited however, knowing she’d needblue to keep her matching with her newish looking blue converses. She had already splurged and bought a  _brand new_ white fitted t-shirt, which fit her like a glove by the way. 

 

She needed this flannel, and she needed it soon. Sure, Wynonna wouldn’t really mind if she was late, normally Wynonna herself was late. However, Nicole liked this job. Actually she loved it. She was really enjoying the nightly cash out, and the bonding she was doing with the older Earp. Ever since Nicole got her phone hooked up, Wynonna was constantly texting her interesting meme’s, which admittedly were hilarious. Better texting though, was Waverly. Grinning at their latest flirtation over text, Nicole snapped out of it. She had a job to do, flannel.

 

Maybe this time Ellen Page had her back, second to last flannel was the perfect color blue, and once again...her size. Satisfied, Nicole walked to the counter and pays for her  newish  goodies. They were new to her and she felt a sense of pride, being able to pay for them. Out of money she earned. 

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _Hey cutie! Just thinking about you, can’t wait to see what you have planned for, for tomorrow!_

 

Quickly typing out a reply, Nicole walks towards the bar, a surge of confidence spiking through her. She was going on a date with hands down, the smartest, most gorgeous and caring woman she could have ever imagined. She wasn’t even nervous. Yet, at least. There was still time for her to melt back into her anxiety ridden self. 

 

Walking into the bar, Nicole ran up the stairs to toss her bag of goodies on the bed, before rushing back down to clock in. After a few days, she basically got the hang of things. She was the bartenders bitch. Whatever the bartender needed, she got. Whether it be fruit for the drinks, kegs, or to resupply the bottles of liquor. Occasionally she would need to wipe down the tables, and once she had to unclog the men’s bathroom. Which, by the way, was the grossest thing she had ever done. 

 

“Red! How’d you like that Area 51 meme I sent you, hilarious right?” Wynonna snorted, slapping her palms on the bar. 

 

Nicole laughed, it was a funny meme. It was unfathomable to think that people were thinking of storming Area 51. Idiots.

 

“Best one yet Wy, can you believe people actually think there are legit aliens there?!” Nicole chuckled, starting to cut up oranges, limes and lemons. 

 

“They are there.” Wynonna deadpanned. 

 

Nicole was taken aback, not sure if Wynonna was just fucking around, or if she truly thought Area 51 had aliens hidden away. “Wait, what?”

 

Wynonna cracked a smile, “nah...I’m just joking. They keep the actual aliens deep down in a bunker in DC.” 

 

Well...okay then. 

 

“Listen, supposedly a bachelorette party is coming in later, gonna need your help behind the bar. I’ll give you the easy stuff, just regular shots, and give you a fifty-fifty cut of the tips. Sound good?” 

 

Nicole’s eyes widened, also, she almost cut her finger again. She would absolutely be down with that, she wouldn’t  _flirt_ per say, but if her dimples made a few appearances for extra tips, who could blame her really.

 

With a wild nod to her head, Nicole went back to slicing, extra careful now to make sure she wouldn’t be sporting Barbie bandaids.

 

~~

 

Holy hell were the tips flowing like water out of a faucet, the bachelorette party did indeed come in, and it wasn’t a small one. Once people were pretty wasted, they didn’t care about their money, some of the women were tipping ten dollars on four dollar shots. Not that she was complaining. She had initially thought that she would be having to take Waverly out, on the money she gave her. Which, still happened to be Nicole’s money, but still felt like Waverly’s at the same time. If the night kept going, she would have more than enough to pay for their date with money she  _**earned**_.  It was easy flirting with the women, no where near the shit storm it was when she tried to be smooth and flirt with Waverly. 

 

She never touched though, just a few “you’re smile is amazing” or “that’s a great dress”. All innocent, or so she thought. A pretty blonde made her way over towards the bar, with a folded up napkin, and Nicole knew exactly what it was before she gave it to her. A number. One she definitely didn’t want or even want to pretended she wanted. There was even a lipstick stained kiss on it. 

 

“So, since you’ve been giving me eyes all night, figured maybe you would want this. Or, if you have a break coming up soon, we could take it together.” The blonde slurred, in what she probably thought was a sexy voice. It wasn’t.

 

_**“STEPHANIE BAKER!”** _

 

Nicole whipped her head so fast, she was sure she popped a blood vessel. 

 

“ _Waverly_ ” 

 

Stephanie looked uninterested in her name being spat out, instead eyes still trained solely on Nicole. While Nicole herself, was smiling so wide at Waverly, her cheeks were starting to hurt.

 

As Waverly made her way across the bar, ducking under to stand next to Nicole, she could feel the anger radiating off of her. Not one to miss clues, immediately Nicole could sense some sort of rivalry between the two girls. Not that she couldn’t see Waverly winning in anything they competed against however.

 

“ _**Earp**_.” Was all this Stephanie said, before grabbing onto Nicole’s hand, slipping the napkin into her palm. “Call me if you want a good time.” Stephanie winked and rejoined her party, but not before she sent a disgusted look over her shoulder towards Waverly.

 

Nicole could tell Waverly was fuming, by the way her perfect jaw was clenched and the way she was shaking. She couldn’t be so vain to think that Waverly was fuming because she was jealous, so maybe it was something else. 

 

“What’s wrong Waves?” 

 

Waverly looked up at her with furious eyes, and then back at Nicole’s hand, which accidentally still was clutching the napkin. Oops.

 

Instantly Nicole crumbled it, then wet it under water, and then tore it before she tossed it in the trash. Maybe overkill, but she wasn’t risking anything at this point. Her date was in less than twenty four hours and she wasn’t about to do anything to ruin it.

 

“I didn’t want that.” Nicole stammered. 

 

Instantly Waverly softened, relief spreading through Nicole. “I’m not mad at you, I just... _**can’t stand** _ _**her**_. ”

 

Nicole could only imagine the back story behind that, maybe she’d get to hear it someday.

 

“That bitch has always gone after the people I like, even  when  I’m in a relationship with them!” Waverly hissed, throwing death glares towards Stephanie.

 

Or today, Nicole could hear the story today.

 

Waverly’s eyes suddenly widened as she opened her mouth. “Not that we’re in a relationship. I mean, we haven’t even been on a date yet. You can do whatever or whoever you want.”

 

Now was was the stammering idiot.

 

Nicole smiled as she reached for Waverly’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “I like you too. I have no intention of dating or  doing  _anyone_ else, while we explore what this is.”

 

Pulling her into a tight embrace, Nicole peeked and saw Stephanie throw the middle finger towards Waverly. Someone was going to be getting watered down drinks the rest of the night. 

 

She felt Waverly sigh against her as she put her chin on Waverly’s head. Maybe no more flirting with strangers for extra cash for the rest of the night. Delicately Nicole rubbed slow circles down Waverly’s back, eliciting a shiver from her.  _Oookay, that’s enough of that_.

 

“Your sister is going to throw a bottle of whiskey at us, if I don’t get back to work.” Nicole whispered, begrudgingly releasing Waverly. 

 

Waverly agreed with a hum, and Nicole felt like that might be her new favorite sound. As much as she would have liked to just stay with Waverly at the moment, she knew she had to make more money for their date. That’s what was important. 

 

“Text me later, please.” Waverly asked as she rounded the bar. Nicole noticed Waverly made sure to keep their eyes locked before she got to the bar’s doors. With a wink, Nicole agreed. Once again, Waverly was bounding out of the bar and Nicole could do nothing but watch her. Until Wynonna threw a lime wedge at her face anyway.

~~

 

This was fine. Perfectly fine. Except it wasn’t. Nicole has a strict time schedule she needed to stick to, and her wallet was missing. Which if you think about...was pretty fucking important.

 

“Jack, buddy. Do you know where my wallet is?” 

 

* _Yip_ *

 

That wasn’t helpful at all. Trying not to run her hand frantically through her hair, Nicole stomped around the apartment for the fifth time. Everything was in place, she wasn’t a neat freak or anything, but she liked her things kept in a orderly fashion. Her wallet shouldn’t be anywhere but the nightstand table, yet it wasn’t. She had seven minutes,  SEVEN , before Waverly was supposed to show up to the bar.

 

Running back into the bedroom, Nicole screamed. In all her stomping she hadn’t heard Wynonna creep in, and then plop herself on the bed.

 

“Looking for this?” Wynonna asked as she threw Nicole’s wallet up in the air before catching it.

 

Nicole dove for it, landing awkwardly on Wynonna. “Give it here, Waverly will be here soon!” Nicole hissed as she tried to wrestle her wallet away from Wynonna’s death grip. 

 

Wynonna was spry, Nicole would give her that. What she wouldn’t give her though, was the satisfaction of beating her. She was stronger, a little taller and already had the advantage of being on top. 

 

“Wynonna, give it back!” Nicole threatened, grabbing both of Wynonna’s wrists, effectively pinning her to the bed.

 

All Wynonna did was laugh, as she dropped the wallet to the floor. “Okay okay...I had to play bad cop for a little bit. I mean, you are taking my baby sister out. Let me tell you though, she is really going to enjoy how strong and feisty you are as a top. I mean, as you’re on top of me and all.” 

 

Quickly, Nicole scrambled off of Wynonna, cheeks tinted pink and picked up her wallet. “Gross dude.”

 

Straightening her now semi messed up shirt, Nicole checks her phone.  _Two minutes_.  “You’re sure you’re okay with taking Jack for the night?”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes, mocking her. “Jesus, for the eighteenth time. Yes. He likes me. I like him. I can keep an animal alive.” 

 

Nicole was not one hundred percent sure about that last part. She could already imagine Wynonna filling Jack’s water dish with whiskey. 

 

“Okay. Well, I got to go. I think Waverly said she would pick him up tomorrow. So, thank you again. I’m sure you’ll be texting Waverly to see how I’m treating her. Don’t go through my things.” Nicole yelled over her shoulder before shutting the door. 

 

Hurrying down the stairs, but not so quickly that if Waverly decided to walk in the bar that it would  look  desperate or anything, Nicole threw open the bar doors. If Heaven was real, it was the sight before her now.

 

Waverly, in a white crop top, jeans that looked like they were painted on, leaning against her red convertible like she didn’t know the sight alone would send Nicole into cardiac arrest. 

 

“Wow...” 

 

Really? Wow? That’s all she could muster up, Nicole internally cringed at her lack of composure.

 

“Wow yourself. You look...gorgeous.” Waverly laughed, shoving herself off her car. 

 

Nicole couldn’t stop staring. Waverly’s body was amazing, her abs peeking out just the tiniest bit. She could just stare at her all day, if that wasn’t creepy. Except it was. Also, she had a time schedule. Allowing herself just a minute, Nicole closed the distance between them, bringing Waverly into a tight and warm hug. 

 

“You smell amazing.” Waverly whispered into her shirt, before pulling away and lightly grazing her finger down Nicole’s flannel. “I like the new clothes, finally starting to fill that closet?”

 

Letting out a half chuckle, kind of embarrassed, Nicole could only nod as she grabbed Waverly’s hand. “You sure you don’t mind if I drive?”

 

Nicole opened the passenger door, shutting it softly once Waverly had situated herself in the seat. Once Nicole buckled herself in, Waverly turned to look at her, looking more smitten than she ever had before.

 

“I get to look at you for the next hour, you’re out of your mind if you think I care. Plus, I have no idea where you’re taking me you little sneaky squirrel.” Waverly giggled as she fumbled through her purse for those massive sunglasses that Nicole has come to love.

 

With an hour drive ahead of them, Nicole smiles at Waverly’s compliment as she started the car. Letting the AC blast her in the face for a split second, hoping maybe the heat in her cheeks would disappear.

 

~~

 

The drive went faster than Nicole thought it would, with Waverly showing her pictures Wynonna was sending her. Even when she had to call Wynonna after a selfie of her snooping through her drawers was shown to her.

 

Nicole watched as Waverly started to perk up, turning in her seat every which way, as if she started to understand where they might be headed.

 

“Nicole...”

 

Silently chastising herself for not keeping the girls attention occupied as they neared their destination, Nicole could only smile. Of course Waverly Earp would pick up on the signs of where they were headed, plus, Nicole would bet anything Waverly had been here once or twice before.

 

“Waverly...”

 

Nicole flopped the blinker on, turning down a long winding gravel road. Waverly’s smile only got wider with every curve. Signs of the outdoor foreign film festival scattered across the grass. 

 

“I know you’ve probably been here a million times, but...they’ve never played this film before.” Nicole said while pulling into a parking spot. 

 

Nicole waited anxiously as Waverly took her sunglasses off, waiting to see her reaction. Did she hate it? Did she think it was ‘ok’?

 

The way Waverly was looking at her now though, made Nicole even more nervous. It looked like a mix of happiness and confusion tossed in a bottle, all shaken up. 

 

“I’ve never been. I’ve always wanted to come, but anyone I ever dated never thought it was interesting, and all of my friends just wanted to go out partying. I thought I would look really lame if I came by myself.” Waverly shrugged.

 

Nicole watched as Waverly fidgeted with her fingers, out of anticipation, or nervousness, she wasn’t quite sure. She could tell Waverly was excited, but was then confused when Waverly slumped her shoulders.

 

“Really Nicole, we don’t have to go here. We can go and do something fun. I’m sure this isn’t really your type of thing.” Waverly mumbled, while not taking her eyes off the huge projector screen.

 

Nicole could strangle anyone right now who ever made Waverly feel as if she should be ashamed of what she had a passion for. Lightly taking her hand, Nicole urged Waverly to look at her.

 

“Hey. No. Don’t do that, please? I want to be here, I want nothing more than to sit on a blanket and watch this movie with you. They have subtitles, I checked. This, this is how dates are supposed to go Waves. You love foreign languages, and foreign films. I’m more than honored to be able to take you on this date.” Nicole emphasized herself with her most charming smile.

 

Not giving Waverly enough time to try and talk herself out of this date, Nicole quickly got out, and had her door open in a matter of seconds. “I have reserved  the _best_ _spot_ _available_ so can you let me take you to it now?”

 

Waverly’s body language visibly changed in a matter of seconds, practically leaping out of the car now. Instead of Waverly grabbing her hand as expected, instead she felt those tiny hands wrap around her bicep. 

 

She tried hard not to flex, but in the end she maybe flexed a little bit. Which was totally worth it, as Waverly gripped the muscle even tighter. The pair only stopped so Nicole could pay, opting to fork out the extra cash for vouchers for personal pizza, pints of ice cream and a glass of wine each. Best seventy five dollars she ever spent, she would spend a hundred more if it kept Waverly’s face glowing like it was right now.

 

Nicole guided them up the hill, towards the large oak tree and blanket set out before it. Perfect view of the projector screen, great shade and enough space from everyone else to feel like they were by themselves. Almost.

 

Helping Waverly into a sitting position on the blanket, Nicole left her to go redeem their vouchers. Making sure to order Vegan pizza, and picking out a Vegan ice cream for her. Nicole shuddered at the thought of Vegan ice cream though. With only the glasses of wine to carry back, as someone would deliver the pizza and ice cream directly to them, Nicole stops at a vendor selling pillows. 

 

“Jesus Christ! Are these pillows made from the feathers of gold and diamond plated geese?!” Nicole hissed flipping over the price tag of a pillow.

 

Twenty five dollars for  **ONE** pillow. She was sure her eyes were as wide as saucer plates, as the vendor rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Supply and demand and all.

 

Nicole looked over her shoulder towards the oak tree, there sitting on a deep purple blanket sat the most precious woman she’d ever seen. She knew instantly she’d spend the money on the pillows, still wasn’t gonna be happy about it though. 

 

“I’ll give you sixty cash for three.” Nicole bargained, pulling three crisp twenties out of her wallet, eyebrows raising slightly.

 

Victoriously carrying three pillows and two glasses of wine, Nicole stops halfway back when she see’s Waverly start to shiver a bit. 

 

Well shit.

 

Retreating back to the same vendor, Nicole doesn’t even look surprised when she sees the price tag read  **forty** dollars for one measly blanket. Thank God for that bachelorette party, even though her wallet was feeling thinner by the second.

 

It was worth it though, watching Waverly’s eyes light up. Dropping the pillows and blanket, Nicole hands off a glass of wine to the smiling brunette. Watching on as Waverly situated the pillows while she took a sip of wine that probably came from a box. With a sniff of her own glass, and a tentative taste, it was most definitely wine that came from a box.

 

Waverly didn’t seem to mind though, she looked happy and blissed out sipping that boxed wine like it was a three hundred dollar glass, patting the blanket for Nicole to join her. Sitting just as their pizza and ice cream arrived, Waverly let out a shriek at the Vegan food. 

 

“I don’t hold any responsibility for the tastiness of the vegan food, but, I promise our next date, I’ll learn how to cook a vegan recipe.” Nicole winces at the cardboard looking pizza in front of Waverly, not even realizing she was already planning another date.

 

At least, not until Waverly mentioned it.

 

“Oh, I’ll be looking forward to a second date.” Waverly hummed as she took her first bite. Her facial expressions gave nothing away, leaving Nicole wondering if the start to their date was beginning on a good or terrible note.

 

“It’s not the best, Shorty’s is obviously, but it’s not bad. Edible. Besides, I know this ice cream will be great, it’s my go to brand.” 

 

Taking a bite of her own pizza, which tasted like shit so maybe Waverly was lying about hers being edible, Nicole situated her back against the tree. Giving Waverly all the access to the three pillows and extra blanket as the projector screen turned dark, counting down from five. Nicole looked down at Waverly as the projector lit up at zero, the brunette was sporting the biggest cheek splitting grin, as she happily dug into her Vegan ice cream, eyes never leaving the projector screen.

 

~~

 

The movie was  a lot  more interesting than Nicole originally thought it would be. Either way she knew she’d enjoy her date, sipping wine and eating ice cream on a grassy hill, but enjoying the movie was a perk. Sure, sometimes she would miss some of the subtitles because she would glance at Waverly, bundled next to her, who was mouthing the words. So every once in a while she would be just a little lost, but it was worth it.

 

“I’ll be right back, have to use the restroom.” Waverly spoke quietly, before she skipped away.

 

Wondering if she should go and buy Waverly another blanket, she could tell even all bundled up the girl was still shivering a bit, Nicole was brought out of her thoughts by Waverly settling herself between Nicole’s legs. Her hip bones became home to Waverly’s elbows briefly before Waverly scooted herself farther back, resting her head on Nicole’s chest. 

 

Frozen, and not because she was cold, Nicole didn’t know what to do. Blinking back the urge to stand up suddenly, instead she grabbed the blanket, cocooning Waverly against her. Which Waverly seemed to appreciate, if her fingers running up and down Nicole’s thighs was a sign at least. She was tired. Not sleepy tired, but tired of trying to run from her feelings for Waverly. 

 

She was in deep, she wasn’t homeless anymore, she had a job. What was holding her back? Maybe it was the lying. She lied about having a bitchy roommate, but that was just a small lie, right? She didn’t lie about the big stuff, about her parents kicking her out for her disbelief in Scientology. That’s got to count for something. 

 

The woman cuddled against her counted. She was worth everything. Maybe it was time to stop running and hiding, it was time to start doing. Like right now...

 

It all worked out perfectly in that moment, it was getting darker, and Waverly  _just happened_ to look up at her in that very second. Maybe Waverly could sense something changing in her head, or maybe Waverly could feel it in the space between them, what little space there was anyway. 

 

Waverly started to shift her body more towards Nicole, sitting up a little more. Nicole felt cold small hands come up and rest on her hips.

 

_This is it_.

 

As Nicole stared into those green gray eyes what little she could see of them anyway, as the dark started to overtake them, her heart started to beat a little too fast. Feeling one cold hand cup her cheek... _this was definitely it._

 

“I’ve gotta use the bathroom.” Nicole screamed, causing Waverly to jerk backwards, face in a grimace.

 

“O-oh. Okay then.” Waverly stammered as Nicole scrambled to her feet as fast as she could.

 

Unsure if she was even walking towards the bathrooms Nicole starts to curse herself. Everything lined up perfectly for a first kiss, yet there she was, doubt plaguing her mind once again. There was no mistaking the look of want in Waverly’s eyes, that part of her lips a half a second before Nicole screamed out for no reason. It was all there. 

 

_It was all there_.

 

Spinning around so fast Nicole maybe got a bit dizzy, eyes adjusting to the darkness, she could see she wasn’t too far from their spot. She could just barely make out Waverly’s silhouette, fully laying on the blanket, cuddled under the other, head propped up by two of the pillows.

 

Feet carrying her faster than her brain could really understand, it felt like she blinked and her knee’s were hitting their blanket. Her hand softly gripping the back of Waverly’s neck. Nicole took this moment, this pure unpredictable moment, to gauge Waverly’s reaction. While still having her wits about her Nicole took the leap. 

 

Well, technically she crawled, slowly lowering her head until she could feel her lips just barely graze Waverly’s, a little sticky from sloppy Vegan ice cream eating. She might’ve ran off earlier, but she wasn’t about to just give in now. One of her favorite parts of a first kiss was the build up, the tease to it. Feeling Waverly’s change of breathing brought a smile to her face. Softly cupping Waverly’s jaw with her free hand, Nicole softly traced Waverly’s lips with her thumb. 

 

Nicole wouldn’t describe the first time her lips fully pressed against Waverly’s as earth shattering. Earth shattering would almost mean that it was unexpected how good it would be. It was like coming home. Coming home after a long day, finally being able to relax for the first time in twelve hours. Waverly was home.

 

Waverly’s lips sliding effortlessly against her’s brought her back to the moment. Back to the soft neck she was cradling in her hand, back to the warm cheek she was grazing. Back to the moment, but still so effortlessly home. With a tiny nibble to Waverly’s bottom lip, Nicole left her lips to linger for a second longer before moving her lips fully out of kissing range. 

 

“Totally unexpected.” Waverly breathed out, bumping her forehead against Nicole’s. “But amazing.”

 

Nicole laughed, it  was an unexpected kiss. Normally people don’t run off after screaming right before jogging back and kissing someone breathless. The timing was perfect before, but nothing in life is perfect. Perfect is the imperfect, the times when you’re sure anything could go wrong but you take the risk and the chance anyway. That’s when it’s perfect. Imperfectly perfect.

 

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Nicole asked, leaving a light kiss to a perfect tanned nose.

 

Nicole wouldn’t let Waverly shy away from this compliment, instead she dropped slow kisses to her cheeks, not allowing those little hands to cover her face. She was going to get Waverly to believe what she knew, one of these days at least.

 

~~

 

Nicole wouldn’t allow Waverly to miss the movie, no matter how enticing Waverly’s lips looked. Especially when she continued to mouth the words, even more especially when she knew how those lips tasted. It was only when they got to the car, throwing all those expensive pillows and blanket in the backseat did Nicole allow those seductively sweet lips entice her. If only for a minute anyway, Waverly mentioned how this was the best first date she’d ever been on, and Nicole couldn’t deny her anything in the moment.

 

It should have came to no surprise that Waverly invited herself into the apartment, the raw sexual energy during the hour long drive should have told Nicole that Waverly wasn’t going home quite yet. 

 

Unsure of what to do next, because the obvious answer would be to strip each other naked and discover every inch of new untouched, unexplored skin. Nicole decided to

make tea, really anything to distract her hands while Waverly flitted around beside her, rubbing her hands up and down her back. It was absolutely nerve wracking.

 

Politely guiding Waverly towards the table, setting down her cup, Nicole took the opportunity to sit as far across the table as she could, without making it too obvious of course.

 

“Nicole..”

 

Eyes glancing up, “Waverly...”

 

“Why are we having tea. When we could be having each other?” Waverly ever so bluntly asked.

 

Well. 

 

There it is.

 

“It’s our first date baby...” Nicole tried, eyes darting down to the cleavage she desperately wanted to see more of. Like that was helping any of the throbbing going on between her legs.

 

She watched helplessly as Waverly stood up, and in one fleeting motion took her shirt off. 

 

With every bit of self restraint Nicole possessed, she kept her eyes trained solely on Waverly’s eyes. Not once did she notice the soft tanned skin surrounding her collarbones that begged to be kissed. Nor did she notice the lacy, robin blue bra that perfectly showed  just enough of Waverly’s breasts, which Nicole absolutely was not wondering if it happed to be a matching set of lingerie. Not once did she notice the soft yet defined abs and curve of Waverly’s stomach ,  which lead down to a blue butterfly belly button piercing. Nope. Not at all. Nicole exclusively kept her eyes on Waverly’s.

 

Her eyes still solely trained on Waverly’s, she couldn’t help but notice they were coming closer, and closer to her. As well as the rest of her perfect body.

 

“Do you have a secret girlfriend?” Waverly asked, close enough for her to start unbuttoning Nicole’s flannel.

 

A quick shake of her head, Nicole could only hope it helped reassure that fact. 

 

“A wife?” 

 

Once again, except more confused and even more turned on as the last button was undone, Nicole could only shake her head no.

 

“Do you have any sexually transmittable diseases?” 

 

Startled and shocked, Nicole could only wheeze and cough out. “What?! No!”

 

Nicole let Waverly guide her arms, moving them out of her lap, replacing them with Waverly herself. Shuddering when lips, tongue and teeth nip along her neck.

 

“Are you bad at it?” Waverly husked in her ear.

 

_God Damnit_. 

 

Gripping Waverly’s hips, Nicole stood suddenly, enjoying the feeling of Waverly’s legs wrapping effortlessly around her waist.

 

“I’m not bad in bed baby.” Nicole whispered, turning towards the bed, lightly laying them both down. Waverly clung to her body in the moment, almost as if she wanted her forever, Nicole was certain though she wanted her in  that moment. 

 

“Show me?” Waverly smirked before a roll of Nicole’s hips had her gasp. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for Jack next chapter! :|


	8. Flashbacks or Flea’s?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole get a little busy. Also, Wynonna-Interruptus at some point. Jack has to go to the vet and Nicole has flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for homophobic slurs! 
> 
> Also thanks to @comelayinmybed and @rainbowbus1 for holding my hand through the beginning.
> 
> As always thanks to @dubiousorange17 for being my soundboard and always coming up with the better ideas.
> 
> Give them a follow on twitter!

Waverly was surprised.

 

Not in a bad way, not in a bad way at all. 

 

With how nervous and panic stricken Nicole seemed everywhere else, she was the  _complete opposite_ of that in the bedroom. 

 

It was delicate and strong the way her back hit the soft mattress, and a well timed thigh slotting between hers had Waverly arching her back and eyes fluttering shut, not before briefly noticing the smug smirk on Nicole’s face though. 

 

Waverly didn’t know this Nicole, but she was anxious to discover her. Hands flying to shuck off the flannel she had previously unbuttoned, it was surprising when Nicole caught her by her wrists effectively pinning them above her head.

 

“I don’t think so baby.” 

 

She was already falling hard and deep for nervous Nicole, but fuck if this new carefree confident Nicole wasn’t doing something for her. 

 

“You had your fun earlier, plopping yourself into my lap like that. Let me take care of you baby.” Nicole whispered against the shell of her ear, letting go of her wrists.

 

She couldn’t help the rocking of her hips at the sound of Nicole’s voice in her ear like that. She sounded in control, sexy, confident. It wasn’t enough though, she wanted more. No, she  _needed_   more.

 

Never one to beg, Waverly couldn’t help the whine that escaped her mouth when Nicole’s fingers started their downward trip starting at her collarbone. Gently tracing it with her index finger, it was so light but felt like a fire was being left in its trail. Followed by those gorgeous lips finding purchase against her neck.

 

The weight of Nicole on top of her grounded her and aroused her to high hell all at the same time. She wasn’t sure she’d ever been so turned on in her life and they hadn’t even really started yet. Part of her didn’t want this slow, she’d been waiting for Nicole to take her to bed pretty much since the first visit to the animal shelter. How couldn’t she want Nicole between her thighs after watching her be so sweet and loving to a room full of puppies.

 

“Nicole...” it sounded like begging, but Waverly Earp never begged. Except this one time apparently. 

 

A chuckle left Nicole’s pretty lips. The vibration against her neck was chilling in the best way possible. 

 

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t have you waiting long.” 

 

The heat from Nicole’s breath on her skin was dizzying. She didn’t even notice when Nicole unhooked her bra until Nicole was pulling the straps down, removing it completely. Waverly was greedy, hands immediately going to red hair tugging until a hot wet tongue enveloped her nipple.

 

“Fuck.” 

 

“Yup.” Nicole mumbled against her chest, sending a shiver through her spine. 

 

Nicole’s tongue was working magic and Waverly could barely keep up as she felt the button pop on her shorts, the zipper slowly being pulled down...tooth by tooth. 

 

The cool air hit her as Nicole switched breasts, causing a low throaty moan to come tumbling from her lips. Waverly could barely stand it anymore, rocking her hips into Nicole’s thigh again, finding the small amount of friction no where near enough.

 

Nicole kissed her way back up to her lips, her hand abandoning their previous spots to pull her flannel and t-shirt over her head. Waverly gasped at the sight before her, Nicole was sexy in every sense of the word and she wanted to see more. 

 

Waverly felt high as Nicole’s lips found hers again, tongues touching so lightly until she felt the fullness of Nicole’s in her mouth. Not wanting to be fully distracted, Waverly’s own curious hands went for Nicole’s jeans button and zipper. Popping it open with no stoppage from Nicole this time. 

 

Slipping her hands down the back of Nicole’s jeans and boxers, she was rewarded a groan when she squeezed firm flesh. It was satisfying coaxing it from Nicole. 

 

Suddenly the weight of Nicole was gone, her hands pulled from the distance that was created between them. She looked up, confused until she saw those beautiful brown eyes blown and staring right at her.

 

“You’re sure about this?” 

 

There was a tremble in Nicole’s voice, but it wasn’t out of nervousness. 

 

Wanting to give Nicole a answer, she knew a simple nod of her head wouldn’t be enough for her. She also didn’t trust her voice to not break, but spoke up anyway.

 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” 

 

That did it. 

 

Nicole’s hands found the waistband of her shorts instantly, as Waverly lifted her hips off the bed to help tug them off. Just like that she was completely bare and vulnerable in front of Nicole. 

 

Normally eyes lingering on her naked body would have her squirming or trying to cover up the slightest bit, not with Nicole though. Nicole’s eyes held hunger, lust but they also held a warmth to them. A warmth reserved, it seemed just for her. Waverly has seen lust in a man and a woman’s eyes before, but she’s never seen this type of warmth. That’s what made her so sure.

 

Wanting to see every inch of Nicole as well, Waverly sat up to try and tug down both her jeans and boxers, getting snagged on where Nicole was kneeling. 

 

“Off” Waverly whined as she moved to start to work on the sports bra that was rudely keeping her from seeing Nicole completely naked. With a bit of fumbling, as Nicole was working on riding herself of her own clothes, Waverly was finally rewarded when her hands cupped Nicole’s bare chest. 

 

It didn’t last long though, as Nicole pushed her back down on the bed, parting Waverly’s legs with her hip before settling down between them. Nicole wasted no time bringing Waverly’s leg around her waist, creating friction and electricity right to her core.

 

Waverly needed to touch, to taste anything at this point. It was hard trying to concentrate as Nicole rolled her hips  _just right_ sending Waverly into a panting mess. She lifted her head and latched onto the first patch of skin she could, biting hard enough to leave a mark on Nicole’s collarbone. The way Nicole grinded down a little harder on her made it seem like she appreciated the pain. 

 

“God Nicole, please...” okay so maybe she was a beggar. Only for Nicole though, only ever for Nicole.

 

Grabbing a fistful of red hair, Waverly tugged Nicole’s lips to her own as she felt a hand slither between their bodies. She wanted Nicole to feel it when she took her breath away.

 

It wasn’t long before Waverly felt those stupidly sexy fingers where she needed her most, gathering every bit of arousal before instantly feeling full. So full. So good.

 

Waverly gasped into Nicole’s mouth, feeling the smirk Nicole was sporting as she set her deliciously slow rhythm. 

 

Releasing Nicole’s hair, Waverly scratched lightly at Nicole’s back, needing her closer, to touch more bare skin. 

 

“Oh baby...” Nicole laughed.

 

Waverly was surprised when Nicole took her hand and applied more pressure, making Waverly scratch roughly into her back. "Harder..." she whispered in Waverly's ear, and Waverly couldn't resist, digging her nails into the soft skin, no doubt leaving marks deep enough to bleed. She could take a hint, even if it was not a hint in the slightest bit. Even if she could barely  _think_ .

 

Wiggling her hand out from underneath Nicole’s Waverly set her sight on giving Nicole exactly what she wanted, and damn if she didn’t intend to do just that. 

 

Maybe it was the fact that Nicole was playing her body more beautifully than Mozart played the piano, or maybe it was the lack of blood going to her brain, instead going south. Or maybe it was the fact that Nicole was just acting like one...

 

Raking her nails as deep and as hard as she could, Waverly moaned, “Fuck Daddy.”

 

Oops. Almost instantaneously Nicole’s thrusting faltered, her whole body going still, as Waverly’s hips still chased after the movement. Eyes slightly glazed over, Waverly found a grimace on Nicole’s face, making it apparent she was not fond of the ‘Daddy’ name. 

 

“Sorry, fuck. Please, don’t stop though. Don’t stop.” 

 

Waverly wasn’t sure where this whiny voice came from, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. All she cared about was getting Nicole to finish what she started. It took a moment or two longer than she would have liked, but Nicole shook her head, thrusting her hips into it for more power.

 

It took Waverly’s breath away, as she felt Nicole twist her fingers in the most delightful way. She felt the all too familiar way her body reacted to it, praying and willing it to calm down. She wanted this to last longer, forever even. Nicole was God and Waverly was a begging and panting mess. 

 

Another twist of fingers, and a amazingly timed bite to her neck had Waverly’s back arching, seeing nothing but spots and screaming out Nicole’s name. 

 

She wasn’t even sure when her body stopped convulsing, it could have been minutes or hours for all she knew. Sounds slowly started to come back to her, as she was suddenly aware of Nicole’s lips near her ear peppering her with kisses and soothing words. 

 

Groaning as Nicole removed her fingers, Waverly wished they could stay like this forever. 

 

“Couldn’t you have stayed, forever?” Waverly giggled, still out of breath and half delirious.

 

She caught a look in Nicole’s eyes that made her shudder.

 

“I have so many other things planned for you Waverly Earp, this is just the beginning of the night...”

 

~~

 

 

 

Waking up slowly, Waverly shivers slightly underneath the blankets. Grinning slightly as she turns over in bed to face Nicole. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, but maybe Nicole isn’t a cuddler.

 

Waverly thinks she’ll be able to change that, quickly. If there’s one thing Waverly loves to do in bed, it’s cuddle. Well okay, actually there’s a lot of  _things_ she loves to do in bed, but cuddling is her  _favorite_ thing to do in bed  _after_ her other favorite activities.

 

Nicole looks beautiful. She looks gorgeous all the time but sleeping, she looks at peace as well. Not that Nicole didn’t look at peace last night. Waverly was sure she had never heard her own name sound more beautiful than it did when it came tumbling out of Nicole’s mouth. Over and over again. In the form of a moan, or a husky tone, it was beautiful it every way.

 

Normally she might feel a little creepy just staring at someone while they sleep, but even just looking at Nicole was giving her flashbacks to last night. It wasn’t perfect, there had been some fumbling. 

 

Blushing as she recalls calling Nicole “Daddy” and the shocked and somewhat grimace on Nicole’s face. It wasn’t Waverly’s fault really, Nicole had seemingly transformed from the anxious and panic stricken woman, into...well a ‘Daddy’.

 

Waverly’s embarrassment over it had sort of overtaken her relief though,  _Champ_ had asked her to call him ‘Daddy’ once or twice in bed before, and he was far from it to say the least. It wasn’t her favorite term of endearment in bed, in fact it was probably her least favorite. With new lovers though, you never quite know what they like and dislike. That was the exciting part though, the fumbling around, finding that  _one spot_ to touch, taste or kiss that instantly bring a moan from their lips. 

 

Waverly knew some of them now, she knew that Nicole  _appreciated_ a hard touch. Simple soothing scratches down her back did nothing for her, however scratching and leaving marks, well that was a whole different story. Hopefully she would be able to learn more, and soon. 

 

Maybe she should be ashamed or a little embarrassed by her bluntness last night, but she wasn’t. At. All. Nicole happened to be  **really** **great** **in** bed. Waverly couldn’t help but grin at her own thoughts. 

 

She hadn’t been lying either when she told Nicole that their first date was the best date she had ever been on. Sure, she’d been to five star dinners, nights out in the city, but she had paid for them. She would take a cuddled up night watching foreign films eating vegan pizza and ice cream with Nicole any day. 

 

Wondering whether or not to get up and start breakfast because honestly Nicole deserved a breakfast fit for a king, but she was also reluctant to stray too far from the red head. Which was odd for Waverly, never had she felt this sort of emotional attachment to someone so early on in a relationship. 

 

_Relationship_ . Except they weren’t even officially dating yet, and for all she knew Nicole wouldn’t want her now. Now that she threw herself so eagerly and willingly at Nicole. Would Nicole think she was  _this easy_ all the time?

 

Internally groaning to herself for possibly already ruining the best thing that’s happened to her love life ever, Waverly rolls her eyes so hard it actually hurts.

 

“Whas’at baby?” Nicole sleepily mumbled without opening her eyes.

 

Okay, maybe the internal groan was actually a external one. Oops.

 

“Just trying to will myself out of this bed to make you some breakfast.” It wasn’t technically a lie, she had been trying to do that as well.

 

It was cute the pout Nicole sported instantly. Those brown eyes opened slowly, as well as her arms. “Cuddling sounds much better to me, don’t ya think?”

 

Well, she surely wasn’t going to pass up cuddling. Eagerly Waverly slipped herself under the one sheet Nicole slept under, her head automatically finding purchase on a soft shoulder. Hand quickly drawing nonsense across Nicole’s bare chest. This was absolutely better than starting breakfast.

 

“I woke up not being cuddled Nicole Haught, don’t make that mistake again.” Waverly scolded playfully before pressing a small kiss on the deep purple mark she left on Nicole’s collar bone. 

 

The cute laugh Nicole let out instantly had Waverly smiling into the crook of her neck. Nicole smelled like sex and sweat with the tiniest hint of vanilla, Waverly couldn’t get enough. So much in fact that she couldn’t help but to lick a line from Nicole’s neck, to her earlobe before nipping at it.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind for uh, for next time.” Nicole gulped. 

 

Before she could take Nicole’s timidness and possibly returning anxiousness as her regretting them spending the night together, Waverly straddled her hips, sheet pooling around her waist. 

 

“For now though, we could pick up where we left off last night.” Waverly husked before biting her lower lip. 

 

Suddenly the door flew open with such force it hit the wall, causing the cute photo frame Waverly had found at the thrift store to crash to the ground.

 

“Balls Haught, I gave your dog fleas. Don’t tell  **_WAVERLY_ ** . Shit.  _My eyes_!!! ” Wynonna yelled out, hands flying up to cover her eyes.

 

“Wynonna! Get out!!” Waverly screamed both annoyed at her sister’s lack of knocking and the fact that her morning sex plans were now ruined.

 

“Well damn sis, it isn’t hard to lock a door. Fuck.” Wynonna huffed out while turning tail, shutting the door behind her.

 

Waverly rolled her eyes at the door before looking down to find a pillow over Nicole’s face. 

 

“Shesgoingtokillme” 

 

Waverly lifted the pillow slowly off of Nicole’s face barely able to stifle her laughter at how red her cheeks were. 

 

“She’s not going to kill you, I might have to kill her though. First off, how did  _she_ give Jack fleas?! Second off, now we can’t  _get off_. ” Waverly frowned as she rolled off of Nicole in a frustrated huff. 

 

Seriously though, how the frick did Wynonna give Jack fleas?! One night! She had to watch him for one night, and he ends up with fleas?!

 

Annoyed and frustrated Waverly moved to get out of bed, letting out a small yelp at a surprising smack to her bare ass was received. Maybe anxious Nicole wasn’t making a come back quite yet. 

 

“Baby, I really hate that you’re out of bed but damn if you don’t look good out of it.” Nicole sighed as she started to get up.

 

“Are you saying I don’t look good  _in bed_   Nicole Haught?” 

 

Nicole’s face quickly drained of any color she might have had, failing to stammer out any sort of real response before giving up and flopping back on the bed and throwing a pillow back over her face.

 

It was easy. Nicole made it too easy sometimes. Should she feel bad for finding so much joy in leaving Nicole speechless or a stuttering mess sometimes? Maybe she should, but she sure as hell didn’t. 

 

Dressing quickly, Waverly ventures back over to the bed, kneeling over Nicole and once again taking the pillow off of her face. Taking a brief moment to take a mental picture of just how cute Nicole was all flustered.

 

“You really are gorgeous, you know that?” Waverly asked before cupping both cheeks between her hands, leading Nicole into a mildly dirty kiss. “Get dressed so my sister can explain to the both of us exactly how she gave Jack fleas.”

 

~~

 

Just like that she was gone. Nicole could say one hundred percent, without one doubt, that last night was the best date she had ever been on. Even if they hadn’t ended up in bed together, it would have still been the best. Pretty expensive but Waverly was worth it. She was worth everything. 

 

Even though Waverly could still make her a stuttering fool in the morning, Nicole was still feeling mighty proud of herself. The ‘old’ her came out last night, how she was before becoming homeless.Confident, cocky and smug, but all in a good way. If Waverly’s moans and how her body reacted to Nicole was any indication to that. 

 

It seemed that way, especially with how eager Waverly was this morning. Wasn’t that a vision, Waverly buck ass naked straddling her, ready for whatever Nicole would give her. And boy if she didn’t want to give Waverly  _everything_.  Up until Wynonna came barging into her apartment that is. 

 

That was going to be fucking awkward. She seriously contemplated just going back to sleep and trying to forget the fact that her new best friend just saw her half naked. Oh and add in the fact that said best friends baby sister was naked and straddling her. She just couldn’t wait to see what kind of shit she was going to get for that. 

 

Maybe Wynonna would be too embarrassed about it to mention it though. Nicole rolled her eyes at herself. This would be right in Wynonna’s wheelhouse on the whole giving her shit type of thing. 

 

Not wanting to keep Waverly waiting, Nicole gets out of bed putting on a pair of sweatpants and pulls a hoodie over her head wincing slightly at the deep scratches on her back. Vowing to take a shower after this conversation and before her shift at the bar, 

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _Hurry your cute tight ass down here, please?_

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _Coming now._

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _Without me? No fair :(_

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _All is fair in self love, baby. ;)_

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _But seriously, I’m coming downstairs now._

 

Nicole couldn’t help but smile, Waverly just did that to her. Since the moment they met Nicole felt that Waverly was going to be something special, and damnit if that wasn’t the case. Steeling her nerves the best she could, Nicole made her way downstairs and slid into the booth beside Waverly.

 

Warmth spread through her body when Waverly placed her hand on her thigh. Nicole noted the ‘bleh’ look on Wynonna’s face but couldn’t bring herself to care. 

 

“So...I didn’t get a peek at the downstairs goodies, do the carpets match the drapes Haught?” Wynonna sniggered as if she had the upper hand.

 

Opening her mouth to respond, Nicole felt her thigh being squeezed as Waverly responded for her.

 

“What carpet.” 

 

Wynonna seemed to choke on whatever drink she had been sipping on at that exact second, coughing and sputtering about like a idiot.

 

Nicole was at least glad that Waverly could make someone besides her stammer and stutter like a moron. It felt good not being on the receiving end for once, that was for sure.

 

“Boundaries baby girl.” Wynonna hissed as she smacked Waverly on the arm.

 

Nicole watched as Waverly shrugged in a nonchalant way. “You asked. Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to.” 

 

“How did you give Jack flea’s? This better be good since you so rudely interrupted our morning activities to let us know bright and early.” Waverly continued with a straight face. 

 

“First of all, I came to tell horn dog over here about giving Jack flea’s. How was I supposed to know you spent the night? You’ve never been one to have sex on the first date before!” Wynonna grumbled as she fixed A deadly glare at Nicole.

 

It’s not that Nicole  _assumed_   that Waverly maybe sorta always had sex on the first date or anything, but the girl was super forward about it last night. It set off a sense of ridiculous pride within her, Waverly wasn’t one to spend the night, but she chose to with her. 

 

“Anyway...yes. I gave Jack fleas. It’s a crazy story actually. You see, I was, well I mean, I am trying to do my good deed. So a couple of days ago I spent the night at the Ghost River homeless shelter.” Wynonna said sheepishly. 

 

“Why on Earth would you do that?” Waverly asked.

 

Wynonna was looking dead at her. Nicole started to get a little fidgety, Ghost River was the worst homeless shelter around. Having spent a few nights there before finding out about Purgatory’s homeless shelter. 

 

_Please God, don’t say anything_. 

 

“I wanted to see what they needed. How it was there, what I could do to improve it. Figured the best way to do that was to be there, spend the night. Ended up with a notebook full of ideas on how to help, and unfortunately...fleas.” Wynonna frowned, eyes flirting towards Nicole. 

 

It felt like a head rush, memories of a month or two ago started flooding Nicole’s brain. She tried to make them stop, flinging her palms to her eyes, it didn’t help.

 

 

_Nicole stands in what feels like a never ending line. A woman probably in her mid forties with track lines running up and down her bruised gaunt arm fidgets next to her. It was clear she was on something, probably heroin._

_ On the opposite side of her, Nicole couldn’t help the goosebumps that erupted over her arms as the man  stared at her. He’d been eyeing her since she walked in over an hour ago. Late twenties, ridiculous Mohawk and beard. He had a villainous stare and it creeped her out to no end. She made sure to find a cot farthest away from him. _

_“Next!”_

_Finally._

_Nicole grasps her paper plate tighter as she eagerly thrusts it towards the lady serving the food. She can’t help but notice the look of disgust on her face though. It didn’t sit right with Nicole, someone who was volunteering at the homeless shelter should at least understand that it’s not always someone’s fault that their homeless._

_*plop*_

_A grayish messy looking goo plops onto her plate and Nicole almost pukes in her mouth. Beggars can’t be choosers though, unfortunately. Moving down the line, two slices of stale bread, dusty looking lima beans, a carton of white milk and a dark spotted banana later, Nicole sits on her cot._

_It shouldn’t be like this. She should be at her dorm back home, enjoying the privileges of the cafeteria or out drinking and eating with friends. Not sitting on a dirty cot, in a run down homeless shelter eating...she didn’t even know what she was eating. It looked like mucus with a occasional piece of ‘meat’ and wedge of potato in it._

_Her parents sent her to this life. All her life she grew up in Scientology and she went a long with it, as a kid you don’t have much choice. However once you start to grow up and develop your own thoughts and feelings, you start to understand things more. Once she started to understand her beliefs were in fact not aligned with that of Scientology, she denounced the religion._

_It took no less than an hour and her mother and father packed a book bag for her and sent her on her way with a hundred dollars. No more paid college tuition, no more car, nothing. She couch surfed with friends, applying anywhere she could hoping to get a scholarship so she could finish college._

_That’s what she’s doing here now, able to score a basketball scholarship for Purgatory University that unfortunately did not cover boarding. With only one year left, she was sure she could make it work. She didn’t know how, but she was determined as hell._

_Maybe it was because she was distracted by her own thoughts, or maybe it was because she thought she was far enough away from the creepy guy, either way she didn’t notice the man that was staring at her approach her until his muddy boots kicked her own shoes._

_“I want your banana.” He growled, holding out a dirty hand expectingly._

_Nicole didn’t want to eat her banana, but she needed the fuel. That was her banana and there was no way she was giving it up._

_“No.”_

_“Give me the banana, or give me something else I’d appreciate more.” His smile showed off yellow and nasty teeth._

_ “You’re barking up the wrong tree buddy. You’re not getting  anything from me, so move along.” _

_“I’m the King of this shelter, I always get what I want. Now give me the banana you dumb fucking dyke.” The man forcefully grabbed Nicole by the arm, almost making her drop her plate._

_Of course this piece of garbage would resort to homophobic slurs. Was the banana really worth it? Not really, but her pride was. She hadn’t lost that yet and she’d be damned if she was going to let this bastard take it from her._

_With a quick but powerful punch to his throat, Nicole had the man on his knee’s clawing at his throat gasping for air._

_ “You’ll regret this you sinning freak. If you  ever EVER  step a foot back in here...I’ll convert you from a fag to a man loving woman.” He gasped as he crawled away. _

_Nicole believed him, he didn’t look like the type to make a empty threat. Sitting back on her cot, Nicole finished her meal before having a terrible night sleep. Every noise woke her, half terrified the man was going to make early on his promise._

_The next morning Nicole stayed for breakfast before grabbing her bag and leaving. It was the first and last night she spent at the Ghost River homeless shelter._

 

 

Nicole takes a deep breath, coming out of her memory. She feels like she might have a panic attack and that’s the last thing she wants Waverly to see at the moment. Realizing the conversation must have continued on while her brain beat her down with a terrible flashback, Nicole tried to focus and breathe as Wynonna continued to talk. 

 

“They must’ve infested my bag, my clothes and my hair. I didn’t realize the house was infested until he started scratching up a storm.” Wynonna said with sad eyes. “I would have taken him to the vet for medication today, but with him being a hospice dog, I wasn’t sure which vet he should go to.”

 

Fuck.

 

Nicole had almost forgotten about Jack’s unfair fate. He just seemed to happy and not in pain all the time, how could he have such a 

short life span. She couldn’t take it. Not with the memory of that homeless shelter coming back to her, with the realization that Jack wouldn’t be around much longer. She had to go. 

 

“I’m sorry guys, but I’ve got to take a shower and get ready for my shift.” Nicole mumbled out, getting up quickly from the booth. 

 

Leaning down to give Waverly a kiss, she felt grounded when Waverly cupped her cheeks, rubbing her thumbs across her jaw. Without even knowing, Waverly was chasing away a panic attack and Nicole couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

 

“Alright, that’s enough you two.” Wynonna mumbled.

 

“I’ll text you later baby.” Nicole whispered against soft lips, not really wanting to part but knowing she had to.

 

The smile she got from Waverly in return had butterflies in her stomach and she once again was sure the girl was magical. Always knowing exactly what she needed, when she needed it. 

 

~~

 

Waverly couldn’t help but stare as Nicole made her way up the stairs to the apartment. Something seemed off about her, but she couldn’t put her finger on it yet. Plus she had other things to attended to at the moment.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take Jack to the vet. It was really good of you to go to that shelter Wynonna. I’m proud of you.” Waverly gushed, grabbing onto her sister’s hand with a squeeze.

 

“What can I say, being around your peppy and charitable self has influenced me. It’s not like I have a personal investment in it or anything.” Wynonna smiled back at her, before slamming her hand on the table. “Alright, lets get Jack. I have to hire someone to fumigate the house and all my clothes, and my hair.”

 

 

In no time, Jack was sitting on the vets examination table, getting a once over by the best vet money could afford. Only the best for Jack of course. 

 

“Any other concerns Ms Earp, or just the fleas?” Dr Edwards asked as he listened to Jack’s heartbeat. 

 

Waverly had been having questions actually. Jack was the longest surviving hospice dog she had come into contact with, he didn’t act sick, he didn’t act like he was in pain. 

 

“Actually yes, my friend and I are fostering him from the shelter. He’s a hospice dog, but I don’t know really. He doesn’t act like one. I know they don’t all show the same symptoms but, I’d really like a second opinion. The works, I don’t care how much it costs.” Waverly declared, making sure the vet knew she was serious.

 

Dr. Edwards scratched at his chin momentarily, “Well, if you bring him back in a couple days I’ll have time to do that. It might take a day or two to get through all the tests and blood work, he’ll have to stay here over night though.”

 

“Perfect. I’ll set a appointment when checking out. Now what can I do about these flea’s?” Waverly asked as she started to scratch at her own head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Nicole, amiright?


	9. What If... Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little BroTP between WynHaught before a little family date with Jack.   
> We get some ice cream and swimming. How bout that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love dogs?! A chapter based around Jack...hope you enjoy it!

Wynonna let out a low whistle, slapping her damp rag down on the wood of the bar.

 

“No shit Haught? You were driving around in a fucking 1970 Plymouth Barracuda?! How the hell did you manage that?”

 

Nicole could only smile, reminiscing about her beloved car. “Well yeah, I wasn’t always poor. Besides I worked two years straight, saving every penny to buy it, got it for a great deal too. Lady didn’t know she was selling it for  _WAY_ cheap. It was my baby. Named her and everything. Come to think of it, her husband had been cheating on her and I think selling it for cheap was her revenge on him.”

 

Wynonna cackled as she shrugged her shoulders. “That’s what the bastard gets. Tell me about the car, it’s a sexy fucking car.”

 

This was a bitter subject for Nicole, while she loved,  _loved_   her car, she wasn’t allowed to bring it with her here. Her parents made that perfectly clear when they kicked her out. She owned it out right, but she was on her parents insurance and there was no way in hell she would be able to get on her own. Hell, she couldn’t even afford food for the first couple of days she found herself stranded and trying to find her footings.

 

Either way, it was her car...her baby and she did love to brag about it.

 

“Picture this, cherry red with pops of black in its rear panels, hood scoop and top. When the lady sold it to me, it was solid yellow but yellow just isn’t my color. Custom paint job, had them add a black spoiler as well. Super rare, only 14 made. 475 horse power and a quarter mile that was quicker than the first time I slept with a girl.” Nicole laughed at the last bit, it was true though. 

 

Nicole wasn’t even sure how the subject of her car even came about, but it sure did make her miss it. She continued cutting up limes and lemons as she reflected on her past and just how drastically her life had changed since then. However, she wouldn’t have met Waverly, Wynonna and Jack if her world wasn’t turned upside down.

 

 

“Dude, you have  _got_ to get that car back. It’s yours.” Wynonna said as she passed a shot to stupid Carl.

 

If only.

 

Nicole sighed, placing the knife on the cutting board. “Yeah right, my parents would probably shoot me on sight if I even tried to take it back. Besides, they’ve probably sold it by now.”

 

Nicole noticed something pass over Wynonna’s eyes, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She was still learning what every passing glint in Waverly’s eyes meant, she couldn’t possibly take on Wynonna’s as well. 

 

Early Sunday shifts were never very busy and money wasn’t the greatest, but a dollar was a dollar so Nicole never bothered to complain. Feeling a vibration ripple through her back pocket, Nicole smiled knowing it was Waverly before pulling out her phone.

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _Hey cutie! Jack and I are on the way back. Can I take you somewhere tonight?_

 

Nicole knew without a shadow of a doubt that all her planning and research going into her date with Waverly last night was completely worth it. It was worth all the money, nerves and anxiousness that had accumulated over those few days. 

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _Are you asking me on a date, Waverly Earp?_

 

She didn’t want to be one of Waverly’s previous... _whatever’s_ ...she did not want Waverly to pay for all their dates. If anything, Nicole would prefer to always pay. That’s just how she’s always been, but knowing how Waverly’s previous dates always turned out, it made Nicole want to pay and treat her even more.

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _Absolutely_. 

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _Usually I like a few days notice, but I’ll make an exception for the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on ;)_

 

Wynonna rudely ramming into her shoulder as she passed by was the only reason Nicole pocketed her phone instead of eagerly waiting for a reply. 

 

“Dude, I’ve been around my sister all her life. She’s great, amazing, a literal fucking  angel  but I have never seen anyone so googly eyed over her before. You’re completely gone for her. Is she  _that_ good in bed?!” Wynonna inquired while fixing them both a shot.

 

Throwing her glass of amber liquid back, Nicole hides a shudder as it burns down her throat. Owner of the bar, yet Wynonna chooses the cheap shit to drink.

 

Tapping her fingers to a beat only in her head, Nicole tries to think of the best way to answer Wynonna’s question. “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell, even if she gets walked in on. Honestly though, her heart is just...it’s just magical. I don’t know why or how she does the things she does but it’s like she really cares. Like, really really cares about everything.”

 

Nicole watched in amusement as Wynonna pursed her lips as if she were in deep thought while refilling both shot glasses. 

 

“I know her little heart is made of gold. Those boobs though, right? She just popped up with them over night when she was sixteen. Can’t say you’re lacking in that department though, if my memory from this morning serves me correctly.” 

 

Feeling the crimson blush spread across her chest, creeping up her neck and across her cheeks, Nicole playfully pushed Wynonna before taking her second shot. Making a valiant effort to once again not shudder at the cheap whiskey she was sure was burning a hole in her esophagus. 

 

“That’s it for now, I’ve got a date later. Can’t be messed up beforehand.” Nicole says as she takes her glass to the sink. 

 

 

She could swear she hears Wynonna mumble ‘ **pussy** ’ behind her but doesn’t turn around. She had no clue where Waverly wanted to take her so she would take being called a pussy as long as she got to spend time with Waverly.

 

As if the girl were magical, and Nicole was honestly starting to think she was, Waverly came breezing through the bars double wooden doors. Jack was pressed firmly into her chest, sporting what looked to be a brand new sweater. Green and purple polka dots, it was a ugly sweater but if Waverly thought it was cute how was Nicole going to argue against that, even if she did think it loosely resembled Barney. 

 

Slipping around the edge of the bar, Nicole confidently strides across the bar until she’s able to scoop Jack out of Waverly’s arms.

 

Nuzzling into his warm neck, Nicole smiles as his wispy fur tickles her nose. Taking a large breath, Nicole can smell a odd scent coming from Jack’s skin and fur. It didn’t matter however as Jack sighed against her neck before leaving a sloppy kiss on her forehead. Letting out a soft chuckle, Nicole holds Jack our in front of herself.

 

“Hi buddy, I missed you last night and today. Did you get rid of all those big bad fleas?” 

 

Jack lets out a little yip as if he was confirming her question. Unable to stop herself, Nicole pulls Jack into her chest cradling him like a baby. After a few seconds of squirming he seemingly settles down to accept the cuddle. She would freely tell the world how much of an animal lover she was, how  _soft_ she was when it came to them. Looking down into Jack’s faceand into those dark brown eyes, Nicole can only think back to the second visit she had with Waverly at the animal shelter.

 

The way she’s cradling Jack reminds her of the way she cradled that pup to her chest. It had happened so suddenly, one minute the pup was fine as far as she could tell, and the next he was struggling to breath. With nothing to be done for him, Nicole did the one thing she was able to, just hold him. There was no way she was going to let him pass alone, scared or thinking nobody loved him. Even just knowing the pup for mere minutes, she was in love. Nicole was loyal, she knew though that it would be hard and it would take a little piece of her heart with her. Yet she stayed, and cuddled and cradled the pup until his last breath. 

 

She thinks about that pup every now and then, how couldn’t she? Especially when she basically signed up for the same heartbreak with Jack. With Jack though, it would be far worse. She’s walked Jack, fed and watered Jack, took him on walks and played ball with him. Jack slept in the same bed as her, cuddled up close in the middle of the night. Sometime’s she’d get woken up by his kicks, and those times she wondered what he was dreaming about. Maybe the squirrels in the park, or dreaming about chasing after multiple tennis balls. Maybe even dreaming about trying to escape the awful sweaters Waverly put him in. Whatever it was he dreamed about, sometimes Nicole couldn’t help but watch him and smile. She knows she should ask how the visit at the vet went, it would be important to know information yet at the same time they say ignorance is bliss. 

 

Thoughts interrupted by a surprising kiss to the cheek, Nicole raises her eyes towards Waverly as she steals Jack back. 

 

“He got a flea bath and some medication for it. He looked a little cold so we picked out a sweater for him. Didn’t we Jack?!” Waverly cooed as Jack happily licked away at her face.

 

Trying to hide the grimace on her face, Nicole sometimes wondered how Waverly could pick out the ugliest clothes for Jack, when she herself always had the most gorgeous outfits on. For all Nicole knew, Waverly was doing it on purpose.

 

Hearing a loud and quite rude throat clearing, Nicole turned to look towards Wynonna. “Come on Red, these lemons aren’t going to cut themselves.”

 

If looks could kill, the look Nicole was shooting at Wynonna would have her dead and buried in seconds. “Hold on, I’m hearing about Jack’s appointment since  **you** gave him fleas.”

 

The unintelligible mumbling coming afterwardsmade for Nicole to believe she had a few more minutes to spend with Jack and Waverly. Taking a anxious deep breath, Nicole turned back towards Waverly. Question on her tongue and mind, yet heart not ready to hear the answer.

 

“Did the vet say anything else about him? How much longer he has, or if he will start to be in pain?” Nicole asked in a haste.

 

Watching as Waverly pursed her lips, Nicole immediately regretted asking the question. She didn’t want to know, she just wanted Jack. 

 

“I did have a few questions about Jack. He’s the longest hospice dog I’ve ever been around. So I asked for a second opinion, but don’t get your hopes up yet. Jack will have to go in overnight for a day or two for tests and blood work. If anything, we should at least get more definitive answers.” Waverly said as she looked down at Jack who was letting out a adorable yawn. 

 

‘ _But don’t get your hopes up_ ’  sometimes words could be as hurtful as a physical blow. Those specific words hit her harder and felt more painful than most elbows to her face did in basketball games. 

 

Nicole couldn’t help but become hopeful, even if it burned her in the end. “When does he go in? Will the tests hurt? He’s going to be so afraid and lonely there overnight.” 

 

It was a ramble and a anxiety filled one as well, but even if there was the  _slightest bit of hope_ ...Nicole would hold on to it like it was the last inch of rope between her and falling off the side of a cliff.

 

 

Feeling a cold hand settle on her heated cheek, a calmness settles over her entire body. Nestling her cheek further into Waverly’s hand, Nicole feels her body start to relax, tense shoulders drop and her arms feel far less stiff as they rest by her sides.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about it when I pick you up later. We are going to bring Jack too. Get back to work and please try not to worry. He’s here right now, that’s what’s important for now. I’ll see you later, okay?” 

 

Nicole could tell that Waverly was trying to soothe her, calm her down and put her mind at peace. Nicole would love to know what spells Waverly acquired from the wizarding world of Hogwarts, because quite frankly it was unreal how calm Waverly’s words or touches could be for her. 

 

Leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to those soft pink lips, Nicole sighs out. “Fine. I’ll try not to think about it, I get off in a couple hours baby. I’ll see you then?”

 

Feeling Waverly’s breath against her lips sent a shiver down her spine. It was chilling and heated all at once. Reminding her of the chill from last night as Waverly’s nails dug into her skin. The cold from those petite fingers, yet heat coming through as the skin ripped and broke underneath those cold nails. 

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world cutie, besides I’m the one who asked  you  on a date.” Waverly gushed.

 

Another quick kiss and a rub to Jacks’s tiny head and Waverly was gone. Walking sluggishly back towards the bar to resume her duty of cutting up the garnishes, Nicole couldn’t help but have her mind wander. 

 

_What if Jack doesn’t have much time left?_

_What if towards the end he will be in a lot of pain?_

_What if it happens when she’s at work, or they’re both in classes and he dies alone?_

_But what if...he’s okay?_

 

A sharp sting to her finger brings Nicole back to the present, fully aware of once again cutting her finger on the knife. 

 

_What if I could find non pink Barbie bandaids?_

 

~~

 

Strolling aimlessly through the park as Jack stops at nearly every flower, bush and tree in his line of sight, Waverly can’t stop herself from hoping. He deserved a chance at life, love and kindness.

 

She was no stranger to death. Within her own family or the hospice dogs she took in. Having held plenty of dogs as they took their last breath, Waverly knew death came for everyone. Death was not predictable, it was not kind and it did not discriminate. Sometimes Waverly wished Death would go ahead and fuck itself.

 

Gazing down at Jack, who happened to be nose deep in a yellow flower, Waverly couldn’t understand how such a precious, innocent soul could have such a horrible start to life. A death sentence from birth. 

 

Nope. She wasn’t going down that road. Jack was here now, sniffing flowers and nipping at flys that buzzed around his head. He was living in the moment, so that’s where she would live. Here. With him. 

 

With only an hour left before Nicole got off of work, Waverly turned herself and Jack back around to walk towards her car. Initially she wanted a romantic sleepover at her dorm room, but with how Nicole reacted over Jack’s upcoming appointment Waverly wanted them all to spend quality time together now. With a finger to her chin in thought, Waverly guessed now all she needed to do was figure out what they were going to do.

 

Whipping out her phone once they’re back in her car, Waverly sends a quick message to the beauty that’s been on her mind all day.

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _Hey cutie pie, I figured maybe we could stop off at a ice cream shop and get Jack his first ice cream! Then I’ll take the two of you to a secret location, I think you’ll both love it._

 

It sent butterflies fluttering around her stomach and chest every time she texted Nicole. She had honestly never felt such a emotional and spiritual connection with someone so fast, like she did with Nicole. Yes while the sex was amazing...spectacular she would even say, it was the time they spent together before that, that made her so seen by Nicole. That’s all she ever really wanted, to be seen as Waverly. Not rich Waverly Earp. 

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _Sounds good baby, I’m off now and going to shower. Meet outside the bar in fifteen?_

 

Baby... there were a couple people who tried and failed at calling her baby. The wall the word tumbled off of Nicole’s lips though, even just seeing it written in text from Nicole, sent her heart into a rapid beat. 

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _Can’t wait to see you_ 😘

 

Now all she needed to do was switch cars quickly and pick up the redheaded woman who blew her mind in more ways than one. 

 

~~

 

“Where did this old clunker come from?” Nicole asked with a grin.

 

Waverly rolled her eyes as Nicole climbed into the truck. It was true though, gone was the red convertible and in its place was a blue 1992 Ford F-150. Jack slept comfortably in the middle seat, until Nicole scooped him up to lay him on her lap. It was an adorable sight really, Jack curled up as tight as he could be in a little ball in Nicole’s lap. Not able to help herself, Waverly reached over grasping Nicole by the neck to bring her into a fiery kiss. Knowing what those lips and tongue were capable of now, Waverly wondered how she lived so long without them. 

 

“What was that for?” Nicole panted.

 

Smiling she leaned her forehead against Nicole’s. “The sight of you and Jack together just make me really happy.” Leaving a chaste kiss against beautiful pink lips, Waverly settles her hands on the steering wheel. 

 

“I needed a truck to get to the secret location, so borrowed Wynonna’s old one. She won’t miss it.”

 

Always one to hate silence in cars, Waverly is dumbfounded to realize the silence they’re sharing as they drive isn’t awkward or weird. It was peaceful.

 

 

Parking in a deserted lot, Waverly jumps down out of the truck as Nicole leashes Jack up. Yawning and confused Jack quickly perks his ears at the new commotion going on around him.

 

“There’s a really awesome ice cream truck a couple blocks from here, I figured we could walk. Is that okay?” Waverly asked once she rounded the truck tucking herself into Nicole’s side.

 

A kiss to the temple told her everything she needed to hear, but Nicole spoke anyway. “Anything you want baby. Lead the way.”

 

As they started their walk and talking about their days, Waverly found herself almost clinging to Nicole. One arm wrapped around Nicole’s waist and one hand  _just_ under the hem of her t-shirt. The girl was hot. In every sense of the word. She was hot in looks, her body temperature and for Gods sake her last name was Haught. The different body temperatures worked perfectly for her as she lightly traced non sense on the warm bare skin.

 

Something pink caught her eye though. Nicole was sporting another bandaid on the hand holding Jack’s leash.

 

“What happened to your finger?”

 

Waverly appreciated the blush that appeared on Nicole’s face as she shook her own head.

 

“Oh that. I tried not thinking about Jack’s appointment but my mind wandered and so did the knife I was using. It’s not deep or anything, but I figured people wouldn’t want blood on their lemon wedges.” Nicole sighed.

 

Nicole was a lot of things, that much Waverly knew. In the little time spent together she had already come to figure many amazing attributes of her. Nicole was loyal, brave and strong. Nicole was gorgeous, selfless and  _amazing in bed_ . Above all, she was soft like a puppy. 

 

Waverly didn’t know many people who would get so distracted over a puppy that they cause personal harm to themselves. Nicole did though. Maybe Waverly didn’t necessarily believe in soulmates, but Nicole was starting to make her believe in things she never did before.  _What if_ there really is your perfect other half out there... what if  it’s Nicole?

 

_Settle down cowgirl. You’ve been on a total of one date with her. No need to u-haul it yet._

 

As they quickly approached the ice cream truck, Waverly scoops Jack in her arms as Nicole meticulously studied the menu on the truck. Even scrunching her brows and nose as if that would help her make her choice. It was little things like that, that Waverly found adorable about the woman. 

 

“Can I get a snickers ice cream bar? A cup of vanilla ice cream, and...whatever this beautiful lady wants.” Nicole said while ordering, and the smile she shot down at her almost made Waverly to weak in the knee’s.

 

“I’ll just have a vanilla cone.” 

 

Before she could try to pay, Nicole was already handing the cashier money, shooing her away towards a picnic bench. While it wasn’t the most expensive date night, Waverly couldn’t help but feel giddy over it. She wondered exactly what she did to deserve Nicole in her life, she wasn’t sure but she was hell bent on making sure she stayed. 

 

Taking a seat, Waverly stared as Nicole walked towards them, sitting Jack’s cup of ice cream down first. Jack’s nose immediately began twitching as he smelled the wonderful aroma. Instantly Nicole picked him up, sitting him atop the table, and he immediately dug in.

 

“Look at him, he loves ice cream.” Nicole chuckled as she held the flimsy bowl so it wouldn’t go flying off the table. 

 

Watching on in amusement, Waverly could only grin. Jack was making a huge mess, flicks of vanilla ice cream landing on the picnic table, his chin completely covered, but he loved that ice cream for sure. 

 

If it came down to it and they needed to make a bucket list for Jack, getting ice cream again would be at the top of the list. The small tail was wagging a mile a minute, almost toppling him over from time to time. It was precious to watch, and Waverly’s heart was being pulled between hurting and healing. 

 

“So, we can actually drop him off at the vets tomorrow. I have a bag, if you don’t mind, I could spend the night with you and Jack and we can drop him off together tomorrow morning before class.” Waverly stated slowly. She didn’t want to ruin the moment, but she wanted Nicole to know.

 

Nicole nodded as she finished off her ice cream. “I’d like that a lot.” 

 

~~

 

The road was full of pot holes and bumpier than a trolls nose, tree’s lining up both sides of the road. Waverly had not been lying when she said they needed a truck to get to this secret location. While Nicole usually liked to know exactly what she was getting into, she trusted Waverly.

 

With her window down Nicole held onto Jack as he stuck his little head out of the window, just in case one of those pot holes took him airborne and out of the window. Watching his ears flop wildly in the wind was hysterical and she couldn’t help the loud boisterous laugh that escaped her mouth. Glancing over, the laughter died down as she saw a glimpse of Waverly’s smile. It was such a pure genuine smile, eyes crinkling into little half moon shapes. She deserved to know the truth.

 

Tonight. 

 

She would tell Waverly about her troubles with being homeless tonight. 

 

“Here we are!” Waverly exclaimed.

 

Tearing her eyes away from the beauty that was Waverly Earp, Nicole looked out the windshield as the tree’s parted and a beautiful lake came into view. With the sun setting just a smidge, the clear blue water reflected the orange and pink hues of the sky. 

 

If Nicole had never set her eyes on Waverly, she would say this was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, but it would have to settle for second best. Not that the lingering sunset would mind anyway.

 

Once parked, Waverly pleaded to be the one to walk Jack. It was a cute little plea, as if Nicole would deny her anyway. 

 

The leash seemed to be futile, after slowly walking around they realized no one else would be around. What a shame it would be to have all this to play around in, if Jack couldn’t be free. Quickly Nicole unleashed Jack, also taking that horrible and ugly sweater off of him. Jack was leash and Barney free. 

 

Gripping a red ball that Waverly had stashed away Nicole released it from her grip, watching as Jack with all his puppy speed galloped after it. He was still a little clumsy thing, tripping over his own feet. 

 

She felt Waverly grip onto her bicep as she snuggled in closer, walking towards Jack. “I’m not even sure he’ll be able to fit that ball in his mouth” Waverly sighed.

 

With just a tiny flex of her bicep Nicole chuckles. “I’m sure he’ll be able to. I think he can do anything he wants. He’s special, I know he is.” 

 

Nicole meant it in more ways than just fitting the ball in his mouth.

 

The lake was gorgeous and secluded. A mixture of tree’s hiding away a perfect little paradise. Nicole felt safe here. 

 

Catching up to Jack, he was still trying to configure the ball into his mouth. Right before Waverly reached down to grab and throw it, Jack looked up and sprinted. Red ball in his mouth and all.

 

It was peaceful and quiet as they walked the lake aside from the occasional giggle and laugh about something cute Jack did. Conversation wasn’t needed between them. It was comfortable and felt special, it felt right.

 

“You wanna sit for a bit?” Waverly whispered into her side.

 

Who wouldn’t want to sit and cuddle with Waverly? 

 

Leading them towards a huge thick pine tree, Nicole sits inviting Waverly into her arms.

 

Sitting against the front of the tree with Waverly sitting between her legs and Jack frolicking around with his ball, Nicole can’t help the thoughts running rampart through her mind. Feeling herself stiffen against the feather light touches from Waverly.

 

_You need to tell her._

_She’ll understand._

_It’s not like you used her for anything, oh God what if she thinks I did though._

_It has to be now. She deserves to know you._

 

Letting out a deep breath Nicole braces herself for a nuclear bomb, just in case. 

 

“Waves, I’m-uh...I-was...”

 

“What is it Nicole? You can talk to me.” Waverly tried reassuring her.

 

Well fuck. 

 

 

“What I’m trying to say is, um..I...I’m going to teach Jack to swim! Yep” 

 

Fuck.

 

Jumping up from her seated position, Nicole grimaces as she watches a surprised Waverly fall over without her support. Stripping off her shirt and pants, Nicole scoops Jack up walking towards the edge of the lake.

 

What the actual fuck.

 

_Oh yeah Waves, just gonna teach Jack to swim. Totally normal. Nothing strange going on here._

 

_What is wrong with you. It’s simple words. I was homeless_. 

 

Daring a peek back, Nicole is stunned to find Waverly not at all a little upset but openly ogling her. 

 

“Well you did just all of a sudden jump up and strip half naked.” Nicole grumbled to herself as she dipped her toes in the lake.

 

A little cold but it’s not like she could back out now. Jack might actually enjoy it anyway. While beagles aren’t normally water loving swimming dogs, Jack could be the odd one out.

 

Walking slowly into the water, because even though it wasn’t freezing that didn’t mean it didn’t shock her system a little bit, Jack starts to squirm in her arms. “It’s okay baby boy, we’re going to go for a swim because I’m a idiot.”

 

Water comfortably resting right below her pale belly button Nicole slowly dips Jack’s feet into the water. Little by little he’s immersed until his tiny head is above water. Not wanting to take her hands away, Nicole glides him through the water as his feet paddle underneath the water. 

 

“Let him go, let’s see what he can do.” Waverly yelled from her seated position, phone out ready to take pictures.

 

Nicole wasn’t too sure about that. Is this how mothers feel when they send their children off to school for the first time? What if he fails, or something bad happens. Sure she would be right by his side, but still...accidents happen.

 

“What if he can’t swim?!” Nicole shouted back not bothering to take her eyes off of Jack.

 

He seemed to like the gliding, his feet were paddling. Didn’t that qualify as swimming? Why did he need to be let go? 

 

“You’ve got to give him a chance!” Waverly shouted back.

 

Give him a chance. 

 

That’s all he needed...one chance. At life. At swimming, and especially at eating ice cream.

 

Releasing one hand from underneath Jack, Nicole holds it up in the air almost as if in surrender.

 

“You can do it Nicole, one more hand. Jack can do it!” 

 

She didn’t know how Waverly could be so sure, and even if she wasn’t so sure, how she could portray the confidence of it. Nicole trusted Waverly though, and she trusted Jack. She just needed to let go...

 

Bracing herself in the water, Nicole releases her other hand but hovers it underneath the water. She’d be there for Jack, she would always be there for Jack.

 

Struggling at first, Jack’s head dips under water but almost instantaneously pops back up. Then back under again. Nicole nearly scooped him up before his head popped back up. 

 

He was a fighter. 

 

He was struggling, no doubt about that, but he was a fighter. 

 

It wasn’t pretty, he was no golden retriever in the water, but he was swimming. Dog paddling never looked so pathetic and cute at the same time. Taking tentative steps backwards into the water, Jack eagerly swam her way. 

 

“I told you!! He just needed a chance! He could do it!” Waverly screamed out as she tapped away on her phone.

 

“I’m beginning to learn that you’re right about almost everything!” 

 

That earned a cute laugh from the waters edge.

 

“Come here boy, come here Jack.” Nicole gushed swimming backwards.

 

Jack was a trooper, swimming valiantly towards her. He was putting all his trust in Nicole she realized. He had no experience swimming, or knowing what lurked underneath the water, but he trusted Nicole that no harm would come to him. It was enough.

 

Once Jack reaches her Nicole lifted him up in the air, laughing as his paws continued to paddle out of the water. 

 

Figuring that was enough of a accidental swimming lesson, Nicole walks out of the lake placing Jack down on the grass. Stunned to see Waverly holding out a towel for her. Where the hell did she even get that? 

 

“It’s getting late, should we head back? We can cuddle in bed and watch a movie.” Nicole suggested as she dries off.

 

“Sounds amazing to me Haught.”

 

 

The drive back was quick and full of laughs as Nicole went through the videos and pictures on Waverly’s phone of the impromptu swimming lesson.

 

“You go ahead and head up, I’ll grab some food and be up shortly.” Waverly insisted as they made their way into Shorty’s.

 

In no time, the couple was enjoying a meal together at a table, Jack getting a burger for himself as well. Sending Waverly to the bed so she could clean up, it was a beautiful sight to see her big spooning Jack on the bed.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie or do you just wanna cuddle?” Waverly murmured sleepily.

 

“Let’s just cuddle.” 

 

Getting into bed Nicole snuggled up against Waverly until their bodies were flush. Draping one arm over Waverly’s waist, hand laying softly on Jack.

 

Laying there with Waverly in her arms and Jack safe in bed with them, they whispered into the night, as Nicole tried to rid of brain of the upcoming appointment. Having Waverly there helped, helped her forget about her problems, about Jack’s illness. So she spoke softly into brown wavy hair until both women fell asleep peacefully.

 

~~

 

Waking the next morning Nicole’s head felt as if it had been run over by a semi truck towing a RV. She dreamt about Jack all night. Laying alone in a steel kennel crying out for her, but she could never reach him. No matter what she did, she never got any closer.

 

She tried to be functional but worked on auto pilot as they took separate showers, dressed and climbed into the truck to drive to the vet.

 

All Nicole could think about was the lonely kennel. Jack feeling abandoned, whining and crying for her.

 

The tears started as soon as Nicole held the door open for Waverly and Jack...it took her a moment to step through the door. It just felt so sterile and bright. Smelled like bleach and chemicals. It was making her dizzy and nauseous. 

 

Like the magical wizard she was, Waverly must have sensed it. Pulling Nicole into a bear hug as they stepped into a examination room, putting Jack on top of the examination table. 

 

Her whole body shook as she sobbed into Waverly’s neck. This was just a second opinion for Jack. However when you’re with Jack, he doesn’t seem sick. You would never know he was given a supposed death sentence.

 

This would be a confirmation though, it could shatter the glass box Nicole was ignorantly living in or it could strengthen it. Releasing herself from Waverly’s grip, Nicole turned towards Jack. 

 

Nicole’s tears continued to fall as she leaned over the examination table. There was not one ounce of her being that wanted to leave Jack there, but there was no choice if they wanted a second opinion. 

 

Pulling Jack closer, Nicole let her head rest against his neck. Allowing his fur to soak up the tears that wouldn’t stop coming. It was clear he had no idea why Nicole was upset, actively trying to lick away her tears as he whined. She didn’t want him to cry, she didn’t want to cry either but that boat left the dock a while ago. Instead Nicole brought her head closer to his to whisper in his ear. 

 

“I’m so sorry Jack. This isn’t a punishment buddy. We aren’t mad at you, or want to hurt you. This is for you. Please don’t be mad at us. I wish I could be here for the whole thing. I wish I could take your place. Just. Be a good boy okay. Be a good boy Jack.” 

 

The vet entered the room then picking Jack up to carry him towards the back. Insisting once all the tests were completed he would call and they’d be able to pick him up. 

 

Waverly held her hand as they watched Jack disappear in the back. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to go about the rest of her day. Class, basketball practice...but she needed to at least be a little strong for Waverly too. They had each other, they needed each other.

 

_Be a good boy Jack._

_Be a good boy._

_Please, be good._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s all wish Jack well...we get his test results next chapter!


	10. Oooh...Barracuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is missing and Nicole starts to doubt everything. Death is inevitable for everyone right?
> 
> Jack gets his test results back and there’s a big decision to be made. 
> 
> Does Nicole finally have the courage to admit to Waverly she was homeless?

The sun was getting dangerously low in the sky, temperature dropping by the minute as the leaves on the massive oak tree rustled under a sudden and unwelcome breeze. It had been a little over twenty four hours since dropping Jack off at the vet, and Wynonna mysteriously not showing up for her shift at the bar. 

 

If anyone asked her Nicole wouldn’t be able to tell you why she was suddenly twenty five feet up high sitting on a thick tree branch in the middle of the park. It wasn’t even a conscious decision. One moment she was walking home after practice, and the next she was scaling the tree. 

 

It’s not like she was brooding up here or anything. That would just be stupid and dangerous. She wasn’t at all picking leaves off the limbs while she thought about the several unanswered text messages to Wynonna. Nicole could feel herself start to unravel, and  _needed_   to have a heart to heart with the one person who knew she was homeless. 

 

Leaves that once used to be a vibrant green surrounded her now as a faded and dull yellow. Dying. Simply put the leaves were dying. Even twenty five feet high Nicole couldn’t escape the thoughts of death, things and people leaving her. Wynonna had already up and vanished, Jack was at the Vets more than likely confirming her worst fears, and now the damn leaves. Couldn’t they at least  _survive_   for fucks sake. 

 

Peering down below as the darkness started to over take the park, it only felt right really, the darkness taking over. Then something strange happened...one by one the streetlights lining up the sidewalk came on, chasing away the shadows and clearing away the darkness. 

 

~~

 

All Waverly wanted was Nicole. Curling into her side, nuzzling into that warm and inviting neck. All she needed now was to find the redhead. Several unanswered phone calls and texts left her nowhere. Waverly had news from the vet and  _needed_ Nicole.

 

Coming out of her last class for the day she had noticed a missed call and voicemail from the office. Fear and panic struck her first before self soothing to calm herself down enough to be able to make the phone call back.

 

It wasn’t great news.

 

They found a mass of some sorts on the x-rays they had taken of him. The office had called to get special permission to continue doing extra tests on him, and to complete a biopsy. She had no qualms about readily agreeing on it, “ _no matter the cost_ ” she had exclaimed several times. It hurt her soul and heart when they told her Jack would have to be kept there for another few days at least. 

Parking into a mostly deserted Shorty’s parking lot, Waverly couldn’t help but feel a little unwanted as both her sister and now Nicole were seemingly ignoring her. She knew Nicole was having a tough time with everything going on with Jack but there also seemed to be something deeper going on, she just wasn’t sure what yet.

 

Making her way inside the bar waving at a grumpy looking Gus, Waverly quickly scaled the stairs before knocking on Nicole’s door. Nicole  _had_ to be there right? It’s not like Waverly knew any of Nicole’s friends or anywhere she would possibly go. Shuffling awkwardly on her feet she knocked just a little harder. 

 

Maybe she was just in the shower? _Mayyybee she would like some company in the shower._

_What if she was just taking a nap?_

_Should she just go in? What if she wasn’t here at all, would that be an invasion of privacy?_

 

Making a decision Waverly twisted the wooden door knob and stepped inside the small apartment. If the shoes were on the opposite feet, she knew Nicole would go to the ends of the world to tell her the news.

 

“Nicole?”

 

Nothing. No sounds of a shower going, no beautiful sleeping redhead on the couch or on the bed. 

 

It’s not like they had been many places together only going on one date, but that was way to far for Nicole to just walk.

 

Nicole seemed to like the park. Well, Jack seemed to like the park anyway. Ever since Nicole had  _cryptically and drunkenly_ mentioned she had slept on a certain park bench, Waverly had gotten the feeling the park wasn’t exactly Nicole’s favorite place to be. She seemed to enjoy it though when she was with Jack, or with herself. 

 

Making up her mind Waverly quickly snatched a Purgatory University hoodie that was haphazardly strewn across the back of the couch before turning and leaving the small apartment. 

 

It was nearly dark now and getting colder by the second or it seemed that way to her anyway. Pulling the oversized hoodie over her head Waverly smiled as she caught the lingering smell of Nicole in the soft fabric. It wouldn’t take long to get to the park, since it was within walking distance from the bar. Waverly just hoped that’s where Nicole was, if not, well frankly she’d be fresh out of ideas.

 

There was no lingering sound of excited children screaming and running around, or barking dogs coming from the park. Most people long gone as the night and the chill started to creep in. While Waverly loved the park in the daytime as she soaked up the fresh rays from the sun, if she were to be honest with herself, it was at night in the park that she loved the most. The quiet. The dark. The way the moon and stars lit up the black sky. There was just something that always calmed her about it. 

 

The street lamps came to life almost as soon as she stepped through the park. Passing by the bench she and Nicole had shared as they drank themselves into a stupor one night. The same bench Nicole admitted to sleeping on overnight. 

 

Standing underneath the tallest and thickest tree, Waverly heard the familiar sounds of leaves crunching. It was useless to try and see through the thickness of the leaves, but a all too familiar backpack set up against the base of the trunk told her Nicole was around. 

 

Somewhere. 

 

She couldn’t be...

 

She wouldn’t be...would she?

 

“ _Nicole_?”  Waverly’s voice felt small and pathetic in the moment. If anyone were around they would think she was a little crazy looking up into a large tree gently calling out a name.

 

A sudden noise came from above her, a noise eerily sounding like someone almost falling out of a tree. 

 

“ **_Nicole Haught! Tell me you’re not in a tree right now! In the complete dark no less!_** ”  It came out a little harsher than maybe intended but  come on...

 

“Uhhh...does it help if I was in the tree long before it was dark?” The tree asked.

 

Chuckling because honestly what else was she supposed to do, Waverly backed away from the trunk of the tree holding her phone up turning on the flashlight pointed directly at the tree until she saw a mess of red hair. 

 

Those brown eyes looked guilty and soft all at the same time and she would be dishonest to herself if she said it didn’t make her heart skip a beat. Or two.

 

“Do you think you could come down? It’s a little cold and I kind of miss you.” Waverly pouted.

 

That stupid dumb smile that melted Waverly every time she saw it broke across Nicole’s face before it retreated into a comically terrible attempt at a serious look.

 

“I guess I’ve had enough brooding for now. Til’ next time tree.” Nicole said as she patted the tree.

 

Watching intently and never allowing the flashlight to leave the brown eyed puppy as Nicole skillfully, and lets be honest, sexily climbed down the tree like an expert. 

 

Nicole landed on the ground with the grace of a newborn horse, tripping and falling right at her feet. It was kinda cute honestly, the way she had to stand back up and move the strands of hair that fell in her face with her fall, the small smile that didn’t quite show off those delicious dimples framed her face beautifully in the night. Waverly decided to cherish it knowing it wouldn’t last long with the news she had to break.

 

“You missed me, huh?” Nicole asked as she swooped in for a hug, Waverly nuzzled into it trying to steal a little warmth for herself.

 

“A little bit” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s chest, muffled slightly as her lips found purchase against the soft fabric of Nicole’s shirt. It smelled a little like sweat and pine, but mostly of Nicole. Maybe she could snatch it later.

 

Idly walking together until they come across their bench, Waverly gestures for them to sit. She doesn’t feel like she should wait anymore to break the news to Nicole, already feeling bad about the hours gone by where she didn’t know. She waits until Nicole is seated to sit beside her, as close as possible. 

 

Squeezing Nicole’s hand in both of hers, Waverly exhales. “The Vet called today. They found something on the X-rays and they want to do a biopsy and keep him a few more days for further testing.” 

 

Instantly she feels Nicole stiffen against her. “It could be _nothing_ still, but we do have to  _remember_ we knew he was a hospice puppy when we took him in. Still, it could be  _nothing_.  It could also be  _something_.  I’d rather wish for the best, but we need to be prepared for the worst too.” 

 

Hearingand feeling Nicole’s breath hitch made a shiver vibrate through her whole body. She prepared herself for the onslaught of tears that were surely to come. 

 

Instead...

 

“Okay.” Nicole breathed out. 

 

It felt cold and flat like Nicole had already given up hope.

 

~~

 

Nicole had tried. She had honestly tried with everything she had in her to not tense up at Waverly’s words. She had failed though, like everything else in her life, she had failed.

 

_That’s not right...you’ve got a job._

_You’re doing good in school._

_You’re killing it on the basketball team._

_Waverly..._

 

The bench was suddenly too stiff, it was too hard. It was too dark and too cold now. Everything was wrong. She needed warmth and softness, a bright light. Anything that didn’t remind her of death really. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you home. You’re freezing out here.” It was a shitty excuse, but it worked as they slowly got up from the bench. 

 

Nicole wrapped herself around Waverly trying to push everything she was feeling out of her head. “I’d ask you to stay with me but the amount of homework I have is sickening.”

 

It wasn’t a lie really, there was a ton of homework, but really she needed to be alone. She didn’t want the dark to reach the light that  _is Waverly_.  Waverly was the one who seemed to take emotions out of the equation when it came to Jack, and Nicole...well she was basing everything off of emotion. It wouldn’t be fair to Waverly to have to deal with that as well. 

 

With a slow heated and lingering kiss, Nicole hoped it showed Waverly she was still there, even if it didn’t seem like it at moments. Another quick peck and Nicole was shutting Waverly’s car door. Leaning against the wood of the bar until the red taillights were no longer in view. 

 

Quickly making her way into the bar taking the stairs two at a time until she’s locked safely into her small apartment. It’s bright as she turns on every light and lamp around. It doesn’t help though. Even if there were a thousand lightbulbs turned on in that room, it wouldn’t be enough to drown out the darkness. 

 

Maybe it was selfish thinking or maybe it was her conscious and brain knowing better than her heart did. 

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _Homework can wait, can I come over?_

 

If anyone could drown the darkness out it would be a sunbeam and if anything...Waverly was the whole sun. 

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _Of course. Want me to pick you up?_

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _I’ll walk, it will help me clear my head a bit. What’s your dorm number?_

 

**[Waverly Earp]**   _219\. Single dorms. I’ll see you soon, walk safe please._

 

Shoving necessities into her backpack and flying out the door before she can change her mind and not succumb Waverly to the uselessness of herself. 

 

_Self pity doesn’t look good on you Haught. Waverly is going through the same thing you are, woman up and be there for her as well._

 

Three miles and a chill she can feel down to her bones, her fist hesitates slightly before knocking on the door. It opens almost instantly and Nicole smiles at the thought that maybe Waverly was waiting impatiently at the door for her.

 

Blinking rapidly as Waverly comes into view, she knows it’s all in her head but she swears she feels and sees a ray of sunshine as her eyes land on Waverly. 

 

“Come in and get comfortable.” Waverly whispers.

 

Dumbly nodding nodding Nicole follows Waverly into her room carefully shutting the door behind her.

 

~~

 

Somewhere in the not far but not so close distance a engine revs up and comes to life. Wynonna smirks at the idea of idiots leaving car keys on the floorboard. 

 

Sneakily she tip toes to the front door, setting a heavy paper bag down on the strange welcome mat. ‘ **Scientology Will Save Your Soul’**

 

“ _Fucking creeps_.”  She whispers as she bends down to light paper bag on fire, standing quickly to ring the doorbell. A light on the second floor comes on just as she throws the car in drive. The front door creaks open to a older man and woman with matching long red hair cursing and stomping out the paper bag. 

 

Wynonna smiles as she watches them through the rear view mirror tossing her hand out the window as she flips them the bird.

 

~~

 

Another eighteen hours have passed and Nicole finds herself exhausted. Lifting kegs and running up and down the stairs of the basement for more bottles of liquor had nothing to do with her mental exhaustion though. School and basketball practice had left her nearly at empty when Waverly asked if she could help bartend with her tonight. Wynonna was  _still_   gone and  _still_ not answering any phone calls or texts she or Waverly were sending. 

 

There was no new news from the vet about Jack today and it made Nicole slightly more anxious, if that was even possible. The sounds around the bar somehow calmed her down, the loud talking and music from the speakers drowned out the voices in her head. 

 

Having Waverly right beside her wasn’t bad either. The petite woman sending her a wink or brushing up against her was grounding. 

 

Last night was emotional, sharing their fears about Jack and Nicole apologizing for not being there for Waverly. Nicole was seconds away from finally admitting to Waverly that she had been homeless when they met. It was thwarted when Waverly had pressed a kiss to her lips asking her a question.

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Waverly whispered against her lips, barely waiting for an answer before pressing her down on the mattress.

 

So here Nicole was, filling shot glasses with amber and clear liquid, next to her new girlfriend who has no idea she has spent nights sleeping in the park or on cots in the homeless shelter. 

 

_So there was that_.

 

The wooden double doors of the bar burst open, almost like the had been kicked, when Nicole glanced up at the loud noise.

 

Wynonna strutted up to the bar with a weird smile on her face and Nicole couldn’t help but smile back a little. She had missed her even if Wynonna never bothered to text or call her back.

 

Waverly rounded the bar before snatching a handful of Wynonna’s hair in her fist. “Where the hell have you been?”

 

Nicole could only laugh at the sisters antics but leaned in closely to hear Wynonna’s answer. 

 

“I got our friend Haught here a little present, follow me outside and see for yourself.” 

 

Shocked at the answer Nicole could only shake her head. “I don’t want a present.” 

 

“Ohhh...you’re going to want this one.” Wynonna chided. 

 

Rolling her eyes but none the less rounding the bar, Nicole followed the sisters out of the bar and around to the back before feeling as if her jaw had hit the concrete pavement. 

 

Nicole wasn’t a screamer but the noise that left her throat was mighty close to one.  “ _My car. That’s-that’s my car!”_

 

Running to the newly washed 1970 Barracuda, Nicole looked in the drivers window before dashing back to Wynonna, enveloping her into a bear tight hug. “How’d you get my car?”

 

Suddenly a feeling of dread overcame her. Wynonna was rich. Her car was expensive. “You didn’t buy my car...did you?” The question came out harsher than she meant for it to.

 

Nicole watched as Wynonna deflated a little bit before answering. “No stupid. I stole it back for you. If _you_ _want_ we can add you to our insurance plan. Take it out of your checks. Only if _you want_  that  though.”

 

Nicole took solace in that. Wynonna was giving her a choice, a chance for help without being a charity case or being pitied. 

 

“Of course she’ll want to be added.” Waverly chimed in.

 

Nicole was able to bite back a grimace as Wynonna side eyed her. “How about we let Nicole make that decision.” 

 

Of course because she was too cowardly to admit to Waverly everything she should have by now, it wasn’t Waverly’s fault for not understanding it.

 

Nicole had already made up her mind though. “I’d really like that Wynonna. It means a lot.” 

 

“I maybe also left a paper bag full of dog shit on fire on their doorstep and watched them stomp it out as I flicked them the bird as I drove off.” Wynonna grinned proudly.

 

It took all three of them by surprise when Nicole lifted Wynonna in a hug spinning her round and round before planting a kiss on her cheek. 

 

Wynonna rubbed her cheek with a disgusted look on her face. “Gross. Dude, I know where that mouth has been...on my sisters vag-ugh”

 

Wynonna wasn’t able to finish her sentence before Waverly punched her in the stomach with a blush rising to her cheeks. “Take care of the bar,  _my girlfriend_ is going to take me for a drive.” 

 

Wynonna blinked and Nicole shrugged her shoulders before pulling Wynonna into another hug. “I’ll tell her soon. Thank you for this.” Was whispered against Wynonna’s ear before Nicole ran to open the passenger door for Waverly.

 

The leather seats still shined like they did the day Nicole had been made to part with the car. The dashboard was dust free and gleaming, Nicole made a mental note to thank Wynonna for getting the inside detailed for her as well as a full tank of gas. 

 

Turning the keys Nicole couldn’t stop the slightgasp from escaping her throat at the engine roaring to life. “Ready for a wild ride, baby?” 

 

“I had one last night but I’m ready for this one.” Waverly giggles.

 

Nicole didn’t have the heart to tell Waverly that she was embarrassingly talking to her car and not her. Instead Nicole winked and sped out of the parking lot as Waverly squealed in delight.

 

~~

Seventy Two Hours Later... 

 

“ _Call us back when you get this message. We’ve gotten the results of Jack’s biopsy test back and would like you to come in.”_

 

Waverly listened and re listened to the voicemail on her cellphone several times as she made her way into the gym to find Nicole. It was the middle of basketball practice but she was sure Nicole would be able to make an excuse to leave. If not, she would wait there for her. They were going to go together, simple as that. 

 

Heart fluttering a moment as she watched Nicole effortlessly sink a shot. A three pointer she thinks. She looked good doing it, hardly breaking a sweat. A home game tomorrow that Waverly had planned on going too lingered in her thoughts. Hopefully the Vet had good news and it wouldn’t hinder Nicole’s mind and mess up her game.

 

“Baby, hi. What are you doing here?” Nicole’s voice broke her out of her daze as she felt slender fingers caress her jaw.

 

Quickly she pressed her lips to Nicole’s before the coach spotted them together. “Is practice almost over?”

 

Nicole chuckled against her. “Half an hour left.Miss me?”

 

If only it were that simple.

 

Waverly trembled as Nicole ran those hands up and down her arms. “Vet called. They have Jack’s results. They said to come in whenever we can.”

 

In a flash Nicole was gone. Running up to her coach wildly throwing her arms and hands around in what Waverly could only assume was some sort of explanation to having to leave practice early. The coach seemed to understand as Nicole gathered her backpack and gym bag before running back. 

 

“I’ll drive.” Nicole panted before grabbing her hand and squeezing. 

 

The drive was quick and lengthy at the same time, she could tell Nicole was internally panicking. Those long fingers tapped out of beat in the steering wheel to the music playing softly. 

 

Waverly looked down at her own lap as she wringing her own hands, rings scraping her skin. Guess she couldn’t really say Nicole was the only one anxious.

 

It was eerily calming when Nicole’s hand found her’s, stilling the fidgeting of her hands. It seemed to calm them both as Nicole put her car in park. 

 

Together. They could do this. Together.

 

~~

 

They had been immediately seen to a examination room, and for that Nicole was thankful. She wasn’t sure how she could cope if they were left out in the waiting room. 

 

Sitting on a cold metal chair was spine chilling. She swore she felt the cold seep into her skin and through her veins. The icy-cold hand she was holding didn’t help squash her qualms. 

 

It was bad. The coldness of the room, the chairs, all had Nicole’s feeling like the news coming would be soul piercing. 

 

_Wish for the best and be prepared for the worst._

 

Waverly’s words echoed in her mind as she felt a wave of panic flood through her. It was too much. She couldn’t do this, there was no way. 

 

A squeeze of her hand and a kiss to her temple brought Nicole back to reality. Waverly was the sun and a magic wizard. Bringing light and knowing exactly what she needed and when. Waverly was amazing and Nicole realized she needed to be there for her as well.

 

“I’m alright baby, how are you doing?” 

 

Waverly exhaled with a slight shake of her head. “Nervous. Scared. Hoping for the best obviously.” 

 

Before she could answer the door opened and Nicole sat up a little straighter, as if that would help in this situation.

 

The Vet walked in and leaned against the counter. “Before we get started, would you like to see Jack? He’s a little sleepy from the medicine we have him on but I bet he would be happy to see you. He’s a lovely little guy.” 

 

“ _**Please** _ ” 

 

Nicole let out a breath as they answered in unison. 

 

The vet let out a smile that Nicole wasn’t too happy about, but let slide as he walked back out. He wasn’t gone but a few seconds before the door opened again and Jack walked through the door.

 

His side has been shaved and Nicole could count at least four stitches where the biopsy took place.

 

“Hi baby boy” Nicole whimpered, trying to keep her tears at bay as she slid out of the chair and sat on the floor. Waverly doing the same and sitting next to her, legs spread out and arms wide open.

 

Jack yawned as he curiously looked around the room until his eyes met hers. His little floppy ears perked up a bit as a look of recognition took over his face. In a blink of an eye he was scampering over. 

 

Nicole and Waverly both let out a half sob and half laugh as Jack stumbled over his feet before landing in Nicole’s lap. Pawing at her chest as he tried to climb up to lick her face. 

 

“Hi bub..hi buddy. How are you? You look good buddy. _I missed you_ _so much_.  You’re such a brave good boy.” Nicole babbled, barely choking out the words. 

 

Nicole didn’t even mind when Waverly accidentally punched her in the nose as she began frantically petting Jack’s head. It only hurt a little bit anyway.

 

“Awww buddy. Don’t worry, we won’t let anyone make fun of your shaved spot. Don’t you worry. I’ll buy you some more sweaters. No one will even notice.” Waverly cooed. “You were a courageous boy weren’t you? Bet it didn’t even hurt, huh?”

 

The Vet cleared his throat. “Should we get started?”

 

Nicole stayed frozen on the ground, clutching Jack to her chest. If they stayed here, he was safe. He was okay. 

 

Nicole watched in slight horror as Waverly stood and made her way to the counter. She had the heart of a lion, while Nicole felt like a sheep glued to the ground.

 

Nicole watched on as Waverly took a notepad out of her purse, pen included. Slowly Nicole stood, cradling Jack to her chest but making sure not to disturb his stitches. He seemed calm, tired but happy.

 

_Give him a chance. Please_ .

 

The Vet...Dr. Stanley, Nicole realized by eyeing his name tag, shuffled through his paper work before speaking.

 

“The mass we found is a tumor. It’s benign but it’ll grow. It’s stuffed around his organs and if we don’t operate it’ll crush his heart and lungs.”

 

Nicole found herself screaming. “ _**Operate then!”** _

 

Dr. Stanley looked shocked but recovered quickly. “The problem with operating is that it’s surrounded by all vital organs and arteries. There’s a large chance that if we do surgery he won’t make it out.” 

 

Nicole couldn’t hear anything else the Dr said...it all sounded like the adults talking in the Charlie Brown movies and cartoons. Her head was swimming and pounding as she gazed down at Jack. He looked so happy and safe. 

 

Nicole was thankful that Waverly was taking notes and asking questions she couldn’t even hear, but Waverly was smart and a planner like that.

 

“I’ll leave you two to discuss it. It’s an expensive surgery, looking around five thousand at least. I know it’s a big discussion, just let us know when you’re ready to make the decision.” 

 

Before Nicole knew it, they were alone. With a heavy rain cloud and thunder rolling and lightening striking down all around them.

 

_Five thousand dollars, at least. I don’t even have two hundred dollars to my name._

 

“If you’re worried about money Nicole, don’t. Money is not a problem here. I don’t care what it costs. If surgery is what we decide, the money doesn’t matter.” 

 

_Easy for you to say. You have a lot of it._

_Don’t head down that path, you’re not mad at her._

 

“That’s a lot of money Waverly.  A lot.  Obviously if I had it I wouldn’t be worried about the cost either.” Nicole’s voice came out a lot sharper then she meant it.

 

The hurt look on Waverly’s face didn’t go unnoticed by her. “I’m sorry baby, that’s not how I meant it. It’s just scary, I’m sorry.”

 

Nicole slouched on the chair as Waverly sat next to her, her hand finding Nicole’s thigh.

 

“It’s not a easy choice. We either let him be and have to put him down when the pain starts, or we give him a chance at a long happy and healthy life.” 

 

When it’s a complicated situation is put into simple words, it sounds so easy and so tricky at the same time. 

 

_Give him a chance_. 

 

“I’d hate to look back and think of what could have been if we don’t try and give him a chance.” Nicole sobbed as she dropped her face to Jack’s neck. Feeling the straggly fur brush against her cheek.

 

“That’s how I feel too. Everyone and everything deserves a chance. Jack deserves this chance. Let’s give it to him.” Waverly agreed, settling her head on Nicole’s shoulder.

 

Together they got up and knocked on the door. Together they waited as Dr. Stanley listened to their decision. 

 

“I’ll give you as much time as you need here. He should stay here and be prepped for surgery for sometime in the next couple of days.”

 

Together they sat on the floor as Jack galloped around and played with the various toys on the floor. 

 

Nicole was the first to break as Jack whined when he irritated his stitches, scooping him up and apologizing into his fur. 

 

“I’m so sorry boy. You’re such a good boy. You’re strong and a fighter. Remember when you were sinking in the lake? How you fought to swim? Can you continue fighting Jack? Can you fight for yourself? Can you fight..for me?”

 

Waverly wept openly against Nicole’s shoulder as she gently stroked Jack’s back. 

 

“Brave..brave boy. You’re a good boy Jack. The best. You’re so strong and so amazing.” Waverly cried.

 

It was over an hour that passed by before Waverly knocked on the door and spoke secretly to the vet assistant. Together they carried Jack into the back room and laid him down in his kennel. 

 

“Can I talk to him? Privately. In case this is our last goodbye?” 

 

Waverly hesitates but agreed, as she gave Jack a kiss in his head and whispered a _‘_ _I love you_ ”  in his ear.

 

Waiting until Waverly and the vet assistant left. Nicole filled her lungs as much as possible before exhaling loudly. 

 

_“I just want you to know, you’ve been a amazing puppy. You’ve done nothing wrong. This isn’t you’re fault. I believe in you and I’m so sorry you have to go through this. I’m so-so sorry. You’re a lion buddy, brave and strong. I love you so much and I don’t know what I’m going to do if you-if you don’t make it. But you will right? You’ll fight? You’re a fighter. Trust in that, and I will too. I’m not saying goodbye. I love you buddy, and I’ll see you in a few days okay? I love you Jack...”_

 

~~

 

The soft clicking of her apartment door shutting brought Nicole out of her daze. She wasn’t even sure how they got home. She knows she drove, but doesn’t remember anything about it.

 

Waverly squeezed her into a hug and trailed her fingers up Nicole’s sides. “He’ll be okay Nicole, I brought him to the best Vet money could buy. He’s the best around.”

 

Nicole felt the tension rise and felt herself get tense. Money. Of course it was no problem for her, she had it all. Money, house, cars...

 

The anger bubbled over and spilled out. She didn’t want it to. She was angry. At God, at the Vet...at the universe for putting a poor puppy through such a shitty situation. She wasn’t mad at Waverly...but Waverly was the one standing in front of her.

 

Nicole raised her voice. “I don’t have the money for that surgery Waverly. I am broke. After insurance and my phone bill get taken out of my checks, all I have are my tips. I’m poor. Do you know how that feels? How it makes me feel that you have to be the one solely responsible for paying for that surgery for Jack? One that he  _probably_ won’t even make out alive?”

 

Nicole tore herself out of Waverly’s embrace. Embarrassed and guilt ridden of raising her voice at Waverly who didn’t deserve it. She made her way over to her closet looking for anything to steer the cold away from her bones.

 

Nicole fished through her closet looking for her hoodie, only then did she notice the abundance of clothes she had gathered since moving in. That stopped her in her tracks. There was a lot. Walking room to room of the apartment Nicole suddenly felt sick. There was so many things swimming around in her head and she couldn’t find a pocket of air to breathe. 

 

Glancing around again her eyes fell on Jack’s crate and his food and water dish. This wasn’t her apartment. It was Waverly’s. Nicole was only living here to take care of Jack. If Jack died, she would have nowhere to go. She’d be homeless again.

 

_Why did I even buy this stupid stand up mirror? Completely useless on the streets._

_You idiot. You took this for granted, it was always going to be temporary._

_This isn’t your home. You don’t have a home._

_I could have saved...I could have been smart about this._

_God how stupid could you be Nicole._

“I can’t. I can’t do this.” She felt like she was hyperventilating. “There’s too much stuff. It won’t all fit in my backpack. Where am I supposed to shower everyday?”

 

The thought made her feel guilty and even more ashamed of herself. She should be thinking of Jack. Just Jack. How his surgery would go in the next coming up days. Here she was though, being selfish and thinking about herself for a second. 

 

“Nicole...what are you talking about?” Waverly’s asked, voice shaking on the edge of crying.

 

“There’s a lot of stuff. My book bag is only so big. You told me to live here. Live here with Jack, if Jack dies I’ve got no where to go. I’m going to be homeless again, sleep on cots or the park or my car. Have to sneak around and shower in the gym locker rooms. I bought a stupid fucking stand up mirror, where the hell am I going to put it now?” Nicole rambled as she paced around the apartment.

 

“Homeless?” A small voice questioned...

 

Abruptly Nicole stopped dead in her tracks. It was only when the word ‘homeless’ was spoken out of the prettiest lips did she realize what she had done. What she had said.

 

Nicole darted past Waverly without even looking at her, hastily picking up her book bag and making a beeline for the door. “I’ve got to go...I can’t. I can’t do this.” 

 

She was gone...just like that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild ride I’m sure. Stick with me and see how it goes. 
> 
> Jack has a lot of love on his side and he’s a fighter, right?
> 
> Nicole finally reveals her secret, accidentally and runs off. My poor anxious and panic ridden baby.


	11. Take what you want and go because you’re Losing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole doesn’t deal very well with the aftermath of her tongue slip. Waverly has to try and work through feeling used once again...Wynonna is a good sister and a great friend. Jack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two songs in mind as I wrote this chapter out. 
> 
> Losing Me by Gabrielle Aplin, JP Cooper
> 
> And 
> 
> Take What You Want by Ozzy Osbourne, Post Malone and Travis Scott

‘ _Homeless_ ’

 

The word squeaked out of her mouth, questioning. The single word alone seemed to knock Nicole out of of her pacing and rambling. 

 

Then Nicole was gone.

 

Waverly felt as if her legs were cemented to the floorboards. Having no idea what had just happened in the span of five minutes. 

 

One second they were hugging and the next Nicole was doing everything she could to tearaway from her. Frantically pacing around the apartment and rambling while making no sense.

 

All Waverly wanted to do was hug her, calm her down and soothe her. Then... _homeless_.

 

Quickly Waverly ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. Bursting through the double wooden doors until she spotted the familiar red hair ducking into a car. 

 

“ _ **Nicole**_!”  Waverly shouted as she stilled her movements.

 

The look of shock and guilt was written all over Nicole’s face when she turned her head. Waverly made her legs take a step, and then another. Slowly. She didn’t want to spook Nicole. When Nicole made no move to step out of her car, Waverly quickened her pace. 

 

Wrong move.

 

At an arms length away, the vibration from the car door slamming shut felt like an earthquake. The engine coming to life and the sound from the squealing tires took her focus away from Nicole’s face momentarily. The shake of her head and the watery eyes had Waverly sprinting after the red tail lights until her legs were nearly giving out. 

 

“ _Nicole_ ”  her voice felt small and pathetic, just as she felt, when she crumbled to her knees in the middle of the deserted road. 

 

~~

Nicole settles herself against the cold brick building. She’d be first in line tomorrow morning for breakfast at the soup kitchen. The darkness of night surrounds her as the cold bites at her cheeks. She deserves it, she knows this. 

 

Opting out of sleeping in the somewhat comfortable and warm back of her car for the agonizingly painful bricks settled in her back. She couldn’t sleep in her car, Wynonna had gone through the trouble of getting it back for her, and what did Nicole do? She storms out on Waverly after yelling at her and dropping a bomb on her. She didn’t deserve the warmth of her car, not in the slightest. Instead she had the cold surrounding her just like she deserved. 

 

This was her punishment. For lying to Waverly. Taking her anger out on her when Waverly had done nothing but been there for her. The knots she would have in her back tomorrow would remind her in every step she took. This is what she deserves, what she gets. 

 

The constant vibrating from her phone was both comforting and scary. One on hand Waverly still wanted something to do with her. On the other hand, it could just be Waverly calling to tell her they were  _done_.  She would be fired, kicked out of the apartment for good, and Waverly would want  _nothing_ to do with her at all...ever again. 

 

She was so stupid. Why couldn’t she just stay and talk to Waverly. It wouldn’t have been easy but it was something Waverly deserved at the very least. 

 

There was just so much shame and guilt bottled up in her. Even with Wynonna’s words running through her mind didn’t help her.

 

_Oh God, Wynonna._

_She really is going to kill me._

 

The thought of Wynonna and what all she had helped Nicole accomplish flooded her already swimming brain. It reminded her though why she was pressing her back violently against the building. 

 

As the first few drops of rain heavily hit her head, Nicole could only chuckle as she reached her hand out to catch a drop. It would make sense that it would decide to rain on this frigid night. She deserved it though and would welcome the rain with a wry smile.

 

_It’s what I deserve...it’s what I deserve_.

 

~~

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _Can you please call me back?_

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _I’m really worried about you. Are you safe? Can you at least text me if you’re safe or not?_

 

**[Waverly Earp]** 17 Unread Text Messages

 

**22 Missed Calls - Waverly Earp**

**One Missed Call - Wynonna**

**[Wynonna]** _Haught. Call me._

 

It had been a long day. Even though Nicole had never run into Waverly on campus before, she made sure to duck, dodge and hide behind walls whenever she spotted wavy haired brunettes. It was a nerve wracking day to say the least. 

 

Nicole took one last look at her phone before throwing it into the gym locker and slamming the door shut. Her muscles ached and her head felt three times it’s size. Coughing all day from the torrential down pour last night, she was not looking forward to the game. The possibility of Waverly coming seemed pretty high which was frightening and comforting at the same time. 

 

She had to focus on the game now, as her teammates came running in the room yelling about something that Nicole didn’t care about. 

 

~~

 

It wasn’t until the final few minutes of the fourth quarter that Nicole noticed Waverly. She wasn’t sure if she had been there the whole game or if she just arrived but one look at her and Nicole had stopped dead in her tracks. 

 

***wham***

** “ Nicole!!” **

 

Even though she couldn’t see her, Nicole could hear the high pitched scream coming from Waverly. She wasn’t sure how she ended up on the floor, all she knew was the last thing she saw was Waverly waving at her before a basketball hit in the head.

 

She was benched immediately after a medic assured the coach there was no concussion. With thirty seconds left in the game they were down by two, Nicole pleaded to get back in. She lost Waverly and probably Jack, she couldn’t lose this fucking game.

 

With fifteen seconds left she was back in the game. All she needed was the ball and enough space to score. Five seconds left with the ball in her hand, Nicole faked a shot before jumping backwards to the three point line, the ball left her hands effortless and flew through the net like butter. 

 

Hearing the timer go off and the crowd cheering all Nicole could focus on was Waverly. Eyes focused on her even as her teammates surrounded her lifting her in their arms.

 

Nicole took one last lingering look at Waverly before slightly shaking her head and walking with her teammates towards the locker room. The loud cheering echoing from the crowd faded with each heavy step down the unreasonably long hallway. With nudges andattempted high fives from her teammates, Nicole trudged ahead making her way into the empty locker room. She could only hope that Waverly would just go home and not linger around for her. 

 

Relishing in the quiet for a moment, she sat on the gritty linoleum floor as she leaned against her locker. Her head pounded from the basketball hitting her head and the incoming cold she felt from coughing all day. She couldn’t get the worried look Waverly had sent her out of her mind. The ear piercing ‘ _Nicole_ ’  Waverly had screamed when she collapsed like a ton of bricks as the basketball bounced off her head sending her tumbling to the ground. 

 

One by one Nicole’s teammates entered and left the locker room after their shower, congratulating Nicole on the final shot that won the game. All she could do was nod and give a half hearted smile. 

 

Alone again, Nicole struggled to her feet making her way to the shower. She could feel each knot in her muscles tighten before releasing slightly as the heat from the water washed over them. If she strained her ears, she could hear the music softly playing from the gym.

 

**_ ‘ Wanna hide the truth _ **

**_Wanna dress up hell and heaven, like we all try to do_ **

**_I'm scared to call you back_ **

**_I'm  not good at trying_ **

**_ To tell you that I'm not doing okay ’  _ **

 

“Perfect” Nicole hissed before punching the concrete wall surrounding the shower.

 

Immediately regretting a idiotic impulsive decision, Nicole watched as her knuckles swelled before her very eyes. She never claimed to be the smartest person but even she knew she was smarter than that. 

 

Turning the shower off and toweling off quickly. Nicole riffles through her backpack, in her haste to leave the night before she realizes she didn’t pack a abundance of clothes. Stepping into unwashed sweatpants and a matching hoodie, Nicole heard soft footsteps entering the locker room. Quickly picking her bag up and running to the nearest stall, she tried to quiet her breathing.

 

“Nicole?”

 

Of course it was Waverly. Sweet, kind and compassionate Waverly. 

 

What Nicole wanted more than anything was the courage to leave the bathroom stall and scoop her tiny girlfriend into her arms and apologize profusely. The steps grew louder and Nicole had a choice to make. 

 

Nicole hugged her backpack to her chest as she stepped on the toilet as quiet as possibly, making sure no part of her body was seen if Waverly looked underneath the bathroom stalls. She was a coward and Waverly deserved someone braver than she could ever be. 

 

“Nicole, if you’re still in here, I’m going to be at Shorty’s. I stayed the night at  **_your place_** last night hoping you’d come back. I’ll do the same tonight. Please talk to me.” Waverly whined.

 

Nicole held her breath as Waverly stopped in front of her stall, watching through the crack between the door as Waverly begun hugging herself. She knew what her silence and avoidance was doing to Waverly, but she was too terrified to say anything. Instead she watched as Waverly turned around and left the locker room. 

 

It took another ten minutes before she finally stepped down off the toilet, and another fifteen before she gained the tiniest bit of courage to leave the locker room. The music and lyrics playing from the gym earlier still playing in her own head. 

 

**_‘Like a bed that you could fall in when you're broken_ **

**_I'm the air that's running through our window open’_ **

~~

 

Waverly couldn’t get the image of Nicole’s knee’s buckling from underneath her and tumbling to the ground out of her mind as she anxiously kept her eyes trained on the door to the bar. It was rowdy and loud as usual for a busy Friday night but she kept waiting for a mop of red hair to come waltzing through the doors. 

 

It was nearing midnight and almost exactly two hours after she left a plea for Nicole to the seemingly empty locker room. She wasn’t sure how much longer it would be before her patience started to wear thin. Hastily she picked up her phone to fire off another message.

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _Please call or text me back. I’m still at Shorty’s if you want to meet. I’ll probably head up to your apartment soon, I miss you. Being around your things sort of helps, but it hurts just the same. I’m really worried about you Nicole._

 

With her eyes locked on her phone, Waverly didn’t notice the doors open and someone watching her until they sat themselves opposite of her in the booth. 

 

“How you holding up baby girl?” 

 

Wynonna’s voice startled Waverly making her drop her phone to the wooden table. With a scowl on her face Waverly rolled her eyes at the obviously stupid question. “How do you think I’m holding up? My dog is at the vet awaiting a high risky surgery, they called me today to say his surgery is tomorrow, my girlfriend is ghosting me so I can’t even tell her and  _**oh**_ and I forgot to tell you last night that when she ran out on me, she told me she was homeless.” Waverly hissed.

 

Wynonna let out a drawn out whistle before clapping her hand down over Waverly’s. “Wow, not how I expected her telling you.”

 

Eyebrows shooting up to her hairline, Waverly leaned in closer to her sister. “You knew?! You knew and you didn’t tell me??!”

 

“Does it matter that she’s homeless?” Wynonna asked.

 

Waverly slumped back in the hard wooden booth as she pondered that question. Suddenly the music in the bar was too loud and felt like it was clouding her judgement. 

 

**_‘Why don't you take what you want from me?_ **

**_Take what you need from me_ **

**_Take what you want and go’_ **

 

The lyrics from the song playing loudly in her ears suddenly felt too personal. Is that what Nicole had done to her? Took her money, her body and just left? 

 

_No. Nicole wasn’t like that. She couldn’t be._

 

Realizing Wynonna was still waiting for an answer, Waverly swept those bitter lingering thoughts under a rug and deflated a bit. “Of course that wouldn’t have mattered. I really really like her. I just don’t understand why she wouldn’t have told me before hand.” 

 

Waverly could tell that Wynonna was struggling between being the protective older sister and being a voice of reason before she answered. 

 

Brows knitted together and a frown on her face Wynonna exhaled. “Sometimes people are so ashamed of things that they have no control over that they can’t possibly pick a ‘right time’ to admit them. I’m sure the way you found out was really embarrassing for her baby girl.” 

 

Grumbling at the thought of Wynonna actually making sense, Waverly’s pride started to feel attacked. “I get that Wynonna, I do but—“

 

“No Waverly you don’t.” Wynonna said as she cut her off. “You don’t get that at all. It’s something you and I will never understand. Okay?”

 

Of course Wynonna was right. She would never understand that. When and how did Wynonna become in smart one in all of this? Still...

 

Letting out a deep breath Waverly shook her head as tears spilled down her face. “What if she was just using me though? You always tell me I have a knack for picking those types of people.” 

 

Almost immediately Wynonna rushed to her side of the booth and enveloped her in a hug, whispering softly in her ear. “Nicole is different. I can promise you that.” 

 

Not even realizing she needed the reassurance, Waverly relaxed slightly in Wynonna’s arms, releasing a sob and the river of tears that had been kept at bay until then.

 

“How did you know she was homeless?” Waverly finally chokes out. 

 

Waverly’s eyes never left Wynonna’s as she watched her fumble around on her phone. “Not my story to tell baby girl. I’ve got to go though. Just...don’t be stupid about this. You know who Nicole really is.” 

 

With a final squeeze and a kiss to her temple Waverly was alone again. 

 

Alone in a crowded bar.

 

Alone with her bitter thoughts.

 

Alone with the music that seemed entirely too correct to even try and argue with...

 

**_‘I never needed anything from you_ **

**_And all I ever asked was for the truth_ **

**_You showed your tongue and it was forked in two_ **

**_Your venom was lethal, I almost believed you’_ **

 

~~

 

Everything was wrong. This was not the bar she should have been at. This was not the booth she should be sitting in all alone. She was supposed to be at Shorty’s huddled together with Waverly as she told her all her darkest secrets and shame. 

 

Instead Nicole was thirty minutes away in a random bar that smelled like someone recently puked up bad seafood. On her third ‘Friday Night Special’ dollar pitcher of watered down piss beer. At least it was doing the trick as Nicole could feel the numbing of her lips, always the first sign of her becoming drunk.

 

When a shot of light amber appeared in front of her, Nicole moved it away before huffing “I didn’t order this.”

 

“No, you didn’t, I did.” 

 

Stiff and frozen, Nicole couldn’t even raise her eyes as Wynonna sat across from her in the booth. 

 

“You look like you need this, here go ahead.” Wynonna said softly.

 

The shot was back in front of her and if she could physically move she would run away. Instead she sat frozen. “Why are you being nice to me?”

 

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?”

 

The question sounded like it wasn’t out of malice but genuine curiosity, which would have confused a sober Nicole. A drunk Nicole didn’t understand the question in the slightest bit.

 

For the first time she chanced a look up to find Wynonna’s face relaxed and eyes soft. Bewildered Nicole gestures wildly with her hands. “I yelled. I was mean to Waverly. I’m homeless.”

 

A chuckle was the last thing Nicole expected to come from Wynonna, hell she thought she was about to get smacked after confessing yelling at Waverly. 

 

“I know your homeless idiot. I’m not stoked to hear you yelled at my baby sister but people argue. It happens.” Wynonna shrugged. “Where’d you sleep last night Haught? She was really worried about you.”

 

Of course she was. Waverly was gorgeous and generous and everything she could never be. Needing a little courage, because apparently she had none, Nicole took the shot placed in front of her. For once it didn’t burn her throat as the liquid slid down.

 

As soon as the glass was back on the table Wynonna was refilling it with a bottle of whiskey Nicole hadn’t previously seen in her hands. “Slept outside the kitchen soup.”

 

Noticing that Wynonna is slowly sipping ... is that water,  it makes her feel a little uneasy. “Kinda stupid don’t you think? When you have a perfectly fine apartment and bed to sleep in?”

 

_It’s not my apartment._

_It’s not my bed._

 

“The leaves are dying Wynonna.” Nicole half hiccuped and half cried.

 

“What?” Wynonna asked confused.

 

“The leaves. They used to be green and alive. Now though...” Nicole holds her hand out before she imitates crushing a leaf “They’re faded and dulling, yellow. Dying. Just like my relationship with my parents did, just like my relationship with Waverly would have. Just like Jack.” 

 

Nicole isn’t sure if it’s at the mention of Waverly’s name or Jack’s that she started to cry but she knows she’s crying over them both. The music in the bar suddenly catching her attention. 

 

_**‘Don't wanna cry to you** _

_**I was feeling so good** _

_**Take another sip, then hit the bottom like I knew that I would** _

_**All the things we do** _

_**When we dress up pain like heaven in a moment of truth’** _

 

“Nicole. The thing about leaves is that no matter what...come spring they always grow back. It’s the tree itself that is the strong one, resilient in more ways than one. While the leaves die and fall off, the tree stays strong knowing the leaves will be back again.” Wynonna emphasized squeezing her forearm. 

 

Choking back a sob Nicole nodded before letting a soft chuckle out. “How’d you even find me anyway?” 

 

Wynonna just shook her phone a few times with a mischievous smile. “Find My Friend app on your phone.” 

 

Of course Wynonna would activate something like that on her phone. “How’s Waverly doing?” 

 

“Shitty. She’s worried about you. Doubting everything she truly knows about you. Resorting to thinking you were using her.” Wynonna answered bluntly and truthfully. 

 

It cut deeper than a axe splitting through a log. 

 

“I would never use her. Ever. How could she even think that?!” Nicole gasped.

 

It felt like a decade passed before she heard Wynonna answer her. “Haught, you yelled at her. Ran out on her. Haven’t answered any calls or texts from her. You know how other people treated her, what do you expect her to think?”

 

_That I’m stupid._

_I’m a coward._

_I’m scared to death..._

 

“I’m scared of losing her Wynonna. What do I do?” Nicole desperately asks.

 

Wynonna stood from the booth, Nicole peered up at her. “Sober up Haught. Give it the night, talk to her tomorrow. Jack has his surgery in the morning. You’ll both need each other I’m sure.” 

 

Nicole watched helplessly as Wynonna left the bar. Finishing her drink she followed suit as she climbed into her car, cranking the engine for heat before crawling in the back seat. 

 

The same song seemed to be following her everywhere, the final lyrics she hears before sleep takes over her.

__

_**‘But I'm dying to hear you say** _

_**Just  take a breath, love** _

_**Fill your lungs up** _

_**Rest your head, there's no sense in losing sleep** _

_**You can break down** _

_**Let your worst out** _

_**Lose your temper, but you're not losing me’** _

 

~~

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _Can we talk?_

 

Waverly had read over the simple three word message probably about a hundred times. With a new thought running through her head each time.

 

_Did you run out of money and need to use me more?_

_Are you hungry and want free food?_

_Want me to shell out another six hundred dollars?_

 

After sitting at the bar once Wynonna had left last night, Waverly could only think of all the ‘relationship’ and friendships she had that only ever ended up being people using her. Why would Nicole be any different. 

 

**_‘Yeah, you preyed on my every mistake_ **

**_Waited on me to break, held me under hopin' I would drown’_ **

 

Whenever she tried to think of a text to send back nothing was good enough. Besides, Waverly had her own shit to deal with. The vets office had called bright and early that morning, letting her know Jack was being prepared for surgery and she should expect a call in the afternoon. 

 

Waverly had flitted around her dorm room all day starting to wonder if her ‘afternoon’ and the vets ‘afternoon’ happened to be two completely different times. 

 

Phone buzzing had her flying across her room to answer it, only to be disappointed it was Nicole again. 

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _Wynonna told me Jack’s surgery is today. I know I don’t deserve it, but can you keep me updated? Please?_

 

Heart fluttering Waverly knew that at least above everything else, Nicole loved Jack. Even if Nicole did use her, she cared deeply about Jack. 

 

Still didn’t make her want to text her right now. It’s not like she had any news for her. She didn’t need Nicole trying to flirt and weasel her way back in. Nope. It would be strictly business about Jack. That was all.

 

There was no way she was going to think about those brown puppy dog eyes, that soft smile and the way she used to love working Nicole into a frenzy. 

 

It was laughable really. Here she was at just twenty one about to swear off love and relationships all together. All because she let a stupid dimpled grinning redhead steal her heart, and she turned out just like the rest of them. 

 

**_‘And it finally came the day_ **

**_I stop giving my heart away_ **

**_For Heaven sakes, my bones will break_ **

**_But you’ll never own my soul, no’_ **

 

A shower.

 

That’s what she needed. A scalding, melt the skin right off their bones, shower.

 

As these things go, as luck would have it, Waverly emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and rejuvenated.

 

Of course there would be a missed call and voicemail from the vets office.

 

_“Miss Earp, we have news about Jack. However we would like to discuss it with you and Miss Haught in person. Please visit the office at your earliest convenience.”_

 

With her knees weak, mouth dry and trembling hands she barely managed to type out a text to Nicole before scrambling out the door and to her car. 

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _They want to see us at the office. I’m leaving now._

 

~~

 

Waverly was both relieved and extremely anxious when she saw Nicole’s car already in the parking lot. She made sure to park a few spaces away and make no eye contact with those brown eyes as she watched exited her car making her way towards the office. She noticed Nicole scrambling out of her car and jogging after her, but made no attempt to address her.

 

She had texted her. That was all she needed to do.

 

She wasn’t at all noticing the dirty jeans and stained hoodie Nicole was wearing. Barely even noticing the beanie covering somewhat greasy hair. 

 

Nope. Not. At. All.

 

Together they were ushered into an examination room, Waverly watching the eyes of everyone working as she tried to catch a hint. The solemn faces didn’t give her much hope for Jack. Maybe she was reading too far into it though, they could just be tired from working.

 

The room felt colder than before. Tension and awkwardness clouding the room like a cigar smokers post. Nicole stayed slumped down in a metal chair looking defeated and worn out. Waverly made sure to have her back turned toward her. She couldn’t risk looking at those heart eyes and having a mask pulled over her eyes again. Not this time.

 

“ _Waves_ ...”

 

Her name sounded poetically beautiful and pathetic coming from Nicole’s lips.

 

_She used you. She’ll do it again._

 

Heart winning over mind, Waverly turned around. Instantly hit with a waterfall of emotions.

 

One look into those soul searching eyes and the bitterness started to fade. Nicole had initially tried to reject the five hundred dollars. She downright refused the next hundred. Nicole never wanted Waverly to put her food from Shorty’s on her tab. 

 

Nicole had saved  her money from working as many shifts as she could to take Waverly out on a amazing date. Nicole  _had_ tried to be a gentlewoman and not have sex on the first date. Nicole  _had_ taken them out for ice cream and paid. 

 

It’s easy to build this  _evil_ Nicole up in her head when she hadn’t heard from her since she had yelled and ran out on her. It was easy to lie to herself and make Nicole out to be someone else not when she wasn’t looking right at her.

 

It didn’t make everything Nicole had done and not do vanish though. But Waverly knew she couldn’t keep lying to herself that Nicole was like the others, using her. Nicole was the complete opposite. 

 

“ _Waves, baby. I’m so sorry_.” 

 

Before one tear dropped to the floor Waverly was by Nicole’s side. Peppering her cheeks with kisses and cooing multiple soft ‘ _I know_ ’.

 

“ We’ll have an official talk after, is that okay? Can we just be here for each other right now? I’ve missed you so much.” Waverly softly whispered. 

 

The door opened as Waverly leaned forward connecting her lips to Nicole’s rough chapped ones. A promise of  _later_ etched into the kiss.

 

~~

 

Dr. Stanley cleared his throat which was a habit Nicole was really starting to find annoying of his. She couldn’t get a good read on him either which she hated as well. 

 

“Jack made it through surgery. He was a perfect patient. Everything went well...”

 

Nicole felt Waverly relax at her side, but Nicole didn’t. She knew the look on Dr. Stanley’s face now. Could tell something was wrong by the eerie sound of his voice.

 

“Normally he should be awake by now. We weaned him off the anesthetic over an hour ago and he hasn’t woken up yet. We are not sure if he was under too long for how young and small he is.” 

 

Just as she felt Waverly relax beside her, she could feel her tense right back up. Her hand feeling as if it we’re being crushed by the tiny woman beside her.

 

“We need to discuss what’ll happen if he doesn’t wake up in the next few hours. There’s a strong possibility he could just pass away, or you’ll need to put him down.”

 

_Fight Jack. You’re a fighter._

 

“ We can bring him in and you can spend time with him before the decision needs to be made.” Dr. Stanley finished like he hadn’t just ripped Nicole’s heart out and ripped it to shreds.

 

“ _Nicole_.. ” Waverly sobbed and Nicole felt the brunette climb into her lap.

 

It was her turn to be the strong one. Waverly had been dealing with all of this for far too long on her own. Nicole held her close feeling her neck and hoodie become damp from Waverly’s tears. She hoped she didn’t smell too bad, but that was the least of her worries.

 

“It’s okay baby. I’ve got you. Let it all out. I’m sorry I wasn’t as strong as you needed me to be before. I’ll be your tree.” Nicole cooed as she hoped she was rubbing soothing circles across her back.

 

Door opening again, Nicole watched as a vet assistant carried Jack in cradled in a white blanket. “It’s better if he’s laid flat. You can lay on the floor with him.” It broke Nicole’s soul to watch Jack be laid on the floor even if the blanket was a soft barrier between him and the hard cold floor.

 

Nicole held Waverly to her chest as she stood and walked over towards Jack. Regrettably she released the smaller woman and they both laid on either side of Jack. Nicole taking the side with Jack’s face. Nervously chuckling inside that Waverly had Jack’s butt in her face.

_“Hi big boy. You fought so well. You did such a good job. I bet you’re so tired huh bub, but we’d really love it if you woke up.”_ Nicole whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to his dry nose.

 

“ _Hey love. Open those eyes for us okay? We missed you buddy. You’re such a brave boy. Did you miss us?”_ Waverly asked as she lightly played with his tail.

 

Nicole lifted her head high enough to check Jack’s belly, it was a smooth line barely even red. It’d be a pretty cool scar...if he woke up.

 

Instead of panicking, Nicole reached out for Waverly’s hand. Intertwining their fingers and together rubbing a line down Jack’s spine. 

 

“ _You’re such a brave fighter Jack. I knew you would be. You’re going to have a cool scar, I’ve heard chicks dig them too. Can you fight a bit longer for us, for you? I know you can do it. You’ve done so well so far_.”  Nicole soothed softly. 

 

“I missed you Nicole.” Waverly sighed out as Nicole felt a kiss to the back of her hand.

 

Knowing she had a lot to explain to Waverly and a lot to apologize for, Nicole cherished this moment of softness before the hard talk came. “I miss you so much too baby. I’m so sorry.”

 

Thirty minutes went by and Dr. Stanley came in the room to ask if they had made a decision yet. Neither woman could bear the idea of giving up on Jack so quickly. They asked for more time.

 

“ _Jack. Baby boy. Open those eyes for me okay. Please. You can do it, I know you can.”_

_“Don’t give up yet. We’re not giving up on you.”_

 

An hour later, Nicole’s head rests on Jack’s blanket, her eyes growing heavy with the weight of the day and the soft whisper of Waverly’s voice, telling Jack about her day. She shifts uncomfortably on the floor but abruptly freezes as something rough and wet but soft flits against her cheek. She opens her eyes to two dark chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to Orange17 on ao3 and @DubiousOrange17 for all the help she does. 
> 
> Guys...Jack woke up. Wild!


	12. Dreams and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayHaught have a long over due and emotional talk. It’s not easy for Nicole to reveal her shame, but does she get the comfort from Waverly she seeks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to @orange17 on ao3 and @dubiousorange17 on twitter for dealing with me constantly.

Joy. Complete unadulterated joy.

 

Nicole nearly lost it at the fact they were allowed to take Jack home right away. Suddenly the trees looked brighter, the sun was warmer and the sky was a particular light shade of blue .

 

“Ice cream! Let’s grab our boy some ice cream!” Nicole nearly shouted in a frenzied case of excitement. 

 

Somehow without a verbal confirmation, Nicole just knew that Waverly would agree to it. With Jack cradled in her arms and Waverly at her side they slowly headed towards the ice cream shop.

 

Vision a little hazy, almost like tunnel vision, didn’t deter Nicole’s great mood. Jack was fine. He survived. That’s all that mattered. It seemed odd how fast they arrived at the ice cream shop, almost like they just floated there.

 

Nicole shook it off as a side effect over how elated she was over Jack. 

 

Carefully handing Jack over to Waverly, didn’t want to disturb those stitches, Nicole tasks herself to paying for Jack’s ice cream. 

 

“No charge ma’am” 

 

This was the best day ever. Free ice cream and they had been able to take Jack home so soon. Nicole all but ran back over towards Waverly with the cup of plain vanilla ice cream.

 

“Where’s Jack?” Nicole asked as her eyes searched around the picnic table Waverly had chosen.

 

Waverly turned, “I set him down to pee, he was just right there.” 

 

There was no sense of panic in Waverly and no sense of real urgency. Looking around, Nicole could see the vibrant green grass start to brown and die right in front her eyes. The sun was no longer shining bright, overcast by dark storm clouds. The trees leaves dull and falling at a rapid pace. 

 

“Jack!” Nicole yelped once she finally noticed him. 

 

_He wasn’t wearing that sweater before._

 

Jack was trotting across the parking lot of the ice cream shop without a care in the world. His ears didn’t perk up nor did he turn his little puppy head when his name was called.

 

_That’s odd. He always perks his ears when called._

 

A lifted electric blue truck backing out of their parking spot catches Nicole’s attention. Not because of the neon color but because that’s exactly where Jack is wandering off to. 

 

“JACK!” Nicole screamed out in hopes to get his attention. It didn’t work.

 

Sprinting as fast as her blessed long legs would allow her, she slams her hands on the tailgate of the truck as it comes within mere inches of running over him. 

 

_** * WHAP* ** _

 

Nicole awakens suddenly as her body lurches forward against the seatbelt.

 

“What? Jack? Where am I?” 

 

It takes a few seconds to catch her bearings as she realizes she is sitting in Waverly’s car. Jack was safe. It was just a dream.

 

“Sorry. You really looked like you needed the sleep, I didn’t want to wake you. Jack is still at the vets office. It’ll be another day or two before he can come back home. He woke up, he’s okay baby.” Waverly tried to reassure her. 

 

Nicole felt as if she were on the verge of tears. Between the amazing news of Jack waking and being on his way to hopefully a smooth recovery and the weird and heart wrenching dream she just had, it was going to be tough to not break down completely. She had promised to be Waverly’s tree though. Also there was the looming talk they needed to have. Nicole was  _not_ looking forward to that  _at all._

 

Waverly deserved it though. She deserved everything really but she especially deserved the truth about herself. 

 

Finally taking a look outside the window, Nicole realized they’re parked outside of Shorty’s. The memories flood back to her at the last time she was here. Confessing her homelessness in a rant, yelling at Waverly and then running out on her. What a idiot she was. 

 

Shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat Nicole is sure Waverly has a lot of questions. Come to think of it Nicole herself has a few.

 

_Is this still my apartment?_

_Is Waverly still my girlfriend?_

_Will Waverly start to pity me?_

 

It’s a lot to think about and take in...especially on a empty stomach. 

 

“Nicole...can we talk? Upstairs? You can take a shower and I’ll get us some food to bring up. Then can we talk?” Waverly asked nervously.

 

Nicole hated the fact that Waverly had to be nervous asking a question and it made it even worse that she was the reason Waverly was nervous. 

 

With a slight nod Nicole turns to face Waverly. “Of course baby, id really like that.”

 

It wasn’t a outright lie because she would love to have the weight of the world off her shoulders, but at the same time it was out right terrifying to reveal her deepest shame to the woman she lov-liked...a lot.

 

~~

 

Stepping into the apartment alone she wasn’t sure what to expect really. Had Waverly went on a rage and threw all of her stuff away? 

 

_No, Waverly would never do something like that._

 

In fact the apartment was cleaner than when she left. The bed had obviously been slept in since, but she should have guessed that by the messages Waverly had left. That seemed like a good sign to her. 

 

Finally stepping into the hot shower Nicole could no longer hold back the sobs. It had only been a few days but when you’re used to showering everyday again, it takes a hit to your self esteem and confidence when it’s taken away so suddenly.

 

_It wasn’t taken away. You ran from it._

 

It was true. Nicole took this away from herself. Feeling undeserving of everything she had been given. She had lied. She didn’t deserve to have clean clothes and a hot shower or food readily available to her. 

 

_That’s a lie idiot. You do deserve it. Every person on this planet deserves basic human rights._

 

It felt nice to wash her greasy hair and lather her sweaty and stinky skin with body wash. If she was given a second chance she would make sure not to fuck it up this time. No matter how hard the questions were or how ashamed she felt, she would answer any and everything Waverly wanted. 

 

 

 

Just as she was slipping a comfortably soft and  clean  hoodie on, Waverly entered the apartment with both arms loaded with food. Immediately her mouth started to water. All she had been putting in her stomach was the gross kitchen soup food and liquor. 

 

She missed actual food. A greasy cheeseburger or even the tofu dinner Waverly had made her one night as they cuddled on the couch watching a movie. 

 

Looking up though Nicole realizes, her eyes locking onto Waverly’s, she had missed the woman standing in front of her more than a hot shower, a bed to sleep in and even real food. 

 

A slight giggle and hastily making her way over to help unload Waverly’s arms, Nicole sets the abundance of food on the kitchen table. It was like a feast before her eyes and one she honestly couldn’t wait to dig into.

 

“Where have you been sleeping?” Waverly asked as she dipped a onion ring in ranch.

 

_Alright. Jumping right in are we?_

 

Nicole swallows the overly large piece of hamburger in her mouth before answering. “First night I slept outside against the hard brick of the kitchen soup building. I was punishing myself. I can get a little self destructive sometimes. Then I slept in my car, it was warmer and a bit more comfortable.” 

 

Nicole knew she didn’t have to include the self destructive behavior, but if she was going to do this she was going to be fully honest. 

 

Nicole could sense the next question on the tip of Waverly’s tongue while the brunette dragged another onion ring through a ranch and ketchup combination. “How did Wynonna find out you were homeless before I did?”

 

Sensing the slight hurtful quiver in Waverly’s voice sent a cold shiver down Nicole’s spine. Nicole couldn’t speak for Waverly and she would never try, but she could have her own opinions. Waverly was probably hurt at the fact that she and Wynonna kept it a secret from her. 

 

Trying to buy herself a little time Nicole took a rather large bite of the hamburger. Methodically chewing as she tried to find the right words to answer the question. Swallowing hard, half because it really was a mouthful and half because she didn’t want her answer to hurt Waverly even more.

 

“I never intended on Wynonna finding out. After our first meeting when you gave me the five hundred dollars; I paid for a week at the hotel that you both unbeknownst to me own. The next day when I went in the front desk man was acting really nervous and he told me I won a raffle. I’d get my money back and be able to stay there for free for as long as I wanted.”

 

Taking a moment to settle her emotions, Nicole watched as realization came to Waverly’s eyes. 

 

“You’re the ‘good deed’ from the hotel Wynonna tried to help.” Waverly whispered.

 

Letting out a nervous chuckle Nicole nodded her head before continuing. “I had a bad feeling about it. It felt too good to be true. It was like my gut was telling me  _someone_ knew I was homeless. That was my greatest fear. So I bolted. It wasn’t until she broke into the apartment and found the contents from the gift basket she left in the hotel room scattered around the apartment did she realize it was me.” 

 

Smiling at the memory of it all. After the tirade of punches she had endured at first, Wynonna had made her feel safe. Wynonna specifically made sure to let her know she wasn’t there to pity her or make her feel like a charity case. Wynonna had built her confidence back up. Telling her that she should be proud of everything she had accomplished and was doing under her circumstances. 

 

“She didn’t pity me or try to give me free things. She offered me the bar back job and it felt  so _good_ knowing I could work for the money that I needed to buy essential items. Do you know how gratifying it felt when I was able to go to the grocery store and buy simple groceries...and have a place to store them? She never gave me anything for free, and it was all on my decision. The phone plan, the insurance plan. I’d be added on  _only if I_ wanted it and could pay for it.” 

 

Wynonna really was a savior in that aspect. Not that she would assume that Waverly wouldn’t have been, but also Waverly was a helper. Waverly might’ve in a naive way made Nicole a charity case. 

 

“You have to know one thing though baby, I was always going to tell you. It was just so hard finding the right time. It’s also extremely hard. Digging out your deepest shame and just laying it bare on the table, especially to someone as amazing as you. I was afraid. Afraid you would pity me, and to my stupidity, think less of me. Which in no way reflects upon your character but to my insecurities. I used to be a cocky smug and smooth person, but after being kicked out and left with nothing, I became anxious and panic stricken. It’s been a hard year but these last few months with you I can feel the real me coming back. Especially that first night we slept together. I want that Nicole Haught back and you Waverly are the key to unlocking that.” Nicole finished as her eyes cast downward, afraid to meet Waverly’s. 

 

There was silence. 

 

It felt like forever before Waverly uttered a single word and Nicole tried to quell the anxiety bubbling in her chest like lava.

 

“So there was never a bitchy roommate, you didn’t sleep on the bench because you just fell asleep, you slept there because you had nowhere else to go?” Waverly questioned. 

 

Nicole figures those questions were coming next and while she thought she would be prepared to answer, she was still caught off guard. “Yes. Thats the only time I lied to you and I am so sorry for that. I was either sleeping in the park, homeless shelter or couch surfing with the one friend I have.” Nicole took a deep breath trying to gather her thoughts before continuing. “It’s hard putting up a facade. I was constantly looking over my shoulder, trying to remember the lies I had told to everyone. Days going without a adequate amount of food and showers and clean clothes. To me though it felt easier than feeling judged on being homeless.” 

 

Noticing the quivering of Waverly’s bottom lip she was unsure of the next question but she had a feeling of what it might be. 

 

“What made you feel as if I would judge you or pity or look down on you?” Waverly exhaled as if she was scared for the answer. 

 

Bowing her head Nicole wasn’t quite sure how to answer this. It almost felt like a lose lose situation for her. “You’re a planner and a fixer baby. I felt like you would accidentally feel like it was your place and your duty to fix everything. I never wanted to put that burden on you. It’s my shame and my shame alone. You shouldn’t have to deal with it, and I’m sorry I didn’t come right out and explain that.” 

 

Taking a well deserved lung full of breath Nicole continued. “It’s just, like some many things have changed for me in the past year. I had to leave home and a school I was excelling at. Move and start completely over at PU. Then by the grace of God I met the most amazing woman and I tried pushing my feeling away Waverly. I tried so hard, because you don’t deserve to have to deal with my baggage. Fate however brought us together and I’m so glad it did. Then pup dying in my arms brought up so much, and getting Jack. The news of his surgery. It was like the world was crashing all around me. Him suffering reminded me of myself. One day I’ve got it all, the car and the money. Excelling at school and then it’s all pulled out from under me. I was lucky enough to gain a full scholarship to PU through basketball but it didn’t come with housing. Jack living his life the best he knew how and all of a sudden he’s getting a surgery that could more than likely kill him.” 

 

Feeling that familiar cold hand grab her own accompanied with a light squeeze made Nicole look up and search Waverly’s eyes for any sort of indication of how she was feeling. 

 

“So everything going on with Jack really made everything a lot worse for you. I’m so sorry you felt like you had to go through that alone. You’re probably right though, I would have tried to fix everything and that wouldn’t have been fair to you. I want you to know though I would have never pitied you. I am amazed at everything you’ve accomplished and without sounding corny, I look up to you for it.” Waverly sighed. “You spent an insane amount of money to take me on the best date I’ve ever been on. Nicole Haught, you are one of a kind.” 

 

Grinning at the memory of their first official date, Nicole can’t help but remember the fact that she almost ruined it by running. She was a runner by nature now. Always afraid that she wasn’t good enough or deserving enough of the attention Waverly gave her. That was going to change now though. No more running and no more feeling ashamed. Well, trying not to feel ashamed, she was human after all. 

 

“Waverly I am so sorry I took my anger out on you. I criticized you for the amount of money you had which was awful of me. Your family passed and it wasn’t your fault that you came into money like that. I felt awful as soon as the words left my lips. I’m sorry for running and for ignoring you. As long as you’re willing, and as long as you want...I will be by your side.” Nicole tried to put her feelings into words.

 

Once again there was complete silence and Nicole started to think that maybe she overstepped or came on a little strong. She would have to make a mental note to work extremely hard on her anxiety.

 

Finally Waverly nodded with tears glistening those beautiful hazel eyes. “I forgive you Nicole, I really do. Maybe though, I feel like I need some time to process this. Is that okay?”

 

It wasn’t what Nicole wanted to hear. At all. The complete opposite in fact, but she would give Waverly whatever she needed. 

 

“Of course baby, I’ll be here. You deserve to have time to think about everything.” Nicole whispered. 

 

With a chaste kiss Nicole watched as Waverly gathered her things and walked out the door.

 

~~

 

Waverly herself wasn’t even sure of where she was driving to. Auto pilot seemed to take over her whole body as she recalled the conversation she had just had with Nicole. 

 

It was a hard one but one that needed to happen. She felt solace in the fact that it wasn’t that Nicole didn’t trust her with telling her such big news. It also hurt knowing that Nicole had to go through so much alone because of the shame and embarrassment she felt. 

 

Waverly knows first hand that when people feel like the world is against them and they’re scared and angry that they can be hurtful. She had forgiven Nicole for running out and yelling at her, forgiving her for saying those hurtful things. It did not however excuse the behavior. She had a feeling though that Nicole wouldn’t repeat that type of thing. Sure girlfriends fight and  it’s the worst.  But she was sure Nicole would never use her wealth against her again like that. 

 

Parking her car Waverly took a look around. It was as if her soul guided her here, parked right outside of one of Purgatory’s homeless shelters. While she herself would never truly understand what these people and Nicole would go through and feel staying here, she could at least get a sense of understanding.

 

Wynonna has been right when she told Waverly that they would never fully understand the hardships, shame and embarrassment these people felt as they stood in line for below grade food, slept on uncomfortable cots and had to internally realize that this is where they ended up. Some to their own addictions or bad decision making along the way of life, and some from just terrible circumstances like Nicole.

 

Sure Waverly had visited the homeless shelters and kitchen soups dropping food off or volunteering but she had never truly  looked  at the people. Tried to see the world from their eyes. That was going to change right now.

 

Stepping through the heavy doors, Waverly is instantly met with a low lightening that would make anyone depressed instantly. Which was just a added pressure to those already depressed about their situation. 

 

The cots and bunk beds scattered around the room just looked like complete chaos. There was no order to it. The walls looked like they hadn’t had a good cleaning in years and the floor was sticky with every step she took. 

 

Waverly felt eyes on her as she walked between the cots noticing the worn down ness of them. How dirty and unsanitary they looked, the free blankets and pillows looking ragged and on their last leg. There was a rather large line on the opposite side of the room, Waverly guessed for dinner. 

 

_It wouldn’t hurt to try it, see how this part is._

 

Making her way to the end of the line Waverly grabbed a styrofoam plate smiling at the person standing next to her. She probably looked like a lunatic but sometimes a smile could make someone’s day. Kindness was contagious.

 

Not in this instance though as the man sneered and spit at her feet before turning back around and bobbing up and down on the heels of his shoes. Maybe he was just having a bad day but either way spitting at someone was completely rude. 

 

The line moved slow and Waverly watched as the food dwindled down to almost nothing. The people in front of her were getting the bottom of the barrel. Burnt rolls, gristly bits of ‘meat’ and what Waverly could only assume was a sad attempt at vegetables. 

 

Her turn next Waverly makes sure to greet the volunteer with a smile and a polite “Hello”.

 

The look on the ladies face instantly soured Waverly’s mood. There was no smile back and a legit eye roll instead of a ‘Hello’ back. 

 

“Plate!” The Woman sneered.

 

Truly taken aback Waverly hesitated giving her plate over. This woman was supposed to be volunteering her time and making these people’s lives a little easier. Instead, she was just a snobby bitch. 

_This is what Nicole had to suffer through day in and day out. Along with everyone who frequented the shelter. This is just plain wrong._

 

Waverly knew she had a home to go back to. A hot shower and a comfortable bed and all the food she could have ever wanted. Yet she still felt a pang of shame off the judged way the volunteer was looking and talking to her. These people had to deal with this every day. 

 

_No wonder it took Nicole a while to come clean. The shame and embarrassment must have tormented her for months._

 

Waverly took a carton of milk, expired by a week, and sat on a free cot. Instantly feeling the stiffness from the fabric. How anybody ever actually slept on these was beyond her. This was not how people should be treated. They shouldn’t have to be judged and sneered at while getting food and they shouldn’t have to sleep on thin cots with ragged blankets and pillows.

 

Nicole, her Nicole, had to go through this for months. Yet she was still so god damn sweet and kind. Waverly knew she wasn’t mad at Nicole for keeping the homelessness a secret from her. She just wished Nicole could have trusted her or had more confidence in her to know she would never judge or belittle her for it. 

 

However seeing how the volunteers acted it was no wonder that Nicole wanted to keep her secret. 

 

“Hey there pretty little thing. It’s not often we get  _**fresh meat**_ around here. Why don’t you come on over to my cot and we can have a bit of fun, huh?”

 

The sudden voice startled and scared Waverly. Turning towards the voice she noticed a man with a Mohawk and a strange beard with a patch of white in it. He looked like he wanted to eat her alive.

 

“No thank you.” 

 

Short and sweet. She thought it was better to try and not engage with this guy. He really gave her the creeps.

 

“It wasn’t a question. I’m telling you girly.  _**Get. To. My. Cot. Now.**_ ”  The man growled out as he snapped his teeth at her.

 

Looking around the building, eyes searching for anyone to help her, Waverly realized not one volunteer cared. The rest of the homeless people looked to scared to do anything. 

 

One swift movement and her fist connected with his crotch, sending the vile man to his knees. Stepping behind him quickly, Waverly used all her strength as she put the man in a strong and forceful chokehold. She cut his airway off little by little until he was clawing at her hands to breath. Leaning in close to his ear she whispered. “I’m Waverly Fucking Earp and you don’t fucking scare me.” 

 

Holding the chokehold until he passed out Waverly released him not caring how he landed. Quickly making her way to the exit she gave one last lingering look at the shelter, knowing she had to do something about it and soon. 

 

Making up her mind Waverly got into her car making a beeline for Shorty’s. It was late and she hoped Nicole had stayed. Nicole deserved a warm bed and a place to call her own. Nicole deserved the world.

 

Running through the wooden bar doors and hastily making it up the stairs, Waverly quietly turns the wooden door knob to the apartment noticing the lights are all off. 

 

There’s a figure in the bed curled on her side and Waverly exhales happily noticing the mess of red hair splayed out on the pillow. Quietly slipping into bed, Waverly curls herself around Nicole whispering softly in her ear “You’re everything to me Nicole. I’ll stand by and with you through everything and anything.” 

 

Feeling one of those pale arms grab hers, Waverly sighs deeply as Nicole sleepily flips onto her back allowing Waverly to cuddle into her side. “I just want to be where you are baby.” 

 

Not caring that she was still in jeans and a crop top, Waverly nuzzled into Nicole’s neck knowing that as long as she was with Nicole she would be able to sleep comfortably.

~~  
  


Somewhere in the near distance one eye slowly opens accompanied by the other, it was cold and loud, filled with barks and whines. Slowly a yawn starts, opening the mouth as far and wide as it could followed by a little yip.

 

Nuzzling down into his blanket, Jack can still detect the distinct smell that were his favorite humans. Waking up alone again, scared and a little sore was made better by feeling as if his humans were snuggling him.

 

A sudden movement caught Jack’s eye making him cower a bit. ‘Be brave Jack. Your humans would want you to be brave.’ A low growl rumbled through his chest as a warning before bringing his sharp teeth to the offending thing inside his cage. With a small sharp pain he releases the furry snake like object before watching it start to wag realizing it’s his own tail.

 

Slowly making it to his paws Jack gives a slow and small chase, trying to capture that silly little tail of his. His humans loved when he did that, he couldn’t help that sometimes he would get scared of it and want to attack it. 

 

He did it less often when he started to feel a little icky though. 

 

Time held no concept to him but he could only guess that around four years ago his little puffy belly started to feel weird and odd.

His humans weren’t understanding the message he tried to tell them. Instead taking him for extra walks or giving him extra treats. 

 

Distracted by the sudden realization that he had a toy in his space, Jack steadily makes his way over to the little stuffed animal. Tilting his head Jack lets out a small bark in case the toy turns out to be the small puppies he likes to chase down in the park. 

 

Deeming it safe and not a vital threat he makes his way over and bites down on the ear of the toy. 

 

People! He hears people! People!

 

Could it be his favorite people? Were they there to take him home? He loved his home. He always had food and water and toys available no matter the time.

 

Springing up suddenly, toy still in mouth, he makes his way to the front of his kennel. He could hear people and smell them but he couldn’t see them. 

 

* _**grrrrr** _ *

 

Jack’s ear sprung up at the sudden sound of another dog. He did not sound friendly. 

 

A low whine escapes his mouth as he backs further into his kennel. Back to safety. 

 

A loud noise and heavy steps peaked his curiosity but not enough for him to come out of his corner. 

 

“Jack!! Hi buddy! You’re looking much better now. I think you’ll be able to hold down some solid food.”

 

The sound of this new person had his tail wagging and the sound of food dropping into a bowl had his whole back end wagging along with it.

 

It wasn’t the same food his tall human fed him but it would have to do.

 

Food! Food! Food! 

 

He missed his tall human. She always made him feel so safe when she cradled him. Sneakily allowing him to chase those fast uglier puppies in the park. How they were able to go all the way up in the tree blew his mind but maybe when he got a little bigger he would be able to do that too. 

 

His smaller human he missed as well, even when she made him wear scratchy things. She always spoke softly to him and gave him extra kisses when he didn’t immediately try to claw his way out of them. If it made her happy, that was enough for him.

 

“Good boy Jack. You’re progressing a lot better than we thought. You had a lot of people on your side.” 

 

This human wasn’t one of his but he appreciated the pets and rubs anyway. They weren’t as soft as his small humans were, and they were filled with as much as his tall humans but they would do.

 

 

With another low whine escaping his throat trying to tell this human that he was maybe a little scared and lonely, the human gave him a kiss on his snout and left him alone again.

 

He just knew his real humans wouldn’t just abandon him like someone else had done. With a small cry he laid back down on his blanket that smelled so much like home, slowly falling asleep knowing his humans loved him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone/everyone hated Jack’s POV it’s as harder to write than I thought but I thought it was cute!
> 
> What’s next for our girls and baby Jack?!


	13. I love...beds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back! Nicole gets beat by a purse and there’s a wild cougar on the loose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update! Was on vacation and if you follow me on twitter you can see some pictures! Back to WayHaught and Jack and of course Wynonna!

Nicole knew she was supposed to be paying attention to her professor but the slow lecture and monotone voice was boring her half to death. She had more important things to think about other than...actually she had no idea what the professor was talking about at this point. 

 

Jack.

 

Jack was coming home tomorrow. She just had to get through today’s classes, basketball practice, work...work with  _Waverly_ ,  and then classes tomorrow. They would be able to get Jack before her game tomorrow! She might hate herself next week when her paper was due for zoning out today but that was  _next week Nicole’s problem._

 

All Nicole had the capacity to think about was Jack. The little black pads on the bottom of hispaws, his pink little nose and how ugly some of the sweaters were that Waverly made him wear. Also maybe she was thinking a little about Waverly too, but that was more due to the half naked picture she had received right before class started. Not that she didn’t appreciate the picture but how exactly did Waverly expect her to concentrate on anything when Waverly was posed like  _that_ . Nothing but lean muscles and tan skin and well...boobs. 

 

Nicole wouldn’t be able to write a sentence on what the lecture going on was about, but she was sure she could write a whole ten page essay based solely on Waverly Earp’s boobs. She had stared at that picture mouth open and eye bulging for a good five minutes before she remembered she was sitting in a classroom and students were starting to filter in. She’d have to teach Waverly a lesson but that would have to wait.

 

A final  _long and drawn out_ sentence from her professor and the class was over. She had half a mind to go to the nearest bathroom and send her own dirty picture to Waverly, who she knew had a very important quiz today, but Nicole was not willing to be the one that could be the cause of Waverly getting a B instead of an A.

 

 

Finally shoving her last text book and  _brand new to her_ _used_ laptop into her book bag, Nicole patiently impatiently waits as other students exit the narrow door. With an hour before her last class of the day, Nicole sets her eyes on the outdoor corridor. It was warmer today than it had been in a month and a warm sunshine in the face nap sounded like heaven. 

 

Passing by the outdoor bulletin board, a measly random white piece of paper caught her eye. “Career Fair Day”. It stopped her in her tracks immediately. With it being her senior year and graduation looming, Nicole’s goal was always the CIA or FBI. However, there were new things to think about.

 

Waverly and Jack. 

 

It wasn’t physically possible but Nicole swore she felt her heart get punched anytime she even thought about leaving the city, leaving Waverly and Jack. Waverly still had a few years left at University. Nicole knew she could wait for her to graduate but the thought of Waverly perhaps not wanting to leave Purgatory always lingered in her mind. 

 

They haven’t had  _that talk_ _yet_. Hell, they finally JUST started actually  _talking_.  Which Nicole knew was entirely on her. 

 

Taking one last look at the thin white piece of paper she looked at the date of the fair, mentally taking a note to check it out. Maybe she could apply for Campus Security after graduation. That sort of fit into her plans. She would have some sort of experience in her field and she’d work at the school. She could stay. She could be with Waverly and Jack. They could have that talk about their futures and see what lined up. 

 

Exhaling a shaking breath “We can figure it out together” Nicole whispered to no one but her self as she took a few steps out into the open field. A small smile graced her lips as she took her book bag off her shoulders and laid on the dying grass, head propped by her bag, arm slung over her eyes, Nicole let the sun and warmth lull her into a peaceful sleep.

 

~~

 

“She’s going to be pissed if she catches you.” 

 

Waverly jumped slightly, her fingers catching on the glass jar reading ‘ **TIPS** ’, “Christ Wynonna! You almost made me pee a little” 

 

Waverly didn’t like the smug smirk cast on her older sisters face, mainly because she knew Wynonna was right. 

 

“Take it back out.” Wynonna stated calmly as she nodded her head to the glass jar.

 

It was hard.

 

A lot harder than Waverly imagined it would be. To not be so helpful. Rolling her eyes, Waverly takes the crumpled twenty dollar bill out of the tip jar. 

 

“She deserves it though.” 

 

Waverly knew it came off as a childish whine but there wasn’t anything she could do about that.

 

“Nicole deserves a lot of things but what she deserves most is to have her pride and you sneaking money into her tip jar isn’t helping that  _Waverly_.”

 

God she hated when Wynonna said her name like that. Even knowing that Wynonna was in the right didn’t help the little bubble of anger from rising through her chest. “It’s just twenty dollars  _Wynonna_!”

 

It was two thirty in the morning and the bar was dim and quiet. Nicole had gone down to the basement to restock for the morning after the last drunken idiot was finally convinced to go home while Waverly locked up. It was just supposed to be a simple thing, drop the twenty in Nicole’s tip jar and maybe make out in the basement before going home for the night. She didn’t expect Wynonna to sneak up on her and scare her half to death  _and_ give her a lecture.

 

The smug smirk on Wynonna’s face softened and instead a solemn look took its place. “It doesn’t matter if it’s just a buck Waves. It’s charity no matter how you look at it. Believe me I know how hard it is. Do you think it’s been easy for me to have to watch Nicole count out every single dollar for her phone bill and insurance? I can literally see the wheels turning in her head at how she’s going to afford groceries with the few crumpled bills in her hand afterwards.” 

 

Waverly felt her breath hitch at the thought of that. Nicole. Her Nicole.

 

“It’s hard Waves but it’s how she wants it. Don’t fuck what you guys have by being stubborn. She survived on her own without a job and a place to sleep, she’ll survive with her fair share of tips and wages now.” Wynonna finished and Waverly felt a gentle tug on her elbow before being pulled in a tight embrace.

 

How easy would it be to stock up Nicole’s fridge for her, take her shopping for clothes and other necessities, buy her a better laptop that didn’t freeze and erase two pages of an essay she had tiredly worked on. It would be as easy as taking a shot of a fifteen year aged whiskey. Except Nicole didn’t want that. 

 

Waverly really couldn’t blame her. If the shoes were on the other feet she figures she wouldn’t want charity either. Except the shoes weren’t on the other feet and in moments like these she could feel herself getting flustered and maybe a little bit angry at the thought that Nicole wouldn’t just accept  a _little bit of help._

 

Waverly heard the loud clomps of Nicole’s  _well worn_ shoes coming up the stairs from the basement as she released herself from Wynonna’s hug. 

 

Those damn dimples and sweet smile immediately squashed any stupid and selfish anger she had been holding on to.

 

“Family bonding time? Sorry to interrupt” Nicole laughed as she walked behind the bar and immediately went for her tip jar. 

 

It had been a busy Thursday night but the tips were not flowing loosely from the patrons tonight. Waverly knew the exact amount in thatjar, she had taken all of her tips and split it seventy to thirty per their agreement, thirty nine dollars and sixty cents sat in that glass jar.

 

If Waverly squinted a bit the money doubled in Nicole’s hands. It wasn’t real but somehow it made her feel a little bit better as she clutched her own ninety two dollars. Money she didn’t even really need. 

 

The sound of Nicole clearing her throat brought Waverly’s attention back to her. Smiling at the redhead as Nicole nervously scratched at her cheek. 

 

“Do you have a fifty on you Wynonna? I’ll trade one with you.” Nicole asked as she darted her eyes around the bar.

 

Scrunching her nose in confusion, Waverly doesn’t miss the look of adoration on Nicole’s face, she counts out fifty from her own tips. “I’ve got it but why do you need to trade?”

 

Waverly watches as Nicole digs into her back pocket before producing a crisp fifty dollar bill. Where Nicole got it from though, Waverly had no clue.

 

“Is that...is that a number on there Haught?!” Wynonna cackled lunging at the bill and prying it from Nicole’s hand.

 

While it was all well and good that Wynonna found it hilarious that someone had the audacity to give  _her girlfriend_ their number, Waverly sure as shit didn’t find it funny in the slightest bit. 

 

Crossing her arms over her chest and sending a deathly glare towards her sister and girlfriend, Waverly waited for an explanation to come from the redhead. It didn’t take long before Nicole was kicking the toe of her shoes against the unpolished hardwood floor of the bar.

 

Pointing a thumb over her shoulder Nicole started talking. “Some older lady stumbled out of the bathroom before I headed in to start cleaning it. She slipped the fifty in my back pocket before she... _squeezedmyass_. ” 

 

Immediately Waverly stepped forward grabbing Nicole softly by the shoulders. “She did  _**what**_?! ”

 

Waverly didn’t mean for it to sound accusatory but it must have because Nicole dropped her head down and stared at the floor. 

 

“She squeezed my ass and then growled while saying she was a cougar.” Nicole mumbled.

 

The thought of someone grabbing her girlfriends ass, especially without consent, infuriated Waverly to no end. It took forever just to be able to squeeze Nicole’s ass and this older woman just  _decides_ she’s allowed to do it? Not on her watch. 

 

“My poor baby. Do you know who it was?” Waverly asked while pulling Nicole into a hug.

 

The moment was interrupted by Wynonna.  Of course . “She fucking growled?? Like literally growled? Oh my fucking god that is amazing. She  _growled_ because she’s a  _cougar_.  How are you not dead on the floor from laughter?” Wynonna roared laughing while slapping the wood of the bar top. 

 

Rolling her eyes at Wynonna’s hysterics, Waverly made a move for the fifty dollar bill. “Uh uh Waves, I’m not done looking at it yet and when you find out whose name is on this, let me just say you are going to blow a gasket baby girl.” 

 

Taking a step forward Waverly arched her eyebrow. “Whose name is on there.”

 

Like a game of cat and mouse, Wynonna took a large step backwards holding the money high in the air. “Wouldn’t you love to know?”

 

Trying to decide whether to make a feeble attempt at jumping the eleven inches or so it would take to get her hands on the bill is interrupted by Wynonna flicking her on the tip of her nose. “The fuck Wy?!”

 

“Jones. Cynthia fucking Jones.” Wynonna flicked her nose with each word. It really hurt.

 

Rubbing at her nose with one hand and punching Wynonna in the stomach with the other, Waverly looked at the name and number on the fifty dollar bill.

 

“You have got to be friggin’ kidding me. First Stephanie and now her fudging mother? Can the god damn Jones’s leave my girlfriend the hell alone? What next? Is Bob going to come hit on her next? Maybe  Bob  needs to start satisfying his  _wife_ so she can stop groping my girlfriend.” Waverly rambled angrily while pacing back and forth.

 

“Haught. I’m willing to pay you a hundred dollars for this fifty. The autograph and number on this alone is worth that. I am going to  _torture the shit_ out of Stephanie every time I see her now. Cynthia used to hit on me all the time and it would bother Stephanie to hell and back. I’m going to make it seem like her mother gave this to me. Please.” Wynonna basically begged.

 

A little suspicious because Wynonna was literally just giving her a lecture on not giving Nicole charity, Waverly was unsure of how Nicole would act. Was this charity or was Wynonna just really wanting to torture Stephanie?

 

Wynonna didn’t even wait for an answer before she slammed a hundred dollar bill on the bar before she was laughing and walking out. “See you two later. I’ve got to make plans now.”

 

Just like that and she was gone. 

 

“She’s a little crazy but I like her.” Nicole smiled before tucking the hundred dollar bill into her wallet with the rest of her tip money. 

 

Maybe feeling just a little insecure Waverly pulled Nicole into her by the collar of her button up flannel before husking “Do you like me?” softly into her ear.

 

It was rewarding to feel Nicole shiver against her but more than anything Waverly needed to hear words. “I said...do you like me?” 

 

“Baby. I love-y...beds. Uh, and I really like you.” Nicole stumbled against her words and against her own two feet as she backed away. 

 

_Adorable idiot_.

 

Waverly couldn’t be certain that Nicole almost professed her love but she had a pretty good idea. Nicole was a adorable idiot, but Nicole was  her  adorable idiot.

 

Stepping forward and grabbing Nicole by the belt loops, tugging slightly, Waverly tried for her most mischievous smile. “Speaking of beds...?” 

 

Half a breath later Waverly found herself being carried up the stairs and through the door of Nicole’s apartment. 

 

~~

 

Nicole flung open the passenger door of the red convertible before tossing her book bag into the back seat. A scream from the driver seat startling her. 

 

“Waves stop screaming baby, it’s just me.” Nicole chuckled before turning paler if that was possible.

 

A woman, clearly not Waverly, in her sixties  at least  stares back  _still screaming_.  Staying frozen in her seat, because honestly who gets in the wrong car, Nicole doesn’t know what to do until this little old lady starts out right beating her with a purse. 

 

Actively trying to open the car door, grab her back pack and shield herself from getting assaulted Nicole tries to apologize. “Sorry! Sorry! My girlfriend has this _exact_ same car! _**Please! Stop! Hitting! Me!**_ ” 

 

The hitting didn’t stop until Nicole’s back was laying on the black pavement and she was staring up at the blue sky. The squealing of the tires let her know that the car was gone along with only some of her dignity. 

 

_*clap* *clap* *clap*_

 

“That was probably the funniest thing I’ve ever witnessed in my life.” 

 

Nicole didn’t need to look to see who that voice belonged to even if it was masked in laughter. 

 

“Baby. How much of that did you see?” Nicole asked still laying on the ground as she watched the rest of her dignity vanish.

 

“ _Please stop hitting me_!”  Waverly laughed again. “I watched the whole thing. You almost gave poor old Mrs. Baker a heart attack.” 

 

Half wishing the black pavement of the parking lot would suddenly open up and swallow her whole Nicole instead opted for just shutting her eyes. Because that would solve all embarrassment. 

 

Hearing footsteps draw close to her Nicole groans in humiliation. “I think she gave me a black eye.”

 

With a sudden cold hand sweeping across her cheek Nicole flinches against it. “Looks a little red but I don’t think she gave you a black eye. Now are you going to lay on the parking lot ground forever or can we go pick up Jack now?”

 

Jack!

 

“Jack!” 

 

If she was cool and spry enough Nicole would have jumped from her back to her feet in an instant from excitement. Instead she had to roll over and into a push up stance before slowly getting to her feet. It was the thought that counted though, right?

 

Following closely behind Waverly, Nicole waited until Waverly had started the car before she got into the passenger seat. Even if Waverly called her a little dramatic with a playful eye roll. 

 

Dramatic? Nicole? Never.

 

Well maybe a little bit. However the dramatic part of her only ever seemed to come out when she was near Waverly. Or Waverly had something to do with it anyway. 

 

Today was going to be a amazing day even after getting nearly beaten to death for a honest mistake. Jack was getting to come home. Back to Nicole’s  home.  It was a little bitter sweet though only getting to spend an hour or two with him before having to go to her game. 

 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Waverly teased abruptly ending Nicole’s inner thoughts.

 

Gulping slightly because the last surprise Waverly had for her was this morning and it was quite the wake up call and a great start to her morning. Feeling heat creep up her chest Nicole started to fidget with her hoodie strings.

 

“Not  _that_ you perv I’m driving. If anything you’d be the one giving me that surprise but also that’s just plain dangerous.” Waverly said scandalously. 

 

Stupid red tinging on her ears must have given her away. 

 

Trying to laugh it off Nicole smiled. “What sort of surprise then?” 

 

Waverly turned her head slightly and winked. “You’ll see later.” 

 

Nicole was sure that Waverly Earp was going to be the death of her one day but honestly...what a way to go.

 

Finally a eternity later even though it was more like a ten minute ride, Nicole holds the office door open for Waverly before tapping lightly on her ass. Mostly because Waverly had a nice one but a little to hurry her along. 

 

Once again they were quickly led into a examination room. Nicole wondered if Waverly paid them extra to be seen quicker. She wouldn’t put it past Waverly and it was a good perk. 

 

Time  _always_ felt like it paused in that stupid room and they somehow always got the same room with the uncomfortable and cold metal chairs. At least today felt differently. They were bringing Jack home today. They weren’t dropping him off to be poked and prodded. They weren’t coming to visit him for bad news and having to decide whether to try and save his life or cut it early. 

 

No. Not today. Today Jack was coming home.

 

Nicole wasn’t nervous today while sitting in the chair. Still, it was a uncomfortable chair. You would think maybe they could spare a few extra dollars to upgrade the outdated metal chairs for ones with cushions at least.

 

A click of the door and Nicole was to her feet in seconds expecting to see Jack but disappointment came when it was only Dr. Stanley who entered the room.

 

He bothered Nicole. There was just something about him that she didn’t quite like. Especially when he didn’t even greet them but shuffled over towards his computer. 

 

A few seconds in silence and finally Dr. Stanley spoke. “So first we would like to discuss the bill.”

 

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me_. 

 

The look on Waverly’s face alone nearly sent Nicole into a rage. 

 

Letting out a sigh and counting to three inside her head, Nicole cleared her throat. “Think maybe we could, oh I don’t know, see Jack first before we start discussing the bill? It’s not like we’re going to grab him and run.” 

 

A shocked look on Dr. Stanley’s face and a gasp from Waverly made Nicole cringe internally. Had she over stepped? 

 

“Right. Of course. Just a moment” Dr. Stanley mumbled before exiting the room quickly. 

 

Standing stock still as the petite woman across the room stormed over towards her, Nicole wasn’t sure what to expect. “That. Was. So. Hot, Haught.” Falling from Waverly’s pretty lips was unexpected but welcomed with a kiss.

 

“He’s such a dick.” Waverly whispered against her lips. “I’ve been wanting to give him a piece of my mind since our first meeting.”

 

Gripping Waverly by the waist, Nicole smiled into their kiss. “So have I. I wanted to punch him last visit.”

 

Door swinging open again Dr. Stanley sheepishly walked in with Jack in his arms. 

 

Nicole squealed in pure happiness as she crossed the room and gently removed Jack from Dr. Stanley’s arms and if she gave him a deathly glare, well that was his problem. 

 

Clearing his throat, which Nicole hated, Dr. Stanley took a plastic e-collar off the wall adjusting it to fit around Jack’s neck. “He’ll have to wear this for two weeks. If you watch him closely you can take it off as long as he doesn’t lick or mess with his stitches”

 

Staring straight at him seemed to make Dr. Stanley a little uncomfortable so obviously that’s what Nicole did until he once again annoyingly cleared his throat. “So, the bill?”

 

Maybe it was partly because Nicole knew she couldn’t afford it or maybe it was because Dr. Stanley seemed more into getting his money than even attempting to give after care advice to them. Either way it didn’t rub her right. 

 

“Waves baby, I think Jack missed you a bit. I don’t think Dr. Stanley will mind if you hugged him for a bit while he talked to me about the after care first. You wouldn’t mind that at all, would you Dr.?” 

 

His face was red. Either from anger or embarrassment but either way Nicole didn’t care. “I’ll get my vet tech to print off a detailed after care paper for you. I’ll be back.”

 

Watching him shuffle his way out of the room again, Nicole turned her attention to Waverly who was sporting the biggest eye crinkling smile. 

 

“Jack. Hi baby boy.” Waverly cooed as she stepped towards them. “You look so good buddy.” 

 

Handing Jack over carefully Nicole took to inspecting his little swollen belly. The incision site was long but didn’t look bad. No infection so that was good. There were a lot of stitches though. 

 

A little yip brought her back to the cute puppy in her beautiful girlfriends arms. “Hey handsome boy. How you feelin’?” 

 

His eyes looked more alive than the last time she saw them open. Although the last time they opened was a overly joyous occasion and honestly she had never been more excited about a pair of eyes in her life. 

 

It would be a cute picture. Waverly’s face as far into the cone of shame as possible. A quick click on her phone and she’d have that image forever. 

 

Jack didn’t seem to like the sudden intrusion on his body as he tried to wrestle out of Waverly’s arms. Gently putting him down, Jackwalked until he caught his cone on the edge of one of the metal chairs. Of course he didn’t understand why or how he was suddenly stopped so what’s a puppy to do? Keep trying obviously. 

 

Nicole watchedas Jack continued to press forward into the chair obviously getting more annoyed every time he was abruptly stopped. 

 

A soft growl and a tiny completely adorable unthreatening bark later, Nicole moved the chair slightly for him. “He’s lucky he’s so cute because he doesn’t seem like the brightest crayon in the box right now.”

 

A nudge to the ribs and a huffed “you be nice” from Waverly had Nicole rubbing at her stinging ribs and picking Jack back up and teasingly whispering “Mom is mean.”

 

“Let me take care of the bill so we can get the hell out of here.” Waverly grumbled when she noticed Dr. Stanley peering into the room from the window of the door. 

 

Ten minutes and seven thousand dollars later Nicole settles Jack in her lap as Waverly slowly drives out of the parking lot. Seven thousand dollars is mostly all Nicole can think about. The guilt was eating her up from the inside like someone had funneled a gallon of acid into her mouth. A little bit of panic was starting to set in.

 

Then Jack yawned and a tiny content noise escaped his throat. It felt grounding and exactly what she needed at the time. “Waves. I want to pay half of the bill. It might only be twenty bucks a week but I really want to do this.” 

 

Almost immediately Nicole could sense the tension in the car. “Nicole. I don’t want to take your money. The bill is already paid for and I said I was going to take care of it. Can you please just let me do that. Please.” 

 

Absolutely the last thing Nicole wanted was a fight. To fight about money. Again. 

 

_This wasn’t charity._

_This wasn’t money for her. This was for Jack._

 

With a small rub on Jack’s tiny forehead Nicole nodded her head. “Alright baby. You’re right. Can I at least take you on a date to thank you?” 

 

Not wanting to take her eyes off of Jack for even a split second, Nicole dared to just to catch a glimpse of Waverly’s face. It was worth it to watch the tension fade from her face and relief take over it. “That sounds perfect to me.” Waverly sighed as she took Nicole’s hand gently placing them on Jack’s back.

 

~~

 

“Okay Jack. Mommy is going to be so excited!! Isn’t she buddy. Yes she is! And you look soooo cute I can’t even stand it! You think she’ll like mine?” Waverly gushed as she brushed invisible lint off of Jack’s clothed back.

 

Nicole was probably warming up for the game at the moment. Waverly dropping her off at the school a little over thirty minutes ago. Waverly drive back to the homestead excited to finally open the package she had picked up earlier in the day. Matching replicate jerseys featuring Nicole’s number. 13.

 

Waverly could hardly contain herself when she pulled Jack’s jersey out. It was so small and cute! Embroidered in tiny gold letters read ‘Jack Haught’ and the snort from Wynonna didn’t even phase Waverly as she carefully placed it on Jack. It was harder than she thought due to his stitches but five minutes later and he was dressed. 

 

He was absolutely adorable. Even with the cone of shame. “I can’t even handle how adorable you are right now bub. Mommy is going to freak the hell out. A good freak out though.” 

 

Waverly took a sneeze from Jack as a agreement. “Okay. My turn!” Taking her light blue sweater off, Waverly slipped the black jersey over her head. 

 

“Haught’s Hottie?! Seriously Waverly? That is so lame.” Wynonna sighed shaking her head. “So many puns and you come up with that? I’m ashamed. Really I am. I thought I raised you better.”

 

A well aimed throw of a old notebook had Wynonna running out of her room. “I like it! She’ll love it so shut up!” 

 

Jack scurried after Wynonna barking and nipping at her feet before Waverly scooped him back up. “Good boy. Right now though we can’t have you running around. Don’t need your boo boo to come open.” A nip at her index finger shut her up quickly. “Not nice Jack.” 

 

With the jersey hiding his stitches Waverly decided to forgo the cone of shame. “Are you coming with Wynonna? I got you a jersey too!”

 

Wynonna peeked her head through the door opening. “What’s it say?” 

 

Lifting the black jersey Waverly snorted at her thoughtfulness. Even if Wynonna didn’t think her puns were very clever. “Haught Friend?! Waverly. You are seriously, and I mean it with all the love in my heart, lame. But yeah, I’ll wear it and come.” 

 

Rolling her eyes Waverly threw the jersey at her sisters face. “Keep your eye on him for me? Gotta use the bathroom.”

 

The walls were always thin. It was odd that the walls were so thin being how much money the house had cost when it was built. Waverly could hear Wynonna whispering to Jack as clear as day though.

 

“ _I’m so happy you made it Jack-y boy. I was pulling for you every night. I may have cried once or twice, but don’t tell your moms. We bonded for life you know, I don’t give fleas to every dog. You’re special. I love you bud_.”

 

~~

 

It was the fourth quarter of the game and PU was blowing the Revanents out of the water. It seemed honestly like a unfair game. Usually Nicole would be able to spot Waverly in the crowd in her normal space but tonight she couldn’t find Waverly at all.

 

“Haught! Eyes on the ball!” Coach yelled out and it took everything for Nicole not to roll her eyes. They were up by twenty and there was a minute in the game left. 

 

That’s when she spotted her. Adorned in a matching black jersey with a gold thirteen on the front. Nicole stood still while the time on the clock ticked by. 

 

“Nic!” Eliza shouted before throwing the ball.

 

Tearing her eyes away for a second just to catch the ball and get into position, Nicole lined up her shot as the final seconds ticked by. Maybe she was feeling cocky and arrogant or maybe it was just that she honestly couldn’t help how her eyes left the goal and found Waverly’s again. 

 

Nicole let the ball fly, her arms and wrists going through the motion perfectly. She was walking off the court even before the ball went through the hoop. 

 

Waverly was making her way down the stands and that’s when Nicole saw Jack. In his own and admittedly even cuter jersey. The clock wound down and the buzzer rang. 

 

Nicole’s teammates started to grab at her shoulders, arms and jersey. She didn’t care as she shouldered each and every one off until she made it to Waverly and Jack. 

 

Gently she picked Jack up and read his jersey. “Jack Haught huh.” 

 

Waverly nodded and kissed her cheek. “Wynonna said mine was lame but I like it.” Nicole took Waverly’s hand enticing a twirl. “Haughts Hottie?”

 

A slight blush dusted that beautiful tan face and Nicole just wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. “God I love you.”

 

Well. 

 

That happened.

 

To say Waverly looked shocked was a huge understatement. She didn’t look terrified at least. Nicole wasn’t expecting to hear it back. 

 

“Thanks.” Waverly choked out.

 

Okay so Nicole wasn’t expecting to hear a “I love you too” but it would have been nice. ‘Thanks?’ What the hell was that?

 

“Uh, here’s Jack. I’ve gotta go shower. But, uh, we can talk about that...later.” Nicole all but squirmed under Waverly’s gaze.

 

Nicole waited until Waverly nodded because she wanted to make sure it was clear she was not running away this time. 

 

Slowly Nicole turned around making her way to the locker rooms. “Thanks.”

 

Thanks.

 

Thanks.

 

Well there’s that. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch Waves....Thanks? Really?


	14. Thanks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly ambushes Nicole about her love for her. Nicole’s just gotta love the insecurity out of her. A interesting character makes an appearance that startled Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Waverly was polite and said ‘thanks’ right?

_Thanks._

_Thanks..._

 

Had she really just said ‘thanks’ to Nicole telling her she loved her? As if Jack understood the whole encounter, he nuzzled his head underneath her arm. Maybe he was trying to duck his head out of second hand embarrassment for her. 

 

_Lucky dog_.

 

Finally Waverly decided she should probably move her feet and unstick herself from her spot on the gym floor. She had to find Wynonna and get some sisterly advice or maybe a glass of whiskey. Although maybe Wynonna’s advice would actually just be to shove a bottle of whiskey at her and call her a idiot.

 

Scanning her eyes through the departing crowd looking for a black jersey and hair that anyone would be jealous of, Waverly was startled when a hand grabbed her shoulder. 

 

Turning around quickly Waverly is relieved the intruder is Wynonna and not Nicole. She was  _not ready_ to discuss  _that_ yet. “What was that out there? First it looked all lovey dovey, heart eye goo and then the next it looked like someone puked all over the both of you.”

 

Sighing heavily Waverly looked into Wynonna’s curious eyes. “She told me she loved me. I think she accidentally blurted it out, but she said it. Nicole said she loves me.” Waverly rushed out.

 

“Anyone with eyes could see that coming a mile away baby girl, but what happened that made it look so awkward?” Wynonna asked as she mindlessly played with Jack’s tail.

 

_Thanks_...

 

Out of embarrassment or just not wanting to admit her part, Waverly ducks her head to Jack’s bristled neck. “I said thanks.” Waverly mumbled.

 

A flick to her ear brought Waverly’s head jerking out of the comfort of Jack’s warm and safe neck. “Use your big girl voice Waves. I know you have one.”

 

“I said ‘thanks’. She said she loved me and I just said thanks.” Waverly groaned appalled at her own admission. 

 

Waverly knew it was going to happen the moment she felt a slight gust of wind but still it wasn’t enough time to brace for it. A smack to the side of her head and a high pitched yelp left her lips. “What the hell Waverly. Did you break in to Jack’s medication when we got here? Jesus. You sound like no one had ever said they loved you before.” Wynonna snapped.

 

Rubbing at her now slightly sore head Waverly had to think if anyone besides family had ever told her they loved them. There was Champ once but that was after she had given him a Rolex and honestly she wasn’t even sure if he was talking to her or the watch. Even then all she did was smile and kiss him. Later that week she found out he was cheating on her. 

 

Also Kate. After their third or fourth date, and Waverly had found herself smashed between Kate’s thighs as the words ‘i love you’ tumbled from her lips. However Waverly remembers her mouth was rather preoccupied and therefore wasn’t able to say anything back. Afterwards Kate had gotten up and left with a simple kiss to her cheek. Kate never called her back for another date. 

 

Twice. A total of two times. 

 

Both times someone had said “I love you” it was both hollow and meaningless. It was a death sentence to whatever they had together. Granted Champ and Kate were never going to be ‘ _the one_ ’  but still...having those words spoken out loud and then not getting replies to calls and texts, or even worse...finding out you’re being cheated on, wasn’t a great feeling. 

 

With Nicole though it felt different. There was a flutter in her stomach that wasn’t prevalent when the words were spoken by others previously. The death sentence clause though. That worried Waverly slightly. 

 

“Here. Take Jack and bring him back to Nicole’s for me? I’ll catch a ride with her.” Waverly said as she handed Jack off to her sister. “Don’t go through her stuff again.” 

 

Wynonna scoffed. “I don’t plan to.” Waverly arched her eyebrow and glared. “ _Fine_. I won’t go through her stuff.”

 

Waverly watched as her sister exited the gym through the black and gold double doors cradling Jack protectively against her chest. 

She paced back and forth exactly three times before sighing and hastily making her way out those exact same double doors. 

 

~~

 

Adjusting the frayed strap of her duffel bag across her shoulders, Nicole pushes her body through the gym’s doors. After showering and changing quickly she had exited the locker room searching for Waverly. Her eyes scanned the mostly empty gym before coming to a dead end. 

 

Waverly had left. 

 

“Just had to say it didn’t I. It wasn’t like I planned it out. It just slipped out.” Nicole mumbled to herself as her shoes hit the gravel of the parking lot.

 

 

Leaning against the hood of her car though was the most beautiful sight she ever laid her eyes upon. The black jersey looked even better under the ugly dim yellow glow of the street lights, Waverly’s skin tight, and Nicole swore maybe even painted on, jeans hugging every curve in her body. For a split second Nicole forgot about her accidental admission of love and the awkward ‘ _thanks_ ’  that accompanied it. Only for a split second though.

 

As Nicole got closer she could see Waverly’s eyes trained on something or maybe even nothing in the distance. Not even glancing up at the footsteps that got closer to her.

 

Nervously Nicole started picking at the frayed pieces of the strap on her bag before speaking. “Hey beautiful.” 

 

Finally Waverly looked up with a smile and Nicole took the last few steps that separated them. Still she ripped at the frayed pieces nervously while smiling down at the brunette leaned over her hood. 

 

It was a awkward few seconds before Waverly sprung up from the car and basically shouted “Why” at her. Startled Nicole jumped back pulling a little too hard on the tattered strap of her bag, wincing a bit as it fell broken at her feet. 

 

“Why what?” Nicole whispered as she bent over to pick up her destroyed bag and opening the trunk of her car to throw the ragged thing in.

 

“Why?! Why do you love me?” Waverly questioned. 

 

Now Nicole had taken many midterms, finals and pop quizzes in her life, but never had she faced such a loaded and almost impossible question before. 

 

Sore, tired and actually starting to wonder whether or not Waverly was having some sort of panic attack, Nicole rubbed at her eyes. “Can we talk about this somewhere else? Where’s Jack and Wynonna?”

 

“I asked Wynonna to take Jack back to your apartment so we could talk.” Waverly answered. “Why do we have to talk somewhere else?”

 

Internally groaning because she knew by now Wynonna was more than likely rummaging through all of her stuff and making a complete mess. 

 

“My team mates will be coming out soon and I’d rather have this conversation in private. Humor me, please?” Nicole asked as she gestured towards her car.

 

Opening the passenger door Nicole waits as Waverly tosses her arms in the air before getting into the car defeated. Slowly Nicole makes her way over to the driver side before sliding in and sending Waverly a awkward lopsided smile. The rev of the engine and the smooth pavement underneath the tires sparked Waverly into speaking. 

 

“Champ told me he loved me once but it was after I gave him a watch and to be perfectly honest I don’t even frickin’ know if he was talking to me or the damn watch. Bonus, found out he was cheating on me afterwards. Then. Oh yes, then Kate said she loved me but it was in the middle of a orgasm and then she stopped taking my calls. ‘I love you’ meant nothing to me Nicole besides a empty feeling and goodbye.” Waverly rambled loudly and hectically. 

 

Nicole tried not to wince at the mention of Waverly giving this Kate woman a orgasm but she was sure her eyes were wide and wild. 

 

“Except when you said it Nicole” Waverly continued softer spoken. “My stomach had butterflies and my heart felt like it went into over drive. I felt  _**something**_ when you said...” 

 

Nicole waited but it was as if Waverly had suddenly been rendered incapable of saying those words again. “When I said I love you.” 

 

The air in the car felt suffocating as soon as she supplied Waverly the words she couldn’t say. “Yes. When you said  _that_ . It didn’t feel meaningless but it still feels like goodbye somehow. I don’t want goodbye with you. I can’t say it back yet, and I’m really sorry I was super awkward and said thanks.” 

 

Not able to help herself Nicole let out a small chuckle at Waverly’s rambled admittance to the awkward ‘thanks’. 

 

Waverly immediately threw her hands up to cover her face. “And now you’re laughing at me, this is great just great.” 

 

Finally putting the car in park once they made it to the bar Nicole wrestles one of Waverly’s small cold hands away from her face. “Baby. Baby no, I wasn’t laughing  at  you. More laughing at how awkward the ‘thanks’ really was. I promise.” 

 

“You left before. You’ve ran.”

 

Cringing at the memory Nicole tries to opt for funny. “Yeah but that was more of a  _be right back_ instead of  _**goodbye** _ .”

 

Instantly Nicole realizes she should leave jokes and the sort to comedians as Waverly stiffens in her seat. “I’m sorry. That was in poor taste. I can tell you that I’m not going anywhere, that it didn’t mean goodbye, but words are just that. Words. I can show you it’s not goodbye...for as long as you want me to I will be by your side and show you that I love you.” 

 

Hands grabbing at her face suddenly caught Nicole off guard as did a soft pair of lips greedily taking over hers. Waverly might not be able to say the words ‘i love you’ but the way her lips moved and the way her hands grasped at her made Nicole feel loved anyway.

 

A loud ringtone from her phone interrupted the sudden make out session. Nicole groaned at the loss of Waverly’s lips when she checked it.

 

**[Trouble]** _Took Jack home with me. Thought I should let you know_.

 

“We’ve got the apartment to ourselves. Wynonna took Jack with her. So Kate huh...should I be jealous or...” Nicole smiled.

 

“Super weird girl who was oddly obsessed with vampires and biting, and a total pillow princess at that.” Waverly grinned. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

 

More than ready to be done talking Nicole nods as she opens her car door. Running over to the passenger side to open the car door for Waverly she notices the questioning look on her face. 

 

Waverly’s eyebrows stayed scrunched up and mouth twitching all the way into the bar and up the stairs. It was only until Nicole shut the apartment door did the smaller woman finally speak again.

 

“Why though. Why do you love me.” Waverly whispered with her head down. 

 

It was a shame that someone as good as Waverly had to question why someone loved her. It was disgusting that those who had said it treated her the way they did afterwards. However if they hadn’t, maybe Waverly wouldn’t be hers right now. 

 

“Baby that’s like asking someone why they love their favorite fruit. Sometimes it’s hard to describe but it’s just a feeling.” Nicole sighed as she plopped down on her bed.

 

Waverly hummed as she crawled into Nicole’s lap. “Strawberries are my favorite fruit. I can pop them in my mouth, they’re sweet and I love the juice that trickles down my chin.”

 

The smug look on Waverly’s face was part annoying and part cute. “Well, can I take your answer? I can pop certain parts of you in my mouth and I think you know I  _love_ when you trickle down my chin.” 

 

The pinch and light pain to her side was worth the blush Waverly was now wearing. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell Waverly why she loved her but it was a hard question to answer. 

 

It was a feeling she got when Waverly would scrunch her nose in annoyance. They way Waverly would smile at her from across the room and it made everyone and everything else just disappear. The crinkles of her eyes when she smiled,  _really smiled_ , at someone. 

 

Leaning back on her elbows Nicole looked up at the girl straddling her lap. Even if she was slightly frustrated Waverly Earp looked beautiful. 

 

“You’re just beautiful.” Nicole declared finally. 

 

Waverly snapped her eyes up. “Really Nicole?! You love me because of my looks?!” Waverly huffed and tried escaping her lap.

 

“Baby! No! I mean you are by far the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on but I’m talking about everything else. Your mind is beautiful and I will never get tired of hearing your ramblings of history of ancient myths.” Nicole continued as she grabbed Waverly’s hips to keep her in place. “Your soul is beautiful and you’re constantly thinking of new ways to help people. Always putting others before yourself even when you shouldn’t.”

 

Feeling Waverly’s body relax more Nicole tentatively released her grip. “Your heart though? Phew, that’s the most beautiful. I have never met anyone who cared as much as you do. So while on the outside you are drop dead gorgeous, you are far more beautiful on the inside.” 

 

“Wow. No one has ever said anything that nice about me before.” Waverly stuttered. 

 

Frowning, Nicole pushed a lock of hair behind Waverly’s ear. “You make me want to be a better person. I’m pretty damn sure you’re an angel and there’s so many other reasons I love you but for now that’s all I can put into words.” 

 

Sweet hazel eyes turned mischievous in a matter of seconds. Waverly’s hands, extremely cold hands, found themselves underneath Nicole’s shirt. Idly tracing random patterns over her obliques. 

 

“Have you ever told another girlfriend that you loved them?” Waverly whispered as her tongue enveloped Nicole’s ear lobe. 

 

_God damnit._

 

“Once. Shae Pressman. We were freshmen in college and we had the same women’s rights class. We dated for a little over a year before we broke up.” 

 

“Do you love me like you loved her?” Waverly asked before biting down on her shoulder only to soothe it after with a kiss.

 

There was no real reason to hesitate before answering but Nicole did it anyway. Grabbing underneath Waverly’s thighs she slowly walked her hands up to cup and squeeze the amazing ass she adored so much.

 

The surprised and quite frankly aroused look on Waverly’s eyes almost,  _almost_ , made Nicole forget her answer. Lifting Waverly’s chin to press a soft kiss to perfect lips and look directly into the hazel eyes staring back at her. “I have  never  loved anyone the way that I love you. I was a stranded and battered ship lost in the ocean, and you, Waverly Earp, are my lighthouse guiding me home.” 

 

A soft gasp left Waverly’s lips before she turned her head to the side. “You love me.”

 

It wasn’t a question or a accusation. It was awe. Awe of actually believing the words coming out of Nicole’s mouth, after years of believing she wasn’t worthy of love. 

 

In a split second Waverly’s eyes glazed over. It was a look Nicole knew all to well and loved. Gently Nicole took the bottom of Waverly’s jersey between her fingertips. A soft breath gave her the confirmation she needed before slowly removing it, being rewarded with the surprise of nothing underneath it.

 

“I love this freckle.” 

 

Nicole softly traced her index finger around Waverly’s belly button before ghosting it across the freckle on the top of her left breast. Lips and tongue immediately replacing her finger as Waverly squirmed in her lap. Leaving a small kiss on the freckle, Nicole followed the path down leaving small pecks, tracing her tongue around Waverly’s hardening nipple before enveloping it fully. 

 

She wasn’t going to fuck Waverly, as cliche as it sounded in her head, she was going to make love to her instead.

 

Gently she flicked and bit down as Waverly started a slow grind in her lap. Slowly kissing her way across tan skin, “I love this scar.” A light touch of her lips on a thin scar that she still hadn’t gotten the story from and her lips found their way to the opposite but equally strained nipple.

 

“Baby-I need. I need you.”

 

Nicole loved when Waverly begged and whined for her. It might’ve been a bit smug but this woman squirming and grinding in her lap didn’t have to beg for anything in her life, but Waverly  _begged_ for her. 

 

Standing slowly Nicole released her hold on Waverly until they were standing. Instantly dropping to her knee’s Nicole takes no time in discarding the stupidly tight jeans she loves so much. 

 

“I love the way you taste.”

 

Nicole was sure Waverly’s knee’s buckled as soon as her tongue slid through wet folds.

 

A tug on her hair and a gasped “get naked” had Nicole chuckling against tanned thighs. With how greedy and fast Waverly’s hands were, her hoodie was shucked off and she was pushed on the bed with Waverly pulling her sweatpants off.

 

She was fully prepared to gently lay Waverly down on the mattress until once again Waverly filled her lap. 

 

Groaning into a kiss which felt a awful lot like love mixed with lightening, she couldn’t help but moan as Waverly started a slow grind against her stomach. 

 

“I love the way you feel.”

 

Instantly feeling Waverly lift her hips up, she made quick work of running her long fingers through arousal before filling her. Gripping Waverly’s waist with her other hand, Nicole starts a steady rhythm that Waverly matches quickly. Thumb making light circles in tandem.

 

“Please Nicole.” 

 

Waverly’s voice is shaky and breathing rapidly. A curve of her fingers and Waverly’s walls tighten. 

 

“Tell me again.” Waverly moans.

 

“Look at me.”

 

It was a soft demand but Waverly met it anyway. Pupils blown and glazed, Nicole was sure she’s never seen another set of eyes that looked that gorgeous.

 

“I love you.” paired with another curve of her fingers and Waverly was crying out, coming undone around her fingers. Walls pulsing for what felt like an eternity around her fingers, she helped coax Waverly down.

 

Feeling Waverly giggle against her made a smile spread wide across her cheeks. “Thank you.”

 

Slightly confused because no one had ever thanked her for giving them a orgasm, Nicole laid back with Waverly straddling her hips. “For the orgasm?”

 

She was pretty positive Waverly’s cheeks got a little pinker than they were normally after sex. “No. Thank you for _loving me_. Now let me prove it.”

 

Nicole usually prided herself on stamina but within minutes Waverly had brought her to the brink. Instead of stars or fireworks, she was pretty sure she saw a montage of the rest of their lives together play behind her eyelids. It wasn’t until Waverly was kissing her way back up her body did she come back to the present with what was sure to be a dimpled goofy in love smile. 

 

“I really like you Nicole Haught.” Waverly whispered in her ear. It was close and Nicole swore ahead could feel the word ‘love’ radiating off of Waverly’s tongue.

 

Slowly once she regained all function in her limbs again she scurried off to the bathroom. Smiling into the mirror as she freshened up and exhaustion starting to hit her hard. 

 

Nicole was never much of a cuddler before but there really wasn’t a better feeling in the world than having Waverly curled into her side. Hearing her breathing even out, the way Waverly _clutched_ at her body  right before  she fell into her slumber. Lazily making it back to bed she collapsed next to her girl. 

 

Waverly got up quickly making her way to the bathroom. Nicole leaned up just enough to pull the sheets and blankets up before diving underneath them. The sound of the faucet turning on and off in the bathroom caught her attention as she poked her head up only to have her jaw almost come unhinged at the sight of her girlfriend. Wearing only her matching jersey and a pair of boxers Nicole was sure she had put away earlier. 

 

Groaning, Nicole let her head fall back into her pillow. “Are you trying to kill me” she dramatically exhaled.

 

Small foot steps across the old wooden floorboards made their way to the light switch before the room was in complete darkness. “You big baby. It’s comfortable and I kinda like having your number on me.” Waverly sighed as she climbed into the bed.

 

Opening her arms Nicole beckoned Waverly into them before lightly tracing the outline of the number thirteen spotted on the jersey. “I guess I kinda like the way it looks on you.”

 

After a small smack to her shoulder Nicole laughs at the pout Waverly was sporting. “Alright, I  _love_ the way it looks on you. Seeing you and Jack and even Wynonna in my jersey tonight was really amazing.  You  are amazing baby.”

 

Shaking her head slightly Waverly ducks her head into Nicole’s neck. “It was nothing really, just ordered them online.”

 

“No, it was _everything_. I love you baby.” Nicole exhaled. 

 

Nicole felt Waverly grip her side almost painfully at the words. “I’m so happy to be with you.” Waverly whispered.

 

Within minutes Nicole heard a slight snore coming from the koala bear attached to her and smiled. She wasn’t sure how long she would have to wait to hear those three words come from Waverly but she was sure she would wait forever if she had to.

 

~~

 

The weekend passed too quickly for Waverly. Together Nicole and herself spent every minute they had together with Jack. Quite a few times she had to remind Nicole to take it easy with him as to not let him rip his stitches. Although to be completely honest she had been having a hard time not giving into everything Jack wanted as well. 

 

He was lucky to be alive and they were over the moon happy to have him back home. Which made going to classes Monday the very last thing Waverly had wanted to do. Much rather wanting to cuddle up with Jack underneath a mountain of blankets. 

 

Halfway through her first class of the day Waverly zones out. Which she never does. Her mind solely focused on Nicole Haught. The Nicole Haught who loved her, was  _in love_ with her. After asking Nicole to selfishly explain why, there was no doubt in Waverly’s mind that it was true. However, people fell out of love all the time right? People leave and that’s that. Nicole was leaving. Nicole had bigger dreams than the city of Purgatory had to offer. CIA, FBI? What if long distance didn’t work out? What if when Nicole graduated she found another woman who wasn’t still in college and didn’t shout at her to explain why she loved her? 

 

Nicole was smart and brave. She had the street smarts as well as book smarts. The world was at her fingertips and Waverly would be damned if she was the one who held her back from that or her dreams. They could figure this out together. All it entailed was a conversation. 

 

Waverly rolled her eyes at herself. They were  _not the best_ at communicating sometimes. However things seemed to be going better with that. 

 

Waverly wasn’t sure what her future plans were. She wasn’t sure where she wanted to pursue future schooling. If she wanted just her masters or to go for her Ph.D. Honestly she could barely pick a major. There were so many interesting things to study and learn. 

 

She knew she wanted Nicole though. More though, she wanted Nicole to reach her limits and Waverly was more than sure that meant leaving Purgatory. 

 

Staring at the grey linoleum floor Waverly notices a crack in one of the tiles. What if Nicole didn’t even want her to go wherever she went. 

 

Could she leave Purgatory and follow Nicole though? Leaving behind Gus and Wynonna? The bar and hotel? Her home? If anybody was worth it, it was Nicole. 

 

Purgatory was home though. It’s where she grew up. Where she learned to ride a bike and get into her first fist fight.

 

Traveling she had always loved. Vacations with the family, going off on her own to ‘find herself’ but she always came  home.  She loved her city and the familiarity of it all. She loved catching up with Miss Baker about her two dogs that Waverly adored so much.

 

Even listening to the ramblings of drunk people at her bar. It’s home. It’s found family. It’s where she found Nicole...

 

_Nicole loves you._

 

She hadn’t said it back yet though. How long would Nicole wait around for her to say it back? It would happen this way.

 

Of course it would. She’d find her _perfect_ person who  _loves_ her...and then they leave. Sure it wasn’t ‘leaving’ in the way Waverly was used to. Nicole was graduating, she wasn’t leaving Waverly. But at the same time Nicole still had to leave.

 

Nicole wasn’t like Champ or Kate. She was leaving to better herself. Waverly could only commend that. Long distance would have to work...it just had to.

 

“Stupid fucking broken tile” 

 

“What was that Miss Earp” 

 

Waverly was startled. Completing forgetting she was in a class and supposed to be paying attention. Sheepishly she ducks her head before replying. “Nothing! Sorry!”

 

~~

 

Today was a great day all around. Nicole received a A plus on the paper she had written about social cognition, found a twenty dollar bill in the school bathroom and best of all during her psychology class a therapy dog was brought into the class to demonstrate how vital and effective they can be to people who need them. 

 

Who doesn’t like petting dogs, really?

 

Nothing could bring down her mood as she made her way to the career fair out in the outdoor corridor.

 

Until she caught sight of what the salary was of a campus security guard anyhow. 

 

Smiling and trying not to grimace too hard as the recruiter went on and on...and on about how great the job was, all Nicole could think about was the fact that she made about the same as a barkeep at Shortys. Feeling somewhat deflated Nicole browsed the other booths in hope to find something that would align with her chosen  eventual  career path. 

 

“Haught? Nicole Haught?” 

 

Instantly Nicole stiffens, recognizing the owner of the voice. 

 

The true first person to know she was homeless and the very last person she would like to see right now. Well, except her parents. 

 

Slowly Nicole turns around to see the exact same man that had been called to arrest her months ago. Police Chief Nedley. 

 

It wasn’t her fault honestly. All she wanted to do was use the gas stations restroom to brush her teeth and try to freshen up a bit. The moment she asked for the key to the restroom though the clerk started to harass her.

 

“ _Are you going to actually buy anything this time? You come in every other day like a free loading hobo never buying anything. Can you even afford a small bag of chips?”_

_Nicole was already embarrassed about having to use a gas station bathroom to take a ‘whores bath’. The condescending attitude the clerk was giving her was not only unnecessary but also extremely hurtful._

 

_Frowning Nicole dug around in her pockets already knowing she would come up empty handed. “I’m a student at PU, I’ve just got to use the bathroom real quick.”_

_The sly smile on the clerks face, whose name tag read ‘Tucker’, wasn’t missed by Nicole in the slightest bit. “You think I don’t notice you coming out in different clothes and looking clean? We’re not here to shower the homeless. You people disgust me.”_

_She wasn’t disgusting. Nicole knew in her heart she wasn’t disgusting, but hearing someone tell her that as she’s standing in front on them with dirty clothes, greasy hair and a little smelly, it was hard to listen to her heart._

_She needed to use the bathroom to clean up. Even if she hated this Tucker guy, she needed to try and reason with him. There was no way_ _in hell she would be able to show up to classes looking the way she did._

_“Please. I’m begging you. I’ll be in and out in five. Promise.” Nicole begged even though it broke her soul to do so._

_The look on Tucker’s face made it seem as if he was considering it which brought hope to Nicole. “Nah, actually I’m calling the police. You’re trespassing and using our facilities for things they’re not supposed to be used for. Sit you’re gross ass down and don’t move.”_

_Shocked. Nicole felt a lot of things at the moment but shock was the biggest. Would she be arrested?_

_She didn’t want to run in case it made everything worse, so she walked out of the store and sat on the curb and awaited her fate._

 

_No more than ten minutes later her heart dropped as she saw a police cruiser pull into a parking spot. The man was a bit portly and looked mad. He didn’t even address her besides waving her inside the gas station._

_The look on Tucker’s face made Nicole want to reach across the counter and slap it off but that would only bring more charges against her so she thought better of it._

_“Tucker. What seems to be the problem here?”_

_“Chief Nedley, this girl is constantly using our_ _restroom to wash up. She never buys anything and it just isn’t right. She’s trespassing.” Tucker hissed as he kept cutting looks at her._

_“Do you have a sign that says the restrooms are for paying customers only?” Chief Nedley asked._

_Startled, Tucker shook his head no, “but...”_

_“Does she cause any harm to anyone in the store?”_

_Raising his voice slightly Tucker hisses “she’s probably homeless. She’s disgusting. Her being here is harassing all my customers.”_

 

_Nicole looked over towards the police chief as he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. “Tucker you know damn well I get complaints about you harassing female customers all the time. If anyone needs to be arrested, it’s you.”_

_Frowning at the knowledge Nicole immediately felt bad for all the women Tucker had been harassing but also a little angry that nothing has been done about it yet._

_“What’s your name?” Nedley asked as he turned towards her._

_Quickly glancing at the man Nicole clears her throat. “Haught. Nicole Haught.”_

 

_Nedley grunted as he stuck his hand out. “Randy Nedley. Chief of Police.” Nicole accepted and shook it wondering where this whole thing was going._

_“Why don’t you come with me back to the station so we can sort a few things out.” Nedley continued._

_Feeling as if it wasn’t much of a request, Nicole followed Nedley out of the door and walked to the back of his cruiser waiting to be let in. “Sit up front.”_

_Nicole was sure she was being detained at the least so the command of being in the passenger seat confused her a bit but she complied._

_Carefully setting her book bag between her feet on the floorboard, Nicole fidgeted as Nedley started the drive._

_“So, do you work around here or go to school?” Nedley asked as he kept his eyes focused solely on the road._

_“I uh, I go to PU actually. My first class is in about an hour actually.” Nicole tried emphasizing the hour part._

_Sitting at a red light Nedley turned to look at her. “What are you majoring in?”_

_“Criminology and Psychology.” Just saying the words made her feel ashamed. Here she was, a criminology major being detained or arrested. How embarrassing._

 

_A smile ghosted his lips before he continued. “Future plans?”_

_“I was really hoping for the CIA or FBI.” It came out as a whisper but the hum from Nedley confirmed he heard her._

_As soon as Nedley parked in the lot of the police station Nicole started getting more nervous. What was happening? Was she in trouble? Would this ruin her chances?_

_Nedley laid a hand on her shoulder after she exited and led her inside the station. Down a few hallways and into a locker room._

_“We have showers here. Also, a bunch of clothes that get donated to us. You pick_ _through these and I don’t want you leaving here without at least three outfits. The showers are down the hall. Soap and shampoo will be in there and are up for grabs. Towels will be to your right.” Nedley declared. “You see me when you’re done, alright?”_

_With that the man left the locker room and Nicole was speechless. This act of kindness was above and beyond his job and he had no real reason for doing it._

_It took less than five minutes to find three outfits that looked brand new, grab a towel and find the showers. It wasn’t until the hot water from the shower rained down her face did she burst into tears. Partly from embarrassment but also from thankfulness._

 

_She felt clean and refreshed but also dirty from Nedley possibly knowing her secret. Dressing quickly she followed the hallways until she found his door, knocking softly before a grunt told her to come in._

_“Thanks for the shower. The one in my apartment broke and my landlord hasn’t fixed it yet. I really appreciate it.” Nicole lied terribly._

_The look on his eyes told Nicole he didn’t believe her. “Anytime Nicole, if you ever need a shower or hot meal or anything. Come see me here, and give me a call if I’m out of the office.”_

_Nedley handed her his card and before she_ _pocketed it Nicole knew for a fact she would never come back or call him. This was her dirty little secret and she needed to keep it as long as she could._

_“Sure. Thanks Chief Nedley.” Nicole said as she went to leave._

_Grateful for the shower and new clothes, Nicole didn’t want to be anyone’s charity or burden. She could figure it out. She had to figure it out. She’d just find a new gas station to use..._

 

 

“Chief Nedley, what are you doing here?” Nicole stammers out. 

 

Nedley laughed as he pointed to his booth. “Trying to find intelligent enough people to recruit. Not working out so well so far. Campus security huh, thought you were graduating and looking towards the FBI or CIA”

 

Blushing Nicole laughs a little. One conversation with this man and he had remembered small details about her. “Yeah, well there’s this girl and dog I’d like to stick around a little longer for.” 

 

“Well, I’m always looking for good cops. Not to toot my own horn or anything but I’ve got a connection to the CIA. He used to work right under me a few years back. Xavier Dolls. Why don’t you take my pamphlet and think about it. If you work for me and when the time comes I can introduce you to him.” Nedley shrugs. 

 

Nicole isn’t sure why he’s being so nice to her when she completely blew him off. All he had wanted to do was help her back then. Being proud and stubborn sometimes can really bit you in the ass. Even though she  knew  it wasn’t her fault she was homeless, sometimes she hated her parents and herself so badly for it that self destruction was the only way to go. 

 

Reaching her hand out for a pamphlet Nicole’s hand drops on the table. “Why do you want to help me?” She gasped out. It just didn’t make any sense to her.

 

Nedley took a moment to look her up and down with a glint in his eye that Nicole didn’t recognize. “I’ve worked on the force for thirty years now Nicole. I can see in your eyes that you’re a hard worker and have a good heart. You’re stubborn and proud, that much was shown by you never coming back or calling me, but I’ve seen you working at Shorty’s. You look healthy and happy. You know how to work for what you want. That’s the kind of person I want and need working for me.” 

 

Speechless Nicole fingers the pamphlet on the table. “I’ve never seen you at Shorty’s before.”

 

Nedley lets out a loud chuckle. “I stay hidden. It’s how I gather information and socialize with the town.”

 

Smart.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Nicole sighs. Seeing Nedley after all this time brought up things she wished she had asked back when she first saw him.

 

Nedley nods and leans across the table.

 

“Why hadn’t you arrested Tucker? If he had been harassing female customers?” Nicole grits out. It had bothered her back then and it bothered her now. 

 

Nedley leaned back in his plastic chair folding his arms over his chest. “You know sometimes you have to play the long game Nicole. Tucker’s family is wealthy, why he works at the gas station and ended up working at Shorty’s I have no clue. Maybe he just wants to harass people. If I had arrested him back then he would have gotten a slap on the wrist, but I watched him closely. I knew he would mess up big one day.” 

 

Thinking back, Nicole remembered Wynonna firing their last bar back.  _Tucker_ . Why she hadn’t remembered or recognized him then, she had no idea. 

 

Nedley pulled out his phone and began scrolling through the internet before stopping and holding his phone out to her. “I got him last week for stalking and attempted kidnapping. That along with a long list of complaints of harassment he should be going away for a long time.” 

 

Nicole relaxes her shoulders that she hadn’t even realized were rigid. Good. Tucker was a complete fuckhead and he got what he deserved.

 

Nicole sighs as she picks up the pamphlet she had been mindlessly touching. It was a way better offer than campus security and aligned perfectly with her dream goal. “I’ve got to talk to my girl but I _promise_ _this time_ I will definitely be giving you a call.” 

 

The screeching legs of the chair against pavement sent a chill down Nicole’s spine. Nedley stood and walked around his booth, Nicole assumed to give a proper handshake. It completely caught her off guard when he enveloped her in a tight hug. Sure she’d been hugged lately by Waverly and Wynonna but this...this felt different. It felt fatherly when it had no right to. 

 

They’d only met twice but here Nedley was hugging her like he knew things. Like he knew her. Tentatively Nicole pulled her useless arms from her sides and hugged him back. She tried not to, she really did, but a stream of tears came anyway. “I was homeless. I should have called and I should have came by more. I was ashamed and stubborn and proud.” Nicole admitted shakily. 

 

Nedley only hugged her tighter after her admission. “I know kid, I know. There was a time back in the day when I couldn’t afford a ham sandwich at lunch time. Sometimes you’re able to accept help and sometimes you can’t. You keep your head up though and you trudge through and work, and I mean  _really work_ hard, and the universe ends up putting you right where you need to be.”

 

Wasn’t that the truth. It wasn’t too long ago that Waverly propositioned her to hang out with puppies and look at her now. Working, Wynonna, a place to live, her car back, and best of all, she had Waverly and Jack. 

 

Eventually Nedley released her and Nicole didn’t know why but she missed the hug immediately. “Alright Chief Nedley, Ive got a pup waiting for me back home but I can’t thank you enough. Again, I promise I’ll be calling this time.” 

 

Nedley smiled at her with a look that seemed like he believed her.

 

The universe’s plans really were working out in her favor. She could stay. She could stay and be with Jack and Waverly. They could figure out their future plans together. No long distance and missed calls, no resentment or pining for what could have been. 

 

“We can do this. We can do this together.” Nicole whisperedto herself as she walked away clutching the pamphlet that was going to change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. First time my husband told me he loved me all I said was why and made him list out the reasons. Insecurity at its finest friends 🤣


	15. Waverly’s Frustrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayHaught both have exciting news to share to each other. One is taken happily and the other is shot down before even getting explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got some WynHaught BroTP coming at us.

Nicole was no coward. No sir, not her. She wasn’t slightly terrified at all of her tiny feisty girlfriend. Well, while she wasn’t terrified of her, she was slightly and by slightly she means absolutely terrified of having a certain conversation with her. 

 

Which is why she had avoided it for the past couple of days. Today was the day though, it had to be, they both had the day off work and classes that had ended early.

 

Which is how Nicole found herself holding the hand of the smiling brunette. Waverly was holding onto Jack’s leash as they walked aimlessly through the park. Nicole on the other hand had her free hand in her back pocket. Thumbing the already crumpled and fraying pamphlet Chief Nedley had given her. 

 

A squeeze of her hand brings Nicole out of her own head, turning her attention to the source of the squeeze. 

 

Waverly has her head tilted as if she’s waiting for an answer from her. “Sorry baby. I was in my own head.” 

 

With a scrunch of her nose Waverly playfully sighs before repeating herself. “I  _said_ I’ve got some exciting news to share but it can wait until we get back to the apartment.” 

 

With a hum of acknowledgment Nicole turns her attention back to Jack. Still having to wear his cone of shame, which she affectionally called his satellite dish, Jack had his cone covered in dirt as he scooted it against the ground. “What do you smell boy?” 

 

If having Jack go through a life or death surgery and being gone so long had taught Nicole anything, it was to cherish the littlest of moments with him. Even if all he was smelling was a old scent of another animal, she wanted to be excited about it. She wanted to be excited about  _everything_ Jack did. Even when he had accidents in the apartment it was hard to be grumpy about it when the fact of the matter was, he could have died and not been able to leave pee on her favorite boots. 

 

With his stitches due to be out soon Nicole couldn’t wait to be able to run around and horse play with him. She knew how bored Jack was, it was evident in the times he would sigh loudly when he placed his head in her lap. 

 

Every walk they took with Jack was a little longer than the last. They went as far as his still aching body allowed until Waverly would pick him up and carry him back. He didn’t get tired as fast as the first few walks but eventually baby Jack always succumbed to the fatigue.

 

“Is baby boy getting tired? Need mama to carry you?” Waverly cooed affectionally as she scooped a fidgety Jack up. 

 

Nicole loved this view. Her girl and her dog cuddled together without a care in the world at the moment. It was a realization that had been slowly coming but Nicole realized she would gladly live through the homelessness, the embarrassment and being kicked out by her parents over and over again, to be here. To be right where she was wanted and right where she needed to be. Had she never been kicked out she would have never changed Universities and met Wynonna and Waverly, and of course Jack. 

 

This is where she was supposed to be. Maybe for the next few years or maybe even forever.

 

~~

 

Waverly was trying to play it cool but honestly she was bursting at the seams. She wasn’t sure exactly how Nicole would take the news but she was hoping Nicole would be all for it. 

 

Realistically the walk back to the bar and apartment was a short one but it felt like it took forever. Settling Jack carefully back into his crate, she braces herself as she gathers the nerves to turn around to face Nicole. 

 

_Her Nicole_. 

 

Sweet and loving, always attentive Nicole. 

 

Slowly, and slightly anxiously, wringing the rings on her index finger Waverly turns to face Nicole. The big grin and adorable dimple onNicole’s face has Waverly immediately going in for a soul soothing hug.

 

“I’ve got some pretty cool news too.” Nicole sheepishly says into Waverly’s hair.

 

“Okay you go first.” Waverly sighs nuzzling her head into Nicole’s chest.

 

Feeling Nicole’s laughter against her body set her nerves at ease a bit. “Nope. You first.”

 

Smiling at the sudden realization that this felt like a middle school ‘romance’ of trying to decide who would hang up the phone first, Waverly can’t help but giggle. “No, you go first.”

 

It was unfair really. As long fingers suddenly started a tickle attack against her sides, Waverly felt her knee’s buckle a little before Nicole held her more firmly against her. The laughter wasn’t on purpose but, honestly, who has the strength not to when tickled?

 

“I can keep this up all day baby. Either you go first, or I’ll tickle it out of you anyway.” Nicole laughed as her fingers made another pass over her sensitive ribs. 

 

Losing all strength from laughing and being tickled, Waverly admits defeat. “Okay, okay!” Gasping a little for air, she can’t help but smile still as Nicole releases her. Almost all of her anxiousness fades of telling Nicole her news.

 

Gesturing towards the couch she waits until Nicole is seated before she starts to talk. “Okay. So. Well...”

 

Okay so maybe the anxiety came back.

 

“It’s alright baby. You know you can tell me anything.” Nicole offers with a grin.

 

 

Right.

 

She starts to pace back and forth the length of the couch. “Remember when you told me the story of you being homeless? And I left? I visited the shelter right, and well...” taking a deep breath Waverly stops her pacing momentarily to catch the confused look on Nicole’s face. “It was horrible there. The cots, the atmosphere, don’t get me started on the food. Even the volunteers were just...terrible.”

 

She could tell she was probably rambling and not making any sense and most likely leaving a trail of her pacing in the hardwood floors. “There was this man there. He was almost sinister like. Trying to intimidate me and not one volunteer did anything about it. I mean, I ended up bringing him to his knees and choking him out..”

 

“You did  **_what_**?!”  Nicole shouted as she jumped from the couch. “He could have seriously hurt you Waverly.”

 

Startled but not to be interrupted, Waverly held her finger up and watched as Nicole slumped back down on the couch grumbling. “What I’m getting at Nicole...is that I’ve been in talks with the city and if I want to...I can buy the shelter and fix it up. Find volunteers who care and get real beds donated. The people who have to use the shelter shouldn’t feel like they’re burdens or less than human. Banning shit heads that threaten other people as well.”

 

Finished, she stopped pacing and closed her eyes. As if the actual world would disappear if she couldn’t see it. Logical, right?

 

It was completely silent for too long. Opening one eye slowly she took in Nicole’s face. Unsure of what to take from it.

 

Was she mad? Annoyed? Did she think it was stupid?

 

Hell if Waverly knew since Nicole hasn’t uttered a single word, not a peep, since her confession. 

 

Finally she couldn’t take the silence any longer. “Nicole?”

 

It seemed to snap Nicole out of whatever she was in. “Sorry. I just...I love you so damn much.”

 

Blushing, Waverly ducked her head shying away from the words. While it wasn’t the first time Nicole had said it, it still made her giddy with excitement. It was also not what she was expecting to hear.

 

“Which shelter is it?” Nicole asked.

 

This was the exciting part. Based off of what Wynonna had put herself through, she had made sure to go to the exact same homeless shelter and see it for herself. “Ghost River. While Purgatory’s homeless shelter isn’t a five star hotel, it’s way better than that place. I think I could really  _really_ do something good there.” 

 

Her own excitement seemed to be contagious as Nicole leapt from the couch and in a second was picking her up spinning her around before gently placing her back down. “That’s great baby. If this is something you really want to do I’m all in. Full support! I can even help out since I’ve got a lot of personal experience and all.”

 

That caught Waverly a little off guard. There wasn’t much time before graduation and Nicole would be leaving. “Of course you can help babe. As long as it doesn’t take away from basketball and work, I’d love to have your input and help.”

 

Shaking her head with a wide grin Nicole hastily replies. “No, I mean after graduation.” 

 

Now Waverly is confused. 

 

Mega confused.

 

“For the summer? Sure. I figured you’d be working a lot at the bar to save money but if you’d like to help still, of course.”

 

This time Waverly finds her face smushed between Nicole’s warm hands. “No baby. After summer. I’m staying, well I’m hoping to anyway.” Nicole exclaimed.

 

No...

 

Guilt rushes through Waverly’s veins when she starts to understand exactly what Nicole is saying. This was her fault. 

 

If she hadn’t went all psycho and told Nicole that everyone who told her they loved her left, then Nicole would still be leaving...just not leaving her. Nicole had plans. Big plans.

 

“I actually stopped at the career fair the other day looking into campus security jobs.” Nicole started.

 

“Stop.” Waverly hissed. 

 

Waverly watched several emotions pass over Nicole’s face, landing in confusion overall.

 

_Campus Security?! There was no way she was going to allow Nicole to give up her dreams to become a campus security ‘officer’. Nicole was better than that._

 

“You have to leave. You’re graduating and you’re leaving. That’s that Nicole.” Waverly insists.

 

It hurt to say and it hurt even more to know the truth of the matter. Nicole couldn’t stay. The world was at her fingertips and she needed to capture it. It would hurt like hell and Waverly was absolutely positive she would cry for hours watching Nicole leave. However it was what was best for Nicole. She couldn’t stay and be a campus security guard and just throw away her dreams. That would cause resentment. Long distance would just have to work. It had to.

 

“Baby no, you’re not understanding. At the career fair..” Nicole tried again.

 

The selfish part of Waverly would just let her finish and get swept up in the fact that Nicole could stay. Would stay. For her.

 

The logical part of Waverly couldn’t have it though.

 

“Nicole. I am not your keeper. I will never try to control anything you do. I feel it in my heart that you need to leave though. Pursue your dreams. Do what makes you happy. You are meant for bigger things.” Waverly insisted a little harsher than maybe intended. She felt bad when Nicole deflated but it was true. 

 

Trying to lift the mood, Waverly rubs her hands together excitedly. “Now, what was your good news?!”

 

Nicole deflates even more before her, shoulders sunk in and head bowed down. “That was kind it.” It was a whisper but Waverly heard it clear as day.

 

“Your good news was that you were going to take a campus security job just so you can stay? Babe...” Waverly sighed.

 

She could feel the slight frustration radiating from Nicole. Nicole had probably been working out scenarios in her head about being able to stay so they wouldn’t have to be apart. The frustration had to be from realizing it was inevitable and they would soon not be together all the time. 

 

“Waverly, if you’ll just listen...” Nicole started again.

 

“Nicole, sweetie pie, I’m going to miss you so much when you leave. Believe me I’m not looking forward to it, but long distance will work. We can visit as much as possible and we can FaceTime and text all the time.We are going to work.” Waverly tried reassuring Nicole.

 

Nicole looked stiff and just down right beaten down. “I’ve got a great idea babe! I’m going down to the animal shelter to volunteer for a bit. Why don’t you come with me and you can play with some of the puppies?” 

 

It was a perfect idea. Nicole would get to be surrounded by puppies and lift her spirits about having to leave. 

 

Nicole’s face scrunched up before turning around gathering her bag. “No. I can’t. I’ve got some homework I should really get to.”

 

A little speechless Waverly watched as Nicole not so carefully dumped her book bag on the kitchen table before plopping herself down in a chair.

 

Rounding the chair Waverly plopped herself down in Nicole’s lap, locking her wrists behind Nicole’s head. “Well I’ve got to head out babe. I’ll text you pictures of some cute puppies. If you find time try and stop by.” 

 

The weak and strained smile broke her heart but it was the goodbye kiss that had Waverly thinking that maybe something else was up. It couldn’t just be sadness at graduation and having to do long distance.

 

As she walked out and took the stairs down the bar slowly she begun to think. 

 

_Nicole loved volunteering at the animal shelter_.

 

Waverly wasn’t sure if Nicole was just getting anxious about leaving or if there was something else. She felt like she had missed _something_. 

 

For one reason or another Nicole was acting odd now. Waverly just couldn’t put her finger on _why_. 

 

~~

 

Waiting exactly twenty minutes before heading down to the bar just in case Waverly had stopped to talk to anyone, Nicole slunk down to the bar. 

 

She had exactly fifty dollars in her hand and a bottle of tequila on her mind. She had tried, honestly tried, talking to Waverly. Either Waverly was just trying to push her away to make breaking up ‘easier’ or Waverly was just being dismissive towards her and not caring what she wanted.

 

Taking a quick look around the nearly empty bar, Nicole realized just how shitty her night was. Wynonna was the one behind the bar. 

 

_Just fucking great_.

 

It would have been much easier if Gus were bartending tonight. Gus would just take her money, given her the bottle, and she’d be allowed to sink into a booth and drink away her troubles in peace. 

 

Wynonna though? Not a chance. 

 

“Haught! Hey!” Wynonna screamed from across the bar. “Sit here!” Wynonna gestured slapping the wooden bar top.

 

Literally nothing was going her way today. Nothing.

 

Sinking down onto the uncomfortable bar stool Nicole waits patiently for Wynonna to finish serving up some random bar dweller before making her way over. “Didn’t think I’d see you down here. Waverly said you had some homework to do.”

 

She hadn’t wanted to lie to Waverly. Normally she would be jumping at the chance of spending time with her girlfriend and of course adorable puppies. 

 

She was frustrated though. Waverly wouldn’t let her complete  _one sentence_.  Not one. Instead Waverly kept interrupting her, not only that but Waverly was literally pushing her away. Pushing her to leave. 

 

She must have been silent for far too long. Wynonna audibly sighed before shoving a tumbler full of amber liquid into her hands. “I swear to God if you guys are having trouble again because the two of you can’t communicate like adults I’m going to break some knee caps.”

 

Excessive much?

 

Taking a well earned gulp from her tumbler, Nicole set her grumpy eyes towards Wynonna. “I tried talking to her.  _She wouldn’t listen_. ” 

 

Immediately seeing the look Wynonna cut at her had Nicole sitting a little straighter in the stool. Maybe she shouldn’t have taken such a harsh tone in regards to her sister.

 

Wynonna took her tumbler full of whiskey in one go. “I like you Haught. I like you a lot. I don’t like the tone you used in reference to Waverly though. Cut that shit out right now.”

 

It was oddly both threatening and non threatening. 

 

Sighing, Nicole twirled her glass between her fingers. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just so  _frustrated_.” 

 

In a totally non dramatic move at all, Nicole let’s her head drop hard on the wooden surface. Regretting it the moment sharp pain radiated through her skull.

 

“Idiot” Wynonna laughed out. 

 

Groaning Nicole lifted her head up, hand automatically finding the already growing egg on her forehead, other hand reaching out for the bottle of whiskey set on the bar top and gulping from it like water. 

 

It burned as the liquid ran down her throat.

 

“Well, I guess that’s just our personal bottle now.” Wynonna scolded as she snatched it out of her hands. Taking a few generous sips herself. “Wanna talk about it? Isn’t that something people do to bartenders, spill their shit? I mean I normally don’t listen, that’s more Waverly’s thing, but I’m all ears for you.”

 

Nicole decided she was no where near drunk enough yet to bitch about her girlfriend to her bartender/friend who happened to be the sister of her girlfriend. 

 

Nope.

 

Not drunk enough at all.

 

 

 

_Five shots and an hour later though was a whole different story._

 

“She’s pushing me away. *hiccup* I telled...told ‘er I loved ‘er. But she doesn’t love me back. She wants me gone.” 

 

Nicole’s head was swimming, she was seeing double Wynonna, and her lips were extremely loose. 

 

“I want to stay. She said no.” Nicole slightly sobbed with a shrug of her shoulders. 

 

Nicole wasn’t too sure if Wynonna was squinting at her or if her vision was just getting blurrier by the second. “Weren’t you going to be FBI or CIA or some shit when you graduated?”

 

A slight wobble on the barstool and a groan escaping her lips, Nicole just shrugs her shoulders. 

 

“You shouldn’t stay just for Waverly. You have to do what _you_ want to do Nicole. What is it that  _you_ want to do?” Wynonna asked handing Nicole a glass of water and basket of fries.

 

Eyes opening wide Nicole digs into her back pocket retrieving the pamphlet she never got to show Waverly. Shoving it right in Wynonna’s face with a smile. “This.”

 

Wynonna had to take a step back to be able to actually see what was thrust in her face. “A cop? You wanna be a cop?”

 

Sighing dreamily Nicole nodded her head before opening the pamphlet. “I do. Haught the Cop.”

 

“Is this solely to stay here with Waverly?” Wynonna questioned. “What happened to the FBI?”

 

It was a funny thing really. How things worked out sometimes. “Ya know, the FBI was what I  _thought_ I wanted for soooo long. Maybe get to help with cults, help my parents. I don’t think, uh, I wanna do that anymore.” 

 

Drinking half the glass of water and stuffing her mouth with fries, Nicole waits for Wynonna’s reply. 

 

Ever since her talk with Nedley all Nicole could think about was being a cop. Helping the community. She wasn’t sure how many times she had read the pamphlet but every time she did her excitement grew larger.

 

Wynonna refilled her water glass, stealing a handful of fries before saying anything. “Waves doesn’t want you to be a cop?”

 

_Waverly._

_Her beautiful girlfriend who didn’t love her._

 

“She didn’t even let me show her. Anytime I tried she just kept telling me I had to leave. She doesn’t want me here anymore.” Nicole mumbled.

 

It was ridiculous really. Frustration and being drunk didn’t help her insecurities though. Nicole wasn’t really sure why Waverly was so adamant on making sure she was leaving and not staying. Nicole was pretty sure that Waverly maybe loved her even if she wasn’t capable of saying it yet she sure showed it sometimes. 

 

Wynonna’s laugh was jarring to say the least. “You can not be that stupid even when drunk Nicole. Of course she wants you here. I want you here. It’s just odd that all of a sudden your FBI dreams are out the window.” 

 

“Nedley. He knew I was homeless. Got called to arrest me once. Took me to the station and let me shower and gave me clothes. Told me if I ever needed anything to come by or give him a call. I never did though. God, I was so stubborn and proud...”

 

“Was?” Wynonna asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Shooting a glare Nicole continued. “ _Anyway_. I went to the career fair at the university and he was there. We talked and I don’t know, something just clicked. I’d rather stay here and help the community. I can do good here, I  want  to do good here. The FBI was about saving my parents from a cult but...you guys are more my family than they ever were.”

 

“Waverly needs to hear that then. She’s probably just thinking you only want to stay for her. Flip the situation, if she had a dream and had to leave for it and suddenly one day just said that she was going to stay, what would you say?”

 

_Well first I’d actually let her finish a sentence._

 

Not helpful.

 

Wynonna was right. However if Waverly had let her finish her damn sentence, Waverly would know. “I’d push her to leave. But I tried to explain and she wouldn’t hear me out. She’s just so damn...”

 

“Irritating? Stubborn? Annoying?” Wynonna supplied.

 

“Frustratingly amazing.” Nicole finished. “Also stubborn. How do I get her to shut that pretty little mouth of her’s up for a minute so she’ll listen?”

 

Nicole could think of a few things that would occupy Waverly’s mouth long enough for her to actually tell her about Nedley but she wasn’t too sure that it would be the right thing to do in the moment. 

 

“Be assertive. If she interrupts, interrupt her right back. Sit her down and be aggressive. I know she can be a feisty little firecracker but don’t take her shit.” Wynonna said simply.

 

As if that were the easiest thing in the world to do. Sure she wasn’t being too assertive or extremely aggressive trying to get Waverly to listen but she hadn’t thought it was going to be that damn difficult to talk to her.

 

Phone vibrating in her pocket caught Nicole’s attention.

 

**[Baby]** _Hey sweetie pie. Hope your surviving your homework. Just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you. I can come by if you want me to when I’m done? You seemed a little off when I left..._

 

**[Nicole]** _Yah. We need to talk._

 

Nicole finished drinking her water. She was starting to feel a little more sober as time went on. “She’s coming over when she’s done volunteering. I can do this.”

 

Laughing Wynonna rounded the bar pulling Nicole into a massive hug. “You’re smart Nicole, and really good for Waverly.” 

 

“I love her Wynonna” Nicole dumbly said as if it wasn’t evident already. “Kinda love you too you know.”

 

“Gross.” Wynonna murmured as she let go. “Remember assertive and aggressive. You got this.” 

 

Assertive. Aggressive. She could do this. She was going to do this.

 

But first, she was going to puke.

 

 

After twenty minutes hugging the cold ceramic toilet, which halfway through Wynonna burst in the bathroom laughing and calling her a lightweight, Nicole felt  _a lot_ better. A little more sober and ready to make sure Waverly listened to her this time.

 

After brushing her teeth for the second time and taking Jack for a potty break, Nicole was nervous as she paced around the apartment. 

 

_Assertive. Aggressive._

 

“Hey sweetie pie.” 

 

If it was humanly possible Nicole would have jumped out of her skin at the suddenness of Waverly’s voice. She hadn’t even heard the door open.

 

Waverly looked a little timid. A little nervous. Which Nicole didn’t understand at all. 

 

“You said we needed to talk? You know normally when people text that, it’s not a great thing. So I’m a little nervous right now. And you didn’t want to come see the puppies. Did I do something wrong? Are you breaking up with me?” Waverly rambled.

 

Nicole made it across the room in four long strides before enveloping Waverly into a hug. “You smell like vomit and whiskey. Also like Wynonna. I thought you said you had homework to do?”

 

This already wasn’t going her way.

 

Nicole sighed as she hugged Waverly tighter against her. “Baby. You’re frustrating.”

 

Nicole felt Waverly stiffen against her. “Excuse me?!”

 

_Aggressive. Assertive_.

 

Sighing Nicole releases Waverly from the hug but grabs her by the shoulders softly holding her out at arms length. “You’re frustrating. I get it, I do. I talked to Wynonna. If our situations were flipped and if I thought you were only staying for me, I would push you to leave to.” 

 

Scrunching up her face in confusion Waverly goes to open her mouth. “Nic-“

 

_Aggressive. Assertive._

 

“No, I’m talking.” Nicole said as she reached into her back pocket pulling out the worn out pamphlet. “This is why I’m staying. I want to be a cop. I want to do good here. Everything good that has happened to me is because I came to Purgatory.” 

 

“What abo-..”

 

Gently Nicole sat Waverly down on the couch despite the smaller brunettes protests. “If in a few years I decide I want to do the FBI route I still can. Nedley has a connection.”

 

It took half an hour and several almost interruptions from Waverly before Nicole was able to finally say her peace. Eventually Waverly listened, really listened. Nicole was able to tell her about the career fair, how she first met Nedley and the reason she had wanted to go into the FBI in the first place. “Baby I love you and I love Jack. I want to be a cop and I want to help with the homeless shelter. I want to stay. No, I  _am staying_.”

 

Waverly was silent. Nicole expected as much since she was nose deep in the pamphlet Nicole gave her. If there was anything Waverly Earp loved it was learning and research. Allowing her girlfriend to read and reread the pamphlet, Nicole couldn’t help but smile at Waverly. 

 

“So after graduating you’ll go straight to the police academy?” Waverly asked without her eyes leaving the paper.

 

“Yeah. Well a week or two after anyway. I have to call Nedley and get all the information. I was waiting to call him until I had talked it over with you.” Nicole teased.

 

Nicole noticed the tension begin in Waverly’s shoulders before she even opened her mouth. “You’re sure, absolutely positive, that this has nothing to do with my crazy rambling? About ‘I love you means goodbye?’ You promise me that’s not what this is about?” 

 

Had Nicole thought about it, of course, was it the reasoning behind her decision? Absolutely not. “Waves baby. I promise you this has nothing to do with that.”

 

Finally Waverly lifted her eyes off the pamphlet, immediately Nicole notices the tears welled up in them. “You’re staying.”

 

Smiling and a little choked up Nicole nods. “I’m staying.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thunk that Wynonna would be the smartest and most well adjusted out of the three of them?


	16. 9-1-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes from a very unserious texting thread between myself and @DubiousOrange17 from twitter or Orange17 from Ao3 Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole’s wakens to a startling text from both Wynonna and Waverly. Never did she expect the outcome...

Nicole woke with a startled jerk. The sun had yet to peak through her window and she was utterly confused as to what disturbed her sleep.

 

*ding* *ding* *ding* 

 

Rubbing her sleep riddled face with one hand, she reaches for her phone with the other.

 

**[Baby]** _9-1-1!!!_

 

Eyes widening out of fear, she tries to hastily type out a reply as well as untangle her legs from the blanket. 

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

Foot getting caught in her sheet, she finds herself splayed out knocking elbows and knees on the cold hardwood floor. Dropping her head out of sheer stupidity and clumsinessNicole finishes her text before getting up and rubbing idly at her already bruising knees.

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _Are you okay? What’s happening? Where are you?_

 

Flying around the apartment Nicole pulls a hoodie halfway over her head before hearing her phone ding and vibrate with three new texts.

 

**[Baby]** _Get to the homestead. I’ll text you the address! Bring Jack!_

 

**[Trouble]** _I’m going to kill your girlfriend. Literally kill her._

 

**[Trouble]** _I’m serious. If you’re not here in thirty minutes you will find her head on a stake._

 

Now she was intrigued and perplexed. Also less worried about Waverly’s safety since Wynonna was threatening death upon her, although she was wondering if that meant she should be more concerned for Waverly’s safety. Wynonna was a little bit unorthodox to say the very least.

 

**[Nicole]** _on my way baby. Send me the address._

 

**[Nicole]** _on the way. her head is too beautiful to be on a stake._

 

Figuring she had enough time to brush her teeth since it didn’t seem as if anyone was in danger, Nicole let Jack out of his crate before sprinting to the bathroom.

 

“Be a good boy buddy. I’ll take you out in a minute.” Nicole mumbled around her toothbrush.

 

Jack just yawned his disapproval before running into the bathroom after her. 

 

Nicole couldn’t be prouder of Jack. He was mostly potty trained, besides the occasional pee spot on the floor which only happened when his schedule was messed up by Nicole, he walked amazingly on the leash, and the whole ‘sit’ command was  _almost_ mastered. Also the whole surviving thing was awesome too.

 

He was good boy.

 

 

Teeth brushed and after taking Jack for a potty walk, Nicole was inputing the address Waverly had sent her into her phones GPS.

 

“We’re going on some sort of adventure today bub. Wynonna and your mom seem to have a crisis or something on their hands.” 

 

Nicole chuckled as Jack tilted his head at her like he understood. He huffed out a obvious sign of disapproval of whatever antics he was getting involuntarily involved in as he curled up and laid down in the front seat.

 

The smooth roar of the engine sent a shiver down Nicole’s spine as she shifted into drive and started the route towards the homestead. She was extremely excited to see the homestead in person. Hearing Waverly and Wynonna talk about it was one thing, but finally getting to see the ranch style mansion was another.

 

She was a little jealous that Waverly hadn’t invited her out to see it yet, but maybe the homestead was a bit like _‘i love you’_ for Waverly. It was her home. The home of her parents and siblings. She had to keep it guarded until she was ready. Nicole wasn’t sure if Waverly was  _ready ready_ ,  or if this invitation was purely out of need. Either way she would take all she could get.

 

Pulling off the main road and into a privately owned road, Nicole furrows her brows in confusion at the closed iron wrought gate before her. Rolling down her window she smashes the intercom button with her thumb. 

 

“Are you seeing this Jack? This is where your mom grew up.” 

 

Poking his little head up Jack sniffs the air before standing in the seat and peering out the window. A tiny growl escaping his small baby chest.

 

“Don’t I know it buddy.” Nicole laughs as the gate opens and she drives through.

 

A mile later and Nicole can finally see the start of a house, no, a mansion. A sudden outburst of yips and barks from Jack startles Nicole enough to jerk the wheel before righting herself.

 

Looking over at him Nicole bursts out laughing as she slows the car to a complete stop in the middle of the road. Along the road is a wooden fence with the goofiest looking cow she had ever seen in her life. Not that she had seen many in person, used to seeing them mainly on tv, still the cow looked goofy with crossed eyes and it flicking its tongue out sideways.

 

Not exactly what she had been expecting. 

 

Finally after letting Jack go nuts for a minute or two, Nicole is in complete awe as she pulls up to the house and into a fancy driveway with a fountain statue in the middle.

 

Sitting in the car Nicole takes a moment to settle herself. Waverly was fucking rich. Like _rich_ rich.  Normally she would have taken in the sights and looked around a bit more but remembering the urgency of the texts from the Earp sisters had her leashing up Jack and hurrying to the door.

 

Before she could even knock Nicole heard shouting through the door. Both sisters voices shrill and loud.

 

_Twenty Wynonna! Twenty!! Can you have that on your conscious or soul for the rest of your life?!_

 

**Twenty is my exact point baby girl! You’re not getting it.**

 

_We are talking about life or death. DEATH!_

 

Hearing the word ‘death’ come out of Waverly’s mouth, Nicole quickly pulls open the door without bothering to even knock anymore. Barely taking the time to be slack jawed at how humongous the house is on the inside. Doesn’t mean she didn’t do a double take at the stone fireplace that took up an entire wall. 

 

Following the screaming Nicole stumbles upon the sisters as they inch closer to each other still shouting and not even realizing she had entered the room.

 

Clearing her throat had the exact effect she had hoped when both women turned to look at her. “Woah woah woah. What’s happening?”

 

Waverly barrels towards Nicole, stopping an inch away, before turning back to point an accusing finger towards Wynonna. _“_ _ She is pure  **evil**. ” _

 

Nicole looks up towards Wynonna to catch her throwing her hands in the air with a frustrating huff. “Waverly doesn’t think before she does things.”

 

“You never think!” Waverly shouted.

 

With a chuckle Wynonna rolled her eyes. “You are the  **biggest brat** Waverly.” 

 

With barely a second to think Nicole jumps forward and wraps her arms around Waverly’s middle pulling her back from what was sure to be a strong punch somewhere to Wynonna’s body. “You two are freaking me out right now. What is the problem?”

 

Immediately both women start talking, well more like yelling, at the same time and making it almost impossible to understand what exactly is going on.

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose Nicole let’s out a loud sigh and both women instantly stop talking. 

 

“Here. Follow me and I’ll show you what the problem is.” Wynonna grumbles. 

 

Nicole nods but notices the smirk on Waverly’s face as she starts to follow Wynonna’s lead down a hallway, and a then another hallway and down some stairs. Honestly she couldn’t even keep count of where in the house she even was anymore. There were so many hallways and doors and rooms and stairs.

 

_I’m definitely asking for a proper tour once whatever the fuck is happening gets settled._

 

Looking over her shoulder Nicole feels butterflies in the pit of her stomach when she catches Waverly kissing Jack on the tip of his nose as he cuddles into her chest. It was the small things like that that always made Nicole feel weak in the knee’s and heavy in the heart.

 

Nicole felt hypnotized as she watched the interaction unfold between Jack and her girlfriend. It wasn’t until Waverly looked up meeting Nicole’s eyes and winked at her, a honest to god sexy as hell  _wink_ ,  did Nicole realize she had stopped walking and lost Wynonna. 

 

Waverly tilted her head with a smirk. “What are you staring at?”

 

“The love of my life.” Nicole answered a little too honestly. 

 

The look on Waverly’s face turned from sultry to pure adoration. “I was expecting something a little naughtier than that.”

 

Chuckling Nicole steps forward kissing Waverly lightly. “Me too. My heart did the talking instead.”

 

“ **Haught**! ” Wynonna yelled from... _somewhere_. 

 

Groaning and quirking a eyebrow at Waverly, Nicole locks eyes with her again. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

 

Laughing, Waverly skips away. “Nope. Seeing is believing baby. Follow me.”

 

_Anywhere_...

 

It ended up actually being down a few more hallways and across several rooms. One room which was solely dedicated to lamps.

 

Lamps. Of all things. Lamps. Different sizes and shapes and colors. Fucking lamps. Rich people were wild.

 

“Mama was really into lamps. Don’t ask because I wouldn’t be able to tell you why.” Waverly giggled. “Can’t bear to part with them though, it’s kind of like she’s still here sometimes.”

 

All Nicole can do is nod and sling her arm over Waverly’s shoulders to offer a little bit of comfort. “They’re beautiful.”

 

“Most of them are ugly but thank you for being sweet.” Waverly sighed. “I’ll show you around better once this whole mess is taken care of.”

 

Continuing to follow Waverly she can’t help but picture a short,  _well shorter_ , baby Waverly running around this huge house. Did she ever get lost? How epic were their hide and seek games? Which room did angsty teenage Waverly run off to and pout? Did she ever sneak out, or sneak someone in through her window?

 

So many questions filled her mind but when Wynonna came into view she knew a even  _bigger_ question on her mind was about to be solved. 

 

A tiny whimper came from behind the door Wynonna was leaning against with a frown. The tiny noise was muffled but it was obviously a whimper. Nicole debated turning tail and running far, far, away. Anything could be behind that door, lost children, a sex dungeon, hell she wouldn’t even be surprised if there was a flock of geese in there. She didn’t exactly want to be caught up in a FBI raid of whatever happened the be behind the tree, but if anything maybe they’d all be at the same prison and Waverly and herself could ‘Orange Is The New Black’ it up. 

 

Wynonna continued frowning as she leaned heavily against the whimpering door. “You ready for this Haught?”

 

Nicole nodded even though she was not at all ready. Not in the least actually. She kind of wished that Wynonna would have stayed leaned up against the door a few more precious seconds just so she could get her thoughts under control. Instead Wynonna pushed herself off the door and shoved Nicole towards it.

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

Hesitantly with her hand on the door knob she twists pausing briefly before opening the door slightly and poking her head through. 

 

Nicole was sure she was in heaven. Quickly she closed the door and rubbed her eyes before opening the door again. 

 

Nope. 

 

The room was the exact same.

 

Well it was a little different.

 

“This. Is. AWESOME.”

 

She could hear Waverly giggling and Wynonna cursing under her breath from behind her as she quickly stepped into the room. 

 

In a flash there were twenty puppies running around her feet and jumping up at her legs. In one fluid motion she lays down allowing the puppies to climb and crawl all over her.

 

“I knew she would have my back.” Waverly spat at Wynonna.

 

Nicole didn’t hear Wynonna’s comeback as she started to giggle when a chihuahua nipped her chin. “Woah baby. I still don’t even know what’s happening.”

 

Quickly she buried her face in a innocent puppy’s fur when she  _felt_ Waverly’s glare start to pierce her soul. It didn’t help when Wynonna cackled rudely. 

 

In all honesty she probably would have Waverly’s back.  _**Puppies**_?!  I mean, who doesn’t love puppies? Unless these puppies were stolen out of their yard or something. Then she’d have to take them all back and give Waverly a speech about that. 

 

“The shelter called me. A few puppies they recently got contracted the parvo virus, they’re going to be okay, but they needed someone to take the other puppies in order to clean and decontaminate the shelter. If not, the other puppies could get it and  _die_. ” Waverly recounted.

 

A huff from Wynonna seemed to light a spark under Waverly’s skin. “Yes Wynonna, they could die. I understand twenty puppies is not ideal but I could not live with myself if I didn’t help.”

 

“Not ideal? Not  _ideal_?! Waverly there’s twenty fucking dogs in the house. Puppies. Do you know how much time that is going to take up? Could they not have found four or five people to take five puppies each? And don’t paint me to have no heart, obviously I don’t want the puppies to die. I just feel like sometimes the shelter takes advantage of you.” Wynonna hissed back.

 

As much as Nicole loved puppies she knew that even Jack was a lot. Especially with school, homework and a job. Twenty though? She wasn’t quite sure what the sisters were going to do about that. Slowly she plucked puppy by puppy off of her until she was able to stand, throwing her own puppy eyes at them.

 

Hand running through her now slobbered on hair Nicole tries to take both women’s arguments and figure something out. “Maybe the shelter doesn’t  _try_ to take advantage of Waverly. Maybe they were just super desperate and needed something quick, but I can see what you mean Wynonna.”

 

Waverly goes to open her mouth but Nicole is quicker. “Saving the lives of twenty puppies is amazing baby. I’m so proud of you for taking on this responsibility. However I am curious on how plan to take it on.”

 

Crossing her arms Wynonna parrots Nicole. “Yeah baby girl, how do you plan on taking this massive responsibility on?”

 

Bending down Waverly releases a squirming Jack down to the floor. “Go have fun baby boy.”

 

Watching Jack disappear into a puppy ocean bring a smile to Nicole’s face as she scans the extremely diverse group.

 

“I was kind of thinking Nicole and I would stay here with you Wynonna. It’s only supposed to be a few days. A week tops. We can stay and help after class. I’ll take the week off from the bar, I’ll hire dog walkers. I just need yours and Nicole’s help  _sometimes_. ” Waverly finishes a little sheepishly.

 

Nicole didn’t hesitate. “I’m in. I’ll take off from the bar too.” 

 

Waverly looked at her like she could just melt. “No baby, you need the money from the bar. I couldn’t ask you to do that and I won’t accept you doing that since you’re our best bar back and they’re already losing their best bartender for a week.”

 

It did make sense but also...puppies.

 

“I really don’t care if you accept it or not. This is something really important to you and it’s important to me. I’m not taking no for a answer.” Nicole stayed firmly. “Besides, I already have basketball and that means less time spent away from these little cuties.” 

 

Nicole desperately needed money but she also was so enamored with Waverly’s selfless giving...and also she wanted to be surrounded by twenty puppies. 

 

Hearing a huff of frustration from Wynonna Nicole turns towards her. “I didn’t say Haught over here could just move in here with me.”

 

Oh. That kinda stung a little bit. Nicole cast her eyes towards the puppies as they began frolicking around and playing. Guess it made sense though as the homestead was Wynonna’s personal space, until Waverly came home. 

 

“I mean obviously I’d love nothing more than my best friend moving in with me. Hell, I’d make it permanent if she wanted.” Wynonna grinned.

 

Punching Wynonna in the arm Nicole couldn’t help but smile back. She was giddy as hell. Spending time with her girlfriend and best friend and a ridiculous amount of puppies was like a dream come true. A certain puppy caught her eye though, a bit older than the rest.

 

A beagle, male, just like Jack. Except this one had numbers that looked like they were painted or heaven forbid even branded on his sides. Kneeling down next to him she slowly held her hand out while he nervously smelled her. “What’s this guys story?”

 

Nicole wasn’t prepared for his story. 

 

“He actually came to the shelter yesterday. Hunting dog that got abandoned in the woods. Branded with his number so he doesn’t have a name yet. Starved and mistreated. I don’t know how anyone could do that but this is the world we live in.” Waverly mumbled.

 

Thirteen was his number. Essentially his name. Tentatively Thirteen licked her hand and stepped a tiny bit closer. He was nervous as all hell and he had every right to be. Who knows how long he was in the woods looking for salvation. “Hi there good boy. Yeah, you’re a good boy aren’t you?” 

 

Nicole would never be able to understand how anyone could mistreat any animal. “He needs a name. He deserves a name.”

 

If she was rich or at least out of school and settled in with her job with the police, she would adopt Thirteen in a heartbeat. However with the responsibility of school, basketball, her job and Jack, she knew there was no way she could handle it. Didn’t mean it didn’t pull at her heart strings. 

 

Waverly hummed her agreement. “He’s actually got someone looking to adopt him. Right before this fiasco with the parvo. We can name him for the time being if you want though?”

 

Turning her attention back to Thirteen, Nicole slowly laid her hand on the top of his head. He cowered at the action which broke her heart. “It’s okay good boy. You’re safe here. I promise I would never hurt you.”

 

Thirteen lifted his head and Nicole swore she could see his doubts and insecurities swirling in his weathered eyes. She couldn’t blame him. She could clearly see old welts and scars from a past he was used to. He was timid and scared. Seemingly getting along well with the other puppies but extremely nervous around people. 

 

Nicole looked towards Wynonna who was trying to put on a annoyed face as puppies surrounded her but the slight grin on her face gave her away immediately. “You’re a little shy aren’t you boy? Shiloh. That’s a good name for him, what do you think baby?”

 

Waverly was a little occupied with a lap full of puppies but she gave a enthusiastic nod of approval. “Sounds great babe!” Waverly squealed as a baby German Shepherd started tugging on her hair.

 

“C’mere Shiloh. I think we have a lot in common. My past isn’t  nearly  as _tragic_ as yours but we both have trust issues. I’m working really hard on mine, and I know you’re strong enough to work through yours.” Nicole whispered as Shiloh took a few small steps towards her.

 

She knew it wouldn’t happen instantly but maybe over the next few days she could work with him and get him to start to trust again. It would more than likely rip her heart in two when she had to say goodbye but he was going to go to a good home at least. 

 

Shiloh seemed to want to go back to playing with the other puppies so Nicole whispered how much of a good boy he was and let him frolic around with his new friends. Standing up Nicole surveyed the room. 

 

Mutts, German Shepherds, a black pitbull with white feet who oddly seemed attached to Wynonna, Shiloh, a couple boxers, a lab or two and even a baby Great Dane. A few breeds she wasn’t too sure about as they were running around like the Flash. In all honesty it was truly heaven for Nicole. Of course Jack would always be number one in her heart but that didn’t mean she couldn’t love the other ones. 

 

As anyone would do in a room full of puppies Nicole laid down on the floor awaiting the stampede. Clapping her hands loudly she asks, “What’s the plan?” before she is surrounded and being climbed on by at least seven puppies.

 

Dreams really do come true...

 

 

~~

 

Waverly was exhausted. It was nearing the end of day two of having twenty puppies roaming around the homestead and not all of them were potty trained. Even with dog walkers and the help of Nicole and Wynonna it was a lot of work. 

 

There were nineteen puppies crated for the night. The twentieth puppy was snuggled up warm in Wynonna’s bed. The pitbull that Wynonna acted as if he  _needed_ to sleep in her room or else he got nightmares which she acted put off about even though she wasn’t fooling anyone. Waverly knew Wynonna was falling in love with that pup. 

 

She loved the level of domestically with Nicole here though. Waverly snuggled into the love seat waiting for Nicole to come back with her lavender tea. Between wrangling puppies together and just cuddling on the couch or making dinner together, Waverly was sure that she never wanted this with anyone else. 

 

Waverly was over the moon excited when Nicole agreed to move in for a couple days. She’s be lying if she didn’t have thoughts of Nicole in her actual bed. Not just her dorm bed or the bar bed but  _her_ _bed_. Nicole did not disappoint as usual either.  _Phew_.  It’s not like she took  _a lot_ of people to bed but Nicole was really great in bed. The best she ever had and hoped that she would be the last as well. 

 

Those three words still hadn’t left her mouth but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel it. Right now though as she heard Nicole rummaging through the kitchen after a long day of class, basketball  _and_ helping take care of twenty puppies, how could she not feel love for Nicole. The words just always got caught in her throat though as if someone rammed cotton balls down there. It was irritating but also a sort of protection that she couldn’t help.

 

Hearing the kettle whistle and Nicole whispering ‘ _fuck_ ’ had Waverly giggling as she pulled a second blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her tight. She was quite cold without Nicole’s arms wrapped around her and was counting the seconds until she’d have a mug of hot tea in her hands and a hot  _Haught_ body wrapped around herself. 

 

In mere minutes Nicole came strutting through the living room with a plate of fruit and Waverly’s much needed tea. A squeal left her mouth before she knew what was happening. “You made me snacks?!”

 

Nicole snorted. “I made  _us_ snacks.”

 

Just as she had hoped, once Nicole handed her the tea, Nicole crawled behind her and pulled her into herself. After a few well deserved gulps of tea, she sets it on the table to fully lay back against the redhead and finding herself playing with Nicole’s ring finger.

 

_Woah cowgirl. Slow your roll_.

 

Unsure if Nicole even picked up on the accidental non verbal admission of love, she sighs in happiness. It was amazing how just a kiss or hug or for fucks sake a look from Nicole could make her day. Waverly never felt like that before with anyone. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time. She knew without a doubt that Nicole was all in. Sometimes she was a little insecure and wondered why Nicole was head over heels completely in love with her. Who was she though to question a love that felt so pure?

 

A soft kiss to her cheek brought her out of her own head along with a murmured “be right back.”

 

Her best pout didn’t stop Nicole from leaving her momentarily although it did earn her a slow kiss. She had a slight idea as to where Nicole was headed and wasn’t surprised in the least when she came back with Shiloh. He had came around a lot faster than they thought he would, but Waverly chalked it you to Nicole’s patience and her heart. Spending any available moment she could to give him extra love and care. 

 

It made her heart swell the first time Shiloh had willingly gone up to Nicole asking for love. “It isn’t right to play favorites with the pups babe.”

 

“Arrest me then.” Nicole teased as she lifted Shiloh up onto the couch next to Waverly before crawling behind her again.

 

Nestling against her once more Waverly couldn’t help the smirk and thoughts racing into her mind. “I’ll have better use of your handcuffs once you become a cop.”

 

Not being able to see Nicole’s face didn’t mean Waverly anything. She knew Nicole was blushing and probably smiling her dopey dimple smile. 

 

“We have virgin ears here baby. Shiloh is too pure for your thoughts.” Nicole barely choked out.

 

For someone who was so in charge and  _not at all shy_ in the bedroom, Nicole sure could get a little bashful sometimes. Waverly didn’t  always  _mean_ to make her nervous in that way but sometimes it was just a little fun. 

 

Shiloh sighed his contentment laying his head on the barely there available part of Nicole’s thigh. He played favoritism as well, being that she had a empty lap, not that Waverly could blame him at all. 

 

They had dropped Jack off at the vet mid afternoon. His stitches needing to come out and blood work and additional scanning to make sure Dr. Stanley has gotten  _everything_ out. Nicole wasn’t too excited to have to leave him overnight and Waverly had gotten quite the kick out of the death glares she had sent Dr. Stanley. 

 

Waverly did have to remind Nicole though that he was the best, even taking care of the puppies with parvo who were on the mend. He might be kind of a dick but he did his job exceptionally well. Nicole kept her death glares at a minimum but made sure he  _knew_ she meant business.

 

A shiver ran down her spine as Nicole began to place soft kisses across her shoulders. “I’m going to be sad when they all leave tomorrow.” Nicole confessed.

 

Snuggling somehow further into her soft hearted girlfriend Waverly squeezed Nicole’s knee. “I know baby. At least Shiloh will be going to a good home and we can always volunteer at the shelter to see the other puppies.”

 

Feeling Nicole nod her head in agreement, Waverly closed her eyes. She really was exhausted. The soft touches from Nicole didn’t help either.

 

The next thing she knew she was being picked up carefully bridal style. Obviously Nicole trying her best not to wake her. “What time isit?”

 

Opening her eyes to see the softest and most beautiful brown eyes staring down at her Waverly felt herself blush. “Time for bed cutie.”

 

Shiloh had already been re-crated, all the lights turned off and she could only assume doors locked. Nicole held her more firm to her body as Waverly snuggled into her neck. She could walk to bed but if Nicole was willing to carry her, who was she to argue?

 

Up the stairs and down a long hallway, Nicole finally opens the door and taking her graceful long strides until gently placing Waverly into the king size bed. Waverly loved having Nicole essentially living with her. Until tomorrow anyway. 

 

Feeling small and a bit cold all alone in the bed until Nicole climbed over her, pulling her into herself. That’s when she felt warm and safe. She knew she loved Nicole. How could you not?

 

Blankets pulled under their chins and nothing but vulnerability sneaking around the room Waverly knows it’s time.

 

“Nicole?” It came out softer and more scared than she had intended.

 

Nicole nuzzled her nose along the side of her neck. “Yeah baby?”

 

“I love..” she could hear Nicole’s breath hitch and her whole body go stiff. “... _this_.” 

 

Stupid. 

 

So close and so far at the same time. How was it possible that she wasn’t able to utter those words. For Christ’s sake she could speak several languages but couldn’t say the three most important words in her life.

 

Nicole’s hand found her cheek turning her head to her’s. A soft lingering kiss nearly stole her breath. 

 

“I know baby. Get some sleep, we’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow. I love you.”

 

Nicole had to know. She had to. Nicole kissed her like she knew Waverly loved her. If only Waverly could shut her brain off long enough to tell her. It had to hurt not to hear the words. Even if Nicole had a slight inkling of how she truly felt, it still had to sting for her to be so vulnerable and never get that sort of bare vulnerability back. 

 

Where just a few minutes ago she was dead asleep Waverly was wide awake now. Fingers playing once again with Nicole’s ring finger. Instead of shying away from it this time she lets her fingers linger on it. A ring would look gorgeous there especially a ring from herself.

 

She wasn’t looking to get engaged or married anytime soon though but she always was better at buying people things than actually showing how she truly felt. 

 

As Nicole’s breathing evened out slowly and her grip tightened around Waverly’s hips, she smiled at her own ingenious thinking. 

 

Waverly fell asleep holding onto Nicole’s ring finger.

 

~~

 

Nicole made sure to wake early. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with the puppies as she could before they all headed back to the shelter. Slowly she crept down the stairs and into the room before letting out three puppies ushering the sleepy and yawny things outside. 

 

Instantly they took off running and playing as Nicole laughed to herself. A odd mixture of a Great Dane, Dachshund, and a lab mix all playing together before taking a break to potty. Nicole couldn’t help herself as she rushed out into the yard and chased after them collapsing on the ground after a minute to be closer to them.

 

“I promise I’ll come and visit you guys, unless you’re already adopted by then.” Nicole said before the Great Dane laid on her chest. Her ears were about as big as her head, paws less than graceful when one knocked Nicole in the eye.

 

A cackle, that could only be Wynonna’s, from the porch alerted Nicole that Wynonna had seen that whole thing. “Good going Haught. Think you’ll get a black eye?”

 

It wasn’t a dumb question cause while the Great Dane was still a puppy, those paws were anything but small. It hurt quite a bit but she couldn’t be mad at the girl, it wasn’t her fault she didn’t know how lanky she was. Nicole remembered she had the same problem until she grew into her own legs. 

 

“Shut it Wy! You’ll wake Waverly up!” Nicole grumbled with one hand on her eye and the other rubbing the Great Danes head. 

 

She hoped she wouldn’t have a black eye but it already felt a little swollen. Then again whenever she was sore or hurt the way Waverly doted on her was well worth it in her opinion. 

 

A kick to her thigh seemingly out of nowhere brought her attention from the cute puppy to Wynonna. “She’s already awake and about to let loose more of these little monsters. You might wanna get up.”

 

As if on cue, Waverly opens the door, sixteen more puppies storm the yard. As quickly as she can, without any help from Wynonna, she scrambles to her feet. 

 

“What are you even doing up this early?” Nicole asked as Waverly positions herself next to her.

 

Rolling her eyes Wynonna points to the black pitbull. “That one woke me up crying. I guess he knows he’s going back today. Probably crying cause he’ll miss me. Good riddance I say.”

 

Nicole looks at Waverly who is rolling her eyes so hard Nicole is actually a little afraid they may get stuck that way. 

 

“I don’t get why you’re pretending to despise him. You give him extra walks, treats and he sleeps in bed with you. Might as well just adopt him.” Waverly mumbles.

 

Nicole followed Wynonna’s line of sight as her expression changed affectionally, of course it was directed to the pitbull. “Nah, he doesn’t bring anything to the table really.”

 

The puppy runs up excitedly towards Wynonna who leans down to rub his block head. Nicole could see it in Wynonna’s eyes. She was head over heels in love with that pup.

 

Smiling and looking out into the yard Nicole can only hope that whatever Heaven was supposed to be, it had dogs.

 

A sudden warm and wet feeling on her sweatpants had Nicole frowning and looking down. Only to realize the pitbull had lifted his little baby leg to pee on her and her favorite boots.

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me! Okay. Okay. That’s it. I’m keeping him.” Wynonna laughed hysterically as she bent down praising the dog. 

 

Nicole couldn’t even be mad. Yeah her boots and sweatpants were soaked in pee but if that’s the straw that broke the camels back and finally made Wynonna realize she wanted the dog, then she was fine with it.

 

A few hours later and a extremely emotional goodbye to Shiloh, all the dogs besides the black pitbull were loaded into crates and in several vans back to the shelter. Nicole was sure she only cried this much as when she found out about Jack. Waverly had to reassure her multiple times that Shiloh had a good home he was going to and he would never know abuse again.

 

It was still hard.

 

As they all settled at the breakfast table, Waverly excitedly began rambling off names for the pitbull.

 

“He’s got four white legs. Mittens. Mittens is a good name.”

 

Wynonna huffed her disagreement. “No.”

 

“Penguin could be cute.” Nicole shrugged a shoulder.

 

Once again Wynonna said no and honestly looked bored with the conversation. Nicole began to wonder if she had any intention on name him or just calling him puppy or dog the rest of his life.

 

Slamming her hands on the table Waverly’s smile grew large. “OREO!”

 

Even Nicole wasn’t a fan of that name but she nodded her approval anyway.

 

Wynonna picked off a flaking piece of the table before looking at either of them. “Tube”

 

“What?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Tube” Wynonna stated firmly.

 

Nicole was sure her eyes were as big as dinner plates. “Tube? That doesn’t even make sense.”

 

Wynonna laughed as she stood from the table. “Like Tube Socks? Get it? Cause his feet and legs are white? Tube”

 

Nicole stayed silent and cast eyes at Waverly who was shaking her head.

 

“Whatever...he’s my dog. His name is Tube damnit.” Wynonna grumbled as she walked away with  _Tube_ following closely at her heels.

 

It was kind of a cute name. Wynonna could have named him something much worse she guessed. She wasn’t sure  what  but she was sure there was something worse out there.

 

Nicole was happy. She had the best three days ever with her girlfriend and best friend and  _twenty puppies_.  She had a meeting with Nedley later and they’d be picking up Jack from the vet this evening. 

 

She wasn’t sure what she did to have this life now, but she was happy to have her beautiful girlfriend sitting next to her smiling at her like she was. 

 

Their comfortable silence and what Wynonna would describe as sending each other heart eyes was interrupted by Wynonna storming back in.

 

“Guys. I’ve got to find a way to get flea’s and then give them to Tube. That’s how Jack and I bonded so deeply. I mean Tube is already like one hundred percent in love with me. Obviously. But...our bond can get stronger!”

 

And just as fast as she stormed in, she was gone. Leaving Waverly speechless and Nicole’s jaw hanging open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Jack is out of the woods with his check up testing and scans! Also big Kudos to Orange for the name Tube 🤣


	17. Two white robes and a green ring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole needs to figure out a way to de stress Waverly and Waverly needs to figure out a way to break down the last barrier from keeping her from uttering those three important words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this update! Those Christmas fics took everything out of me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> We’ve got some angst and craziness in this chapter. Buckle up for a wild ride.

After shifting her car into drive in a frustratingly manner Waverly groaned as they left the third jewelry shop. Not only had she not found Nicole the perfect gift, she had invited along Wynonna who once again started in on her ridiculous tale of trying but failing to give herself and Tube fleas for the past two weeks. 

 

“The flea traps I bought on Amazon.” Wynonna started and Waverly mumbled her annoyance. “They actually trap and kill the fleas.”

 

Rolling her eyes because what else would flea traps do, Waverly zips through traffic growing more frustrated with Wynonna. It was literally the third time today Wynonna was on her rant about those god forsaken flea’s. She knows internally she isn’t frustrated with Wynonna, but at mostly herself. The last two weeks have been looming over her. 

 

With all the shelter puppies gone Waverly had gone back to her dorm and Nicole had moved back into her apartment over the bar. Jack had been cleared by the vet thankfully and things were back to normal. Except Waverly didn’t want normal anymore. She missed sleeping with Nicole every night. Sure it had only been a few days but it felt so right. So domestic. So, in love.

 

Groaning at her own admission Waverly pulls into a parking space before slamming her car into park. 

 

“Cool it baby girl.” Wynonna scolded as she flung forward in the car. “You’re driving crazier than usual.”

 

Love.

 

She had tried...honestly tried to tell Nicole she loved her. Pulling a notebook out late one night and writing over and over ‘I love you Nicole Haught,’ like a middle school girl. She could write it without hesitation, think it without even blinking...but every time she tried to say it the words caught in her throat.

 

She was quite honestly starting to believe she may be allergic to those certain words. Her throat felt scratchy, like a fire ant was biting her over and over, sweat would start to appearand the words ‘I love you’ would die on her tongue. Dying just like a tiny bit of her soul did every time she saw the brightness leave Nicole’s warm chocolate eyes at the thought of Waverly finally saying those words. Seeing the hidden disappointment blink quickly out of Nicole’s eyes and becoming warm and loving again. 

 

“I’m such an idiot.” Waverly mumbled. “Why am I like this?”

 

Turning her head to face Wynonna with tears forming in her eyes Waverly softly shakes her head. “Why am I so stupid?”

 

“It’s just a little bit of speeding Waverly and a hard brake. You’re not stupid or a idiot. Just not the best driver.” Wynonna slowly said as she reached out a hand to comfort her.

 

Breaking out in a self deprecating laugh because of course Wynonna has no idea what she’s actually talking about. “No. I’m talking about Nicole. The fact that I’m looking for a promise ring to declare my love because I can’t, for the life of me, say it to her out loud.” 

 

A soft chuckle from Wynonna wasn’t what she was expecting. “Oh yeah. You’re pretty fucking stupid when it comes to that. Gotta get over your damage kiddo. Haught is pretty perfect.”

 

Of course leave it to Wynonna not to sugarcoat anything. 

 

Then again she didn’t really need anything sugar coated for her.

 

“I know.” Waverly blew out a shaky breath. “She is pretty perfect. Now that she knows how to talk about her feelings that is.”

 

Wincing at her own hypocrisy Waverly doesn’t need to look over at Wynonna to know she’s making at face at her. “Pot calling the kettle black?”

 

“I heard it as soon as it left my mouth. Now shut up.” Waverly laughed as she pulled her door open. “I have a good feeling about this place. I’ll find the perfect gift here.” Waverly nodded to herself before being turned around abruptly.

 

“That girl.” Wynonna began, “she doesn’t want gifts or anything like that Waves. She just wants you. All of you.”

 

A tiny nod of Waverly’s head. “I know. I’m kind of hoping it’ll help me give her that.”

 

A moment passes between them as Waverly see’s a look of understanding pass through Wynonna’s eyes. “Well alright then. Let’s see what we can find.”

 

Pulling open the weighted down door Waverly’s eyes easily track the ring displays, eyes briefly taking a detour towards the bracelets, legs following her eyes out of sheer determination. The bright and cheery saleswoman greets them both, no doubt seeing dollar signs surrounding their heads. Waverly can’t blame the woman really, she had dropped a chunk of change here once before. On Champ no less.

 

“Miss Earp! Pleasure to see you back! Are we looking for another watch for the boyfriend? Perhaps a matching one for yourself?”

 

The snort coming from Wynonna did little to help Waverly who was trying to hide a tight lipped smile. “Champ is long gone. I’m looking for a promise ring or something like that.”

 

Lydia, as said her golden plated name tag, hummed her acknowledgment with a smile. Letting Waverly know she was there if there were any questions or if she wanted to take a better look at anything. Waverly lifted her gaze from a display case long enough to give her a warm smile. 

 

Money was obviously not a problem but for the first time Waverly wasn’t looking at the most expensive options. Nicole didn’t care about any of that. Waverly knew if she presented Nicole with a handrawn picture of Jack the girl would probably burst into tears. 

 

The sharp sound of glass breaking has Waverly nearly jumping out of her skin as she jumps around. Noticing a sheepish Wynonna picking up a coat rack that seemed to have  _somehow fallen_ onto a glass table. “Don’t know why this would be in optimum tripping range but whatever...”

 

It was honestly like taking a bull into a china shop really. “Don’t get your panties twisted sis, I’m gonna pay for it.” Wynonna mumbled. “Even if it’s really the shops fault.”

 

A quiet  _tsk tsk_ barely manages to leave her mouth before Waverly’s eyes catch something. 

 

No. Not  _something_.  More like  _everything_ .

 

Sometimes Wynonna being a bull in a China shop had its advantages.

 

~~

 

Nicole frowned as she peered down towards her naked ankles. Well almost naked ankles. Jack happened to be attached to one. 

 

Puppy teeth oddly felt the same as sharp needles did. 

 

The nerve Jack had sometimes...honestly. 

 

Silently bending over and scooping the ferocious beast up Nicole holds him like a baby, fat belly up, before he chases after her fingers with those tiny white baby teeth. 

 

Teething.

 

Jack had taken to gnawing on almost  _anything and everything_ he could fit in his mouth lately. Nicole had meant to buy him some kind of puppy teething bone but forgot. Jack seemed to think that meant her ankle bone was up for grabs. 

 

It wasn’t.

 

Fastening his harness into place and leashing him only took a few minutes and then they were out on the sidewalk. It was only a mile walk to that expensive pet store Waverly loved so much. 

 

Waverly.

 

Something had been bothering her girlfriend for a while now. Nicole wasn’t too sure what though. Jack had been cleared from Dr. Stanley with a clean bill of health, so it couldn’t have been anything to do with him. 

 

The sidewalk was a mixture of pure white snow and ghastly grim looking gray slushy ice. It was pretty ugly. The way Jack was walking and slipping on the ice sent a wave of embarrassment through her as she forgot to put his booties on. Never in her life had Nicole ever thought she’d be upset at herself for forgetting to put booties on a dog, but here she was. 

 

Maybe she’d be able to find him a cheap pair for the walk home. It’s not like Waverly would mind if Jack had an extra pair of shoes. Maybe a nice dark shade of blue.

 

Internally Nicole felt a rumble in her chest. Externally she let the groan out at wanting Jack to get booties that matched her own shoes. What was Waverly doing to her?

 

Sweet and kind Waverly. Maybe she was stressed out about the homeless shelter that had officially been bought and had started renovations on. Although Waverly had hired people to do that so she couldn’t be too stressed about that. 

 

Out of guilt and the stupid shame she was feeling, Nicole bends at the waist to pick up a slightly cold and squirmy Jack. He was getting a little heavier she realizes as she grunts to stand up straight.

 

“Wynonna needs to stop giving you scraps.” Nicole hums. “You’re getting heavy.”

 

Jack seems offended as he barks at her. Offended at either being called chunky or the fact that he was picked up and denied his walk, she wasn’t sure. Either way it wasn’t long before the automatic doors opened in front of her and she happily plopped Jack on the linoleum floor. 

 

Without Waverly with her Nicole didn’t have to zig zag in between  every  _aisle_. She was here for one thing...okay maybe two if the booties weren’t expensive. Something to keep Jack from gnawing on everything in her apartment, including her ankles. 

 

Rawhide was out of the question and frankly Nicole didn’t understand why it was still being sold when it wasn’t good for puppies. Shaking her head in disapproval Nicole’s eyes scan the shelf of bones and treats. Pig ears and tracheas stood out but Jack would tear through them quickly and then be back chewing on her poor ankles. 

 

The bright words of ‘power chew’ on a package caught her eye as she reached forward to pull the package off the shelf. Jack was busy sniffing around the floor inching closer and closer to the tennis balls.Nylabone. 

 

With one hand on Jack’s leash Nicole scoops another package off the shelf. A variety pack of chews and a larger bone would hopefully keep Jack away from human bones for quite a while. Not too pricey either, maybe those booties didn’t have to be on sale after all. 

 

Rounding the corner of the aisle Nicole furrow her brows at Jack’s sudden tiny growls. With his fur raised from his neck to the tip of his tail Jack’s posture changed from a curious puppy to a pissed and angry one. Curious, because Jack never acted this way, Nicole peels around and her eyes settle on the culprit.

 

Champ Hardy.

 

In her mind Nicole praised Jack for growling. At least Jack had a good read on people. Champ was a dick. Standing there with that stupid smile on his face.

 

“Well well. What’s wrong with you little guy?” Champ asked as he squatted right in Jack’s face. “What’s got you so pupset.”

 

Champ laughing at his own joke struck a nerve in Nicole. Pulling lightly on Jack’s leash to get him to turn around and just get away from him. Nicole had no intention of speaking to the idiot.

 

Champ huffed before standing to his full height. “Ah, Nicole. Waverly’s newest little project. How’s my girl?”

 

Clenching her teeth while setting her jaw, Nicole exhales heavily through her nose. She doesn’t take lightly to being called a project but even more so, she doesn’t take lightly the way Champ implies Waverly is  _his_. 

 

Tugging a little firmer on Jack’s leash Nicole glares at Champ. “Waverly doesn’t belong to anybody, least of all you. Now if you’ll excuse us.” 

 

Turning on her heel with Jack in tow, it honestly caught her by surprise to find a heavy hand on her shoulder forcing her back around. “Trouble in paradise? Let me guess...she’s gotten you a expensive gift but just can’t say ‘I love you’? The girl has problems and issues. I’ll wait her out. Once she’s done with you anyway.”

 

All it would take is a few pounds of pressure and twisting those meaty fingers backwards to break them. 

 

_Hopeful future deputy of the law_.  Nicole repeats those words over and over in her mind as she reaches for the slightly dirty hand on her shoulder. Grimacing at the grime and dirt underneath jagged fingernails.  _Boys. Were. Disgusting._

 

Gently picking up the eighteen pound hand off of her shoulder Nicole drops it back to Champ’s side. “Whatever Waverly chooses to do is her business. I’d bet a hundred bucks though that it’ll never be you again though.”

 

The flash of anger from Champs eyes did little to her. The sudden boisterous laugh caught her a little off guard though. “As if you even had a hundred dollars. Working at Waverly’s bar, living in Waverly’s apartment,  **shit**   Waverly probably gives you an allowance.”

 

Nicole thinks of the thirty six dollars crumpled in her wallet. She also thinks of her new bank card nestled safely there as well. “I work at Shorty’s. I live in the apartment above the bar and I sure as fuck don’t get any sort of allowance. Wouldn’t put it past you to have begged Waverly for some though.” Nicole hissed out. “Pathetic excuse for a man.”

 

Getting the last word wasn’t the point for Nicole as she turned back around with Jack at her heel. Even if it seemed that Champ needed them as he shouted down the aisle at her. “You listen to me you  _broke ass bitch_ , Waverly will get tired of you eventually.”

 

Nicole just looked over her shoulder sending a wink to Champ, more than likely infuriating him even more, before a royal blue pair of booties caught her eye. They just happened to be on sale as well. Perfect color to match the shoes she was currently wearing as well.

 

Retrieving exactly two tennis balls that Jack had been eyeing, or rather sniffing, Nicole pulled the crumpled bills from her wallet to pay. Jack bit down  _hard_ on her index finger as she secured the booties around his feet. Nicole could only hope the Nylabones would be a good substitute of her own bones. 

 

Puppy teeth fucking hurt.

 

“I’ll be seeing you Nicole.” Champ eerily said as she walked with Jack past the automatic doors leading outside.

 

Stepping out onto the gray slush sidewalk Nicole’s thoughts once again go to Waverly. A month or two ago everything that Champ had said would have bothered her. Gone straight to her head and would make her doubt everything she had with Waverly.

 

Not anymore though. 

 

She knew what she had with Waverly was strong. Wynonna told her countless times that she treated Waverly better than anyone ever had before. 

 

Waverly loved her. Sure she hadn’t  _said_ it yet. Nicole knew though. Well she was pretty sure anyway. No one could be one hundred percent positive about something like that but still...

 

As the sun made it’s inevitable descent in the horizon, Nicole made a decision. Her girlfriend was stressed out.

 

Nicole would invite her over and de stress her. Chuckling at her own pervy thoughts, Nicole tried to remember if she had tea light candles. What Waverly needed was a relaxing bath, home cooked meal and some cuddles. Wine or whiskey if she wanted. Nicole would have to ask Gus for some tofu or whatever Waverly likes best from the bar. Uncooked, she had every intention of making Waverly’s meal herself. 

 

Lit candles and a nice warm bath. Maybe some lavender oil splashed in. That sounded relaxing, well sounded like it would relax Waverly anyway, sitting in a warm bath never relaxed Nicole. If anything she got more anxious being in one.

 

Oh well. Waverly would love it. 

 

As the street lamps flickered on one by one Nicole watched with pride as Jack led the way back home. How ironic that the pair would have a home together. Once both homeless and with issues that seemed would never be healed. Until a angel saved them both, unintentionally bringing them together, Jack helped ground Nicole and helped her learn to trust again. Nicole was there for Jack when they thought they would lose him for good, not once did she doubt his fight and together they came out the other side. Alive. 

 

Jack sat patiently at the bar’s wooden double doors. Tail wagging and scattering the dusting of snow that laid there. Trusting that Nicole would open the door and they’d make their way to their home. 

 

Not sleeping in the park or cold in the street. They’d be in a comfortable bed warm and cozy. Not being harassed at a local shelter or being kept in a cage and lonely and scared and confused. 

 

Together they were home.

 

~~

Waverly paced back and forth in the spacious living room of the homestead. Tube making it almost impossible not to trip over him as he tried weaving between her legs. 

 

Wynonna stumbled in with a donut hanging out of her mouth. “You think we can make Tube a mascot at Shorty’s?”

 

Sometimes the things that came out of Wynonna’s mouth were genius and then other times it was things like that. Halting her pacing for a fraction of a second Waverly throws her hands in the air. “What?!”

 

“I don’t know. I want him to come to work with me.” “Wynonna said through a bite of her donut. “He could be like the mascot or some shit.”

 

Clutching a velvet felt black box in one hand Waverly is pretty sure she could break it with the tension she’s putting on it. “It’s our bar Wynonna. Just bring him in if you want.”

 

“Yeah but we serve food. Isn’t that like against health regulations?” Wynonna asked.

 

See...sometimes Wynonna knew what she was talking about. Not everything out of her mouth was stupid.

 

Looking down at where Tube was sat between her legs, tongue lolled out to the side, Waverly gently strokes his boxed looking head. “Maybe. Keep him by the bar for now and we can do research on it or something.” 

 

That seemed to quench all of Wynonna’s curiosity on the matter as she was gone just as quick as she came. Leaving Waverly to go back to her pacing and squeezing the box in her hand. 

 

A sudden vibration on her butt halted her movements yet again. 

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _hey baby. come over for dinner?_

 

Excitement and nerves rolled around in the pit of her stomach as Waverly quickly typed out her reply.

 

 **[Waverly Earp]** _wouldn’t miss it_. 

 

Now or never. Well technically not never but it sounded better that way anyway.

 

Yelling out a goodbye to wherever Wynonna was, Waverly rushed towards the front door only stopping to put her red poofy jacket on. Slipping the box delicately into the front pocket. Couldn’t lose that now could we?

 

It was only when Waverly was parking her car outside of Shorty’s did she realize she didn’t even have a speech prepared. Maybe that’s what always did her in though. Trying to plan what to say instead of just saying what she felt, how she felt. Anyway it was much to late to even try and think of a well thought out speech. 

 

Stepping out of her car into the cold night air Waverly could see the white clouds of her breath. The bright white contrast of Shorty’s lit up sign contradicting the pitch black of the night. With a little bit of pep in her step Waverly reaches the sidewalk only for her feet to slide on black ice. Arms wrapping tightly around a almost freezing street light to stop her fall. 

 

Making a mental note to ask Gus to salt the sidewalk. Heaven forbid someone slip and break their back in front of the bar. Slower than before Waverly half waddled and half jumped to the double wooden doors before being engulfed in noise as she made her way in. The laughing of patrons and sounds of glasses clinking together, alcohol sloshing dangerously close to the lip of the glass. 

 

The aroma of fried greasy food, hot wings specifically, flooded her senses. A slight crinkle in her nose and she thanked her lucky stars for being vegan. Making her way to the bar Waverly noted how busy it was for a Sunday night. Loud too as the stereo played a soft country tune. 

 

Gus was busy slapping shots and full pints of beer on a tray as Waverly approached. “Hey Rosie. Something strong, please.” 

 

Rosita smiled as she grabbed a clean shot glass of the rack, filling it to the brim from a unlabeled bottle that Waverly had never seen before. “What is that?”

 

With the glass slid directly in front of her and a daring eyebrow raise from Rosita Waverly just shrugs and throws the almost black liquid down her throat. 

 

The slight burn from the liquid dragging down her throat was instantly forgotten by the exquisite taste. Nothing she had ever had before, at least. “Secret recipe I’ve been brewing up at home. Trying it out in a few people before trying to sell it to my hard ass bosses.” 

 

Waverly laughed before tapping the bar top. “I’ll take another. Better hide it from Wynonna or you’ll never see the bottle again.” 

 

“Where’s Nicole? Is she meeting you down here?” Rosita asked as she filled the glass again. 

 

Taking a small sip Waverly could taste a hint of raspberry and maybe vanilla. “No. She invited me over for dinner. Just wanted a little liquid courage beforehand. Also to see if someone can salt the sidewalk. It’s almost all ice.” 

 

“It’s a shame we never got to start anything.” Rosita cooed. “Your loss though.”

 

Waverly couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “You never quite forget the first, _and I’ll have you know only_ , time someone says your a bad kisser. I hold grudges. Sorry.”

 

Rosita waves her hand dismissively. “You asked for the truth. Hope for Nicole’s sake you’ve gotten better.”

 

Scoffing Waverly gets off the stool. “That was like five years ago and I was nervous. Besides maybe it was you who sucked.” 

 

“Nah. It was you.” Rosita winked. “No, I really like Nicole. She’s good for you now quit flirting with me and go see your girl.” 

 

Instinctively her hand touches the outline of the box in her pocket Waverly nodded before waving a goodbye to Rosita. Making her way through the large crowd and strewn chairs, Waverly takes the steps up to the apartment two at a time. Excited to see Nicole and to give her a gift. 

 

Without knocking Waverly opens the door to the apartment. Stepping through the threshold quietly as she hears music drifting quietly from the kitchen. It was kinda odd that Jack didn’t greet her as he usually does as soon as she opened the door.

 

Quietly slipping through the living room Waverly can hear somewhat erratic movements coming from the tiny kitchen. Lips twitching into a smile as she rounds the corner, leaning against the door frame and sets her eyes on a beautiful scenes 

 

Nicole was holding Jack in her arms dancing across the kitchen. Jack was pressed delicately into Nicole’s chest as she stepped side to side, adding a gentle twirl into her step. 

 

_She was in love. As simple and complicated as it was. But isn’t that was love is anyway?_

 

Waverly watched as Jack squirmed a bit, wondering how long Nicole had been dancing with him. Was this something she did often, or was it a spur of the moment kind of thing. Either way it melted her heart.

 

As Nicole tried to contain a increasingly squirming Jack, Waverly couldn’t help but to let out a small giggle as Nicole dipped jack down. Watching as Nicole’s head jerked up at her. 

 

Waverly was slightly disappointed in herself for ruining the cute scene in front of her as Nicole gently set Jack on the floor and marched over towards her. 

 

The disappointment immediately vanished as Nicole took her in her arms. 

 

The song switched, music flowing quietly from Nicole’s phone set on the kitchen counter.

 

_Tell me something,_

_but say it with your hands, slow_

_When you touch me,_

_paint me like a Van Gogh_

_I wanna study every inch of you_

_Til you trust me to make the angels come_

_through_

 

Nicole took ahold of her hand, Waverly disregarded the clunky steps and the fact they were way off beat. Instead she studied Nicole’s face as she whispered the song to her. Waverly’s right hand drifting from Nicole’s shoulder into the messy waves of red hair.

 

 

_Where did you come from, baby?_

_And were you sent to save me?_

_Ooh, there's God in every move_

 

Waverly felt a chill as Nicole lightly traced her spine before pushing her out into a rather graceful twirl. Strong but soft hands pulled her back flush against Nicole’s warm body. Softly swaying together still slightly off beat but tender and sweet none the less.

 

_Count the freckles,_

_as they run down your spine_

_Show your demons,_

_and I might show you mine_

_One at a time, yeah,_

_yeah, what are you hidin'?_

 

The way Nicole’s slender fingers traced her jaw tipping her chin up left Waverly with goosebumps. Perfect somewhat pale pink lips part as they capture her own. With the slightest hint of hesitancy Waverly pulled back slightly. Watching as Nicole smiled against her lips. 

 

Gasping Waverly locked her hands around Nicole’s neck before pressing her lips against the softness of Nicole’s. 

 

They’ve had rushed, fevered kisses. Slow and sensual kisses. Simple pecks and full on teenage make out sessions.

 

This kiss felt different. 

 

The way their lips glided together a hint of urgency yet with feeling like they had all the time in the world to imprint this to memory. As Nicole deepened the kiss Waverly couldn’t help but feel as if lava was running through her veins. If this is how she went, death by a kiss, she would proudly state it on her tombstone. 

 

Waverly’s hands busied themselves burying them into red locks, pulling slightly. Just enough to leave a centimeter of space between their lips. 

 

“ _Wow_.” Waverly whispered with trembling lips. “What was that for?”

 

Nicole just shrugged with a soft smile. “I love you is all.”

 

Well fuck.

 

It was so simple and yet so complicated. Love. Yet Nicole made it seem like it was child’s play. The way the word just fell off her tongue. Yet Waverly could feel Nicole’s love for her, it really was just a word but the feeling behind it is what mattered most. Nicole gave it without trepidation. 

 

A slight shove and Waverly looks up into warm caramel eyes. “Come. I’ve got a warm bath and lavender oils waiting for you. Take all the time you need. I’ll be cooking dinner.” 

 

Not wanting to seem ungrateful but you can’t just kiss a woman like that and then leave her wanting more. “Why?” 

 

For the first time Waverly could smell dinner cooking. The aroma of balsamic vinegar and tofu filled the air. Roasted mushrooms as well, maybe. As Nicole settled back into her routine Waverly stood in the living room rocking on the heels of her feet. Hand in her pocket clutching her box.

 

“You deserve it. You’ve seemed a little stressed the last two weeks. I want to do something nice for you. Now go before the water turns to ice.” Nicole insisted as she tossed a pan around. Mushrooms, just as she suspected.

 

Waverly nodded uselessly to Nicole’s turned back before strutting over and planting a soft kiss on Nicole’s cheek. “Thank you baby. You’re the best.”

 

A hum from Nicole and Waverly took off to the bathroom. Hanging her coat carefully on the door handle. Precious cargo and all. 

 

It was beautiful. Slight steam still rising from the bathtub. A almost slightly alarming rated number of lit candles surrounding the lip of the tub. Slight lavender invades her senses as she undresses. Making sure not to tip over any candles Waverly slowly dips into the tub sinking further until just her head is poking out of the water. 

 

She could get used to this. Love. Being cared for emotionally and physically by someone, by Nicole, she could accept the love she deserves.  _I can do this._

 

Waverly wasn’t sure if it was the heat of the water that made her muscles relax or if it was the calming lavender smell. Mostly she thought it was the fact that she didn’t need to stress. She loved Nicole. Fully. She didn’t need to make a speech and she sure as hell didn’t need the words dying in her throat. 

 

She knew her actions showed love but it was so sweet to hear the words that proved the actions. She got butterflies in her stomach every single time Nicole uttered those words. Nicole deserves those butterflies. She deserved to know.

 

She could do this.

 

Waverly sat in the tub until the water turned a clammy luke warm. Stepping out before she started to feel as if she was bathing in her own filth. Feeling refreshed and less stressed Waverly see’s for the first time a white onesie with rainbows and unicorns folded neatly on the toilet seat. 

 

Nicole was perfect. 

 

_Would have been more perfect if she joined me in the tub after wrecking her in bed after that kiss._

 

Fully dressed in the onesie, giddy after finding it had pockets, Waverly took the box from her coat pocket and placed it in her new pocket. It stuck out a little bit but hopefully she’d be able to give it to Nicole soon. 

 

She had the courage she just needed the final wall to be broken. She needed to break that wall. On the outside it was solid steel, but from the inside it was styrofoam with rips and tears throughout. One punch and it would crumble. Fear is a crazy feeling. Loving someone with no promise that it’ll be there forever but needing the strength to at least try. 

 

She had the strength. Waverly chuckled as she flexed her arm. Strength was no problem. Except mentally of course. 

 

She could do it though. In fact she would do it. 

 

Stepping out of the bathroom Waverly peeks her head through the kitchen. Nicole leaning against the counter scrolling through her phone. “Nicole?”

 

Nicole jumped to attention, smile erupting on her face. “Sit, sit. Dinners done. I’ll bring it out to you.” 

 

“This onesie is perfect. That bath was exactly what I needed.” Waverly gushed as she sat down at the table. Wobbly chair and all. 

 

Nicole brought out two candles, lighting them before exiting the room, coming back with two full plates that smelled delicious as she set them down before sitting across the table. “Looked this recipe up. Crispy tofu with a maple glaze. Balsamic vinegar reduction and roasted mushrooms.” 

 

Nicole looked so pleased with herself and Waverly Sparta kicked that final wall down. Knots in her shoulders and back suddenly melted and she felt free. 

 

Like a wild bird locked in a cage, the door opening slightly and the first taste of freedom again. Waverly wasn’t caged anymore. Her heart was free and completely Nicole’s.

 

“I got you something...” Waverly murmured as she reached into her pocket. Grasping the box in her slightly trembling hand. Scratching lightly at the box. Making a mental note to clip and file her nails.

 

Nicole looked up, fork full of roasted mushrooms, smile on her face. “What is it?”

 

Jack started circling the table, small barks and whines coming out of his mouth. 

 

“Shit. I usually take him on his walk before dinner. I should probably do that so he doesn’t get off schedule.” Nicole apologized as she shoved the mushrooms in her mouth.

 

“Wait.” Waverly shouted a little loudly. “Wait. Let me say this.”

 

Nicole stopped and turned around, Jack’s leash in hand, confusion evident on her face. “It can’t wait a few minutes babe?”

 

Waverly yanked her out of her pocket, box surely being crushed, placing it on the table. “I got you a gift.” 

 

Waverly watched as Nicole’s face went through what seemed to be a hundred emotions. Eyes finally settling on what looked like panic. 

 

“Baby...I can’t. I have to take Jack. I’ll be right back.” Nicole sighed as she leashed Jack up and all but sprinted out of the door.

 

~~

 

Seeing that box on the table, Nicole wanted to run, Champ’s words running through her brain immediately. 

 

“ ** _Trouble in paradise? Let me guess...she’s gotten you a expensive gift but just can’t say ‘I love you’? The girl has problems and issues. I’ll wait her out. Once she’s done with you anyway.”_**

 

She wasn’t running. She really did need to take Jack on his walk. He had a set schedule and if it was altered everything would be a wreck. She didn’t need Jack pooping while she was trying to de stress her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who just happened to buy her what looked like a expensive gift, judging by the box, fuck you Champ.

 

“ _Nicole_ ” 

 

Nicole thought she heard tiny footsteps behind her as she raced down the stairs but it wasn’t until she heard that angelic voice was she sure that Waverly was following her. 

 

She wasn’t running though.

 

She had to walk Jack.

 

It was a perfect excuse to gather her thoughts and protect her heart before realizing that Waverly trying to force love through a gift. 

 

Feeling the weight of the bars wooden doors felt great. Closer to fresh air and darkness. 

 

“ _Wait. Nicole, be careful out there._ ”

 

The first breath of burning coolness shocked her lungs as she stepped out on the sidewalk. A little slippery but it didn’t even connect to her mind as she  _power walked_ forwards.  _Not_ _running._

 

Two steps later and it was like a carpet had been ripped from underneath her feet. She was falling. There was no if’s and or but’s about it. 

 

It was definitely going to hurt. 

 

In an attempt to make sure she didn’t land and squash Jack, Nicole reluctantly let go of his leash and her wrist connected with the sidewalk in an attempt to break her fall.

 

Bad choice.

 

Totally wrong way to go about it.

 

Instant eruption of pain soared through her left arm, mainly her wrist, as she watched Waverly  carefully  _side step_ and race down the sidewalk after a happy and carefree Jack. 

 

Lucky dog.

 

Except there was cars driving in the street and Jack would almost be invisible if he took a left turn and darted out that way.

 

_Fuck_.

 

“ _ **Jack!! Stop**_!”  Nicole shouted as she struggled to get off the slippery sidewalk. How Waverly made it seem so effortless was beyond her. However there were more important things to think about.  


Like Jack. 

 

Jack’s ears perked up as he slowed, leash dragging behind him. 

 

That dog was going to be the death of her one day. Nicole was sure of it.

 

Nicole watched in suspense as Jack took a few hesitant steps towards the road. Waverly almost within reach of his leash. 

 

At a last ditch attempt, Nicole got to her knees as she watched Waverly jump and her feet land on Jack’s leash. Effectively stopping him from walking any further towards the road. Also effectively jerking him slightly. 

 

He’d live though. That’s the important part.

 

Groaning as she struggled with one arm to safely get to her feet. Nicole watched as Waverly scooped Jack in her arms giving him a gentle scolding. It was cute. Waverly’s face buried in Jack’s neck. 

 

Feeling like a Olympic champion, Nicole gets to her feet despite the throbbing sharp pain radiating from her wrist. Her coach would not be happy with her tomorrow. 

 

Sheepishly she smiles at Waverly as she approaches. “It’s like a ice rink out here.”

 

“What the hell was that Nicole?” Waverly snapped and Nicole’s embarrassment flooded her already red cheeks.

 

Reaching out to touch Jack, just to calm her nerves Nicole shrugs. “I’m sorry. I ran into Champ and..”

 

“Champ?! What does he have to do with anything?” Waverly hissed.

 

Breathe.

 

“I panicked for a second. I wasn’t running though, Jack really did have to have a walk.” Nicole insisted. “You bought me a gift. Champ said you’d do that because you can’t say you love me.”

 

Nicole watched as Waverly’s expression changed from anger to sadness. 

 

Great going, jerk.

 

“It’s not that I believed him. I told him off at the pet store Waves. I just had a slight panic. Was going to take Jack on a walk and gather my thoughts.” Nicole reached out, hissing in pain before cradling her likely sprained wrist.

 

“Are you okay? You landed really hard on it Nicole.” Waverly urged. “Come on, we’ll put Jack up and go to the hospital.”

 

Waverly’s expression still looked heartbroken and Nicole felt terrible. Everything coming out of her mouth was a jumbled mess. 

She needed Waverly to understand she wasn’t running.

 

Like a scolded child, she followed Waverly into the bar and to the apartment. Crating Jack and following her back to Waverly’s car. Cradling her arm and encompassed in a awkward silence. 

 

Shamed and awkward, Nicole broke the bubble of silence that captured the car. “Baby. I didn’t believe Champ. I don’t need you to say I love you yet. You’ll say it when you’re ready. I’d wait a lifetime for you.”

 

It seemed like a sudden outburst but Nicole couldn’t take the tension in the car anymore. She swore if she had a knife she could slice the air like a cake.

 

Waverly hummed. 

 

That was better than silence, right?

 

Waverly reached out, hand splaying against Nicole’s damp jeans. “I believe you. I honestly didn’t even think you were running. I was just trying to warn you about the iced sidewalk.”

 

Of course.

 

“You’re allowed to feel a certain way Nicole. You’re allowed to have emotions and panic at things. I wish you would have talked to me first, but I’m glad you eventually did. It didn’t take you climbing up a tree for hours before you spilled your guys. That’s progress.” Waverly chuckled.

 

Nicole reaches over with her right hand, lacing their fingers awkwardly together. “Are we okay?”

 

Waverly nodded as she took a turn into the hospital parking lot. “We’re good. I am a little upset I didn’t get to eat though. It looked delicious.”

 

Heat flooded Nicole’s body in humiliation. “I ruined everything. I wanted to make the night about you. Help you de stress a little bit. God, baby I’m sorry.” 

 

The pain in her arm and wrist was nothing compared to the pain wrenching her heart at the moment. 

 

Finally parked, Waverly twisted in her seat. “I really appreciated everything Nic, the bath was amazing, dancing with you was so...I don’t even have words for it. It was perfect.”

 

Waverly was amazing. Should be enjoying a hopefully delicious dinner. Instead she was going to be stuck for hours in a waiting room at the emergency room. At least it wasn’t her dominate arm, so maybe she’d be able to make it up to her later. 

 

Together they walked hand in hand through the automatic doors of the hospital. The bright lights looming over them making the small room look extremely sterilized. 

 

Checking in and handing over her insurance card, they settled into the uncomfortable wooden seats. Thankfully it wasn’t crowded give or take a few kids sneezing and coughing into the universe. 

 

Despite her arguing, Waverly took it upon herself to fill out the paperwork for Nicole. “Where is the pain located?”

 

“Left arm, mainly the wrist.” Nicole pouted. “Also my lips.”

 

Confused Waverly looked up. “Lips? I didn’t see you but your face.”

 

“I didn’t. I just need a kiss.” Nicole sighed as she leaned forward.

 

Waverly rolled her eyes but Nicole got her kiss anyway. 

 

“ _**Haught! Nicole Haught**_? ”

 

Nicole rose to her feet following the loud voice to the front desk. 

 

“So we tried using your insurance but it’s expired. Do you have any other form or a updated version?” 

 

Nicole shuffles her feet for a moment before Waverly spoke up. 

 

“Try again. Call the insurance company. They might’ve just sent her new card to another address.” Waverly insisted.

 

The receptionist nodded as the pair walked back to the waiting room. “I’m going to call Wynonna and use the bathroom. Do you want anything from the vending machines?”

 

Opting for a dinner of flaming hot Cheetos and a snickers bar, Nicole watched as Waverly walks away. Taking a moment to ogle the sway of her hips.

 

“ _**Nicole Haught?**_ ”

 

Making her way back to the receptionist Nicole wonders how much this will cost if her insurance is really expired. 

 

“We called the primary’s on the card. It’s all taken care of. Shouldn’t be more than an hour or two before you’ll be seen.” 

 

_Great_.

 

“Thank you.” Nicole smiled even though she wasn’t too happy about the wait time. It wasn’t the receptionists fault anyway. 

 

Cradling her injured arm to her chest Nicole makes her way back to the waiting area. Intentionally side stepping and sitting far away from the child puking into a plastic bag. 

 

Waverly rounded the corner, vending machine snacks in one hand, phone to her ear in the other. “ _Yes Wynonna. She fell. On her arm. She is not an idiot. Okay maybe a little. See you soon. I will not tell her that, you tell her when you see her. Byeeee.”_

 

A smirk graced upon Waverly’s face and Nicole knew Wynonna was being a little shit. “What did she have to say about it?” 

 

Waverly shook her head shyly. “She thinks it’s hysterical of course. Crass as always.”

 

Tearing into their vending machine treasures, Nicole pops a Cheeto into her mouth. “I really am sorry about tonight. I was trying to de stress you and ended up stressing you even more.”

 

“No. Tonight was perfect. Aside from you getting hurt. I’ll explain it when you get into a room. There’s too many coughing and barfing people around.” Waverly reassured her.

 

Before long Wynonna arrived with a large pizza in hand. Vegan even though she complains about the taste. “The things I do you for baby girl.” 

 

Sometimes Wynonna was a saint.

 

_Sometimes_.

 

Making a face as she takes a bite, mouth full, Wynonna sets her eyes on Nicole. “So, how’d you do that, idiot.” 

 

Sometimes Wynonna was just an ass.

 

The three women laughed together at Nicole’s misfortune before agreeing that someone needed to seriously salt the sidewalk. The hour passed by quickly and finally Nicole was called into a room. 

 

After explaining for what felt like the eighteenth time what happened to her and where the pain was located, a nurse took her to get a x-ray, leaving Waverly and Wynonna alone in the room.

 

It was a quick walk and a even quicker x-ray and she was back in the room. Wynonna missing however. 

 

“She found a hot doctor. She’ll be back.” Waverly explained.

 

Nicole cradled her arm as she sat and laid back on the bed, inviting Waverly to lay with her. As soon as Waverly was cuddled in her arms, she felt the hard box that had sent her into a panic early in the night. 

 

“So you got me a gift?” Nicole whispered.

 

Instantly Waverly sat up, hand protectively covering the box in her pocket. “I did.”

 

What’s the worst that’ll happen?

 

“Can I have it?” Nicole asked as she sat up slowly.

 

Waverly nodded before getting out of the bed and fumbling with her pocket. “I’ve got a lot to say.”

 

Waverly softly handed Nicole the box, promoting her to open it. Nicole took a deep breath as she traced the black velvet felt lining it. Exhaling and opening it at the same time. 

 

Inside was a simple earthy green ring. Her favorite color. Green had always been Nicole’s favorite color. The variation changing day to day, however one glance at the ring and Nicole knew that shade would forever be her favorite. 

 

“There’s an inscription on the inside...” Waverly whispered as she got closer.

 

Taking the ring out of its case, Nicole lifted it closer. 

 

“ **You will always be our tree. Our leaves will never be blown away- love Jack and Waverly.”**

 

Nicole could feel the tears clouding her eyes and wasn’t ashamed at all when they flowed freely down her cheeks. 

 

“I do. I haven’t been able to say it until now Nicole. But I really love you. It’s a promise ring, initially it was supposed to be a promise that I would say I love you...eventually. Now it’s just a pretty ring I guess. I mean it could be a promise to love you forever. God I’m rambling but I don’t even care because I love you.” Waverly gushed.

 

Nicole was at a loss of words, jumping off the bed and gathering Waverly in her arms despite the pain telling her how awful of an idea it was. “It feels so good to hear you say it. I could feel it but fuck, it sounds so perfect coming out of your pretty mouth.”

 

Waverly wiped her own eyes as her tears fell. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

 

“It was perfect.” Nicole whispered before connecting their lips. Instantly deepening it before a knock on the door interrupted them. 

 

“Sorry. Just here to splint your arm.” The Doctor said as he entered with Wynonna in tow. “Not broken, but a nice sprain to it. Make sure to keep it elevated and rest it.” 

 

Nicole nodded and was reluctant to release Waverly from her hold but did so anyway. 

 

Thirty minutes later, a nicely done splint, and Wynonna trying to get a date out of the doctor and all that was left was to be discharged with a few painkillers. 

 

As soon as the doctor left, another knock on the door startled them. “You have visitors.”

 

Confused Nicole looks around the room at the only people who would visit her, besides Gus maybe. 

 

Adorned in bright white robes, a pair enters the room. Red hair long and braided, a off gold sash tied at their waist...

 

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.._.

 

 

“Nicole...we got a call about insurance. We’ve come to rescue you. There’s still a spot open on the mother ship. We can still save you...come child. Come with mommy and daddy.”

 

Silence fell upon the small room. 

 

Wynonna burst out laughing. “What the literal fuck is this?!”

 

Nicole didn’t know what to feel. Anger. Embarrassment. Rage. Shame. 

 

She felt them all as she took in the sight of her mother and father. The ones who kicked her out with nothing. Left her to fend for herself. Casted her out and completely disowned her. 

 

Waverly’s face went ghost white Nicole noticed as she looked at her girlfriend for something...help, maybe. 

 

Her girlfriends beautiful hazel eyes turned angry suddenly and in a flash the tiny brunette was racing across the room, arm backwards and fist forming. Nicole caught her by the waist just in time as her fist flew. Barely missing her mother’s face. 

 

Not that she wouldn’t have deserved it, but she didn’t exactly want her girlfriend to have assault on her record.

 

“Nicole. It’s time to go. Come back home and we can go to the mothership together. Like it was always intended.” 

 

Nicole wasn’t quick enough to catch Wynonna however as the loud crack of her fist landed right on her mothers jaw...

 

_Well shit..._.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finally said it!!!
> 
> Nicole’s parents showing up. What is she going to do? After probably having to bail Wynonna out of course.
> 
> Also the song Nicole and Waverly danced to was ‘Living Proof’ by Camila Cabello 😍❤️


	18. The Haught’s.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole reveals more about her parents to Waverly.

Nicole watches, horrified, as Wynonna is escorted out of the room by two steroid using hospital security guards. Not before Wynonna kicks her leg out, landing a brutal kick to her fathers midsection that is.

 

As her father and mother are led to their own hospital room, Nicole tries to process exactly what happened.

 

Suddenly the room’s overhead lighting is too bright, not even screwing her eyes shut seems to block any of the torturous brightness. 

 

Nicole can hear her heart beating erratically through her ears. The feeling of anxiousness causing her chest to feel too tight. Had the room felt this suffocating and stifling beforehand? 

 

Nicole knows the signs as they reveal themselves. However, much like a wave that crashes into you over and over, never allowing you to catch a full breath before you’re pulled back under, there’s nothing she can do about it.

 

“Nicole...”

 

With too many emotions overwhelming her, Nicole had completely forgotten she wasn’t alone in the room. Opening her eyes despite the lights still ruthlessly bearing down, she see’s Waverly reaching a hand out.

 

Too much.

 

Everything was too much. “Is it hot in here? When did it get so hot?” Nicole chokes out. 

 

Nicole swears she can hear the electrical buzz of the lights emitting the heat directly on her. Her usual comfortable hoodie feels as if it has shrunk two sizes in a matter of seconds.

 

The collar of her hoodie touches her throat, gently squeezing, with every breath she takes. Fanning it out doesn’t even seem like a option. The article of clothing doesn’t give any leeway to her fingers trying to scrunch the fabric up a bit. 

 

“Hey Nicole, I’m going to need you to try and breathe, okay?” Waverly says as she tries to give her space.

 

A sharp pain shoots through her arm as Nicole tries taking her hoodie off, the splint fighting against her. “Breathe? I can’t. The air is too stagnant. It’s so hot. Why won’t this fucking hoodie come off?!”

 

She’s yelling. She’s also flailing and failing at taking the shrunken hoodie off. Every breath she takes lacks the oxygen she’s trying hard to fill her lungs with. Wave after wave of emotion crashing over her. 

 

Shame. Embarrassment. Sadness. Disgust. Fear...but mostly, Anger.

 

She’s angry at the fact that her parents had the audacity to show up. Angry that Waverly had to witness the ridiculous talk her parents subjected her to for years. 

 

She’s angry that Wynonna punched her mom in the face and kicked her dad.

 

Mostly she’s angry that she _still_ _loves_ and  _cares_ about her parents enough to be angry that Wynonna was physical with them. 

 

Vision getting slightly dark, almost as if she’s looking through a tube, Nicole reaches out for Waverly. “I-I can’t. Can’t bre-breathe.” 

 

Chest hurting from the quickening pace of breathing, Nicole clutches at her chest. “Too much. Help.”

 

The worry in Waverly’s eye’s sent another surge of panic through her veins as she watched Waverly run out of the room returningseconds later with the same Doctor who gave her the splint.

 

Waverly basically dragging the man by his stethoscope across the room. “She’s having a severe anxiety or panic attack. She can’t breath. Sedate her or something!” 

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Nicole honestly felt like her chest was caving in, she would probably find Waverly’s protectiveness and panic as adorable. It’s not often you see a five foot, four’ something woman dragging a grown man around a room. 

 

Nicole can hear the Doctor asking her questions however the words aren’t making any sense. She just want to breathe again. She wants the weight on her chest to disappear. 

 

Nicole can barely hear Waverly talking in the background, the sound of her heart beating taking over her eardrums. 

 

A sharp piercing poke to her arm catches her attention briefly. Waverly’s face  _way_ to close to her’s. “You should start to feel relaxed soon Nicole. Lay on the bed and just  _breathe_ .”

 

Nicole nods her head in compliance. Lay on the bed she can do, the whole  _breathing_ thing was a different subject. The too stiff mattress before starts to feel like a cloud, starchy sheets feeling like satin underneath her body. 

 

Eyes closing her head relaxes into the pillow. The  _softest_ pillow probably made of goose down feathers. “There you go Nicole. Just breathe and relax. You’ll be okay. Just breathe.”

 

Slowly the invisible weight was lifting off of her chest, Nicole could feel her lungs expanding and filling with the air she so desperately needed. Waverly’s nimble fingers running over her forearm felt like electricity coursing over her skin. 

 

_Waverly_

 

The sedation all but creeping in on her Nicole remembers the ‘I love you’ Waverly had declared. 

 

Now look at her though. Weak and pathetic laying in a hospital bed after having a massive panic attack. Yet Waverly was still here, helping her, coaching her through it all. The woman was nothing short of an Angel.

 

The drowsiness kicked in fast and hard as Nicole reached her fingers out for Waverly’s. Smiling a dopey grin when she felt Waverly interlace them. “I love you Waves.”

 

A heavenly soft chuckle came from above her. “I know babe. Relax and  _breathe_.”

 

It was easy to melt into the mattress and succumb to the sandman that was calling her name. Drifting off to the soft humming of Waverly.

 

~~

 

Waverly waited until she was absolutely certain Nicole was asleep before extracting her hand and leaving the room. 

 

She had to find Wynonna. 

 

Wynonna was a total badass. Waverly was a tiny smidge jealous of the right hook that crashed into Nicole’s mother’s jaw. She had wanted to be the one to punch her. Nicole caught her right in time. 

 

_Nicole_.

 

Racing down the hallways of the hospital Waverly is flooded with different emotions. She was enraged that Nicole’s parents came out of nowhere. Having the absolute  _audacity_ to even ask Nicole to come with them,  _to the mothership_ , of all god forsaken places. 

 

They abandoned their own daughter, leaving her with nothing, and they think they can just come back and ask her to go with them? 

 

They sent their own daughter into a full fledged panic attack. 

 

_**Fuck those bastards.** _

 

She needed to find Wynonna and deal with whatever consequences might come from that stellar right hook before Nicole wakes up. She couldn’t bear for Nicole to wake up all alone after everything she had just gone through.

 

“Excuse me, sorry, uh where would the security take someone?” Waverly asked a Nurse passing by.

 

The sideways eye roll didn’t deter Waverly as she waited for an answer. “Lobby. Door says Security.”

 

Waverly rushes by with a huff, forgoing the elevator for stairs. 

 

By the time she makes it to the door marked  **SECURITY** in all black letters across the glass panel in the wooden door, she see’s Police Chief Nedley. 

 

_Great. Just great. At least I’ve got bail money._

 

It was worth it. Honestly.

 

With a hard knock on the door Waverly was surprised when Wynonna opened the door. “Hey sis, join the party.”

 

Entering the frigid room Waverly takes a look around. “Waverly. How’s Nicole?” Chief Nedley asks.

 

Waverly didn’t want to reveal anything Nicole might not be comfortable telling yet. “She’s, uh, she’s okay. In her room. She’s taking a nap.”

 

Wynonna squints at her and Waverly knows she can tell she’s not telling the whole truth. Chief Nedley stands and ignores the high five Wynonna offers him. “Alright Wynonna, you’re free to go. The Haught’s don’t want to press charges. Just try and keep your nose clean.”

 

Waverly is beyond confused. Positively sure she was going to have to race down to the precinct and bail Wynonna out. “Not to sound ungrateful, but why don’t they want to?”

 

A stiff elbow to the ribs and Waverly is under the suspicion that Wynonna doesn’t appreciate her curiosity. 

 

Nedley clears his throat, dramatically. “Said they don’t wanna stick around long enough to see it through. On the way to some commune or something. Strange people.”

 

Strange. That was a nice word for  _them_.  Much nicer than any word Waverly could come up with thinking about them anyway. 

 

Wynonna whistled, getting Waverly’s attention, thumb pointed directly at the door. “Let’s get a move on baby girl. Got a fiery redhead to get home.” 

 

As she turned to follow, Nedley softly tapped her on the shoulder. “Let Nicole know that if she needs anything, anything at all, she knows where to find me.”

 

Waverly nodded and smiled at the obvious affection he had for Nicole. “Will do. Have a great day Chief!”

 

Needing to get back to Nicole, Waverly stops Wynonna in the lobby. “Can you go to the apartment and grab Jack? Bring him home with you? Nicole will probably be a few hours. They, uh, kinda sedated her.”

 

The widening of Wynonna’s eyes in shock didn’t surprise her. When Wynonna had left the room Nicole had seemed fine. Maybe a little shocked but otherwise fine.

 

“Wait. Really?! What the fuck happened?” Wynonna whispered as she looked around the nearly empty room. “Is she okay?”

 

Waverly was torn. She really didn’t want to tell Wynonna. Although, Wynonna and Nicole were two pea’s in a pod, it was Nicole’s story to tell. 

 

Wynonna waited patiently. “No, I get it. Not your story to tell. Haught will tell me if she wants. Don’t worry about Jack just...take care of her alright? Let her know I’m there for her.”

 

Waverly embraces the hug Wynonna pulls her into. “Nicole is family.  _Our family_.  Make sure she knows that. Love you baby girl.”

 

Waverly nodded before heading towards the elevators. Needing a minute  alone with her thoughts. She’d need to be strong for Nicole, open and vulnerable for her, a person Nicole could crumble into. She’d be a statue for her.

 

She’d be anything and everything Nicole needed.

 

The elevator doors opened and Waverly took a deep breath, slowly exhaling through her mouth as she stepped out. Nicole’s room being the first on the left.

 

She looked so peaceful asleep. Unfurrowed brows and relaxed cheeks. Lips parted softly and breathing evenly.

 

She was beautiful. 

 

Wandering into the room Waverly stands by the bedside before slowly and silently climbing in. Nicole shifts a bit sensing the other body, giving Waverly optimum head on shoulder space.

 

With her nose buried as deep as it would go on Nicole’s neck she can smell the slight sweat from panicking earlier and her natural vanilla scent. It was heaven. 

 

“They weren’t always like that.” Nicole mumbled sleepily. Waverly feels Nicole’s usually warm hand, cold as ice, run down her back. “I’m sorry.”

 

Lifting her head to meet Nicole’s half lidded eyes she shakes her head. “Nothing to be sorry about. I’m here for you. We are your family Nicole. We love you.” 

 

Nicole pulled her further into her body, drowsily pressing a light kiss on her forehead. “Family.”

 

~~

 

Nicole sat scrunched up in the passenger seat of Waverly’s car. Having not had spoken a single word since they left the hospital. Grateful that Waverly sensed she needed time and was more than willing to be patient with her.

 

Insecurity showing outwardly in her scrunched frame Nicole speaks up. “They were normal once.” 

 

She isn’t sure it she’s ashamed of the good memories she has of her parents when they were normal or if she’s disgusted that the ‘good memories’ were a struggle to think of.

 

Nicole wants to tell Waverly everything. Sure Waverly knew her parents were now Scientologists and had kicked her out and abandoned her. Waverly didn’t know the rest, out of embarrassment, Nicole had never bothered to say the rest. 

 

Her parents were out of her life, forever, she thought. So what was the point in dredging up things that haunted her from the past.

 

Waverly hummed to let Nicole know she was  there and listening. “They became hippies when I was around seven I think? It was fun at first. We’d go camping and see bands and hang around a lot of strange people.”

 

Stretching her legs a little Nicole looks out the window. “Dad taught me how to rock climb when we’d visit the mountains. Hence why that tree was nothing to me to climb. Mom would gather me in the crowd and we’d sing loudly and dance freely to the music.”

 

Nicole could tell Waverly was torn on what to say. It sounded like a nice childhood. 

 

“That sounds fun babe.” Waverly whispered.

 

Nicole nodded. “It was. Then it wasn’t. They got into acid for a while. There was no more rock climbing or dancing. No more bon fires and sing along’s. It didn’t last long though. I guess my parents got into a fight with a lot of the crowd.”

 

Nicole could tell Waverly was driving them to the homestead. Beyond relieved at not having to be alone tonight. She did however wish she had taken her painkillers before leaving the hospital. 

 

Slowly she stretched her body out, filling her seat with more of her body, as she tore the white paper bag. It was a little difficult to uncap the child proof bottle with a split but she persevered and swallowed two white pills. Hoping to numb the pain in her arm and maybe numb the pain in her heart a bit.

 

“That’s when the drinking started. Mostly my mom. I was around twelve, maybe?” 

 

Nicole grimaces remembering her mother slurring her words, swaying as she went to refill her glass, she looked sad, desperate, not like her mom.

 

Nicole inhaled until her lungs felt like they were on fire. “I walked into her bedroom once. She was blackout drunk. I wanted to let her know I was going to a friends house. She looked at me, but it was such a blank stare. She told me she was going to be better. I remember feeling so empty. I had been angry before, loving, but I remember feeling empty then. I told her I knew she would, and that I loved her.” 

 

Nicole was exhausted. Between the sedation, the panic attack and her painkillers, as well as emotionally wrecking her brain, at the very least she was exhausted.

 

“It wasn’t all bad. Sometimes I’d sit with her and we’d talk. She was drunk but she could still hold a conversation. It wasn’t until I’d get up to leave would I recognize the emptiness in her eyes. I loved her but I knew I was losing her. That’s why when they found Scientology I was ecstatic.” Nicole mumbled.

 

It was getting a little hard to articulate her words. The effects of the drugs wrapping themselves around her. “I’m tired Waves.”

 

Nicole felt Waverly’s cold hand interlace with hers. “I know baby. We’re almost there.” 

 

Even with the natural coldness of Waverly’s skin Nicole felt warmth flow through her. Waverly was family.  _Her family_. 

 

With the homestead in view, Nicole scrounged up enough energy to get out of the car and be ushered inside and up the stairs into Waverly’s room where she collapsed into the bed. 

 

_Families were exhausting._

 

Nicole watched as Waverly flitted around the room finally choosing to settle on the bed with her. “Nicole?”

 

Nicole hummed, pulling Waverly close to her, “yeah?”

 

She could feel the nervous energy radiating off the small brunette. “I really wanted to punch them.”

 

A laugh escaped her mouth before she could stop it. “I know baby. I did too. They’re not worth it though.”

 

Nicole gathered her words from the fog of the painkillers. “I almost fought my mom once actually. She was completely wasted and threatening to kick me out. She could barely stand when she came at me, she tripped over nothing.”

 

It wasn’t a happy memory. 

 

“I grabbed ahold of her when she was falling but my anger got the best of me and I ended up slamming her on the floor. I had my arm pulled back but I stopped...she was still my mom.” Nicole finished. 

 

Nicole chose not to mention all the dirty words her mother had thrown at her. There was no point in it. What was said was said.

 

Waverly kisses her neck softly, reassuringly. “You’re really strong Nicole.”

 

She didn’t feel very strong at the moment. Numb really, with only Waverly’s affection and love burning bright in her soul. “Scientology saved her life. She stopped drinking and was happy again. She was mom. Dad was dad again. It wasn’t until a few years into it did I realize how cultish it was.”

 

The wetness on her cheeks reminded her of when she was crying,  _begging_ ,  for her parents not to kick her out. To not completely disown her. It was like they were robots. No emotion in their voices or faces as they shut the door in hers. 

 

“I followed it at first. Never really caring. I was just happy they had something they loved. Until all their money was going to some bullshit causes. They were always talking about a mothership or something crazy. I couldn’t take it anymore. You basically know the rest.” 

 

It felt good to get it off her chest, letting her inner most demons and shame loose, it was also exhausting. “I’m sorry. For earlier. The panic attack. It was, I don’t know, just so sudden.”

 

Instantly Waverly’s face was close to hers. Her small fingers wiping away tears as they flowed. “Nicole. You have  _nothing_ to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong.”

 

It was hard to feel this vulnerable. “I should have been stronger.”

 

Nicole tasted salt and strawberry as Waverly laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Waverly was crying as well. “You are the strongest person I know. You’re brave and loyal. Everyone breaks down eventually baby. I can be strong for you too.”

 

“Is it wrong that I still love them? Does that make me weak?” Nicole asked. She didn’t want to be weak. 

 

“No. It makes you human.” Waverly answered as she cuddled up further into Nicole.

 

Nicole let that thought linger in her brain for a bit. “Think they’ll show up again?”

 

“They didn’t press charges. Chief Nedley said they didn’t want to stick around long enough, something about a commune. He said to call him.” Waverly said. 

 

Nicole wasn’t too sure if she did want to see them again. On one hand she had been doing fine on her own. She found a family who cared and loved her. Yet she had this lingering itch to talk to them.

 

“They’re probably gone by now then. Thank you, really, for everything. Helping me through my panic attack and for listening to me. I love you Waves.” Nicole slurred as the painkillers were in full effect.

 

“I love you too.” Waverly whispered, tucking stray hairs away.

 

~~

 

Turns out her parents didn’t leave yet. Nicole saw them standing ominously still outside of each and everyone of her classes the next day. How they knew her schedule she had no idea. Wondering if maybe they went to the administration office to ask. 

 

It was hard to see them standing,  _staring_ , at her...or through her. She wanted to be strong and confront them but anytime she even briefly thought of it her chest got too tight and she’d turn tail.

 

It wasn’t until her coach reprimanded her for her sprained wrist did she break down though. It wasn’t even a tough conversation. She was just worn out. Tired.  _Fucking exhausted_. 

 

She knew her sprained wrist would affect the team. She didn’t need to be told that, it was obvious, she wasn’t an idiot.

 

Laps.

 

She had to run laps outside on the track. She was no use in the gym. Not able to do anything with her wrist and all.

 

**[Nicole Haught]** _I’ll be on the track running laps. Consequences of slipping in black ice. Come cheer me on?_

 

**[Waverly Earp]** _on my way_.

 

It wasn’t until she looked up did she see those ghastly white robes. Standing near the bleachers as she took off for her run. It was hard to breath correctly when you’re feeling like your lungs are constricted. 

 

_What did they want?_

_Why were they stalking her._

 

Three laps in and she notices Waverly slowly walking and sitting on the bleachers. Throwing her parents a look, one they didn’t notice, before waving to Nicole.

 

_“Nicole...join us.”_

_“Join us. There’s still time.”_

 

Nicole knew it was a matter of time until her firecracker of a girlfriend would be stomping her way over to them. 

 

And she was.

 

Nicole ran toward them, legs pumping and calves burning, skidding to a stop right as Waverly started in on them.

 

Angry Waverly was a sight to see.

 

“Are you fudging kidding me? You’re hurting her. What are you doing here?!” Waverly shouted.

 

Her parents gaze never left her. It was as if Waverly wasn’t inches from them and screaming. Which surely pissed her girlfriend off even more. Being ignored was not something Waverly Earp took lightly. 

 

Nicole watched in horror as every word in Waverly’s next sentence was accompanied with a strong poke to her father’s chest. “I.  _*poke*_ Said.  _*poke*_ What.  _*poke*_ Are.  _*poke*_ You.  _*poke*_ Doing. _*poke*_ Here.”

 

It was unnerving how her father’s head turned towards Waverly. She never knew her father to be a violent man but Nicole wasn’t about to see if he had changed in other ways. In a split second Nicole hopped over the chain link fence that separated them, moving Waverly behind her. The glint in her father’s eye wholly creeping her out. 

 

Nicole turned her back to her parents, not before doing a double take, to look Waverly in the eyes. “Baby. Hey, why don’t you go ahead and head out? I’ll meet you at Shorty’s when I’m done with laps?”

 

Nicole loved how protective Waverly was but she didn’t trust her parents. She would feel better if Waverly was a safe distance away from them. 

 

Waverly opened her mouth to argue but Nicole pleaded openly with her eyes. Besides, she was absolutely positive Waverly would hide  _just_ out of sight anyway. “Okay. Fine. I love you Nicole.”

 

Nicole didn’t miss the hate filled glare pointed right at her parents as Waverly walked away backwards. Sure enough she watched as Waverly hid behind the bleachers strands of wavy hair slightly visible.

 

_Breathe in, breathe out._

 

Nicole tucked her injured wrist against her body. “Karen, William, what are you doing here?” 

 

Her voice was shaky at best. Silently chastising herself for letting her parents upend her this way. 

 

William sighed. “Nicole we want you to reconsider your beliefs. You could be so much more. Think of your powers you haven’t even started to truly realize yet.” 

 

It was always the same argument. It didn’t happen all at once, in the beginning it felt like a normal religion. Once her parents started  _really_ getting into Scientology though and talking about powers and abilities people had, Nicole had briefly wondered if all the acid they did back in the day fried their brains. 

 

Nicole shook her head, anger rising, before looking towards her father. “I don’t believe in it William. I can’t. I don’t believe that we’re immortal. There is life and then there is death. That’s how the world goes.” 

 

“What would Xenu think of you Nicole?” Karen asked coldly. 

 

_Not this fucking ‘guy’ again._

 

Nicole tried to be calm. She really did. “Well since he doesn’t exist and never did, I don’t think he thinks anything of me.”

 

Karen took a confident step towards her. “Come Nicole. Come to the commune. We’ve sold everything, the house and cars, donated it towards the commune. Come with us and you’ll believe.” 

 

Two things ran through Nicole’s mind instantly.

 

_One, she was fucking grateful Wynonna had got her car for her before her parents sold it._

_And two, her parents really were fucking nuts._

 

“You both are crazy.” Nicole hissed as she took a step back. “You abandoned me. Disowned me. Now you want me to come and join a commune?! Are you  _insane_?!”

 

Nicole was yelling, anger boiling over, her parents eyes seemed dead. No warmth or even anger showing through. As if someone had dumped a bucket of water and put the fire of their souls out. 

 

It was getting a little more difficult to breathe as Nicole continued to yell. “Do you know what I’ve been through?! Slept in parks; in homeless shelters and was harassed. Went days without eating and showering. Do you know how dehumanizing that is?  _**Do you?!**_ ”

 

The sinister smiles that spread across her parents face made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. A spine chilling shiver shot though her body as Karen stepped forward. 

 

“Did you learn your lesson? Did you learn to survive? Did you have your  _spiritual dynamic_?”

 

Realizing she would never get the answers to the questions she desperately seeked, Nicole release a somber sob as she fell to her knee’s. Throat burning as she tried to swallow the wails that were desperately trying to claw their way out. As hard as she fought Nicole couldn’t help the tears that escaped. 

 

It had been a little over a year ago when they slammed the door in her face. A year ago when she was almost in the exact same position crying, begging, for them not to do this. She loved them, did they not love her back? 

 

She had to ask. Through tears and a small sob she looked up at her parents. “Do you even love me anymore?”

 

It was a loaded question. Love can come in many ways. However parental love is supposed to be unconditional, selfless and  _forever_.  Flowing freely from their hearts and souls into their children’s. You’re never supposed to question the love of a parent. You shouldn’t have to question it, it’s supposed to just be there.

 

Gathering herself quickly Nicole stands, brushing snow and dirt off of her athletic sweatpants. “I know you loved me once. It’ll never be the same though. Will it?”

 

William shook his head silently. “Not unless you come with us. If not, then no, you’ll be alone. You won’t have a family anymore.” 

 

_Waverly._

_Wynonna._

_Nedley._

_Jack._

_Even Tube._

 

That’s who her family was. Not a single drop of blood shared between them. Yet a stronger feeling of family than she had ever felt before. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Nicole looks over towards where Waverly was hiding. Catching a glimpse of her face before ducking again. “You’re wrong. I have a family. You’re not my parents anymore. I’m not going but you really need to leave. I never want to see you again.”

 

Turning to walk away and collapse into a sobbing mess against her girlfriend, Nicole didn’t expect a aggressive hand on her shoulder. “You’re coming with us Nicole.” 

 

Suddenly there were three different voices yelling out and three people charging.

 

“ _Take your hands off her. Back up slowly and put your hands up.”_

_“That’s my girlfriend you bitch!”_

_ “Give me back my  Nicole!” _

 

That was her family. 

 

Karen snatched her hand back as if she had been burnt. Nicole being pulled into a crushing hug by both Earp women. Nedley towering over her parents, blocking their view of Nicole.

 

“You’re going to regret this Nicole. You’ll live an eternity of emptiness.” Karen spat. 

 

Wynonna struggled against Nicole and Waverly as she went for the woman. “Haught has a family. She’s loved here.”

 

It felt like a blur. Nedley asking if she wanted to press charges. She didn’t. She just wanted them gone. Out. Out of her life for good. “They can leave. Go. Go to your commune and never look for me again.” 

 

She turned away in a awkward shuffle with Waverly and Wynonna clinging to her. She thought her heart would be breaking but all she felt was the love emitting from the two women on either side of her. Sure at some point she would probably break down, alone in the shower, and cry her heart out but not yet. 

 

Arriving safely at her car, the Earp’s finally released their hold on her. “Where did you even come from Wy?”

 

Wynonna shrugged a shoulder. “Been stalking you a bit today. Saw them hanging around. Figured I’d be here, ya know, just in case.”

 

Nicole laughed. “Didn’t expect you to team up with Nedley.”

 

A gruff clearing of the throat brought their attention behind them. “No one teamed up. I’ve been keeping my eye on your parents since last night. I didn’t even see Wynonna until she stormed over.”

 

If that wasn’t love then Nicole wasn’t sure what was. Life has a funny way of showing you what you need at exactly the right time. The universe was strange and lovely like that.

 

~~

 

Wynonna had to practically beg Waverly to go to work later that day. On some selfless level Nicole was glad when Waverly had finally given in, even if Waverly had said she would make sure to get off early, Nicole didn’t want to take all of Waverly’s time.

 

Besides Wynonna had said she would take care of Nicole. Granted Nicole was a little nervous by what that sentiment meant. It was Wynonna after all. For all Nicole knew Wynonna had planned to get her blackout drunk and take her to a titty bar. 

 

“ _Come to the homestead at six with Jack_.”  Wynonna had said before winking while leaving the apartment. 

 

Before Nicole had left Shorty’s Waverly had made sure she had already eaten. Sending her on her way with a heaping mountain of fries and a kiss that left her weak in the knee’s.

 

Parking her car Nicole was still wondering if she would ever get used to the large house sitting in front of her. Looking above the door a colorful banner caught her eyes.

 

                           ***Dog Olympics***

**Jack Haught vs Tube Earp**

 

A genuine laugh caught in her throat along with a tear. Leave it to Wynonna to think of something like this to cheer her up.

 

The door swung open violently as Wynonna stood at the threshold with a huge grin and a wild wave. “Well come on Haught. Can’t start without Jack!”

 

This would be much funner than drinking and trying not to look at tits.

 

Rushing out of her car and holding the door open for Jack to hop down, Nicole can’t help the amused smile as Jack runs right in the house. “Ugly sweater. Wave’s pick it out?” Wynonna asked.

 

Of course Nicole nodded. It  was  a god awful sweater as usual but it made Waverly happy which made Nicole happy. “You’d do this for me? Just to cheer me up?” Nicole asked as she barreled into Wynonna for a hug.

 

“For you?” Wynonna scoffed. “Nah, this is to see which dog is better, obviously.” 

 

Nicole rolled her eyes out of love as she followed Wynonna into the house. Instantly melting when she noticed Jack and Tube bowing and giving chase. There was just something about a dog’s pure innocence that made the world feel like a better place.

 

Rubbing her hands together Nicole can’t believe how competitive she already feels. Even if Jack lost every game she would be proud of him. He was a good boy like that. 

 

“Alright Haught first things first; a shot for good luck. Then the list of games.” Wynonna insisted. “Stole this bottle from the bar, well, actually from Rosita.”

 

Eying the sludgy looking liquid Nicole was pleasantly surprised by the sweetness. 

 

With a whistle from Wynonna, Jack and Tube came bounding into the kitchen. “Okay athletes are we ready for our first competition?” 

 

Even Nicole shook her head excitedly. How couldn’t she? She loved both dogs and competition.

 

The rules of the first game were simple. Individually each dog would go into a room and be timed on how fast they found five treats. Five sliced up pieces of hot dog. 

 

Both dogs were _extremely_ food motivated so Nicole thought this would be a even match. Although once Tube had gone and found all five treats in thirty five seconds she had wondered if Wynonna had let Tube run this game before they got there.

 

As Wynonna started the timer, Nicole released Jack and watched him put nose to floor in search of the delicious smell. 

 

“Come on Jack, you got it boy!” Nicole yelled out. “You can do it bud!”

 

Jack did not have it.

 

It took him over a two minutes to find all five hot dog pieces. He didn’t seem bothered by it at all however. 

 

“Beginners luck.” Nicole mumbled as she scooped Jack up into her arms.

 

“Whatever you say ya sore loser.” Wynonna chuckled. “Off to the kitchen.”

 

 

With two plates set on the ground, spread out peanut butter covering them, the game was simple. Whoever finishes first; wins.

 

Except Tube had a good ten pounds on Jack. Which didn’t seem  exactly fair  to Nicole and she had no problem voicing it.

 

“Okay but imagine how cute they’ll look.” Wynonna laughed.

 

There was literally no arguing against that. It was going to be adorable.

 

Each holding their respective dogs back and on the count of three they released. Soon enough Nicole was doubled over in laughter and tears as the dogs tried with all their might to lick the peanut butter away. Making adorable faces as their tongues got a bit sticky.

 

Tube finished way before Jack but Nicole couldn’t even be bothered to care as Jack couldn’t even finish his plate. Opting instead to drink water to wash away the drooled laced peanut butter from his mouth. 

 

“Tube! Whose a good boy? Kicking ass and taking names!” Wynonna cooed.

 

Eventually the games ended with Tube being the winner. Jack not winning a single game yet Nicole couldn’t have been happier. Besides Nicole was pretty sure it was fixed anyway.

 

As the dogs lay relaxing in front of the lit fireplace, worn out by their competition and all, Nicole couldn’t help but feel a tug at her heart. 

 

She didn’t need her parent’s love. Most of what she needed was right here in this very large room. There was more love circulating in the air than there had been from her parents for years. 

 

It should be a little depressing. Maybe it was a bit. It was still raw and her heart still hurt but she knew without a doubt she would make it through the other side alive. 

 

Hearing the door open, Nicole smiled automatically at the sight of her girlfriend. 

 

Waverly  loved  her. Was _in love_ with her.

 

Wynonna and Jack and even Tube loved her. 

 

What else could she ask for, really? This was the family she needed and the family she deserved. 

 

Even if Wynonna cheated at Dog Olympics...

 


	19. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is nervous about the reopening of the homeless shelter. Wondering if she did right by it.
> 
> Nicole makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is about as jumbled as Nicole’s mind is sometimes.

Waverly was _nervous_. Tomorrow was the reopening of the homeless shelter and while she had been the decider of every little choice she was still anxious that it was going to be shit.

 

In the last few weeks not only had she brought Nicole along for her input because, well, Nicole had been homeless but also to help keep her mind off of the _craziness_ that involved Nicole’s parents. 

 

Being a prominent figure in Purgatory had its benefits as well. It seemed like people and businesses were climbing over each other to donate things to the shelter. Instead of dirty uncomfortable cots, the shelter was now stacked with bunk beds with actual mattresses. When Purgatory University caught wind of Waverly taking over the shelter, the sewing club banded together and had presented Waverly with enough sheets and blankets to not have to worry about laundering them every day. 

 

Local retailers were handing out basic necessities left and right. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash. Towels and wash clothes and not to mention tampons and pads that would be needed. 

 

Instead of people dropping bags of used clothes at thrift shops, they were finding Waverly directly and handing them over. Waverly would be lying if she said she didn’t shed a tear or two. Or actually if she was being super honest, breaking down into Nicole’s arms at the fact that people wanted to help. 

 

Even the food distributor that Shorty’s had used for decades now was offering to donate food to the shelter. A volunteer list a mile long had been filled and Waverly was surprised at the amount of people offering their help to hand out the food. 

 

She just hoped it would last. Hoping it wasn’t something someone would do once and think they made their impact on society and would never come back to volunteer again. 

 

That’s what was so scary. Not having enough volunteers or ending up with volunteers that were rude and degrading to the humans who needed the shelter. 

 

Today though as she stood in front of that brick building, Nicole and Wynonna by her side, with the eager volunteers that would be working tomorrow Waverly felt proud. She needed to do a final walk through and show the volunteers exactly how everything would work tomorrow. 

 

Taking a deep breath, lungs expanding well into her rib cage, Waverly unlocks the doors. “Alright guys...lets check it out!”

 

Nicole squeezes her hand lightly as a team of volunteers make their way through the door. An echo of “ _oohs_ and _ahhs_ ” making it a little easier to breathe. Wynonna sauntered through the door leaving herself and Nicole the only ones still on the outside.

 

“You alright?” Nicole asked. 

 

She was but also she wasn’t. Shaking her head lightly Waverly looks up the gray sky releasing a breath. “What if I mess it up?”

 

“Oh baby.” Nicole breathes out. “You’ve worked so hard for this. The grants came through perfectly. You were able to hire  two  directors with that money.”

 

It was true. Waverly had worked tirelessly to get the grants to run the shelter. Sure she had been the one to officially buy the building but she needed the money to run it. If she did it all by herself she’d end up broke. Waverly had done it though her hard work paid off. 

 

“What if the volunteers weed out?” Waverly questioned. “We can’t do it by ourselves.”

 

That’s what Waverly was scared of. 

 

“They will weed out. You’ll see the ones who are only doing it for clout or to feed their own egos. Then you’ll see the ones who return over and over again because they’re doing it for others. Not themselves. Those are the volunteers you want.” Nicole said. 

 

Like the volunteers Waverly had witnessed when she visited. It was like they hated every second of being there. Which made no sense to her. Why bother volunteering if you didn’t want too.

 

Nicole’s reasonings made sense though. Some people did it for clout or to show off. Make them seem like they were a better person than they really were. Waverly was sure that’s what fucking  _Stephanie Jones_ was here for. Waverly had rolled her eyes when she saw her name listed in the volunteer sign up list. 

 

Nicole squeezed her hand harder this time. “You know I’ll be volunteering any chance I get. Basketball is ending soon so I’ll have free time before work and the days I have off.” 

 

Smiling Waverly nodded. She knew Nicole would be a steady volunteer. Waverly released her hand from Nicole’s opting to grip the hoodie she was wearing instead. “Until you go off to the academy.” 

 

Waverly was beyond proud of Nicole even if she put on a little pout about the academy. It was hard to think about Nicole being gone for six months. Gripping the hoodie just a bit tighter at the mere though of six months away, Waverly didn’t notice she was almost strangling Nicole. 

 

“Baby.” Nicole coughed. 

 

Waverly shyly released her grip a bit. “Sorry.” 

 

Steeling herself Waverly decides it’s now or never. Gently intertwining her fingers with her lovable redhead, Waverly starts walking, with her held high and shoulders back, into the shelter. 

 

It was bright.

 

The lights were not flickering making the area eerie. The brick walls looked fresh and clean. To the right were blue wooden bins full of gently used clothing, men and women’s and even children’s. 

 

Slowly walking forward Waverly is stopped abruptly by a one hundred and forty pound anchor. That happens to have red hair and puppy like hazelnut eyes. Waverly watched the look of wonderment play on Nicole’s face and in her eyes. 

 

Those somehow always perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunched up and then released, chocolate eyes scanning every inch of the room. Nicole’s mouth made a perfect ‘o’ shape as she took it all in. Waverly couldn’t stop watching her. Ultimately Waverly had done all this for Nicole after all. 

 

While Nicole didn’t have a need to use the services of the homeless shelter anymore, Nicole still needed for the part of her who had needed it to be loved. Really what better way to show that love than to help those that desperately needed help as well. Waverly felt an overpowering urge to prove her worth to Nicole. 

 

Waverly knew she had always had it easy. Nicole though, the girl had been through the ringer and each and every time she came out victorious. Even if she barely made it out alive, bruised and battered, she had survived every single time life had tried to bring her down. 

 

Eventually Nicole’s eyes landed on hers. “Sorry. Just wow. Looks totally different.” 

 

It wasn’t until that moment did Waverly realize how much she truly desired Nicole’s approval of the shelter. Of her hard work. Sure, Waverly had volunteered before, donated food plenty of times. This though? This is the work and the sweat and tears you put into something when you love someone. Recreating what should have been a safe haven all along. Nicole did not have good experiences at the shelter. Waverly wanted to do this for her. 

 

“Different in a good way?” Waverly asked unable to hide the nervousness in her voice.

 

Nicole nodded vigorously. “In the best way.” 

 

This was a way bigger gift than some Rolex or a promise ring. 

 

Knowing Nicole’s deepest secret, something that was so embarrassing to her, and trying to make it  okay.  Waverly knew Nicole felt immense shame in being homeless. Having to go days without eating or even showering. Feeling disgusting and as if she had no worth. While Waverly would never  know  or even begin to understand that line of thinking, she hoped she could tamper down the embarrassment and pain. 

 

To completely take apart and recreate the shelter into something better. Something actually helpful instead of something shameful. Maybe, just maybe it would help heal Nicole. 

 

This was a gift purely from the heart. It wasn’t a gift to get out of saying ‘I love you’. It wasn’t a gift to keep Nicole. It was was a gift to mend the heart. It was the least and most Waverly could do all at once. 

 

Waverly felt like she was holding out a piece of her own heart, beating erratically red and dripping blood, waiting for Nicole to reach out and take it. 

 

The puddle on the floor grows wider. The dark red blood dripping from her hand appears black on the floor. The drip...drip..sound echoes. 

 

“I really can’t believe this baby. I wish it was like this when I was here.” Nicole whispered.

 

Just like that the puddle cleared and a piece of Waverly’s heart had found a new home. Safely tucked away and hopefully mending Nicole’s worn heart. 

 

A burst of energy and Nicole was stumbling back. The weight of Waverly pressed against her. “Thank you. Let’s take a tour my love.” 

 

~~

 

Holding a metal slotted spoon Nicole scoops up a hearty offering of  _fresh_ scrambled eggs. “Hi. How are you today?”

 

The woman, freshly showered and fresh clothes picked from the bins, shoved her styrofoam plate further towards Nicole with a grunt. “Fine.” 

 

Nicole flashed her smile. Trying to show the woman that it was okay. She was friendly. She wasn’t judging her position. “Do you want bacon or sausage? Or both?” 

 

The woman’s eye’s lit up briefly as she took in the fact she could indeed get both bacon and sausage. “Both.  _Please_.”

 

Nicole nodded as she rationed the meats on to the woman’s plate. The serving line was bustling. Everyone working together perfectly. Waverly was right beside her serving fresh fruit, with a smile that reached her eyes. Wynonna was happily passing out waffles to a small child with a grin on her face. 

 

Nicole snuck a glance at Waverly. The smile creeping to her eyes, lines crinkling her face. Her hazel eyes brightening as she conversed with the older man she was serving. Nicole felt her chest burning like a incinerator, she was just so proud of Waverly and in love. So utterly and head over heels in love with the girl. 

 

The sharp stab of a plastic fork to her hand brought her attention back quickly. With a hiss she shook her hand out as she cut her eyes to the stabber. Softening them immediately as the perpetrator was a small child, probably around seven. 

 

“I’m so sorry. Alexis, mind your manners! Sorry, she can be a little demon when she’s hungry.” A woman, presumedly Alexis’s mother, apologized.

 

Nicole chuckled a bit. She knew all about being hangry and what that entails. “No worries. Gimmie just a second.” 

 

Nicole rounded the counter and ducked down the hallway to a secluded office. Picking up a pink book bag filled with nutritional snacks. Waverly had come up with the idea, for smaller children, that way the kids would maybe feel a little more protected. Not being scared of being hungry, they could reach in their bag and pull out a snack. Always able to be refilled at the shelter.

 

Waverly was fucking amazing. 

 

Nicole had been the one to suggest putting in a stuffed animal. Just in case kids get lonely or scared during the night. Even as an adult it was scary sleeping in a shelter, Nicole couldn’t imagine how terrifying it would be to a kid. 

 

Rounding the counter Nicole knelt down, eye level with Alexis. “Here ya go squirt. Anytime this backpack runs low on snacks, come back and we can fill it back up. Alright?” 

 

Alexis stared eyes wide open. Reaching for the backpack slowly. “Pink’s ugly. Ya got blue or green?”

 

Nicole couldn’t help the giggle that left her mouth. 

 

“Alexis!! Jesus!” Alexis’s mom laughed.

 

Nicole stood up laughing still. “No, I get it, I’m not into pink that much either.”

 

Nicole ran back and grabbed a blue backpack somewhat proud of Alexis that she was outspoken in that way. Alexis’s mother was probably not as happy with it but it was a good trait to have. 

 

“Here ya go Alexis.” Nicole said. “Even has a stuffed animal inside.”

 

Nicole winked as she got back behind the counter to continue to serve. Sneakily serving Alexis and Alexis’s mom extra helpings. Alexis needed extra to grow big and strong and well, Alexis’s mother needed it in order to deal with Alexis. 

 

Eventually the line ended and the food was packed away for lunch handouts. The volunteers had all made their exit, dinner volunteers to arrive later in the day. Nicole could barely believe how amazing everything looked. 

 

Waverly had gone above and beyond for this new shelter. 

 

Nicole couldn’t help but gravitate over towards Alexis and her mother after packing away the last of the food. 

 

Alexis was sat at a round table with a pencil and paper from the book bag. “Hey Alexis. What are you drawing?”

 

Alexis didn’t even look up. “You. I’ll sell it to you for five dollars.”

 

Well someone sure had a hustler kind of way about her. 

 

Alexis’s mother looked a little horrified but Nicole just reached into her pocket to pull out the cash. “Sold. It better look like me or I expect a refund.” 

 

What Nicole expected from the picture was a stick figure with orange hair. What Nicole happened to be staring at once Alexis carefully took the money and gently placed the piece of paper in Nicole’s hand was something beautiful. 

 

It actually looked  _almost_ just like her. “You drew this?”

 

“You saw me with the pencil didn’t ya?” Alexis scoffed.

 

Well, she certainly had.

 

“Alexis’s father was a artist. She picked it up from him as soon as she could hold a pencil.” Alexis’s mother explained while giving the girl a look only a mother could. 

 

The lines of Nicole’s face were shadowed, not always straight but, then again neither was she...at all. Alexis had given depth to the drawing of her eyes. Nicole almost felt like the picture of her could see her back. 

 

“This is...” Nicole started. “Wow. Really good. You’re extremely talented Alexis.” 

 

Alexis looked pleased. “I know.”

 

Alexis’s mother looked pained. “You’re supposed to say thank you.”

 

Nicole quite liked Alexis. Reminded her of Wynonna actually, except with talent. 

 

It hurt Nicole to see them both there. Wondering what could have happened in their lives to lead them to the shelter. Maybe she’d be able to help. 

 

“My name is Nicole Haught, I don’t think we were able to introduce ourselves earlier with how hungry and stabby this one here was earlier.”

 

Alexis’s mother smiled. “Angela. Angela May”

 

“What brings you here. If you don’t mind? No judgment, I was sleeping here not too long ago myself.” Nicole asks. 

 

The look on Angela’s face was both sadness and shame. Something Nicole knew all too well. Hoping she hadn’t crossed any lines Nicole smiled gently. 

 

“Alexis’s father passed about a year ago. With no life insurance and bills that kept piling up we didn’t have much of a choice when we got the eviction notice. Work has been extremely hard to find. Came to the city in hopes of a better opportunity for jobs.” Angela said.

 

An act of uncontrollable circumstances had lead Angela and Alexis here. Much like it did for Nicole. “What do you do?”

 

She wasn’t exactly sure what she could do for Angela but she knew at least two people who had far better reach than she did. 

 

“I teach. The school I taught at had a terrible year. Laid off and haven’t found anywhere yet.” Alexis murmured. 

 

_Waverly_.

 

“ I’ll be right back.” Nicole said rushing away from the tables. She had to find Waverly. Waverly would know what to do. Maybe she had a in at a school. To help Angela get a interview. 

 

Running a little frantically Nicole finally spots Waverly and Wynonna talking to one of the shelters directors. “Baby! Can we talk really quick.”

 

Waverly looked a little shocked. Maybe because Nicole was acting a little crazy. Running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Either way Waverly nodded and followed her. 

 

Reaching out and softly grasping Nicole’s forearm Waverly waits. “Do you know if any of the schools around here are hiring? Talking to a lady and her kid and she just needs a job. A chance.”

 

Waverly’s eyes softened. Understanding what Nicole meant. A chance. Every one needed a chance at life. At bettering life. 

 

“Take me to them?” Waverly asked.

 

Nicole smiled wide and nodded. Gently grasping Waverly’s hand and all  but  pulling her to the table with Angela and Alexis. 

 

“Angela this is my girlfriend Waverly. Alexis come with me while your mom and Waverly talk. I got a question for you.” Nicole rushed out. 

 

Alexis stood and shrugged and Nicole couldn’t help but like her even more for her go with the flow attitude. 

 

Nicole watched as Waverly sat with Angela. Nicole knew Waverly would be able to help. Besides she had a request to make. As she guided Alexis to the pantry, allowing Alexis to take a few extra snacks, Nicole asked. “If I gave you a picture would you be able to draw it for me?”

 

Alexis’s eyes widened momentarily before going back to trying to be nonchalant. “Uh, I guess. Twenty bucks though.” 

 

Chuckling Nicole squatted to get eye level. “You’re art is worth more than that. I’ll give you a hundred dollars to draw this for me. It’s very important for me okay?”

 

A perfect ‘o’ on Alexis’s mouth. “A hundred dollars?”

 

Nicole nodded lightly. Eyes warm and inviting. “It’s a very important picture and I know you’ll do amazing.”

 

Nicole pulled out her wallet, opening the billfold to reveal a slightly bent picture. Jack cuddled in Waverly’s arms. She had taken the picture before Jack had surgery. Getting it printed that same day. 

 

“It’s a very special picture for me. Make sure not to hurt it alright? I believe in you.” Nicole winked before handing the picture to Alexis. 

 

Alexis looked at her with such gratitude and pride. “Thank you. I’ll start right away.”

 

With no warning tiny hands were wrapped around Nicole’s neck for a split second and then they were gone. Racing back to the table. 

 

Eventually Nicole made her way back towards the table. Finding Waverly finishing up her conversation with Angela. A big smile on her face. Nicole was glad Alexis had stabbed her with a fork. Sometimes unwelcome and sudden pain can lead to something beautiful. Life is weird that way. 

 

Waverly walked towards Nicole, extra pep in her step, falling into waiting arms. “I’m going to get ahold of a few schools around here. Get her an in for a interview. It’ll be up to her to do the work though.” 

 

Butterflies erupted in Nicole’s chest as she took in Waverly’s words. Waverly wasn’t  _giving_ Angela anything but a chance. Nicole knew for a fact that Waverly could more than likely secure Angela a job right away but she was giving Angela the opportunity to do it herself. 

 

It was hard enough to have to come to a shelter, feeling like a beggar standing in line for food, rummaging for clothes and showering amongst others. Giving Angela this opportunity though, it would make her feel like a human again. 

 

Nicole saw herself in Angela. She didn’t want handouts, she hadn’t gotten addicted to anything and was on the streets for that. Unfortunate circumstances brought her here. With a child no less. 

 

Nicole knew she had to do anything in her power to give Angela the chance Nicole herself had gotten.

 

That’s really all anyone needs in life...a chance.

 

~~

 

Nicole spent the next week and half at the shelter after classes and before work. Serving dinner while checking on Alexis’s progress. Alexis would not allow Nicole to look at her progress but was assured everyday that it was coming along nicely. 

 

Angela made sure to thank Nicole everyday as she had a few interviews set up at the schools nearby. 

 

Waverly had offered a hotel room for Angela and Alexis when she had gotten a job. To stay as long as she wanted to be able to save up for a place of their own. Angela was more than ready to secure a job and get into the hotel. 

 

Today though was different. 

 

Alexis wasn’t her usual snarky self. Angela was busy with Waverly looking for proper interview clothes in the donation bin. 

 

“Alexis. You alright?” Nicole asked as she sat at the table. 

 

Alexis nodded while sliding a piece of paper and her picture across the table. 

 

“I know I could have done it better. It’s not worth a hundred bucks. I don’t have all my different pencils and shaders like I used to. It’s ugly.” Alexis sobbed as she hid her face in her hands. 

 

Picking up the paper Nicole gasps. If this was ugly then she couldn’t wait to see what Alexis could do with the right tools. “Alexis. Look at me. Please?”

 

Picking her head up slightly, tears running down her face, Alexis looks. 

 

A gentle smile and reaching out to wipe away stray tears Nicole try’s to get Alexis to understand. “This is beautiful. Really. If your mom lets you, maybe next week I can take you to get some other pencils?”

 

That perked Alexis up quickly. A gap toothed smile appearing on her face. “I can buy em’ with the money I earned for that picture.” 

 

Right on cue Alexis stuck her hand out, patiently impatiently waiting for the money. That was the Alexis Nicole had come to know. Acting put out, Nicole takes her time grabbing her wallet, counting the bills slowly before placing them in Alexis’s hand.

 

“Now you be careful with that money. Don’t flaunt it around or be bragging. People would hurt other people for less.” Nicole said seriously. 

 

Alexis nodded before grabbing her blue book bag and sticking her money in it. That was about as good as safe keeping as a kid got really. 

 

Taking her picture and portrait Nicole stood from the table. “Alright kid. Keep up the good work. I’ve gotta head to work but I’ll talk to your mom about getting some more special pencils.” 

 

Making sure to avoid Waverly on her way out Nicole sprinted to the local framing shop. Quickly buying a frame for her portrait and running to Shortys for her shift. Had to earn back that hundred bucks and all.

 

With Spring upon them now and basketball almost over. Unless they made finals which was actually looking like a good chance. Work and the Academy was all Nicole could think about lately. 

 

She was acing all her classes so graduating wasn’t a worry. She could shoot a three pointer with her eyes closed so basketball wasn’t a worry.

 

The academy though? Hooboy, it was constantly at the front of her mind. It costs money to go for one. Nedley had said the precinct would pay it and just dock her pay when she was officially hired on, if she chose to serve there, which obviously she would. 

 

Nicole knew she couldn’t always live in the apartment above the bar. Jack deserved a yard to run around and play in. Also it got real loud sometimes when she was trying to sleep, or trying to make Waverly scream out her name. 

 

Either way. It was loud sometimes.

 

Nicole had gotten really good at saving her money. Save for that random hundred dollars she just spent. 

 

Looking down at the frame in her hands, Nicole knew it was worth it. 

 

The point was Nicole was planning. Planning for after graduation. Where she would want to live and how she could go about getting it. 

 

She didn’t need much. Maybe rent a two bedroom house with a nice yard. Have Wynonna over while Tube and Jack have a play date. They could drink themselves stupid and just head to separate bedrooms and sleep it off. Nicole would get up early in the morning, leaving a still beautiful sleeping Waverly in her bed and make them breakfast. 

 

That’s what Nicole wanted. Now she just had to figure out how to get it. 

 

Slipping into Shorty’s and placing the frame safely underneath the bar Nicole gets a good look around. It’s bustling with college kids and old timers. 

 

Wynonna is making small talk with a regular. She’s mostly rolling her eyes and taking jabs at him but she laughs all the same. 

 

This was her chance. Her chance at a better life.

 

The doors open wide and Waverly struts in, looking as beautiful as ever, eyes shining and smiling like they do when they land on Nicole. 

 

“You avoiding me?” Waverly playfully asks. Which gets Wynonna’s attention immediately.

 

A slap to the back of her head from Wynonna causes a hiss to escape her throat. “You avoiding my sister Haught?”

 

“Jeez. Ouch. No. I had to get her something. Damn.” Nicole hisses before turning fully towards Waverly. Reaching under the bar grabbing the photo frame.

 

“Alexis. She draws. I paid her for this. It’s my favorite picture and I wanted you to have it.” Nicole shrugs nervously. 

 

Yeah she might like it but that doesn’t exactly mean Waverly will. Which was a stupid thought because of course Waverly would.

 

Sliding it across the bar, Nicole waits as Waverly picks it up. The loudness of the bar slowly dies down, Nicole can only hear the gasp coming from Waverly’s lips. “It’s beautiful. Alexis drew this?!”

 

“Yeah.” Nicole dumbly supplies. “She’s really good.”

 

Instantly Waverly was behind the bar and in Nicole’s arms. Where she should be. No matter where Nicole would live or where she would go, this, right here in Waverly’s arms, was home. 

 

All because of _a_ _chance_ at a better life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! This story will be ending in a few chapters, it’s been a fun ride!
> 
> If you want to yell at me for how jumbled this is I’m @Shawnado5 on twitter


	20. Life is strange sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis and Wynonna meet and bond. Waverly confesses something. 
> 
> WyNaught brotp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while. Been caught up voting #KatBarrell #CdnScreenAwards

**_Haught_ ** ... _haught_... _**HAUGHT**_... **HAUGHT**...

 

_Nicole Haught leads the team with twelve points. Maneuvering effortlessly around the other players. Faking left and then right..._

_Oooh Nicole Haught fakes a shot, jumping behind the three point line and sinks the shot! The crowd goes wild....ahhhhhhhhh_

 

Alexis rolls her eyes as Nicole finishes her own commentary. “I’m seven and you’re like 7 foot. Of course you can fake me out.” 

 

Nicole laughs as she hands the worn basketball over. Alexis wasn’t actually interested in playing basketball but when Angela had asked if Nicole would be able to watch her for a bit after school while she went on an interview Nicole agreed. They had walked down to the park and Nicole figures it wouldn’t hurt to put in a extra few minutes of practice. 

 

Alexis was not impressed though. 

 

“Come on kid. We might make the championships. I’ve got to be on my game.” Nicole laughs at the scowl on Alexis’s face. 

 

Alexis bounces the ball, terribly uncoordinated, as Nicole swipes and steals it back. Which earns her a even bigger and meaner dirty look than before. “Alright kiddo. Let’s get you to the craft store and pick you up some fancy pencils.”

 

Right away Alexis’s mood picked up. She was no athlete but to each their own Nicole figured. She herself could barely draw a stick figure. 

 

The short walk to the craft store was filled with animated conversation. Alexis hoping that once her mom got the job and they were settled into the hotel, that maybe there would be extra money for more in depth art lessons. 

 

Nicole thought on that for a while. “You know, we have a pretty extravagant art department at my school. I bet if Waverly or I asked around someone would love to come around and help you for free.” 

 

It might take a favor or two. Or maybe Waverly would ask and people would be lining up. Either way there was no harm in asking. 

 

“Wait. Really?” Alexis asked as she stopped walking. 

 

The pure innocence of children really was magical. Even stabby little ones. “Well yeah. If a kid wanted to learn how to play basketball or learn a better technique I would do it in a heartbeat. I don’t see why they wouldn’t.”

 

Alexis launched herself towards Nicole. Face buried in her stomach, squeezing as hard as she could. “You’re the best. I wish you were mysister.” 

 

Children really had a way of saying things. It hit Nicole in the heart hard. Alexis had lost her father, her home, friends when she had to move, and here she was wishing Nicole could be her sister. Nicole squatted down face to face, hugging back fiercely. “I’ll be around squirt. I won’t leave you, well, except when I go to academy. You’ll have Waverly though.”

 

“She  _loooooves_ you!” Alexis sang out. 

 

Nicole stood with a little blush. “Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”

 

Of course Waverly had told her that she loved her. She didn’t say  _quite_ as often though. Waverly showed it though. But hey, it never hurt to get someone else’s opinion. 

 

Alexis giggles like any seven year old would. “The way she says your name is different than how she says anything else. She looks at you like she would give you the last of her favorite cookie.”

 

Nicole laughed at the sentiment. Children really did see the world differently. An adult might have said ‘ _she looked at you like you hung the moon and the stars_.’  However Nicole liked the way Alexis had put it. 

 

Once inside the craft store Alexis was in heaven. She pulled Nicole down different aisles showing what each pencil or tool did. Talking about her father and how much she missed him and missed the late nights when she couldn’t sleep so they would stay up together drawing. 

 

Nicole observed her while Alexis talked. Not once did she seem depressed or moody while talking about her late father. Instead Alexis seemed full of pride and happiness. 

 

“You miss him?”

 

Alexis’s hand stopped short of reaching for a pack of graphite pencils. “More than anything.” 

 

Losing someone, a parent, at such a young age had to be hard. ‘Losing’ her own parents several times over the years was awful but at the very least they were still alive. 

 

With Alexis’s grabby little hands all over the place Nicole wondered if Alexis was observing the price of everything. Shit was expensive. 

 

A few mere minutes later and Alexis was dragging Nicole to the register. Already pulling her hard earned money out of her backpack. Nicole had a flashback of standing nervously behind Waverly the first time they went shopping for Jack.

 

_Wild_. 

 

Alexis was sixty eight dollars lighter once they left the shop, but overall happy, making their way down to Shorty’s. Nicole wasn’t sure when Angela would be done but Jack needed a walk and she had to work soon. If anything Alexis could sit at one of the booths with a soda and fries and draw. 

 

“You got any homework to do or anything?” Nicole asked as she opened the wooden doors to the bar. 

 

Alexis shrugged as she stepped through the threshold. 

 

_What a great answer._

 

Passing by a few regulars on their way to the stairs Nicole notes how busy it is for a regular Thursday afternoon. Odd but good for her wallet. 

 

Alexis right on her heels, Nicole unlocks her door and nearly trips as Alexis rushes in and drops to her knee’s in front of Jack. 

 

“Oh my godddd. You are  _so_ **cute**!” 

 

Nicole glares at Alexis but let’s the rudeness slide. Jack was just  _that_ adorable. “Gonna harness him up and then we can go on a short walk.”

 

It was a little harder than usual as Jack kept squirming to get even more attention from Alexis but eventually they headed downstairs and once again out into fresh air. 

 

After the third bush sniffed and peed on Jack sprinted towards a group of squirrels on the ground. Everyday he was getting a little bigger and weighing a little more. As a normal healthy pup should. 

 

“Can I walk him?” Alexis asked as she reached for the leash. 

 

Nicole hesitated. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Alexis to be careful with Jack, it was just they had been through so much with Jack already. Nicole would never forgive herself if Jack somehow got free and got hurt. 

 

Despite her inner control issues, Nicole handed the leash off to Alexis. It was good for kids to learn responsibility after all. 

 

Nicole gulped heavily as Alexis took off down the empty sidewalk with Jack. Puppies and kids were going to be the death of her one day she was sure of it. 

 

Nicole jogged to catch up not exactly wanting either one of them to be too far ahead of her. Safety and all. Jack adored all the extra attention Alexis was paying him. Even allowing him to pull on his lead which Nicole was trying to nip in the bud right away. 

 

A few circles around a certain tree and Nicole figures it was time to head back to the bar. She could start early and make extra money...win win right? 

 

As they enter the bar again, Nicole sets Alexis up at a booth, seeing Wynonna give her odd looks. Hurrying up the stairs to put Jack back in the apartment, Nicole wasn’t surprised to see Wynonna at Alexis’s booth when she returned. 

 

“Haught. You know this is a bar right?”

Wynonna asked.

 

Nicole acted as if she had to ponder the stupid question. “You sure? I thought it was a coffee shop. Yes idiot I know it’s a bar. She’s just gonna do homework and draw. Leave her be.”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “So you’re the artist Haught commissioned eh? Good shit kid. You know how to play pool?”

 

Alexis looked up from her drawing pad. “I’m seven.”

 

Wynonna waited a beat. “Soooo, yes or no?” 

 

Alexis rolled her eyes with as much attitude as a seven year old could muster. “I don’t. You trying to teach me?”

 

Wynonna smiles wide. “I like her. Come on mini me. I’ll teach you how to hustle and earn a few bucks.”

 

The mention of money got Alexis’s attention quickly. Nicole could see a entrepreneur in her for sure. She wasn’t sure if Wynonna teaching her how to hustle in pool was the best idea but it was something fun Alexis could do at least. 

 

“What about the bar?” Nicole asked as she watched Wynonna walk towards the tables with Alexis in tow. 

 

Wynonna gave her a look. “You can handle it.”

 

_More tips for me_.

 

Clocking in and getting behind the bar Nicole let out a shriek. She was not expecting Tube to be standing there wagging his tail. “Wynonna. Why is Tube here?”

 

“Oh my God Haught. Alexis and I are trying to play. He’s here because I wanted him to be. He’s bringing in customers.” Wynonna dramatically exhaled. 

 

Alexis snickered and Wynonna fist pounded her. 

 

Kids.

 

Squatting down Nicole ruffles Tube’s ear. Gentle petting his large block head. Tube was a good boy and Jack’s best friend. 

 

“Can Jack come down then?” Nicole asked.

 

All she got back was a thumbs up as Wynonna showed Alexis how to rack the cue balls. For how hard Wynonna acted half the time she was nothing but soft at heart. 

 

There was no doubt Wynonna would shoot you in the ass or the kneecap if you fucked with her family though. 

 

Running up the stairs, grabbing Jacks food and water, Jack looked confused as Nicole beckoned him out. His little head tilted and his ears twitched. As loyal and trusting as he was though Jack followed Nicole down the stairs and behind the bar. His tail started going a mile a minute as he came face to face with Tube. 

 

“Alright you two. Be good babies.” 

 

Instantly Tube bowed down at Jack before running full speed from behind the bar. Jack was  _fast_ on his tail, well as fast as his little legs would carry him, scurrying around the bar and making their way around bar stools and tables. 

 

None of the customers seemed to mind. If anything they found the pups entertaining. Trying to get a quick pet in before they were bolting again. 

 

After serving a few customers Nicole makes her rounds to the pool table currently taken over by Alexis and Wynonna. She sees them giggle together as she gets closer. 

 

“Hey Tater Haught.” Alexis laughs out before getting a high five from Wynonna. 

 

“You’re insufferable Wynonna. Terrible influence on her.” Nicole says with a smile. 

 

Wynonna nods her head and she pats Alexis’s head. “I know. She’ll be the best kid around.”

 

Alexis blushes and tries to shy away from the compliment. “Wynonna is giving me a dollar for every ball I sink.” 

 

Nicole squints at Wynonna. 

 

Wynonna throws her hands in the air dramatically. “What?! It’s how I learned to play.”

 

Nicole could picture a child Wynonna. Looking much like Alexis, learning how to play pool and getting excited over money. Even if she unknowingly already had it all anyway. 

 

“Is that how Waverly learned?” Nicole asked. 

 

Chuckling Wynonna shakes her head. “Money didn’t interest her when she was a kid. Give that kid a grape soda though and she’ll do whatever you want.” 

 

“Waverly was already a super hyper kid. I wanted someone to play pool with though. I had to sneak her cans of grape soda. Mama and Daddy always caught us though. It didn’t help that she was running around the bar on a sugar high.” Wynonna continued with a smile.

 

Sharing her own smile Nicole tries to picture it. Waverly exclusively only drank water now, unless she was drinking, so it was hard to imagine her girlfriend drinking high amounts of sugar. 

 

Suddenly Wynonna started cackling. “God one time though. She was being too annoying. I had given her like five or six soda’s. I told her if she didn’t stop running around and acting crazy I was gonna make her regret it. Little brat stuck her tongue out at me and kicked me in the shin.” 

 

That sounded more like her Waverly. Feisty little firecracker that she was. 

 

“So, since I was older and much stronger than a 6 year old, I tackled her to the ground. And held her down and just kept pouring it down her mouth until she was spitting it everywhere. It even came out of her nose. She cried for like twenty minutes. Never touched another grape soda again.” Wynonna roared with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

 

Alexis looked up at Wynonna. “You’re evil. I like you.” 

 

_Introducing those two was probably the worst and best idea Nicole had ever had._

 

Nicole punched Wynonna in the arm. “That’s for being mean fifteen years ago.” 

 

Rubbing the already reddening spot on her arm Wynonna pouts. “You didn’t get kicked in the shin by her. She was the mean one.” 

 

“Hey kid. I’ll give you five bucks if you kick Haught here in the shin.” Wynonna offers.

 

Alexis looks intrigued before walking over to Nicole. Instead of kicking her in the shin however, Alexis hugs her midsection. “I can’t do that. She was the first person to give me a chance. Well besides my mom and dad.”

 

Nicole pretends not to notice the proud look on Wynonna’s face. “Traitor.” 

 

“I’ll let you guys get back to your game. Just help keep an eye on double trouble.” Nicole pointed at Jack and Tube as they were rolling on their backs getting belly scratches from customers.

 

With a mock salute from Wynonna, Nicole headed back behind the bar. It wasn’t but an hour later that she got a call from Angela. Seemingly super excited and telling Nicole she was on the way to pick up Alexis.

 

As the double wooden doors swung open, Angela looked beyond ecstatic. Right by her side was a smiling Waverly Earp. They both practically sprinted to the bar, with Alexis running up towards her mother. 

 

“Say barkeep. We’ve got some celebrating to do. Break out the finest whiskey and get your ass over to that booth. I called Rosita in to cover.” Waverly gushed. 

 

As if on cue, Rosita walked through the doors immediately taking over Nicole’s spot. “What exactly are we celebrating?”

 

Angela puffed her chest out a bit. “I got the job!!! Waverly says we can move into the hotel as soon as possible.”

 

Nicole lunged forward pulling Angela into a hug. She knew what that felt like. A huge weight being lifted off your shoulders. Finally being able to breathe. “I can’t thank you enough Nicole.”

 

Nicole could feel Angela shaking slightly against her. No doubt there would be tears in her eyes when the hug was finished. She felt for Angela. She had been there before. Granted she didn’t have a child to look after as well. Nicole could only imagine how much of a bigger weight was lifted off of her for that. 

 

“Rosie! Anything they want. On the house!” Waverly shouted as she made her way to a large booth. 

 

Nicole loved that about Waverly. When she wanted something done it got done. Following her girlfriends lead she headed towards the large booth. Scooting close to Waverly as she kisses her lightly. 

 

“I didn’t think I’d find Alexis in a bar today.” Angela jokes as she hugged her daughter after sitting in the booth. 

 

Nicole blushed. “Sorry. I had to start my shift. I figured she could just do homework and draw.” 

 

Angela waved her off. “No worries.” Turning towards Alexis she asks. “Did you get it all done.”

 

Alexis eyes widen. “I learned how to play pool instead. It’s really fun. Wynonna is the best.”

 

Nicole leans towards Waverly, whispering in her ear. “I heard how you learned how to play pool. My poor baby.”

 

Waverly gave an adorable pout. “Still makes my stomach churn even thinking about grape soda.” 

 

Nicole kissed the adorable pout off of Waverly’s face until they’re both smiling too much for it to actually be considered kissing. 

 

After getting their orders in and receiving their food, Waverly uncorks the whiskey, pouring a generous amount in every glass, except Alexis’s. “We celebrate Angela’s hard work and perseverance. You’re an amazing mother and I can’t wait to see what you accomplish.” 

 

A round of cheers and clicking of glasses, everyone took their first sip. Nicole had partaken in plenty of whiskey since meeting the Earp sisters but this particular one was smoother than a baby’s bottom. It didn’t burn at all as the amber liquid cascaded down her throat. She could only imagine how much the bottle cost. 

 

Situating her arm over Waverly’s shoulders, Nicole sits back and thanks her lucky stars to have the Earps around. She was still getting to know Angela and Alexis but she could tell that they would be apart of their found family soon enough. 

 

It was cathartic to just sit back and watch everyone interact with each other. Making jokes and the random small talk. If Nicole could have nothing else in life but this...it would be more than enough.

 

~~

 

After having one too many glasses of that very expensive whiskey Waverly had decided to stay the night with Nicole. Granted even if she wasn’t tipsy Waverly would have opted to spend the night with her girlfriend. 

 

Cuddled together on the too small couch watching mindless television with Nicole running her hands through Waverly’s hair, she can’t help but sigh. 

 

“What is it baby?” Nicole quietly asked.

 

Waverly wanted to articulate this correctly but knew she was bound to slur her words somewhat. “I just, I hope you know how much you mean to me. I’ve learned so much from you.”

 

Waverly could see the confused look on Nicole’s face which she found adorable. “You have taught me a lot. I was always trying to buy people. Or fix their problems. I never understood how that could come across to people before you.”

 

Waverly loved Nicole in every way. Every version of Nicole. However there was one version of her that was Waverly’s favorite. When Nicole’s chocolate eyes got wide and she looked at Waverly like she was the only thing that mattered in the world. 

 

That was Waverly’s favorite Nicole. Maybe it was a little selfish but who wouldn’t want to be the only person in someone’s whole world? Especially in Nicole’s world. 

 

If she was selfish than Waverly loved being selfish. If she could be the one and only in those chocolate eyes she adored so much, she’d be willing to put ‘ **selfish** ’ on her grave stone. 

 

“ _C’mere_ ” Nicole said. 

 

They were already meshed together and Waverly wasn’t quite sure how Nicole expected her to get any closer. Until Nicole sat up and beckoned Waverly into her lap. 

 

There’s was nothing better in this world than being loved by Nicole. As Waverly settles herself into Nicole’s lap she feels stronger. Better. She could be anything she wanted with Nicole beside her. Believing in her and loving her. 

 

It was a strange concept. Love. To be  _loved_ so god damn  _fiercely_ by someone else. It was terrifying and electrifying all at once. You put your whole entire heart into someone’s hand, your trust and worth. The other person could easily throw it away or stomp on it until there’s nothing left. Nicole was worth it all. All the hesitancy she had at first was completely washed away. She loved Nicole with every bit of her soul. She trusted Nicole to nurture it and help it grow. 

 

“I did it for you.” Waverly whispers in Nicole’s ear as she nuzzles against the vanilla scented warm neck she loved so much. There’s was a group of freckles at the crook of Nicole’s neck. A world of constellations. Nicole was every star and every planet in the galaxy. Nicole was heaven in a person. 

 

With soft strokes to her head, she can feel the vibration of Nicole’s quiet chuckle. “Did what for me?”

 

It was hard to admit. What if Nicole got mad about it? “The new shelter. I wanted to make it how it should have been for you. What you deserve because you deserve  _everything_ Nicole. So I wanted to make it something you’d be proud of.” 

 

It was silent. Nicole stopped stroking her hair and Waverly tried not to panic. Panicking ran through her veins and blood though. She had the world at her fingertips, opting to brush them against Nicole’s forearms. 

 

“ _You did that for me_?” Nicole’s voice shook. 

 

Waverly shifted enough to look Nicole straight in the eyes. “I’d grab every star out of the sky and make a necklace for you if I could.”

 

It sounded ridiculous and Waverly wasn’t even sure why she said it. However it was one hundred percent true. There was only one thing she wouldn’t do to Nicole and that was to break her heart. 

 

Admittedly sometimes they both were bad with words. Not always vulnerable and able to open up. Actions were just as good, most of the time, so it didn’t surprise Waverly one bit when Nicole lifted her off the couch and walked towards the bedroom. 

 

Nicole loved with all her heart but Waverly especially loved the way Nicole loved her with her body. 

 

Nicole laid her on the bed with all the gentleness in the world. Kissing her passionately until neither could breathe.

 

“Do you want me?” Nicole panted as she laid her forehead against hers. 

 

Gripping that short red hair and pulling slightly. “More than I’ve ever wanted anything or anyone.” 

 

Nicole laughed as she planted a kiss on Waverly’s forehead. Waverly always loved that. It was a sign of true love she thought. 

 

“You sure?” Nicole asked again.

 

Waverly couldn’t nod fast enough. “Show me how much you love me.” 

 

Nicole was a wonderful lover. Attentive and selfless. Always making sure Waverly was there in the moment with her. She’s had good sex before, a couple good one night stands, but Nicole was above and beyond anything she could have expected to bring to her bed. Or against a wall, or the basement of Shorty’s. 

 

Nicole was amazing in every aspect.

 

Her breath hitches as Nicole slowly kisses down her neck before whispering in her ear. “I hope you don’t have anything planned tomorrow. You won’t be able to walk _without feeling me._ ” 

 

Waverly swore she could black out and orgasm with just that sentence. Whole body shivering with Nicole barely touching her. It was  _always exciting_ with Nicole and she couldn’t stand their lips being apart any further. Pulling Nicole’s face t o hers, she whispers against those plump lips. 

 

“I love feeling you the next day. You’re with me even when you’re not.” 

 

Nicole rolled her hips  _just right_ before clashing their lips together. Waverly was more than ready for anything and everything Nicole wanted and needed from her. She needed to feel the love in every way Nicole was going to give it to her. 

 

She lifted up on her elbows as she watched Nicole descend her body, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. The sight of Nicole doing that never got boring. 

 

“Lift for me baby.” Nicole demanded.

 

Waverly could never deny Nicole anything. Instantly her pants were ripped away and soft kisses were planted down and up her thighs. Until they came into contact with lace. 

 

An unexpected kiss to her center had Waverly arching and moaning. 

 

“God Nicole.” 

 

Nicole looked up with dilated eyes, a devilish grin on her face. “No baby...you’re the God here. Now let me worship you.” 

 

~~

 

Waverly laid there exhausted. Head on Nicole’s bare chest barely able to run her fingers down those pale abs she adored so much. If she was nothing in this world, but loved by Nicole Haught, she’d be the happiest person in the entire galaxy. 

 

It was hard work being worshiped like a God. Every kiss and thrust she still felt. 

 

The rising and falling of Nicole’s chest and evened breathing was a easy sign that Nicole was asleep. Nicole didn’t snore really but sometimes she let out a sound that made Waverly’s heart sing. It sounded like happiness and safety rolled into one. 

 

Waverly wanted to stay awake just to watch Nicole. Watch the way the stress melted off of her as she slept soundly. Her eyes were too heavy though. Nestling further into Nicole, nosing each and every freckle constellation, she laid a small kiss to Nicole’s neck before allowing herself to drift off and dream about Nicole. 

 

~~

 

Nicole huffed as she tried to readjust the three boxes in her hands. Grateful that Angela and Alexis were on the first floor of the hotel. It had been two weeks since Angela had gotten the job and they were finally able to move into the hotel. 

 

It wasn’t helpful that Alexis kept poking her in the ribs and making fun of her. ‘ _Aren’t you supposed to be a big shot basketball player?’_

_‘Why is this so heavy for you.’_

 

Nicole wanted to lightly kick her in the shin but she secretly loved the way Alexis was comfortable enough around her to make jokes. She really was like a little sister. Annoying at times but overall a great kid. She never complained when she was at the shelter, besides the stabbing incident, and she never seemed to blame or burden her mother. 

 

You’d have to be a devilish creature not to like Alexis. It had been heartwarming watching Alexis and Wynonna hustle a few people playing pool. Even Waverly had been shocked at how much Alexis was like a mini Wynonna. 

 

Nicole rolled her eyes and grumbled. “I’m the only one doing any of the real work. What are you carrying? A note pad?”

 

Alexis poked her in ribs again. “You’re almost done grumpy pants.” 

 

“Practices are a lot harder now. We’re top choice to win the championship. You gonna come and cheer me on?” Nicole asked as she waited for Alexis to open their hotel room door. 

 

Alexis held open the door as Nicole walked in. Setting the boxes on the floor before Waverly glared at her to move them. Waverly was in charge of where everything went for now since Angela was working. Bossy Waverly was sexy. 

 

“I’ll probably have  _wayyyy_ better things to do than watch some giant carrot top run around and throw a ball into a basket.” Alexis teased as she flopped down on a bed. 

 

Nicole picked back up the boxes and set them where Waverly deemed appropriate. “You’re hanging out with Wynonna too much squirt!” 

 

Nicole looked around the room. It was bigger than the one she had when she stayed there for all of one night. Had a living area, kitchen and bedroom. It was basically like a little apartment. One hundred times better than sharing a bunk bed at the shelter. 

 

Even if the shelter had improved massively, it was still a shelter none the less. Waverly had even managed to hold a job fair there. Some people even getting jobs on the spot. 

 

Bursting through the door with as much grace as a newborn giraffe, Wynonna shouts. “What’s up bitches, and mini me, looks like I arrived right on time. All the works done.”

 

Nicole gave her a shove which resulted in a playful banter of shoving each other back and forth. It was weird really. Their first real interaction resulted in Nicole getting pummeled under a pile of blankets and having a gun cocked to her head. Now they were best friends. Life sure is weird sometimes. 

 

“Haught. Help me with the groceries in the truck.” Wynonna demanded before exiting the room. 

 

Why Wynonna hadn’t brought up a single paper bag full of them was anybody’s guess really. That’s just how Wynonna was. Loyal fierce and sometimes downright lazy.

 

Rolling her eyes Nicole follows out the door and down the halls. Even though she had done most of the work and was pretty tired Nicole couldn’t help but feel good about herself. She was proud of everything in the last few weeks. 

 

She wasn’t sure if she’d ever feel this way again. The weight of her parents suffocating her, the shame of being homeless constantly surrounding her. Here she was now though, a job, an apartment, a puppy and a girlfriend. She had the best friend anyone could ask for and she was helping others. Truly helping them. 

 

Alexis adored her and Angela trusted her. A year ago she was couch surfing, hopping through shelters and sleeping in parks. It was such a drastic change in her life and she couldn’t thank the Earp’s enough. 

 

Arriving at Wynonna’s beat up old pickup truck her eyes widen at the amount of groceries sitting in the back. 

 

“I might’ve gone a little crazy but Alexis just wormed her way into my cold dead heart.” Wynonna shrugged. 

 

Nicole chuckled. Wynonna was anything but cold and her heart was one of the warmest. It was all about the walls she put up but if you were lucky enough you’d be able to squeeze through them. 

 

Nicole threw herself into Wynonna. Hugging her tightly. Wynonna acted like she wanted to put up a fight but eventually hugged her back. Soft pats at first until she was squeezing her equally as hard. 

 

There’s love in the world. If you look hard enough or if you’re lucky enough to accidentally stumble into it. There’s found family and sometimes that’s better than biological family. Wynonna and Nicole shared no blood between them but Nicole would fight anyone who had the gall to say they weren’t family. 

 

“You know I love you right.” Nicole asked as she finally detached herself.

 

Wynonna wiped a tear from her eye. “Of course. Who wouldn’t love me?”

 

Nicole laughed and shook her head.

 

“I love you too Haught. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met. Aside from Waverly of course. I love you though. You’re my best friend.” Wynonna whispered. 

 

Just as Nicole was about to make fun of her for crying, she turned her head towards the sound of Waverly yelling. 

 

“We’ve got a huge problem at the shelter. We need to get down there. **Call Nedley**!” Waverly yelled before she ushered Alexis into her car and took off. 

 

Wynonna and Nicole stood stock still shocked and confused. 

 

Immediately Nicole pulls out her phone dialing a number she knew by heart now. “Nedley, there’s a problem at the shelter we need help. Please.”

 

After confirmation, Nicole and Wynonna quickly got into the pick up and raced out of the parking lot.

 

Neither knew what they were getting into. However they both knew they’d follow Waverly into the depths of hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger! What trouble could there be?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I’ll still be updating “Home” but I couldn’t think about anything writing today besides this!


End file.
